Die andere Seite
by Mirjam Lea
Summary: Dieses Fanfic zu Mark Brandis ist meine zweite Variante zum Thema Bürgerkrieg  nichts für Puristen, da nicht genau am Orginal. Trotzdem viel Spass dabei!
1. Bruchlandung

Weder die veröffentlichende Website noch die Autorin erzielen einen finanziellen Gewinn durch die Geschichte. Die Copyrights an den Charakteren liegen bei Reinhild von Michalewsky. Ausgenommen hiervon sind die von der Autorin selbst erdachten Personen.  
Die volle Verantwortung für den Inhalt einer Geschichte liegt grundsätzlich bei ihrem Verfasser. Die in einer Geschichte dargestellten Sachverhalte spiegeln alleine die persönliche Meinung der betreffenden Autorin.

**Warnhinweis!**

**Dieser Roman ist sicherlich nichts für hart gesottene Fans der Original Reiseberichte unseres Jugendidols. Ich weiche teilweise sehr von der Timeline ab und habe auch einige technische Details nicht übernommen. Meine Geschichte wurde vor allem von folgenden Sätzen inspiriert:**

_Sicher war der Taxifahrer über das, was sich seit ein paar Monaten in der EAAU (...) tat nur unzulänglich informiert;nicht weil ihm die Informationen vorenthalten wurden, sondern weil er zu gleichgültig war, sie zu verarbeiten. Vielleicht würde er anders reden, wenn er die Machtergreifung des Generals am eigenen Leibe hätte erfahren müssen. Sicherlich würde er dann anders reden – oder aber zu den Nutznießern gehören, die das Symbol der Reinigenden Flamme an der Mütze trugen. Kein System kann so schlimm sein, dass es nicht immer wieder eine Gruppe von Menschen gibt, die daran profitiert..._

**Mark Brandis in seinem Reisebericht „Verrat auf der Venus", Kapitel 1**

_Dem General mochte es bei dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf die VOR um die Macht gehen, seinen zivilen Assistenten aber ging es vielmehr um die Erweiterung ihres Absatzgebietes. Die Erde samt aller von ihr abhängigen Planeten und Satelliten ein einziger Markt: Das war _ihr_ Ziel._

**Robert Monnier in Brandis Aufzeichnungen zum „Unternehmen Delphin", Kapitel 10.**

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

**Bruchlandung**

Tom Collins war nie ein sonderlich pünktlicher Mensch gewesen, hätte man ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben, die Abendnachrichten von zu Hause aus vorzulesen, hätten Millionen Bürger der Hauptstadt jeden Tag lange auf die neusten Berichte aus aller Welt warten müssen. Auch heute hetzte er wieder in letzter Sekunde aus dem Haus, in der einen Hand sein Mobiltelefon, in der anderen ein halb aufgegessenes Brötchen. Einen heißen Kaffee würde er sich im Sender genehmigen, während der Visagist ihn für die Stella-TV Newsshow vorbereitete.

Wenn da nur nicht diese elenden Kopfschmerzen gewesen wären! Aber nun rächte sich sein Streifzug durch das Nachtleben von Metropolis eben furchtbar, mindestens zehn verschiedene Cocktails hatte er durcheinander probiert, dazu auch ein paar Bier und einige härtere Sachen. _Martian__Intruder_, Tom wollte im Nachhinein gar nicht wissen, was der Barkeeper in dieses giftgrüne Gesöff hinein gemixt hatte, aber sicherlich mehr als nur ein paar Schlucke Likör. Aber seine neue Freundin bestand nun mal darauf, dass er es probierte...wenn nur die Kopfschmerztabletten endlich wirken würden!

Eilig hämmerte er seinen ID-Code in ein Terminal des Citycabsystems und wartete darauf, das eins der fliegenden Taxis vor ihm auf dem Bürgersteig landete. Wie immer erwies sich das System als zuverlässig – nach wenigen Sekunden schwebte einer der automatisierten Wagen neben ihm mit einem leisen Warnton zu Boden. Die Türen klappten nach oben auf und eine freundliche weibliche Stimme forderte ihn zum Einsteigen auf. Erleichtert folgte Tom Collins der Anweisung und ließ sich auf den bequemen Sitz fallen. Mit etwas Glück schaffte er es noch rechtzeitig zur Sendezentrale, der Verkehr war üblicherweise um diese Zeit nicht besonders dicht. Im Cab duftete es sanft nach Blumen und weniger angenehm nach Desinfektionsmitteln, die zu den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der Betreiber gehörten. Schließlich wurde das Cab-System an jedem Tag von Tausenden von Menschen benutzt und kostete auch einiges mehr als die Untergrundbahn, da konnten die Kunden schon etwas mehr Sauberkeit verlangen. Der Geruch bereitete ihm Übelkeit, aber lange musste er ihn ja nicht ertragen.

Tom lehnte sich zurück, schnallte sich an und ging trotz seines brummenden Schädels noch einmal die Notizen durch, die ihm bereits in die Wohnung zugemailt worden waren. Natürlich würden noch einige aktuelle Neuigkeiten kurz vor und während der Nachrichtensendung dazukommen, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, sich ein wenig vorzubereiten. Erst vor kurzem war ihm in Aussicht gestellt worden, auch eine der beliebtesten Talk-Shows der Hauptstadt übernehmen zu können, eine Chance, die er sich nicht durch einen schlechten Auftritt verderben wollte. Das Aufsichtsgremium von Stella-TV schätzte ihn gewiss nicht wegen seiner Schlampigkeit, die schon zu seinen Markenzeichen gehörte. Es grenzte an harte Arbeit, die Balance zwischen jener Unkonventionalität, die das Publikum an ihm schätzte und einer gewissen Sorgfalt, welche die Macher des Programms von ihm erwarteten, zu halten, aber Tom arbeitete an sich.

Das Cab fädelte sich mit einem kaum merklichen Ruck in den Hauptstadtverkehr ein, geführt von einem unsichtbaren Leitstrahl, den ein Satellit in der Erdumlaufbahn gewissenhaft steuerte. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, all die Abertausenden Fahrzeuge, die den Himmel über Metropolis belebten, so zu koordinieren, dass es keine Zusammenstöße zwischen ihnen gab, ein menschlicher Lotse hätte dies kaum noch bewältigen können. Deshalb benutzten auch nur die etwas mutigeren Bewohner der Hauptstadt das System. Auch wenn die Betreiber auf gut zwanzig Jahre unfallfreien Betriebes zurückblicken konnten, blieb es vielen Bürgern unheimlich. Allein der Anblick der einander kreuzenden Kapseln mochten empfindlicheren Gemütern den Magen herumdrehen. Tom jedoch liebte die Cabs, die er seine persönliche Achterbahn nannte. Sie flogen gerade hoch genug, um die Dächer der Wolkenkratzer nicht zu streifen und mit ein wenig Glück konnte man sogar einen Blick auf einen steil abfallenden Küstenstreifen der künstlichen Insel Metropolis erhaschen.

Heute allerdings konnte er die Fahrt nicht genießen, einerseits wegen seines massiven Katers, und auch da ein riesiger Stapel von Meldungen vor ihm auf dem Armaturenbrett lag, die alle in den 15 minütigen Hauptnachrichten untergebracht werden wollten. Tom begann, den Meldungen Prioritäten zuzuordnen, auch wenn sich dies als schwierig erwies. Zum Ende der Nachrichten brachte er gern eine positive Geschichte, um die Bürger nicht allzu verschreckt in den Abend zu entlassen, aber heute fand sich einfach nichts Aufmunterndes dabei. Der Verteidigungsminister hatte während seines Urlaubs auf den Seychellen einen schweren Segelunfall gehabt, befand sich aber auf dem Weg der Besserung. Wieder einmal hatte es Grenzkämpfe am Ural gegeben, der geographischen Grenze zwischen der EAAU und den VOR, etwa hundert Tote auf beiden Seiten waren zu beklagen. Peking forderte wieder einmal höhere Exportsteuern auf seine Gebrauchsgüter, was von Präsident Bellini mit der Androhung eines Einfuhrstopps beantwortet wurde. Eine Konferenz zur Herstellung des Handelsfriedens zwischen beiden Machtblöcken war erneut geplatzt, an wem es lag, konnte niemand sagen. Metropolis bezichtigte Peking, die Baupläne eines Prototyps der strategischen Raumflotte gestohlen zu haben. Seit sieben Jahren zogen sich diese kleineren und größeren Streitigkeiten nun hin und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Bellini verstand es einfach nicht so gut wie Hirschmann damals, bei den Verantwortlichen in Peking Vertrauen zu wecken. In der Innenpolitik sah es auch nicht besser aus – was war nur aus der guten alten EAAU geworden, die vor wenigen Jahrzehnten so hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft gesehen hatte?

Tom hätte gern eine freundlichere Meldung gebracht, Wiedervereinigungen asiatischer Familien in der EAAU machten sich zum Beispiel immer gut. Aber bisher lag ihm nichts derartiges vor, also musste er sich wie immer auf seinen legendären Charme verlassen, der den Zuschauern auch die schlechteste Meldung schmackhaft machte. Jemand hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, er könne selbst die Meldung vom Ausbruch eines globalen Krieges so optimistisch verlesen, dass die Menschen sich darüber freuten.

Ein freundlicher Gong ertönte und wies auf die baldige Ankunft bei der Sendezentrale hin. Tom raffte schnell seine Papiere zusammen und stopfte sie in seine Aktentasche, wobei einige der Blätter unschöne Knicke erhielten. Egal, es waren ja ohnehin seine Entwurfsexemplare, die niemand zu sehen bekam. Jeden Moment würde das Cab aus dem Verkehrsfluss ausscheren und zur sanften Landung auf dem Dach der Stella-TV Zentrale ansetzen. Trotz der Warnung des Bordcomputers löste er schon einmal seine Gurte, um später keine Zeit zu verlieren. Die Dinger waren sowieso nur unnützes Zubehör, das ein zusätzliches Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln sollte. Ein kleiner Ruck verriet den Beginn des Landeanflugs, nun würde der Bremsvorgang sanft eingeleitet werden. Tom rückte noch einmal seine Krawatte zurecht, die er meist bis zum letzten Moment nur locker um den Hals legte und warf einen Blick auf das spiegelnde Armaturenbrett um sein Aussehen zu kontrollieren. Zum Glück gab es bei Stella-TV geschickte Stylisten, sonst wäre er recht ramponiert vor die Kameras getreten. Die Zuschauer mochten sicherlich keinen Nachrichtensprecher mit Augenringen.

Fast hätte er das Aufleuchten der kleinen Warnlampe auf dem Display der Steuereinheit übersehen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen blinkte. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, wahrscheinlich nur ein unbedeutender Fehler im Navigationssystem, dachte er. Die Landeplattform rückte näher heran, ein wenig zu schnell vielleicht, aber das würde das System bald ausgleichen. Zu dem Blinken gesellte sich ein gar nicht mehr dezenter Warnton, der Tom nun doch beunruhigte. Was ging da vor sich? Er drückte den Notrufknopf, der ihn mit der Steuerzentrale verbinden sollte. Eine freundliche Stimme teilte ihm mit, er würde mit dem nächsten freien Mitarbeiter verbunden und bat um Geduld.

Inzwischen raste das Cab immer näher auf die Landeplattform zu, ohne seinen Flug zu verlangsamen. Tom, mittlerweile panisch, versuchte, in einer hilflosen Aktion die Gurte wieder zu schließen, fand aber in seiner Angst den Verriegelungsmechanismus nicht. Auf der Plattform stoben die Menschen in heller Aufregung auseinander, während er versuchte, die Enden des Gurts manuell zu verriegeln. Ein weiteres Beben erschütterte die kleine Kapsel und um Tom herum wurde es plötzlich dunkel. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er bereits tot sein müsse, aber er hatte keinen Schmerz verspürt, nur seine Übelkeit. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seiner Angst Herr zu werden und seine hektische Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen zu können: Es musste irgendein Sicherheitsmechanismus der Kapsel sein, der wider Erwarten noch funktionierte.

In einen riesigen Airbag gehüllt prallte die Kapsel auf, wenigstens diese Schutzvorrichtung tat ihren Dienst. Tom wurde brutal im Innenraum hin und her geschleudert und stieß gegen das Armaturenbrett und die Rückenlehne. Eine von den Gurtschnallen, die er eben noch verzweifelt gesucht hatte, schlug ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Unterkiefer. Währenddessen verselbständigte sich der Inhalt seiner Aktentasche und wirbelte durch den Innenraum. Gegenstände von geringem Gewicht verwandelten sich in bösartige Geschosse und trafen Tom an allen Körperteilen, sein Handy schlug ihm fast einen Vorderzahn aus. Ein ganzes Stück rollte die Kapsel in ihrer Umhüllung über das Landedeck, bis ein Hindernis ihren Weg verstellte. Der weitere Aufprall warf Tom schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das Kuppeldach, das unter der Belastung leise quietschte. Ein jäher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, fluchend versuchte er sich festzuhalten, aber der Innenraum des Cabs bot keinerlei Halt. Etwas warmes rann ihm über die Stirn, sein eigenes Blut, das ihm aus einer Platzwunde über das Gesicht lief. Ein weiterer Aufprall gegen den Hinterkopf raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein, aber dann war es endlich vorbei, das Cab stand still. Inzwischen wusste Tom noch nicht einmal mehr, wo oben und unten war, er blieb einfach liegen wo er war und befühlte seine Gliedmaßen, die zum Glück unversehrt geblieben waren. Er fühlte sich, als sei er seekrank und hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht in das Chaos im Inneren der Kapsel auch noch übergeben musste.

„Hier ist die Notrufzentrale, Platz 19, Clara Bowman", quäkte es plötzlich aus dem Armaturenbrett, „was können wir für Sie tun?"

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte Collins und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Außenwand. „Jetzt ist es auch zu spät!"

Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte er, wie sich von außen jemand an dem gigantischen Airbag zu schaffen machte, das reißende Geräusch von Stoff verriet, dass ein freundlicher Retter begonnen hatte die Schutzhülle des Cabs aufzuschneiden. Tom blickte wieder in das strahlende Tageslicht von Metropolis und in die Gesichter einiger Schaulustiger, die merkwürdig verdreht auf dem Kopf standen. Das Cab lag wie eine gestrandete Schildkröte auf dem Rücken und streckte seine Unterseite dem Himmel entgegen. Bevor er Einwände erheben konnte, drehten seine Retter die Kapsel in ihre richtige Position zurück, was ihn erneut durch den Innenraum poltern ließ. Er fluchte unflätig, auch wenn er froh war, seine Knochen noch alle am richtigen Platz zu haben. Sein Magen jedoch schlug mit dem Cab heftige Purzelbäume und rebellierte gegen die unsanfte Behandlung. Irgendjemand fand den Entriegelungsknopf an der Außenseite des Cabs und öffnete die Türen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sir?" fragte eine Frau, die Tom leicht verzerrt wahrnahm. „Haben Sie sich was gebrochen?"

„Mir fehlt nichts ernstes, nur ein paar blaue Flecken, schätze ich", erwiderte er, obwohl das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Seine heftigen Kopfschmerzen und Sehstörungen deuteten wohl auf eine Gehirnerschütterung hin, man musste kein Arzt sein, um das zu erkennen. Oder war es nur sein Kater, der sich durch die unsanfte Landung erneut zu Wort meldete? Während er mit Hilfe der Frau versuchte, sich aus dem Cab zu befreien, stieß er ein paar weitere deftige Flüche aus. „Ich sollte wohl mal zum Arzt gehen."

„Und zu Ihrem Rechtsanwalt", entgegnete die Frau trocken. „So was habe ich ja noch nie erlebt – heute Abend nehme ich jedenfalls die Metro..."

Tom war froh wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und schüttelte seine Kleidung glatt. Da hatte er wohl mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Inzwischen umringte ihn eine Menge von Schaulustigen, die auf eine spannende Geschichte hofften. Solche Unfälle galten als nahezu unmöglich und gehörten in die Frühzeit des Cabin-Netzwerkes. Nötiger als die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen hätte Tom allerdings einen dicken Eisbeutel benötigt. Ob man in der Zentrale wohl schon Bescheid wusste und eine Vertretung für ihn besorgt hatte? In diesem Zustand würde er kaum die Abendnachrichten lesen können. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Kapsel, in der seine Habseligkeiten wild verstreut lagen. Oh, Gott, war ihm schwindlig, er fürchtete, er würde sich gleich übergeben und presste die Hand auf den Mund.

In die Menschenmenge kam Unruhe, als ein Team von Sanitätern, begleitet von einer Ärztin, sich eine Gasse schuf, um zu ihm vorzudringen. Wenigstens das funktionierte schnell und wohl kaum auf Initiative der Servicezentrale. Das Team musste sich zufällig in der Nähe befunden haben, anders ließ sich sein rasches Auftauchen trotz des guten Rettungssystems der Hauptstadt wohl kaum erklären. Eine Liege hatten sie ebenfalls dabei, aber so schwer verletzt fühlte er sich nun auch wieder nicht. Die Ärztin schätzte ihn mit professionellem Blick ab. „Na, da hat aber jemand Glück gehabt. Wohl nicht angeschnallt gewesen, was?"

„Wer schnallt sich im Cabin schon an?" Tom sah sie verständnislos an. „Jedenfalls habe ich mir ordentlich den Kopf gestoßen." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das strubbelige Haar.

Die Ärztin nahm ihn beim Arm, um ihn zur Liege zu führen. „Dann legen Sie sich mal hin, wir bringen Sie ins nächste Krankenhaus."

„Eigentlich kann ich noch selbst laufen", protestierte Tom schwach. „ich glaube nicht, dass etwas gebrochen ist."

„Dienstvorschrift", entgegnete die Ärztin freundlich aber bestimmt und verstärkte ihren Griff. „Wegen der Versicherung. Oder wollen Sie, dass ich Ärger bekomme?"

Tom gefiel die Art nicht, wie sie ihn auf die Liege drängen wollte, aber sein Zustand ließ keine große Gegenwehr zu. Obwohl er sich albern dabei vorkam, kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und legte sich hin. Die Sanitäter schnallten ihn fest, wegen der Transportsicherheit, wie sie erklärten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die Ärztin eine Spritze aufzog. „Ist das auch Dienstvorschrift?" fragte er ironisch. Er hasste Spritzen.

„Ist gegen die Schmerzen. Wird Ihnen gut tun." Die Injektionsnadel senkte sich in seinen Arm, zum Glück spritzte sie gut und es schmerzte nicht. Unter dem Gemurmel der umstehenden Zuschauer fuhren sie Tom fort. Die Welt um ihn herum begann in Nebel zu versinken, noch bevor er in den Rettungshelikopter geschoben wurde, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Als er Stunden später wieder erwachte – die Uhr neben seinem Bett zeigte an, dass es inzwischen später Nachmittag war - fühlte er sich schon wieder recht gut. Nur eine dicke Beule an seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte noch an den Unfall. Die Ärztin aus dem Rettungsteam schien nur auf sein Wachwerden gewartet zu haben, sie stand lächelnd neben dem Bett.

„Na, Mr. Collins, wie geht's?"

Tom befühlte vorsichtig das dicke Pflaster an seinem Hinterkopf, der ihm ein wenig unangemessen für eine Gehirnerschütterung erschien. „Wow, Sie müssen ja verdammt viel an mir operiert haben", sagte er beeindruckt.

„Wir mussten doch einiges nähen", erklärte sie. „Aber das kommt bald ab. Sie mussten ein bisschen was von ihrer Haarpracht lassen, das wächst aber schnell wieder nach, keine Sorge."

Tom lehnte sich beruhigt in den Kissen zurück. Alles wird gut, sagte er sich.


	2. Wieder frei

**Wieder frei**

Auf der Insel schien die Zeit stillzustehen, es gab ein oder zwei Dörfer mit störrischen sardischen Einwohnern, die es nicht besonders gern sahen, wenn Johnsons Leute in ihren Kneipen und Restaurants auftauchten, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie anfingen, mit ihren Töchtern anzubändeln. Die meisten Menschen weigerten sich strikt, das Metro zu sprechen, die Amtssprache der EAAU, sondern unterhielten sich weiterhin in ihrem unverständlichen Dialekt. Nur ein paar Einheimische – man munkelte, sie seien die Nachfahren der einst hier von der italienischen Regierung inhaftierten Mafiosi – treiben schwunghaften Handel mit dem Stützpunkt. Bei ihnen ließ sich alles erwerben, was das Leben auf Asinara leichter machte und auf den Stützpunkten der strategischen Raumflotte normalerweise verboten war: Starke Alkoholika, Zigaretten und Zeitschriften zweideutigen Inhalts. Manchmal, wenn Metropolis mit dem Nachschub an Ersatzteilen nicht nachkam, beschafften sie auch diese, wo bei niemand genauer nachfragte, woher. Die Geschäfte liefen gut.

Die Insel hatte eine bewegte Geschichte hinter sich, als Gefängnis, Lager für politische Gefangene und als Quarantänestation für Einwanderer ins sonnige Italien. So stand die Flotte der EAAU in den Augen der Bewohner in der Tradition jener ungeliebten Staatsdiener, die den Menschen hier die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatten. Zudem benutzte die Armee auch die Gebäude aus jener unseligen Zeit, vor allem das einstige Hospital, ein repräsentatives Haus, in dem es auch ohne Klimaanlage im Sommer erträglich kühl blieb. Zwischendurch war Asinara auch einmal zum Naturschutzgebiet erklärt worden, aber aus wirtschaftlichen Erwägungen hatte Metropolis beschlossen, diesen Status zugunsten eines Militärstützpunktes wieder einzuschränken, auch wenn dies ein paar lästige Nebeneffekte zur Folge hatte.

Auf dem Stützpunkt wurden junge Rekruten für den Bodendienst ausgebildet, die aus diversen gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht flugtauglich waren, aber dennoch ihr Herz an den Militärdienst gehängt hatten. Es gab nur wenige Offiziere hier, altgediente niedere Ränge, die ihre letzten aktiven Monate vor dem Ruhestand gemütlich und ohne Stress hier zu verbringen gedachten. Asinara galt nicht gerade als geeignetes Sprungbrett für eine erfolgreiche Karriere, die meisten Rekruten sahen nach Beendigung ihrer Ausbildung zu, möglichst rasch nach Metropolis oder zu den Venus-Kolonien versetzt zu werden. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, hofften sie, wenigstens in die Nähe der Grenze zu den VOR abgestellt zu werden, „wo etwas los war", wie sie sich auszudrücken pflegten. Das bedeutete für die Bodentruppen meist die Koordinierung von Nachschublieferungen an die kämpfenden Einheiten, so es denn einmal zu einem Grenzscharmützel kam. In der letzten Zeit passierte das recht häufig, so sehr Metropolis dies auch ableugnete. Zwar stand kein Weltkrieg bevor, aber die Großmächte gefielen sich in Kräftemessen und Imponiergehabe.

Major Johnson, der Kommandant des Stützpunktes, hatte sich seine Karrierechancen selbst verdorben, auch wenn er sich das nur selten eingestand, also hing er wohl für immer hier fest. Oder zumindest bis zu seiner Pensionierung, und die konnte er frühestens in fünf Jahren beantragen. Johnson sah sich selbst als Opfer des Systems an, das wegen eines kleinen Dienstvergehens unverhältnismäßig hart büßen musste. Beinahe wäre er sogar zu einer Haftstrafe verurteilt worden, aber aufgrund seiner bisherigen Verdienste hatte man ihm diese Demütigung erspart. Allerdings fragte er sich manchmal, was die härtere Strafe war, in einem Gefängnis zu sitzen, das nach den liberalen Regelungen der EAAU geführt wurde oder in einem Kaff wie dieser Insel, in einem Büro, dessen Klimaanlage niemals zufriedenstellend funktionierte. Auch heute rann ihm der Schweiß wieder ins Strömen über das Gesicht und dunkle Flecken bildeten sich unter seinen Hemdsärmeln. Missmutig trank er einen Schluck Limonade und wandte sich wieder den langweiligen Berichten zu, die er zu allem Unglück regelmäßig nach Metropolis verschicken musste. Das Thermometer zeigte fast 42 Grad, eindeutig zu viel, um sich noch konzentrieren zu können. Draußen schrie ein Esel.

Esel! Diese Mistviecher streunten überall herum, und man durfte sich noch nicht mal ein Vergnügen daraus bereiten sie zu jagen. Einst waren die berühmten weißen Esel der Insel vom Aussterben bedroht gewesen, in den letzten Jahrzehnten allerdings hatten sie sich zu einer echten Plage entwickelt. Johnson träumte oft davon, sie allesamt zu Salami zu verarbeiten, aber er musste sich damit begnügen, sie mehrmals täglich vom Stützpunkt zu verjagen zu lassen, vor allem von der Landebahn, wo sie die zarten Pflanzen, die sich durch den in der heißen Sonne aufgeplatzten Asphalt drängten, genüsslich abknabberten. Manchmal machten sie sich sogar über die Lebensmittelkisten her, welche die Piloten nach dem Ausladen neben ihren Frachtschiffen abstellten.

Johnson drehte die Klimaanlage in seinem Büro höher, die letzten Julitage des Jahres hüllten den Anbau des Hospitals in unerträgliche Hitze. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst den Dienstschluss herbei, um in seine angenehm kühle Wohnung zurückkehren zu können und füllte sein Limonadenglas nochmals nach. Nicht ohne Belustigung sah er einigen seiner Männer zu, die einen der verfluchten Esel über die Landebahn scheuchten. Das Tier schlug einige Haken und wollte sich absolut nicht vertreiben lassen, einmal schlug es sogar mit seinen Hufen aus und verfehlte nur knapp einen der Rekruten. Der Mann fluchte wütend und zielte mit einem Ast auf das Hinterteil des Esels. Als die Tür aufging und eine der Soldatinnen aus dem Tower hereinkam, löste er sich nur unwillig von dem Schauspiel und nahm gelangweilt die Meldung entgegen. Was sollte sich schon ereignen, auf diesem langweiligen Stück Land?

„Sir, es ist eine außerplanmäßige Landung angekündigt worden", meldete die Frau. Ihre Uniform sah ein wenig vernachlässigt aus, das Hemd war ebenfalls nicht vollständig zugeknöpft. Johnson übersah es verständnisvoll mit einem Seitenblick auf das Thermometer. Fünfunddreißig Grad im Schatten! Ohne den allgegenwärtigen rauen Seewind hätte das kein Mensch ertragen können.

„Wer will denn was von uns?" fragte Johnson. „Hoffentlich nicht wieder ein paar Touristen, die mit Sondergenehmigung angeln wollen. Ich hasse diese Typen!" Genau genommen empfand er sie als ebenso lästig wie die Esel, nur dass die Esel keine Zelte rund um die Basis errichteten und leere Konservendosen und anderen Müll vor den Zäunen zurückließen.

„Nein, Sir, es ist ein Zerstörer, der hier zum Tanken zwischenlanden will, bevor er zur Venus weiterfliegt. Hat wohl auch einen Passagier für uns dabei."

„Einen Passagier?" Johnson runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Idiot aus Metropolis, der die Start- und Landelisten kontrollieren wollte. Viel würde er nicht zu tun bekommen, also blieb er hoffentlich nicht über Nacht. „Haben die gesagt, was der hier will? Der Typ erwartet hoffentlich keinen großen Empfang von uns." So ein Mist, er hatte sich heute morgen aus Nachlässigkeit nicht rasiert. Sein Gesicht musste voller dunkler Stoppeln sein.

„Keine Ahnung, Sir, aber der Passagier bleibt wohl länger hier, jedenfalls fliegt er nicht weiter bis zur Venus. Soll ich eines der Gästequartiere vorbereiten lassen?"

„Meinetwegen", erwiderte Johnson und dachte daran, dass Abstellkammer wohl eine bessere Bezeichnung für die vier schlecht ausgestatteten Zimmer im Dachgeschoss darstellte. In zweien davon standen sogar noch die alten Möbel aus dem letzten Jahrhundert, schäbige Krankenhausbetten, von denen die Farbe abblätterte und wacklige Tische und Stühle. Oft benutzt wurden sie ohnehin nicht. „Santini soll eins davon putzen und frische Bettwäsche aufziehen, wenn wir noch welche haben. Und rufen Sie mal in der Pizzeria im Dorf an, ob die heute Abend was liefern können."

„Ok, Sir." Die Soldatin stand schon halb in der Tür. „Die Landung ist in einer Viertelstunde angekündigt, kommen Sie runter zur Rampe?"

„Ich muss noch ein paar Papiere durchgehen", log Johnson, „schicken Sie Lieutenant Montero hin, die sieht eh besser aus als ich. Sie soll aber vorher ihre Uniform in Ordnung bringen."

Die Soldatin grinste, Montero war sicherlich eine der attraktivsten Offizierinnen der Basis und wurde oft vorgeschickt, um Gäste zu begrüßen, „um den Besuchern nicht gleich die schlechten Seiten der Basis zu zeigen", wie Johnson immer sagte. „Ich sage ihr Bescheid, sie ist ohnehin gerade im Tower am Radar. Sonst noch Anweisungen, Sir?"

„Nein, Sie können wegtreten", erwiderte Johnson, der bereits das Interesse an dem landenden Schiff verloren hatte und sich den jagenden Männern auf der Landebahn zuwandte. Der Esel machte seine Sache gut. Johnson legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch und beschloss, noch ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.

OOO

Isabel Montero schützte ihre Augen mit der Hand vor der gleißenden Sonne und verfluchte die Hitze, die sie in ihrer Uniform höllisch schwitzen ließ. Warum überließ Johnson immer ihr diese undankbaren Aufgaben? Weil sie der einzige Offizier außer ihm hier war, der noch nicht unter unzähligen Wehwehchen litt?

Im Tower war es angenehm kühl gewesen und bis zur angekündigten Landung des Zerstörers versprach es ein ruhiger Tag zur werden. In einer Stunde wäre ihre Schicht zu Ende gewesen und sie hätte mit Tim Selbert zum Strand fahren können, aber daraus würde wohl jetzt nichts werden. Unter der Uniform trug sie bereits ihren Bikini und der gepackte Picknickkorb stand unter dem Terminal bereit. Gebratene Hähnchenschenkel, Bier und Tomatensalat, alles, was man für einen Ausflug brauchte. Tim würde mal wieder sauer werden, aber als Mechaniker verlief sein Arbeitstag ja noch ruhiger als ihrer, und er konnte sich Schichtverlängerungen kaum vorstellen. Schade, dabei hatte sie gehofft, dass Tim heute endlich auf einen gemeinsamen Urlaub zur Sprache kommen würde, den sie sich so sehr wünschte. Am Himmel blitzte es kurz silbern auf, der Zerstörer würde bald eintreffen. Montero band vorsichtshalber ihre schwarzen Locken zu einem Zopf zusammen und zupfte ihre Bluse zurecht, ihre Alltagsuniform würde wohl genügen. Die Hose hatte ein Loch am Knie, weil sie sie auch bei Reparaturarbeiten am Terminal benutzte, war aber sonst sauber und frisch gebügelt. Das Loch hatte sie schon vor Wochen stopfen wollen, aber sie vergaß es einfach immer wieder. Hier fiel es ohnehin niemandem auf.

Am Rande des Landefelds grasten zwei Esel, aber spätestens der Lärm der Landung würde sie vertreiben. Jetzt war der Zerstörer nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch zu hören, die Landedüsen bremsten fauchend den Fall zur Erde ab. Montero stand außerhalb der Sicherheitsmarkierung, dennoch wurde es unerträglich heiß. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, der in großen Perlen hinunterrann. Auch im Nacken sammelte sich Feuchtigkeit, die ihren Kragen durchtränkte. Montero war Spanierin und die Hitze gewöhnt, aber niemand ihrer Landsleute wäre auf die Idee gekommen, an diesem Tag eine Bluse und eine Uniformjacke zu tragen. Aber Johnson hatte eindeutig befohlen, dass sie in kompletter Aufmachung am Landeplatz erschien. Der Asphalt stank zudem unerträglich in der Hitze, es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn etwas davon an ihren Schuhen kleben bleiben würde. Die Jungs im Tower lachten sicherlich schon schadenfroh über sie und ließen sich ein kaltes Bier schmecken. Eigentlich war das verboten, aber Johnson, der faulste Kommandant, den Montero je kennen gelernt hatte, scherte sich nicht darum. Zudem sah er ohnehin nur selten im Tower vorbei. Das überließ er Montero, die dort auch die Rekruten ausbildete.

Der Zerstörer setzte nun endgültig zur Landung an, was die Esel tatsächlich zur Flucht veranlasste. Der Lärm war höllisch, Montero hielt sich die Ohren zu. Federleicht setzte das Militärschiff auf dem Asphalt auf, nachdem der Pilot noch einmal die Landedüsen betätigt hatte. Der Asinara Tower mochte sich am Ende der Welt befinden, aber er verfügte über einen modernen Leitstrahl, der es den Piloten leicht machte, eine vorbildliche Landung hinzulegen. Sekunden später schaltete der Captain den Antrieb des Schiffes ab und der Lärm verebbte. Kurz grüßte der Mann aus dem Cockpit zu ihr hinüber und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Steuerpult zu. Montero winkte zurück und trat näher an das Schiff heran, wo sie auf das Ausfahren der Gangway unter dem Ausstiegsluk wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die schmale Treppe ausfuhr und die Schleusentür sich langsam öffnete. Zwei große, schlanke Männer traten auf die oberste Stufe, beide in adretten Uniformen der strategischen Raumflotte, ihre Mützen und Sonnenbrillen verbargen einen Teil der Gesichter. Der etwas kleinere Mann im Rang eines Lieutenants trug rechts und links je einen großen Koffer, wohl das Gepäck des anderen Mannes. Dieser hatte sich lediglich einen tragbaren PC unter den Arm geklemmt und stieg eilig die sieben Stufen bis zum Boden hinunter. Montero versuchte vergeblich, auf die Entfernung seine Rangabzeichen zu identifizieren. Ein hohes Tier sicherlich, und sie stand hier in ihrer schäbigen Uniform. So würde ihm von Anfang an klar werden, was ihn auf Asinara erwartete, dem verschlafensten Stützpunkt der EAAU.

Montero nahm vorsorglich Haltung an und überlegte kurz, ob sie dem Mann entgegen gehen müsse. Aber er war schon mit einigen schnellen Schritten bei ihr und legte zur Begrüßung kurz die Hand an die Mütze. Der Kofferträger folgte ihm nach und ächzte sichtlich unter dem Gewicht des Gepäcks. Der Offizier plante wohl einen längeren Aufenthalt. Hinter ihm fuhren bereits die ersten Tankwagen an den Taurus heran, die Versorgungseinheit hatte ausnahmsweise einmal schnell reagiert und zeigte sich von ihrer fleißigen Seite. Einige Mechaniker, darunter Tim Selbert, sprangen aus den Fahrzeugen und schleppten die breiten Treibstoffschläuche hinter sich her, um den Kreuzer für den Weiterflug vorzubereiten. Das Technikerteam schien rasch zu begreifen, dass heute etwas anders war als sonst, aber hoffentlich kam Tim nicht auf die Idee, gerade jetzt zu ihr hinüberzulaufen, was ihm durchaus zuzutrauen war. Aber Tim war damit beschäftigt, die Pumpen des Tankwagens anzuwerfen, die bald mit einem regelmäßigen Gurgeln den Treibstoff in den Bauch des Taurus beförderten.

„Willkommen auf Asinara, Sir", rief Montero gegen den Pumpenlärm an und nahm eine bequemere Haltung an. Gleichzeitig warf sie einen Blick auf die Rangabzeichen des Besuchers, er war ein wirklich hohes Tier! „Entschuldigen Sie das fehlende Begrüßungskommando, der Kommandant steckt in der Verwaltung fest."

„So, dieses verlassene Stück Land besitzt also auch eine Verwaltung." Der Mann verzog missmutig den Mund und sah sich um. Was er sah, gefiel ihm offensichtlich gar nicht. Dann fand er seine Gelassenheit wieder und wandte sich lächelnd Montero zu. Hinter ihm setzte der Lieutenant erleichtert die Koffer auf dem Asphalt ab. „Gibt es hier sonst noch etwas von Bedeutung, was ich wissen müsste?" Er reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung und sie drückte sie herzhaft. Es geschah nicht oft, dass höhere Offiziere, die sich hierher verirrten, derart freundlich grüßten, Montero war positiv überrascht.

„Jede Menge Esel und Langeweile, Sir", erwiderte sie und blieb auf der Hut. War der Kerl ein Inspektor aus Metropolis? Aber in diesem Rang? Meist schickte die Armee nur Lieutenants, höchstens einmal einen Major vorbei, Offiziere, die Johnson schnell abwimmeln konnte, bevor sie begriffen, wie verlottert es auf dem Stützpunkt tatsächlich aussah.

„Esel? Wie interessant." Der Offizier warf einen kurzen Blick auf die schäbigen Gebäude. „Was die Esel betrifft, so habe ich keine Lösung anzubieten, aber die Langeweile wird wohl bald vorbei sein, wenn ich mir diese Bruchbude so ansehe. Hier gibt es ja wohl einiges zu tun für unterbeschäftigte Soldaten."

Das hörte sich allerdings so an, als wolle der Mann länger bleiben. Johnson würde das nicht gerne hören, er ließ sich nicht gern von Metropolis in seine Angelegenheiten hineinreden und dieser Offizier würde sich garantiert von Johnson nichts sagen lassen. Der Ärger schien schon vorprogrammiert zu sein. „Möchten Sie jetzt Ihr Quartier sehen, Sir?" fragte sie höflich. Santini sollte es wohl inzwischen geschafft haben, eines der schäbigen Zimmer notdürftig zu säubern. Wahrscheinlich würde Johnson den Mann ohnehin morgen in eine der Dienstwohnungen umquartieren, die einiges mehr an Komfort boten. „Leider sind wir hier kein Luxushotel, aber ich hoffe, kurzfristig wird Ihnen der Raum genügen."

„In den letzten Jahren hatte ich kaum Gelegenheit, mich an Bequemlichkeiten zu gewöhnen, Lieutenant." Der Offizier begann, ihr zum Hauptgebäude zu folgen, wieder begleitet von seinem koffertragenden Gehilfen. „Ich bin sicher, für den Anfang wird es reichen, bis wir etwas besseres gefunden haben."

„Sie werden also länger bleiben, Sir?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie schloss aus seiner Bemerkung, dass er längere Zeit im Grenzgebiet stationiert gewesen war, wo es manchmal heiß herging und die Soldaten unter weitaus größerem psychischen Druck standen als hier. Vielleicht hatte er um Versetzung auf einen ruhigeren Stützpunkt gebeten. „Metropolis hat uns nichts davon mitgeteilt, wir erfuhren sehr kurzfristig von Ihrer Ankunft."

„Metropolis ist nun einmal immer etwas langsam, wenn es an die Übermittlung von Befehlen geht", erwiderte er. „Aber ich werde Ihrem Kommandanten alles nötige mitteilen, sobald die Verwaltung ihm Zeit dazu lässt. Gibt es auf diesem Stützpunkt übrigens kein Nähgarn?" Er deutete auf das Loch in ihrer Hose, klang aber nicht unfreundlich dabei.

„Ach das", erwiderte sie unangenehm berührt. „Ich wollte das schon seit Wochen stopfen, es ist meine Arbeitshose, Sir. Das Loch habe ich mir an einem losen Relais reingerissen. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen..."

„Ach, Sie sind Technikerin?" fragte er interessiert.

„Technikerin, Ausbilderin und Fluglotsin in einer Person, Sir. Ich kam direkt nach der Ausbildung hierher um ein paar Erfahrungen in der Praxis zu sammeln."

„Das ist gut, heute kennen sich viel zu viele Offiziere nur noch in der Theorie aus. Aber sagen Sie", er zögerte einen Moment, „sind Sie Mexikanerin? Sie erinnern mich sehr an eine Offizierin aus der Raumfahrtpsychologie in Metropolis."

„Nein, ich komme aus Spanien, Sir. Aus dem Süden, Alicante."

„Aus Spanien also", es klang ein wenig enttäuscht, wie Montero erstaunt feststellte. „Ein Bekannter von mir ist Spanier. Wir haben früher viel zusammen gearbeitet und in Zukunft wohl wieder."

Sie erreichten das Hauptgebäude und traten in die angenehm kühle Vorhalle ein, wo der Lieutenant erleichtert die Koffer seines Vorgesetzten abstellte. Nach der Hitze auf dem Landefeld fühlte es sich fast kalt an, wie ein kleiner Schock. Einige Rekruten erhoben sich rasch von den Stufen der großen Marmortreppe und sahen neugierig hinüber. Aus der Kantine, die sich links von der Eingangshalle befand, wehte der Duft von Braten und angebranntem Gemüse herbei. Das Geklapper von Geschirr verriet, dass sich dort einige der Soldaten zu einem späten Mittagessen aufhielten, während ein Reinigungsroboter über den altmodischen Steinboden surrte. Montero blieb ein wenig unschlüssig stehen, es war wohl angebracht, Major Johnson über den Besuch zu informieren. Mit einem Offizier aus Metropolis hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet. Zunächst aber winkte sie einen der Rekruten herbei und wies ihn an, die schweren Koffer hinaufzutragen, was der Lieutenant mit einem leisen Seufzer quittierte. Der Rekrut machte kein begeistertes Gesicht, aber Montero scheuchte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung davon. Der Offizier musste ja einen schönen Eindruck von dieser Garnison bekommen.

„Ich sehe schon, es mangelt hier sehr an militärischer Disziplin", sagte der Mann und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. „Das werde ich wohl als erstes ändern müssen."

Montero sah in ein Paar strahlend graublaue Augen und erkannte im selben Moment, wen sie vor sich hatte. Major Johnson würde sich wahrscheinlich vor Eifer überschlagen, wenn er von der Ankunft dieses Gastes erfuhr.

OOO

Das Geräusch der Brandung hallte zu seinem Fenster herüber und ein Hauch von Salz hing in der Luft, fast wie in Metropolis, das ihm vorerst verschlossen blieb. Aber der Salzgeruch war auch schon die einzige Gemeinsamkeit mit der strahlenden Hauptstadt im Atlantik, in der um diese Zeit das Leben noch pulsierte und die Menschen rund um die Uhr ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Unzählige Schiffe starteten und landeten auf ihren Raumhäfen und der Himmel über der Stadt summte von privaten Helikoptern und fliegenden Bussen. Hier gab es nichts dergleichen, nur einen lauten Chor von Zikaden in den verdorrenden Büschen vor dem ehemaligen Hospital und einen schreienden Esel, der verzweifelt seine Gefährtin suchte. Im ein paar Kilometer entfernten Dorf waren die letzten Lichter längst erloschen, nur am Steg des kleinen Fischereihafens brannten noch ein paar Positionsleuchten trübe vor sich hin. Ein Ort der noch öder war als das Militärgefängnis, aus dem er gerade entlassen worden war und sicherlich noch ungeeigneter zur Umsetzung seiner Ambitionen. Ein paar unflätige Flüche kamen ihm in den Sinn, die aber wenig an seiner misslichen Lage änderten. Am Nachmittag hatte er sich die Basis von Montero zeigen lassen, den Albtraum jedes Führungsoffiziers. Von den Gebäuden blätterte die Farbe, das Materiallager erwies sich als ein einziges Chaos aus Ersatzteilen und leeren, schmutzigen Containern und stank wie eine heruntergekommene Tankstelle. Niemand fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich, da auch niemandem die Verantwortung dafür übertragen worden war. In allen Ecken lungerten rauchende Soldaten herum, die es noch nicht einmal für nötig befanden, vor einem Vorgesetzten Haltung anzunehmen. Sie grüßten ihn begeistert, das schon, schienen in ihm aber eher einen Kameraden als einen Führungsoffizier zu sehen. Nun, wenigstens das ließ sich eventuell noch zu seinen Gunsten wenden. Montero hatte sich ersichtlich für diese Zustände geschämt, vielleicht konnte er sie einspannen, um etwas daran zu ändern. Er würde ihr Gelegenheit geben, ihr Talent als Ausbilderin unter Beweis zu stellen, und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht war sie wirklich gut.

Es war halb zwei in der Nacht und er fand noch immer nicht zur Ruhe. Der Druck in seinem Kopf hatte sich in den letzten Stunden noch verstärkt, es brachte ihm auch keine Erleichterung, in dem kleinen Zimmer wie ein nervöser Panther auf und ab zu gehen. Vor einer Stunde hatte er versucht, in dem quietschenden Bett Schlaf zu finden, aber der Versuch blieb erfolglos, weder fühlte er sich müde, noch kamen die kreisenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zum Stillstand. Nach dem er sich ein paar mal hin und her gewälzt hatte, ohne auch nur den leisesten Anflug von Schlaf zu verspüren, hatte er beschlossen, wieder aufzustehen und seinen Sportanzug anzuziehen. Vielleicht würde er noch einige Runden auf dem Gelände laufen, um so endlich ein wenig entspannter zu werden. Tausende Gedankenfetzen schienen durch seinen Kopf zu irren, Ideen, wie man aus diesem Loch doch noch einen brauchbaren Stützpunkt machen konnte, längst fällige Gespräche mit politischen Freunden, die sich aus lauter Angst, mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, außerordentlich bedeckt hielten. Zudem Erinnerungen an das Militärgefängnis, die kahlen, sterilen Zellen, die miserabel ausgestattete Bibliothek und der Kampf seines Rechtsanwaltes um unzensierte Kommunikation nach außen. Er trat an das rissig gewordene Keramikwaschbecken des Zimmers heran und betrachtete sich in dem ebenso schlecht erhaltenen Spiegel. Für seine Verhältnisse war er in den letzten Jahren blass geworden – wenigstens das ließ sich hier abstellen – sah aber immer noch jünger aus, als er wirklich war. Frauen hielten ihn für attraktiv, aber daraus machte er sich nichts. Wichtig war allein, dass er jetzt nicht die Geduld verlor und sich etwas einfallen ließ, wie er rasch wieder nach Metropolis zurückkehren konnte.

Die Euphorie der letzten Tage, die ihm einen aussichtsreichen Wiederbeginn seiner Karriere verhieß, war längst verflogen und machte einem Gefühl der tiefen Demütigung Platz. Sie hatten ihm das Kommando über einen Haufen undisziplinierter Soldaten gegeben, als sei er ein einfacher Sergeant der Armee und nicht gewohnt, eine ganze Flotte zu kommandieren. Im Gefängnis hatten die übrigen Häftlinge hohe Achtung vor ihm gehabt, sogar der Leiter der Haftanstalt hatte niemals gewagt, es sich mit ihm zu verderben. Hier jedoch...nun gut, die Soldaten hatten ihm zugejubelt, als sie erfuhren, dass er von nun an das Kommando über diesen erbärmlichen Stützpunkt führte, sich dann aber schnell wieder ihrem geruhsamen Alltag zugewandt. Ein paar Wochen hier und er würde verrückt werden.

In einem der Koffer fand er die Tabletten, die der Gefängnisarzt ihm verordnet hatte, die Streifen waren noch fast unangetastet. Eigentlich sollte er sie regelmäßig nehmen, gegen seine innere Unausgeglichenheit, die Anfälle von maßloser Aggression, die ihn manchmal befielen und die wiederkehrende Schwermut. Er hielt die Ausführungen des Arztes für vollkommen übertrieben, denn er glaubte, mit ein wenig Disziplin ließe sich das alles doch auch ohne Medikamente beherrschen, aber manchmal nahm er sie doch, vor allem, wenn er einen klaren Kopf brauchte. Wenn er nach Metropolis zurückkehren wollte, nicht erst in ein paar Monaten, sondern so schnell wie möglich, dann war das unerlässlich. Seine politischen Freunde hatten ihm zugesichert, er würde schnell wieder in seine frühere Stellung zurückkehren, er müsse nur ein wenig Geduld beweisen. Seine Geduld aber hatte sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebraucht, er wollte nicht von einer sechs Quadratmeter großen Zelle in den nächsten Käfig umquartiert werden. Von der altmodischen Ablage über dem Waschbecken nahm er das Zahnputzglas und füllte es mit Wasser. Vorsichtshalber schluckte er gleich zwei der Tabletten und spülte auch noch eine Kopfschmerztablette hinterher. Ob er Andy Capeletti anrufen sollte? In der Hauptstadt war es jetzt erst halb elf, sein Freund war bestimmt noch wach. Dann aber entschied er sich dagegen, sie hatten vereinbart, nur im Notfall Kontakt miteinander aufzunehmen, denn die Sicherheitskräfte behielten ihn bestimmt noch im Auge. Er hätte auch noch gern einem anderen Menschen aus Metropolis wiedergesehen, aber vorerst musste auch das warten. In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte er sie nie aus den Augen verloren und jeden Schritt ihrer Karriere verfolgt, sich manchmal auch über ihr Privatleben erkundigt, sie aber nie kontaktiert. Nach der verdammten Gerichtsverhandlung hätte er ihr gern für ihre Aussage gedankt, aber Capeletti riet davon ab. Wenn es herausgekommen wäre, wäre es eventuell zu einem Berufungsverfahren gekommen, das einen ungünstigeren Ausgang zur Folge hätte haben können. Was konnte aber schon ungünstiger sein als fünfzehn Jahre Haft?

Das Medikament ließ sich Zeit zu wirken und seine Unruhe verstärkte sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie wenig er von dieser verdammten Insel aus an seiner Lage ändern konnte. Seine sogenannten Freunde saßen derweil in ihren luxuriösen Häusern und genossen Macht und Ansehen. Die übrigen Offiziere aus dem inneren Kreis der Partei geboten über Geschwader von Raumschiffen und unzählige Laserbatterien, auch wenn sie zu feige waren, sich gegen den Willen der Regierung zu stellen. Was ließ sich wohl mit ein paar Rekruten und desillusionierten Soldaten auf Asinara anstellen? Er musste einen Plan entwickeln, wie sich aus dieser verfahrenen Situation das beste machen ließ und es gab vorerst nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, sich ein wenig Ablenkung zu verschaffen.

Vor dem Fenster schrie noch immer der verdammte Esel.

Der General nahm seine Sportschuhe aus dem Koffer und beschloss, ein paar Runden um die Basis zu laufen. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, war es im Gebäude vollkommen still, auch seine Schuhe machten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem Steinboden. Am Ausgang hielten ein paar müde Soldaten Wache, die sich leise unterhielten und an ihren Zigaretten zogen. Montero war unter ihnen und hielt Händchen mit einem der Techniker, sie trug zwar ihre Uniform, aber leichte Strandschuhe an den Füßen, was recht seltsam aussah. Bei seinem Anblick ließ sie erschrocken die Hand des Mannes los und nahm Haltung an. Die übrigen Soldaten sahen ihn nur ein wenig verwundert an und taten es Montero mit einiger Verzögerung gleich. Ein erbärmlicher Haufen, dachte er, Zeit, hier ein wenig Ordnung reinzubringen.

Als er zurück kam – die körperliche Anstrengung hatte ihm einige Erleichterung verschafft und erfühlte sich endlich müde genug, um schlafen zu können, war der Esel immer noch da und störte seine Nachtruhe mit seinem Geschrei. Wenigstens dagegen kann ich etwas unternehmen, dachte er und nahm seine Waffe vom Tisch. Danach zielte er kurz und drückte ab. Nun war es endlich still.


	3. Die Frau im Mond

**Die Frau im Mond**

Der Höhenmesser zeigte 64000 Fuß, als sie das erste Bremsmanöver einleitete, so sanft, dass nur ein leises Vibrieren durch das altersschwache Transportschiff lief. Die Antriebsaggregate waren nur notdürftig schalldicht gemacht worden, so dass sie das leise Ping des Radars nur schlecht hören konnte. Nun kam sie in die kritische Phase der Landung, wenn nun etwas schief lief, würde das Schiff im schlimmsten Falle auseinander brechen und die Besatzung der eisigen Kälte des Alls ausgesetzt. Aber dieses Risiko bestand heute nicht, denn ihr Flug wurde von eisgrauen Augen überwacht. Langsam näherte sich der alte Frachter der Najade Klasse der Mondoberfläche, dem alten Landeplatz der Station Luna V, dessen Beton von Hunderten kleiner Risse durchzogen wurde. Seit vierzig Jahren lebte und arbeitete hier niemand mehr, lediglich als Zwischenlandungsplatz für Flüge zur alten Mutter Erde wurde die Station noch genutzt. Man munkelte, dass hier hin und wieder auch halblegale Geschäfte vor sich gingen, aber seitdem VEGA den Platz gepachtet hatte, war es den Schmugglern hier zu ungemütlich geworden.

Colonel Emma Rodriguez schwitzte unter ihrer dunkelblauen Pilotenkombination und ihre Hände zitterten kaum merklich. Aber noch bevor ihr Co-Pilot etwas sagen konnte, nahm sie selbst eine kleine, aber notwendige Kurskorrektur vor, was ihr ein kleines anerkennendes Lächeln des Ausbilders eintrug. Doch sie sah ebenso, dass ihre Geschwindigkeit noch immer zu hoch war und leitete einen weiteren Bremsschub ein. Inzwischen konnte sie die Strukturen der Krater unter sich genau erkennen, kleinere und größere Verwerfungen, wo der Mond seinen Dienst als Schutzschild der Erde getan und einen Meteoriten abgefangen hatte. Es befanden sich nur noch wenige Meter zwischen ihr und dem Mondboden und langsam ließ sie das Schiff absinken. Das mochte ihr ihr Co-Pilot zwar als Feigheit auslegen, erhöhte ihre Chancen auf eine glatte Landung aber erheblich.

Noch ein Meter zwischen den Landestützen und dem Feld. Ein halber Meter, dann ein sanftes Aufsetzen. Der Becher Kaffee neben ihr auf dem Steuerpult schwankte ein wenig und ein schwappte über, die Tasse selbst blieb aber stehen. Im Cockpit wurde Applaus laut.

„Mist, dabei dachte ich, diesmal schaffe ich es!" Obwohl der Applaus ihr schmeichelte, war Emma ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Beim nächsten Mal, Colonel!" Commander Serafin – sein Rang war ziviler Natur – lachte gutmütig. „Ich bin sicher, ich werde es noch erleben!"

„Sie sind ein Optimist, Commander!" Emma seufzte, sie wußte, dass Serafin in zwei Jahren in Pension ging. „Aber ich gebe mir alle Mühe."

Einen Höhepunkt des Anti-Angst-Trainings bei VEGA machte stets der gemeinsame Testflug der Neulinge aus, bei dem die Nachwuchstalente unter Anleitung eines alten Hasen ihre ersten Manöver fliegen durften. Selbstverständlich beinhaltete dieser Flug keinerlei Risiken – es heiß immer, einmal Mond und zurück, um noch im Aktionsradius der Rettungsflotte zu bleiben, aber für viele der jungen Menschen war es immer noch ein aufregendes Erlebnis. Der Flug dauerte zwei Tage, und Emma hatte das Glück gehabt, diesmal wieder teilnehmen zu dürfen, weil eine nette Kollegin bereit gewesen war, für sie einzuspringen. Obwohl sie selbst nur eine Lizenz für inneratmosphärische Flugmaschinen besaß, hatte sie unter dem Applaus der Studenten eine fast perfekte Mondlandung absolviert, auch wenn sie den sogenannten Tassentest nicht ganz bestanden hatte. Bei diesem Test stellte der Commander eine fast randvoll gefüllte Tasse Kaffee auf der Steuereinheit ab und forderte den Prüfling auf, zu landen, ohne das durch die Erschütterung etwas überschwappte oder die Tasse gar umfiel. Emma hatte diesen Test jetzt schon zum dritten Mal gemacht und es ärgerte sie, dass sie ihn noch nie bestanden hatte, obwohl ihr der Commander versichert hatte, dass dies nur den allerbesten Piloten gelang. Sie hatte keinerlei Verpflichtung, an diesen praktischen Übungen teilzunehmen – die Armee „lieh" sie nur für die Theorie der Angstbewältigung in Stresssituationen aus, aber irgendwie war es ihr gelungen, ihre Vorgesetzten davon zu überzeugen, auch die Praxis mitmachen zu müssen, schon um ihren Aussagen mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen, wie sie behauptete.

„Ich würde Sie gerne von der Armee abwerben, aus Ihnen würde eine großartige Pilotin werden", Serafin sah in die Runde und erntete ein einiges Kopfnicken der Schüler. „Warum sind Sie immer noch bei dem Haufen?"

„Sie wissen doch, dass dieser Haufen, wie Sie ihn nennen, meine Ausbildung finanziert hat", erwiderte Emma seufzend. „So etwas verpflichtet. Ich kann nicht einfach kündigen."

„Das verstehe ich zwar nicht ganz, aber Loyalität ist etwas Löbliches." Serafin räusperte sich auffällig. „Aber jetzt zurück zum Dienst! Wer traut sich zu, die Kiste auch wieder zu starten?"

Emma wusste genau, warum die Armee sie so bereitwillig für die Kurse an VEGA abtrat, ihre Vorgesetzten erhofften sich nachher meist ein paar Informationen von ihr, was in den Hallen der großen halbstaatlichen Organisation gerade wieder entwickelt wurde, am liebsten hätten sie gesehen, dass Emma ihnen diesmal die Pläne der neuen Delta Reihe mitbrachte, auf deren Serienreife auch das Militär dringend wartete. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass VEGA Emma nie mehr Informationen zukommen ließ, als dringend notwendig war, hätte sie all diese technischen Informationen kaum verstehen und schon gar nicht weitergeben können. Trotzdem musste sie vor jedem Kurs eine Vertraulichkeitserklärung abgeben, die ihr unter Androhung einer Gefängnisstrafe verbot, derlei Informationen weiterzuleiten. Der Job glich jedes Mal einem Spagat zwischen Loyalitäten, aber Emma liebte ihn dennoch.

Manchmal verstand sie selbst nicht mehr, warum sie sich damals an der Militärakademie eingeschrieben hatte, vielleicht, weil dort die Ausbildung am günstigsten zu machen war. Ihre Eltern hätten sich die Studiengebühren für eine gute Universität niemals leisten können, und sie selbst wollte ihre Ausbildung so schnell wie möglich abschließen. Die Akademie bot zudem Unterkunft, Verpflegung und einen kleinen Sold an, also schien sie ihr der richtige Ort für eine Ausbildung als Astropsychologin zu sein. Erst hatte sie die Grundausbildung mit viel Stöhnen und Muskelkater absolviert – ihr Ausbilder hatte damals gesagt, wenn sie nicht so ein kluger Kopf wäre, hätte die Armee sie schnell wieder hinausgeworfen – und sich dann voller Begeisterung und ohne Geldnöte in das Studium vertiefen zu können. Später machte sie noch eine Zusatzausbildung zur Kriminalpsychologin – sie hatte schon immer ein Faible für genial verrückte Menschen gehabt, auch wenn sie selbst keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte – und hatte dann schnell in der Praxis Fuß gefasst. Manchmal mehr, als ihr Lieb war...

Emma rieb sich die verschwitzten Hände an ihrer Kombination ab und erlaubte sich einen erleichterten Seufzer. „Sehen Sie, meine Damen und Herren", sagte sie zu dem sie umgebenden Publikum von zehn jungen Menschen, „auch ich bin nicht angstfrei, obwohl ich Ihnen den theoretischen Teil dieses wunderbaren Kurses vermittele. Die Hauptsache ist, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Was ist mit Ihnen, Annika? Wollen Sie nicht mal ran?" Sie winkte die junge Frau herbei und erhob sich gleichzeitig aus dem Pilotensitz, nicht ohne die Kaffeetasse mitzunehmen. „Den habe ich mir jetzt verdient!" Die Flugschüler lachten erneut, Emma spürte, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, worauf sie immer stolz war. Es gab nichts schlimmeres für sie als Neulinge, die den Kurs nur gelangweilt über sich ergehen ließen, und das noch mit einer Haltung, die verriet, dass sie ihn für unnötig hielten.

Emma entschuldigte sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kombüse des Frachters, zu der eine enge Wendeltreppe hinunterführte. Sie fluchte, als sie erneut etwas verschüttete, weitaus mehr als bei der Landung. Am ersten Tag hatten sie den Seminarteilnehmern das Märchen aufgetischt, auch heute gäbe es auf modernen interplanetar reisenden Schiffen nur konzentrierte Nahrung, die man mit Wasser anrühren müsse und fast ungenießbar sei, aber heute würden die jungen Leute mit einem erstklassigen Buffet überrascht werden. Nach der Tortur für die Mägen der jungen Männer und Frauen würde das ein Fest für sie sein. In der Messe neben der Kombüse breitete sich bereits der Duft von kaltem Hühnchen, Hot Dogs und Salaten aus, daneben gab es Lasagne und Nudelsalat, alles auf einem Tisch an der Stirnseite aufgebaut. „Na, wenn jetzt die künstliche Schwerkraft ausfällt, haben wir eine Katastrophe der besonderen Art!" Mit einem Nicken grüßte Emma zu dem jungen Lieutenant hinüber, der sich um die Verpflegung kümmerte. Gleichzeitig stellte sie sich vor, wie Nudeln und Würstchen durch den Raum schwebten und die Flugschüler nach ihnen angeln mussten. Ein erheiterndes Bild!

Der junge Mann löffelte Emma ein wenig Lasagne auf einen Teller und ließ sie davon kosten. Erwartungsvoll schaute er sie an und wartete auf ihr Urteil. „Einfach köstlich!" rief Emma aus. „Die beste Lasagne zwischen Himmel und Erde!"

„Freut mich, Madam, dass es Ihnen schmeckt!"

Emma zupfte an ihrer recht eng sitzenden Kombination. „Mir schmeckt es viel zu gut", sagte sie lachend. „Ich brauche bald schon wieder eine neue Uniform. Also ich glaube fest daran, dass unser größter Feind nicht die Chinesen sind, sondern die Kalorien!"

„Lassen Sie das nicht Ihre Vorgesetzten hören, Madam. Aber an Ihrer Theorie ist etwas wahres dran, zumindest sind die Chinesen mit ein wenig Entschlossenheit leichter zu bekämpfen."

Etwas in seinem Tonfall ließ Emma stutzig werden, er klang zu ernst. „Soll das etwa auf ein Bewerbungsgespräch hinauslaufen?" fragte sie bemüht heiter. „Möchten Sie zur Armee überwechseln?"

„Es fiel mir nur ein, weil Sie die Chinesen erwähnten, Madam. Da soll sich ja in Zukunft einiges ändern, wie man so hört. Ein härterer Kurs, sozusagen, keine sanfte Versöhnungspolitik mehr."

„Sie scheinen mehr zu wissen als ich, Lieutenant", entgegnete Emma um innere Ruhe bemüht. „An mich sind jedenfalls noch keine neuen Befehle ergangen, daher weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht, was Sie meinen..."

„Colonel, haben Sie denn noch nichts von der Entlassung von General Smith gehört?"

Emma glaubte einen Moment lang, die Frage nicht richtig verstanden zu haben und fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. „Was meinen Sie!? Der General wird doch frühestens in sechs Jahren entlassen..."

„Ich dachte, Sie wüssten davon", entgegnete der junge Mann sichtlich enttäuscht. „Waren Sie nicht damals sogar in das Verfahren involviert?"

„Das war ich", sagte Emma um Fassung ringend. Keineswegs wollte sie den Jungen merken lassen, welche Angst er soeben in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie vor diesen Menschen gestanden und ihnen erklärt, wie sie ihrer Panik Herr werden sollten und nun stand sie selbst mit zittrigen Knien da. „Ich habe damals ein paar psychologische Tests mit ihm durchgeführt. Aber von einer vorzeitigen Entlassung weiß ich nichts. Dazu wurde sein Vergehen doch wohl als zu schwerwiegend eingeschätzt, oder? Außerdem, bei der derzeitigen politischen Wetterlage..."

„Man munkelt, gerade die sei der Grund für die Freilassung Smiths. Er soll ein bisschen Ordnung in Ihr Ministerium reinbringen, Colonel."

Emma fühlte, dass der junge Mann mit ihr nicht nur über dieses unerhörte Ereignis plaudern wollte, sondern der Meinung war, sie wisse mehr darüber als jeder andere bei VEGA oder in den unteren Rängen des Militärs. Fast fand sie seinen Tonfall unverschämt. „In unserem Ministerium ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung, Lieutenant", sagte sie scharf. „Sonst würde die VEGA wohl kaum mit uns kooperieren. Wenn Sie anderer Meinung sind, dann bin ich allerdings nicht der geeignete Ansprechpartner für Sie."

„Aber ich dachte..." Der Mann wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz. „Ich dachte, Sie wären eine Anhängerin..."

„Wer hat Ihnen das erzählt?" Emma schrie fast. „Wer hat Ihnen so einen Unsinn über mich erzählt?"

Eine halbe Stunde später fand Commander Serafin Emma in ihrem Quartier, nachdem die anderen Flugschüler sie bei dem Festmahl in der Messe vermisst hatten. Sie hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen, saß auf ihrer Koje und hatte das Gesicht in ihre Hände vergraben. Serafin sah deutlich, dass sie geweint hatte und verstand nicht recht, was geschehen war, schließlich lief der Kurs doch großartig, sogar noch besser als im Vorjahr. Die Schüler gaben ein gutes Team ab und halfen sich gegenseitig und es gab niemanden unter ihnen, der keine Chance hatte, eine Pilotenausbildung bei VEGA zu absolvieren. Zudem mochten sie Emma außerordentlich gern, ja fraßen ihr fast aus der Hand, wie man es bildlich ausdrücken konnte. Serafin trat vorsichtig näher um den Grund für den Zusammenbruch der Seminarleiterin herauszufinden.

„Hey, Mädchen, was ist mit Ihnen los?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Emma so bezeichnen durften. „Was hat Ihnen den Tag verhagelt?"

„Glauben Sie es auch, Serafin?" fragte sie leise und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Glauben Sie auch, dass ich zu denen gehöre, nur weil ich mal etwas falsches getan habe?"

„Zu wem? Und was haben Sie falsches getan? Sie sprechen in Rätseln, Colonel, und der dämliche Lieutenant, der mit hochrotem Kopf in der Kombüse sitzt und offensichtlich etwas mit Ihrem desolaten Zustand zu tun hat, schweigt sich auch aus. Also, was ist los mit Ihnen?"

„Ich meine den General. Glauben Sie auch, ich bin seine Anhängerin?"

„Sie meinen diesen texanischen Idioten, der jetzt wieder auf freiem Fuß ist? Dieser Verbrecher? Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass er Sie so einseifen würde." Das war gewiss nicht die Antwort, die Emma hören wollte, also fügte er noch hinzu: „Wenn ich ernsthaft glauben würde, dass Sie sich für diesen Mann und seine kranken Ansichten begeistern könnten, würde ich dann mit Ihnen so gern zusammenarbeiten? Sie haben damals vielleicht eine Dummheit gemacht, aber dafür kann man Sie doch nicht Ihr ganzes Leben lang bestrafen. Außerdem lag es ja auch am Gericht, etwas aus ihrer Aussage zu machen oder nicht."

„Ich wünschte, Sie hätten ihn damals für immer weggesperrt, dann wäre inzwischen Gras über die Sache gewachsen."

„Tja, Mädchen", Serafin legte ihr begütigend die Hand auf den Arm, „Sie sind nicht die erste, die sich eine Zeitmaschine wünscht, um alte Fehler rückgängig machen zu können, aber so weit ist die Wissenschaft halt noch nicht. Aber vielleicht in ein paar Jahren..."

OOO

Der General sah zufrieden auf den Hof hinunter, auf dem alle der zweihundert Rekruten und Offiziere aufmarschiert waren und ordnungsgemäß salutierten um sich anschließend für das morgendliche Training aufzureihen, das er ihnen seit sechs Wochen aufzwang. Klassische Turnübungen, die nichts der heutigen Auffassung von soldatischem Dienst zu tun hatten, bei dem Männer und Frauen lediglich Maschinen bedienten oder lernten wie man mit einem halbautomatischen Kampfanzug umging. Er wollte die Rekruten schwitzen sehen, ihnen Kampfgeist vermitteln und Durchhaltevermögen. Selbst wenn es in Strömen goss oder gewitterte, was in den Sommermonaten auch im Mittelmeerraum häufiger vorkam, ersparte er ihnen das Training nicht, wobei er selbst mit gutem Beispiel voran ging. Hinter dem Lager hatte er einen Trainingsparcours anlegen lassen, dessen Geräte zwar improvisiert waren, sich in der Effizienz aber mit denen einer guten Militärakademie messen konnten. Der General hatte es selbst ausprobiert und den ersten Durchgang nach Fertigstellung persönlich absolviert. Trotz seiner siebenundvierzig Jahre konnte er es mit den meisten Männern und Frauen dort unten aufnehmen, denn auch im Gefängnis hatte er sich nicht geschont. Sein tägliches Lauftraining hatte er auch dort rigoros praktiziert. Gerade dieses Vorbild aber motivierte auch die Soldaten, weiter durchzuhalten, Asinara war Smith persönliches Experimentierfeld zur Erprobung neuer Motivationsmethoden geworden.

Neben ihm standen Johnson und Montero, die mit ihm an der Umsetzung der Veränderungen in Asinara hart gearbeitet hatten. Montero mit Begeisterung, Johnson erst zögerlich, aber dann mit um so mehr Fanatismus. Der Major war einer seiner geheimen Bewunderer, wie Smith rasch festgestellt hatte, er fühlte sich als Leidensgenosse des Generals und war damit leichte Beute für die Verlockungen, die eine weitere Karriere des Generals in Metropolis verhieß. Johnson war ein übler Bursche, Smith hatte sich seine Akte aus Metropolis kommen lassen. Der Major galt als übler Sadist, deshalb hatte man ihn auch auf diese einsame Insel abgeschoben, wo er keinen Schaden anrichten konnte – immerhin zwei Gemeinsamkeiten mit Smith. Nur dass Johnson auch aus reinem Vergnügen Soldaten gequält hatte, die ihm nicht in den Kram passten. Lange Jahre hatte er als Ausbilder auf einer der Stationen im Grenzgebiet seinen Dienst versehen, bis auffiel, dass unter seinem Kommando auffällig viele Rekruten die Armee verlassen wollten. Eines Tages war er zu weit gegangen und ein junger Mann hatte sein Leben verloren, was Johnson fast die unehrenhafte Entlassung eingebracht hätte. Aber die Armee der EAAU war den Streitkräften der VOR zahlenmäßig so weit unterlegen, dass man jeden Soldaten brauchte. Für Smith stellte Johnson einen ungeschliffenen Rohdiamanten dar, der nur ein wenig feste, gut gemeinte Führung brauchte um ein exzellenter Verhörspezialist und Ausbilder zu werden, daher hatte er sich des Mannes angenommen. Der Major trat nun vollkommen anders auf, selbstbewusster und vor allem disziplinierter. Man sah ihn nicht mehr in schlampiger Uniform und seine Berichte wurden ebenfalls ordentlicher, zudem nahm er Smith einige unangenehme Aufgaben ab, die eines Generals nun wirklich nicht angemessen waren.

Bei Montero sah die Sache anders aus, sie folgte ihm wie ein eifriges Hündchen und nahm jedes seiner Worte wie ein Evangelium in sich auf. Manchmal wurde ihr Eifer sogar Smith zu viel, der ein gewisses Maß an Bewunderung durchaus zu schätzen wußte. Als er ihr auch noch eine Beförderung in Aussicht stellte, sollten alle Rekruten eines Tages den Parcours ohne Schwierigkeiten bewältigen können, steigerte sich ihr Ehrgeiz noch weiter und sie wurde zu einer echten Schinderin. Sogar ihren Freund vernachlässigte sie für den Dienst, aber dieser Selbert passte Smiths Ansicht nach ohnehin nicht zu ihr. Er war viel zu phlegmatisch und kaum an einer weitergehenden Karriere interessiert, ein Klotz am Bein für diese aufstrebende junge Frau. Aus irgend einem Grund mochte Smith Montero mit allen ihren Schwächen, vielleicht weil sie einer bestimmten Frau ähnelte, die er vor Jahren getroffen hatte. Montero mochte eine jüngere Ausgabe dieser Frau sein, jedenfalls versah sie ihren Dienst außerordentlich gewissenhaft und es kehrte endlich Ordnung auf diesem Stützpunkt ein. Sie überwachte das nachmittägliche Training und sorgte für Ordnung im Lagerhaus, auch wenn die Rekruten noch so murrten. Smith seinerseits konnte sich in dieser Zeit seinen Angelegenheiten widmen und darüber hinaus bei den Soldaten den verständnisvollen Kommandanten herauskehren - er gab hin und wieder einmal einen zusätzlichen Urlaubsschein heraus oder verlängerte die Ausgehzeit am Wochenende. Kurzum, er sorgte dafür, nicht selbst mit den drastischen Neuerungen auf Asinara in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

Dann gab es da noch das von ihm eingeführte Spezialprogramm, für das sich nur die fähigsten Rekruten qualifizierten. Smith achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass dieses Programm geheimnisumwittert blieb, indem er selbst hin und wieder ein Gerücht ausstreute, welches damit scheinbar zu tun hatte. Hätte irgend jemand auch nur vermutet, um was es wirklich dabei ging, niemand wäre freiwillig in das Programm eingestiegen, so aber erschien es den jungen Soldaten als interessant und karriereträchtig. Es heiß, die Teilnehmerzahl sei streng limitiert – das war sie tatsächlich auch, da Smiths Möglichkeiten, das Projekt in die Tat umzusetzen tatsächlich noch beschränkt waren – und so wuchs eine ansehnliche Warteliste heran. Montero sollte diesbezüglich die Rekruten genau im Auge behalten und ihre Trainingsergebnisse überwachen. Mehr als geistige war körperliche Fitness gefragt und die besaßen einige junge Männer und Frauen hier mittlerweile. Smith wußte, dass Montero sich selbst nur zu gern auch beworben hätte, da sie ab und an eine diesbezügliche Bemerkung während der Mahlzeiten in der Messe fallen ließ, aber der General ließ sich nicht erweichen, er brauchte sie dort, wo sie war. Im Übrigen, aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen, war es in ihrem Fall absolut unnötig Zeit und Geld zu verschwenden, weil bei ihr die Eigenschaften von Natur aus vorhanden waren, welche die anderen Rekruten im Rahmen des Projektes erst erhalten sollten: Dienstbeflissenheit, unkritischen Gehorsam und Einsatzbereitschaft. Also war der Transporter nach Metropolis, wo die jungen Männer und Frauen ein paar Simulatorübungen absolvieren mussten – wie Smith ihnen überzeugend erklärt hatte, jedes Mal ohne sie abgeflogen. Aber auch aus den Soldaten, die zurück kamen, war nichts herauszubekommen, um was es bei dem Projekt ging. Sie schienen lediglich noch ein wenig tapferer und eifriger als zuvor zu sein., aber das mochte täuschen.

An diesem Morgen traten sie als Sondereinheit an, gekennzeichnet durch ein rotes Abzeichen an den Uniformhemden. Inzwischen waren es fünfzig junge Männer und Frauen, die mir ernsten Gesichtern auf dem Hof angetreten waren. Die Frauen hatten sich sogar ihre Haare zum Zeichen ihrer Entschlossenheit abscheren lassen, obwohl das Reglement das nicht von ihnen verlangte. Sie waren angetreten, um den General zu verabschieden.

„Ich bin froh, diese jungen Menschen ihn Ihren kompetenten Händen zu wissen, Lieutenant Montero", wandte sich der General an die junge Frau. „Sie haben entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dass aus einem Sauhaufen eine ordentliche Mannschaft geworden ist. Sobald ich in Metropolis bin, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man Ihren Einsatz entsprechend würdigt." Er überlegte, wann ihm klar geworden war, dass Montero für ihn mehr als dienstliche Schwärmerei empfand, lange war es nicht her, er hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt. Er da es ihm schmeichelte, beschloss er, dieses Gefühl noch ein wenig zu nähren. „Vielleicht können wir ja auch eine Versetzung für Sie erreichen, nach Metropolis, wenn Sie das reizt." Sein Blick traf Johnson. „Aber auch mit Ihnen bin ich zufrieden, Johnson, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie in so kurzer Zeit zu Disziplin und soldatischen Lebensgewohnheiten zurückfinden. Da sieht man, was in der EAAU faul ist, die Führung überlässt gute Leute einfach ihrem Schicksal, ohne an die Zukunft des Militärs, geschweige denn des Staates zu denken."

Smith gönnte sich noch einmal einen zufriedenen Blick auf den Hof. Heute sah er sie zum letzten Mal, diese jungen Rekruten, in zwei Stunden würde er heimkehren, zurück nach Metropolis, wo ein anspruchsvollerer Posten auf ihn wartete.


	4. Alte Freunde, alte Feinde

**Alte Freunde, alte Feinde**

Bereits morgens früh um sechs betrat Emma ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch ruhiges Büro im Verteidigungsministerium. Spätestens um halb acht würden die Telefone heißlaufen, weil ihre Kollegen und Vorgesetzten ihre Berichte und Gutachten zur Lage der Nation brauchten. Emma war froh darum, sich nicht im aktiven Dienst zu befinden, aber auch so ging es schon hektisch genug im Ministerium zu. Bald würde sie sicherlich alle Hände voll zu tun bekommen, wenn die ersten Piloten den Stress im Orbit nicht mehr aushielten. Emma war in den letzten Jahren zu einer der angesehensten Armeepsychologinnen aufgestiegen und arbeitete auch als Profilerin für das Gericht. Schon türmten sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch die Akten von einigen Dutzend Offizieren, die als besonders labil galten. In Friedenszeiten hatte das niemanden gestört, aber jetzt, da die politische Lage zunehmend auf einen Krieg zusteuerte, konnte niemand einen Waffenoffizier brauchen, der den Finger zu schnell am Knopf hatte. Schließlich sollten die VOR den ersten Schritt tun, wenn sie denn schon einen Krieg haben wollten.

Doch nicht nur die Raumflotte befand sich im Alarmzustand. Jetzt, da auch der Posten des Innenministers vakant geworden war, befand sich die ganze Hauptstadt im Aufruhr. Der alte Donneau hatte kalte Füße bekommen und schon schien die öffentliche Ordnung in Gefahr zu sein. Schon hatte es die ersten Demonstrationen gegeben, die Menschen warfen der Regierung vor, sie habe nicht genug für ihre Sicherheit getan. Auch die Stühle einiger anderer Minister schwankten, der Außenminister musste ebenso um seinen Job fürchten wie Rodriguez eigener Chef.

Emma schob die Akten beiseite und stellte ihre Thermokanne neben das Foto ihrer Hauskatze Danny. Gähnend goss sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und schaltete ihren PC ein. Nachdem sie sich im Netzwerk angemeldet hatte - Rodriguez, oberste Zugangsstufe - rief sie sich die Akten der in den letzten Jahren verurteilten Kriegsverbrecher auf den Bildschirm. Sie beschloss, ihre eingegangenen Mails erst nach offiziellem Dienstbeginn zu lesen und drückte die entsprechende Nachricht schnell weg. Erst gestern hatte ihr der Verteidigungsminister einen ziemlich inoffiziellen Auftrag gegeben, den die Stunde erforderte, wie er ihr vertraulich erklärte. Der Auftrag war sogar recht illegal, also überprüfte Rodriguez vorsichtshalber, aber ihre Firewall nicht wieder den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Nein, das Ding lief, der unfähigen EDV Abteilung zum Trotz, einwandfrei. Sie hatte noch die Worte des Ministers im Ohr: "Schauen Sie mal, ob wir nicht ein paar von den Jungs wieder aktivieren können. Die lahmen Berufsoffiziere, die jetzt auf Kommandoposten sitzen, werden wohl kaum für ihren Job geeignet sein, wenn wir zuschlagen müssen."

Nun, den ersten hatten sie ja bereits aus dem Knast geholt und zum unschuldigen Opfer der damaligen Regierung erklärt. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Prozess, es war einer ihrer ersten beim Militärgericht gewesen. Damals hatte sie sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert und wunderte sich auch heute noch, warum man sie damals nicht aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte. Später schien die Sache in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Sie hatte hauptsächlich mit Unfallopfern und Überlebenden von Raumkatastrophen gearbeitet und sich dabei einen Namen gemacht. Die Männer und Frauen, die mir ihr gearbeitet hatten, waren heute fast ausnahmslos wieder dienstfähig, das sparte dem Ministerium viel Geld. Emma Rodriguez kletterte schnell die Karriereleiter empor.

Böse Zungen behaupteten, sie habe diese rasante Karriere ihrer damaligen Aussage im Fall Smith zu verdanken, beziehungsweise einigen politischen Freunden des Generals, die sich noch sicher auf ihren Posten befanden. Sie war das Image eine seiner Sympathisantinnen zu sein, nie ganz losgeworden, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Ihre Karriere aber, das wusste sie, verdankte sie einzig harter Arbeit. Allerdings hielt sie es nicht für einen Zufall, dass der Minister ausgerechnet ihr diesen heiklen Auftrag anvertraut hatte, als wäre sie eine Spezialistin für geisteskranke Offiziere.

Nun also hatten sie Smith trotz aller Bedenken wieder rehabilitiert. Emmas damaliger Vorgesetzter, Professor Dankwarts, hatte gewusst, was von dem General zu halten war und hätte ihm keine Träne nachgeweint, wäre er damals in die VOR ausgeliefert worden. Allerdings stand seine Einschätzung schon vor dem ersten Gespräch im Gefängnis fest, er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, sich ernsthaft mit Smiths Persönlichkeitsstruktur auseinanderzusetzen. Diese undankbare Aufgabe fiel Emma Rodriguez zu.

Sie schaute den vor ihr liegenden Aktenstapel durch, ob sich darunter auch die Akte des Generals befand und wurde schnell fündig, da es eine der umfangreichsten war. Zwischen den beiden Deckeln aus Leichtmetall lagen ärztliche Befunde, das Prozessprotokoll, Testergebnisse und schließlich auch ein Kurzbericht, den sie selbst verfasst hatte:

_Gordon Bolieu Smith, geb. 21.05.2022 in Galveston, TX. Mutter Beatrice Bolieu, Pilotin der strategischen Raumflotte im Rang eines Captains, geb. am 13.01.1995 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Vater Colonel David Smith, Bodenstreitkräfte, geb. 12.07.1990 in Austin, TX, beide Eltern ansässig am Stützpunkt Galveston, TX ._

_Ausbildung in der Militärakademie von Toronto, CAN 2040-2046, Laufbahn bei der strategischen Raumflotte. Überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz, kurzfristig (Juni 2045) in psychiatrischer Behandlung wegen Verdachts auf bipolare affektive Störung (Typ I), was sich laut Akte als unbegründet erwies (Anm. Rodriguez: konnte seine Ärzte wohl durch geschicktes Auftreten täuschen)._

_GBS lebt in seiner eigenen politischen Welt, ist von seiner Anschauung unverrückbar überzeugt. Seine militärische Umgebung stärkte ihn offenbar in dieser Weltsicht, er hat wenig Freunde außerhalb der Armee, die korrektiv wirken könnten. Ist offenbar der Ansicht, dass eine politische Karriere seinen Talenten mehr entgegen gekommen wäre, tatsächlich besitzt er ein gewisses Redetalent und Charisma. Hat den Wunsch, seine Umgebung uneingeschränkt kontrollieren zu können, bis in die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hinein. _

_Seine Beziehungen zur Reinigenden Flamme sind unklar, wahrscheinlich ist kein Anhänger dieser Bewegung, sondern hofft vielmehr, sie zu seinen Gunsten instrumentalisieren zu können. Einmal behauptete er sogar, eines der führenden Mitglieder zu sein, aber wahrscheinlich war das eine Lüge, um seine Gutachterin in Verlegenheit zu bringen. _

_Ich glaube, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass Indira eine hauptsächlich zivile Station war, aber das bereitete ihm keinerlei Skrupel. Daher halte ich ihn für voll schuldfähig. _

Gern hätte sie damals noch ein paar Worte mehr hinzugefügt, aber Dankwarts hatte sie um ihrer eigenen Karriere willen dringend darum gebeten, es zu unterlassen. Seine Begründung hatte ihr damals auch eingeleuchtet, schließlich konnte sie als Militärangehörige nicht die Denkstrukturen der Armee anzweifeln. Jedem Kind in der Schule brachte man bei, es dürfe Menschen anderer Hautfarbe oder anderer Religion nicht über einen Kamm scheren, aber in der Armee wurde man rasch dazu aufgefordert, sich solche Toleranz schnell wieder abzugewöhnen. Differenziertes Denken in Bezug auf die VOR war nicht gefragt, schließlich sollte kein Soldat sich im Einsatz darüber Gedanken machen müssen, ob in den gegnerischen Schiffen vielleicht auch ein paar nette Asiaten mit Familie saßen. Smith war in Emmas Augen nur ein Produkt dieser Erziehung, ein Mensch, dessen Fanatismus den anderen Fanatikern um ihn herum nicht aufgefallen oder der ihnen gar willkommen war. Zu dem war er viel zu jung für die ihm übertragene Verantwortung eines Generals gewesen. Man hätte ihn schon viel früher aus dem Verkehr ziehen müssen, oder ihn zumindest mehr im Auge behalten, anstatt erst zu jammern, als das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallen war. Aber wem wollte man die Mitschuld konkret anlasten? Seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, seinen Kollegen im Generalsstab oder gar dem Präsidenten? Smith war eindeutig ein Kriegsverbrecher, aber viele Menschen hatten ihm diese Entwicklung sehr leicht gemacht.

Das Verteidigungsministerium war auf dem besten Wege, sich eine tickende Bombe ins Haus zu holen. Emma hielt nichts von weichgespülten Armeeoffizieren, aber sie wusste zwischen entscheidungsfreudigen Menschen und hochgradigen Psychopathen zu unterscheiden. Ginge es nach ihr, wäre der Fall nie wieder aufgerollt worden. Sie wartete nur darauf, von den Kollegen auf ihre eigene Verwicklung in die Sache angesprochen zu werden und hoffte inständig, niemand würde näher nachfragen. Nun, sie hatten den General sicher auf irgendeiner Mittelmeerinsel geparkt, wahrscheinlich, um ihn dort versauern zu lassen, bis er freiwillig in Pension ging. Aber das war schon einmal versucht worden...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür rief sie in die Realität zurück. Einem Impuls folgend, ließ sie die Akte in der obersten Schreibtischschublade verschwinden, damit der Besucher, wer immer er auch war, nicht erfuhr, dass sie sich schon wieder mit diesem Fall beschäftigen musste und ihre Objektivität anzweifelte. Als dieser schließlich eintrat, glaubte sie zunächst, an Halluzinationen zu leiden. Zumindest musste ein Fluch auf ihr liegen, der sie dazu verdammte, die Geister der Vergangenheit niemals loszuwerden. Der Fluch trug den Namen Smith und stand leibhaftig vor ihr, inmitten ihres Büros, gekleidet in einen teuren Sportanzug. Er kam nicht allein sondern in Begleitung eines Collies, der sich hechelnd an ihn drängte. Offensichtlich waren die beiden bereits beim Frühsport gewesen. Der Hund war neu, ein junges Tier, das begeistert zu seinem Herrn aufblickte. Das passte zu Smith, sich einen Gefährten zuzulegen, der ihn bedingungslos bewunderte, mehr, als es ein andere Mensch je tun würde.

"Guten Morgen, Colonel", sagte er mit breitem Lächeln, so als wären sie einander gerade erst gestern begegnet. Tatsächlich hatte er sich kaum verändert, das Gefängnisleben schien nicht allzu hart gewesen zu sein. Sein Gesicht hatte sogar eine frischere Farbe als damals angenommen.

"Was machen Sie hier?" fragte sie verblüfft. „Wie sind Sie ins Gebäude gekommen?" Normalerweise ließ der Sicherheitsdienst niemanden so einfach passieren, vor allem die oberen Etagen konnten nur mit Hilfe einer ID-Card erreicht werden. Und die besaßen nur Angestellte des Ministeriums.

"Ich gebe zu, mein Auftritt ist ein wenig zu leger, aber mein Vorrat an Zivilkleidung ist momentan noch recht dürftig und nicht der neuesten Mode entsprechend." Er zupfte an den Ärmeln seines Sportanzuges herum. „Also beschloss ich, die Stunden bis zur Lieferung meiner Massanzüge für ein wenig Sport zu nutzen, um fit für meinen Dienstantritt zu sein."

Dienstantritt? Und dazu in Zivilkleidung? "Nun, Sir", sagte sie ein wenig freundlicher, man konnte ja nie wissen, "dann dürfen wir Sie wieder im Dienst begrüßen?" Wenigstens geben sie ihm nicht gleich ein paar Geschwader Taurus-Zerstörer zur freien Verfügung, dachte sie leise. Nun gut, sie beschloss, die neue Situation erst einmal zu verdauen und abzuwarten. Vielleicht gaben sie ihm erst einmal einen ruhigen Büroposten in der PR-Abteilung und er schrieb in Ruhe seine Biographie. Sicherlich hatten ihm ein paar Marketingstrategen schon eine Menge Geld dafür angeboten.

"Aber ja", erwiderte er fröhlich. "Hat Ihnen der Verteidigungsminister das noch nicht mitgeteilt? Ich mache gerade meine Runde, um ein paar alte Bekannte zu begrüßen."

Emma bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln und hoffte, die Ironie in ihrer Stimme unterdrücken zu können. "Es freut mich, dass Sie mich in guter Erinnerung behalten haben, Sir." Langsam stand sie auf, unschlüssig, ob sie jetzt Haltung annehmen musste oder nicht. Wenn er im alten Rang wieder in den Dienst eingetreten war, musste sie ihn wohl oder übel als Vorgesetzten betrachten. Schließlich entschloss sie sich, ihm einfach die Hand zum Gruß über den Tisch hinweg zu reichen, die er herzhaft drückte. „Herzlich willkommen zurück also."

"Darf ich mich setzen? Wenn Sie ein paar Minuten Zeit haben, würde ich gern ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit Ihnen besprechen."

"Natürlich, Sir. Kaffee, Sir?"

"Kaffee, bitte", sagte er freundlich und ließ sich in den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen. "Ich kann mich übrigens nicht erinnern, dass wir uns damals so förmlich begegnet sind. Auch wenn ich es sehr schätze, wieder auf dem Posten zu sein, ist ein so förmlicher Umgang unter alten Bekannten doch wohl kaum angebracht."

Emma sackte in ihrem Sessel zusammen, als habe jemand durch ein unsichtbares Ventil die Luft in einem Schlauchboot herausgelassen. Sie fröstelte, war da ein bedrohlicher Unterton in seiner Stimme? Wieso, verdammt, kontrollierte eigentlich er die Situation? Schließlich war das ihr Büro und er befand sich noch nicht im Dienst, wie er selbst betont hatte. Außerdem haarte sein Hund auf ihren gepflegten Teppich. Das Vieh hatte es sich unter ihrem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht, als wolle es den Gebietsanspruch seines Herrchens unterstreichen. Emmas sechster Sinn für Gefahr schrie Alarm. „Dann darf ich Ihnen ganz informell einen Kaffee aus meiner Thermokanne anbieten?" Sie brachte ein charmantes Lächeln zustande und hoffte damit der Eitelkeit des Generals zu schmeicheln, die sie und Dr. Dankwarts ihm ausnahmsweise übereinstimmend bescheinigt hatten.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie machen besseren Kaffee als die Kantine." Er nahm ihr eine Tasse des dampfenden Getränks ab. "Aber deswegen sind Sie doch nicht befördert worden, oder? Was waren Sie damals? Lieutenant? Major?"

Er musste ihr Namensschild gelesen haben. "Lieutenant, Sir." Sein Unterton ärgerte sie und sie überlegte fieberhaft, ob Frauen in der Armee damals auch ein Gesprächsthema gewesen waren, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, nur an seine herablassende Freundlichkeit, die ihr bedeutete, dass er sie für ein unbedeutendes Rädchen der Armee hielt. Natürlich erinnerte er sich genau an ihren damaligen Rang und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihr den damals bestehenden deutlichen Unterschied in der Hierarchie nochmals vor Augen zu führen. "Aber Sie haben Recht, ich bin tatsächlich schnell befördert worden, die Armee suchte händeringend nach Offizieren im psychologischen Dienst."

"Sie sollten nicht so bescheiden sein, Colonel Rodriguez. Ich bin sicher, Sie leisten hervorragende Arbeit auf Ihrem Posten. Als wir uns kennen lernten, hatte ich jedenfalls immer den Eindruck, dass Sie Ihren Beruf mit sehr viel Engagement ausüben. Ich bin zudem selten einer so guten Zuhörerin begegnet." Er lachte, wie um seinem bedrohlichen Unterton die Schärfe zu nehmen. "Was meinen Sie, werden wir in Zukunft ähnlich erfolgreich zusammenarbeiten, Emma?"

"Bei allem Respekt, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie mich mit meinem Rang ansprechen, Sir", sagte sie so freundlich wie möglich. Das ging einfach zu weit, wie konnte er es wagen, sie einfach bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen? Dazu noch in der Kurzform, die nur ihre Freunde benutzten? „Da ich nicht annehme, dass Sie mich wegen einer psychologischen Konsultation aufsuchen, sollten Sie mir vielleicht verraten, was Ihre zukünftigen Aufgaben im Ministerium sein werden. Dann werde ich Ihnen gern ein paar Vorschläge zukommen lassen, wie ich Sie in Ihrem neuen Amt unterstützen könnte."

Er überging ihre Bemerkung bezüglich des Ranges. "Sie sind tatsächlich noch nicht im Bilde? Das interne Netzwerk funktioniert wohl immer noch so schlecht wie damals."

Verlegen dachte Emma an die ungelesenen Mails auf ihrem PC, selbst Schuld, dachte sie leise. So ein Mist, wahrscheinlich hatte der Minister ihr den Besuch des Generals bereits vorangekündigt. Sie unterstellte ihm jedenfalls nicht, dass er sie absichtlich in so eine missliche Situation brachte. Also konnte sie nur Vermutungen anstellen, sollte sie vielleicht noch einmal ihr Gutachten überdenken? „Sie wissen ja, wie das ist - man kommt morgens ins Büro und will erstmal Atem schöpfen, bevor der alltägliche Trott beginnt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich die Info gestern Nacht noch hereinbekommen und einfach noch nicht gelesen. Da bin ich manchmal etwas nachlässig."

"Ich bin sicher, Sie hatten wichtigeres zu tun."

Wie selbstverständlich nahm er eine der Akten vom Tisch und blätterte darin herum. Am liebsten hätte ihn Emma ihn des Büros verwiesen, aber dazu hätte sie erst wissen müssen, was in den Mails des Verteidigungsministers stand. Zum Glück hatte sie wenigstens seine Akte weggeräumt – er wäre wenig geschmeichelt gewesen. Ob jemand davon eine Kopie hatte?

"Gerretson ist noch im Dienst? Der diente mal auf einem meiner Schiffe, guter Navigator aber furchtbarer Pilot. Sie sollten ihn in Frührente schicken."

"Ich hatte vor, seine Versetzung in den Bürodienst vorzuschlagen, Sir."

"Auch gut, aber sehen Sie zu, dass er mir nicht in die Quere kommt."

"Wenn Sie mir dann mitteilen werden, in welcher Abteilung Sie zukünftig arbeiten werden, kann ich das arrangieren." Noch genauso arrogant wie früher, dachte sie und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das Rätselraten machte sie nervös, warum verriet er ihr nicht einfach, was er von ihr wollte? "Hören Sie, ich will Sie an Ihrem ersten Tag hier nicht kränken, aber ich habe heute noch viel Arbeit vor mir. Warum geben Sie mir nicht Ihre Büronummer und wir sprechen später über meine möglichen Aufgaben für Sie? Wie wäre es gegen Mittag, ich würde dann auch frischen Kaffee machen?" Sie lächelte gewinnend.

Der General warf die Akte auf den Tisch zurück und stellte seine Tasse daneben. "Wir werden heute ohnehin noch eine gemeinsame Notstandssitzung haben, um die gegenwärtige Außenpolitik zu besprechen." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst, wahrscheinlich begriff er endlich, dass es besser war, zu einem dienstlichen Umgang zurückzukehren. „Eine furchtbar vertrackte Situation, auch wenn die gegenwärtige Regierung endlich einmal den Ernst der Lage erkannt hat. Selbst mein Freund Hirschmann scheint von seinen politischen Idealen abgeschworen zu haben."

„Nun, der Präsident wird sicherlich inzwischen erkannt haben, dass die Regierung in Peking auch kein leichter Umgang ist." Emma dachte erneut an den Prozess und den unglücklichen alten Mann zurück. Wie mochte er Smiths Freilassung aufgenommen haben? Der Ministerrat hatte ihm kaum Zeit zum Atemholen gelassen, wahrscheinlich war Smith Heimholung nach Metropolis Bellinis letzte Amtshandlung gewesen. Hirschmann selbst würde sich wahrscheinlich eher die Hand abgehackt haben, als diese Order zu unterschreiben. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm der Verteidigungsminister einen Beraterposten anbieten, die Zeiten schrien geradezu nach einem härteren Vorgehen gegen die VOR, zumindest, wenn es nach den konservativen Kreisen ging. Hier musste irgend ein abstruser politischer Deal ausgehandelt worden sein.

„Hirschmann, der alte Idealist", der General schien mehr zu sich selbst als zu Emma zu sprechen. Sein Zorn auf den Präsidenten war unüberhörbar. Offensichtlich machte er Hirschmann für alle Unannehmlichkeiten der letzten Jahre verantwortlich. „Wenn es nach ihm ginge, wäre ich heute in Rente!"

Emma fühlte ein tiefes Bedürfnis, den alten Mann in Schutz zu nehmen. „Ich bin sicher, das war damals ein gut gemeinter Vorschlag des Präsidenten", sie beugte sich vor und versuchte möglichst beruhigend zu wirken. „Wenn Sie einmal versuchen, wie er zu denken, dann werden Sie das einsehen. Er stand unter Druck der VOR und wollte Ihnen einen möglichst ehrenhaften Abschied von der Armee verschaffen. Die haben sicher etwas ganz anderes von ihm erwartet, aber im Grunde hat er Ihnen Rückendeckung verschaffen wollen, weil er überzeugt war, dass Ihre Haltung einen ehrenhaften Hintergrund hatte." So konnte man es natürlich auch interpretieren. Der General warf ihr jedoch einen Blick zu, der ihr einen kleinen Einblick in das gewährte, was seinen Gegnern bevorstand, leidenschaftliche und unnachgiebige Feindschaft. Sie hatte Mühe, ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen, denn damals hatte er sich ihr gegenüber immer korrekt verhalten. Ihre positiven Worte über Hirschmann jedoch erzielten gerade das Gegenteil der beabsichtigten Wirkung: Er hörte nur Herablassung gegen seine eigene Person aus ihnen heraus.

„Eine interessante Sicht der Dinge haben Sie, Rodriguez", grollte er und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er die Beherrschung zurückgewann. Eine pochende Ader an seiner Schläfe verriet seinen wachsenden Unmut. „Allein die Vorstellung, wie Hirschmann zu denken, ist mir ein Gräuel. Er ist ein realitätsferner Träumer, der die Gefahren für unser Land nicht sehen will."

„Warum denken Sie so über Hirschmann?" fragte sie auf die Gefahr hin, ihn nochmals zu verärgern. Immerhin war der alte Mann nun nominell wieder der Dienstherr des Generals, und sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Smith einer relativ Fremden seine Abneigung gegen ihn so offen zeigte. „Glauben Sie mir, ich will Sie gewiss nicht überreden, sein Freund zu werden, aber so wie es gegenwärtig aussieht, werden Sie sich ja ohnehin mit ihm arrangieren müssen. Warum suchen Sie nicht einmal eine Aussprache mit ihm?"

„Jedem anderen, der mir so etwas sagte, würde ich die Freundschaft kündigen", erwiderte er mühsam beherrscht und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, als habe sie ihn persönliche beleidigt. „Aber ich schätze ihre Meinung sehr, Colonel, auch wenn sie mir nicht gefällt. Aber nennen Sie mir doch einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."

„Nun, der Präsident ist recht beliebt bei der Bevölkerung", Emma wählte ihre folgenden Worte mit Bedacht, „während Sie ebenfalls von vielen Menschen hoch geschätzt werden. Es kann doch nichts schaden, diese Ressourcen zusammenzulegen, wenn auch nur aus pragmatischen Gründen. Hören Sie, Sie müssen den Präsidenten ja nicht mögen, aber ein bisschen gegenseitiger Respekt ist für uns alle von Nutzen. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was Ihre genauen Aufgabengebiete sind, da Sie mir ja offensichtlich eine Überraschung bieten wollen, aber Sie sind jetzt zurück, da macht alter Groll wenig Sinn. Zumal es Menschen gibt, die Sie weniger geschützt haben als Hirschmann. Er vor allem war es, der Ihre Auslieferung nach Peking verhindert hat."

„Sie werden mir doch nicht einreden wollen, ich müsse ihm auch noch dankbar sein?" Sogar der Hund unter dem Tisch blickte irritiert auf, als der General seine Stimme erhob. Emma wäre beinahe zurückgesprungen vor Schreck und Entsetzen. Bei diesem ersten Wiedersehen lernte sie mit einem Male ganz andere Seiten des Generals kennen als früher.

„Sir, das wollte ich so nicht sagen", erwiderte sie verlegen. „Ich weiß, dass ich aus einer anderen Position spreche als Sie, schließlich war ich nicht in Haft. Es geht doch nur um ein Arrangement zum Besten der EAAU."

„Rodriguez, über Ihre Vorstellungen, was zum Besten der EAAU ist, werden wir uns wohl noch näher unterhalten müssen", sagte er eisig und stand auf. „Ich bedaure, dass unser erstes Wiedersehen so unerfreulich enden muss, aber mit diesen Äußerungen Ihrerseits hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nun gut, wir sehen uns um Punkt drei, seien Sie pünktlich."

Sie wollte ihm noch die Hand reichen bevor er ihr Büro verließ, aber er übersah sie geflissentlich und eilte zornig hinaus, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend. Emma sank in ihren Sessel zurück, stützte erschöpft das Gesicht in die Hände und brachte die nächsten Minuten damit zu, darüber nachzudenken, wer diesen Mann in das Ministerium berufen hatte. Sah denn niemand, welche Konsequenzen das nach sich ziehen würde? Es würde wahrscheinlich keine zwei Wochen dauern, bis Smith wieder zu seiner alten Form auflief. Auch wenn ihm die militärischen Möglichkeiten fehlten, so konnte er auch verbal einiges an Schaden anrichten, das sich nicht wieder ausbügeln ließ. Dann würden auch Hirschmanns begütigende Worte nichts mehr ausrichten können, in Peking musste man die Regierung der EAAU entweder für vollkommen heuchlerisch, im besten Fall aber für verrückt halten. Hoffentlich gab man dem General wenigstens keinen Posten, auf dem er eigenständig über militärische Einsätze entscheiden konnte. Innerhalb des Ministeriums würde er schon für genug Unruhe sorgen.

Sie holte seine Akte aus der Schublade und schlug sie auf. Nachdem sie einen weiteren Blick auf ihr Gutachten geworfen hatte, beschloss sie, für alle Fälle ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Sie würde nicht so weit gehen, ein neues Gutachten zu fälschen, aber eins konnte sie doch tun. Also riss sie ihr altes aus der Akte heraus und übergab es dem Aktenvernichter, der es in Tausende kleine Papierfetzen zermalmte. Danach fühlte sie sich irgendwie sicherer.

Schließlich fasste sie den Mut, sich ihren Mails zu widmen. Die EDV Abteilung teilte mit, dass sie in der Mittagspause ein neues Datenverwaltungssystem installieren würde - wahrscheinlich konnte die gesamte Etage dann wieder zwei Tage nicht arbeiten, weil das komplette System unter Garantie ständig absoff. Die beiden anderen Mails waren rot gekennzeichnet und stammten direkt vom obersten Chef, dem Verteidigungsminister. Verdammt, die waren bestimmt wichtig, und sie hatte beide nicht gelesen. Sie würde sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen. Schnell überflog sie beide Texte und glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. "Verdammte Scheiße."

Der Minister informierte sie über seinen sofortigen Rücktritt, zu dem er, wie er offen schrieb, von gewissen Kreisen gedrängt worden war. Finanzielle Unregelmäßigkeiten hieß es, absoluter Blödsinn, aber immer schwer von der Hand zu weisen. Die Justizministerin und der Innenminister hatten ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt, seinen Stuhl so bald wie möglich zu räumen. Einen Nachfolger hatte das Kabinett bereits ernannt, er hatte eben mit Emma Kaffee getrunken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie tatsächlich in guter Erinnerung behalten hatte. Nur ein Mann in der EAAU konnte über diese Entwicklung noch entsetzter sein als sie, denn er würde es in seiner zweiten Regierungszeit erneut mit diesem Psychopathen zu tun bekommen, den die Minister ihm einfach vor die Nase gesetzt hatten.

OOO

Samuel Hirschmann geriet nicht oft in Wut, aber an diesem Vormittag war es soweit. Gerne hätte er ein paar zerbrechliche Gegenstände von seinem Schreibtisch an die Wand geworfen. Was nur hatten Bellini und der Ministerrat sich dabei gedacht? _Wir brauchen ein schlagkräftiges Team_, hatten sie zu ihm gesagt, _ein Regierungsteam, das sowohl Ihre Weisheit als auch die Schlagkraft eines politischen Löwen in sich vereint._ Nur hatte er sich im Traum nicht denken können, welcher Skandal sich hinter diesen Worten verbarg. Wieder einmal befand er sich mitten in einem demokratischen Dilemma, sein Vetorecht als neu gewählter Präsident gab ihm das Recht, sich des verhassten neuen Ministers zu entledigen, aber damit hätte er gegen den Willen des Ministerrates gehandelt. Sicherlich kein guter Start für sein spätes politisches Comeback. Drei Minister hatten ihr Amt in den letzten Stunden zur Verfügung gestellt, im Falle des Außenministers, der jede Woche eine weitere Schlappe bei Verhandlungen einsteckte, durchaus verständlich. Es stellte ihn allerdings immer noch vor ein Rätsel, warum der alte Verteidigungsminister – John Delforth – sein Amt so widerspruchslos zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Auch Claude Donneau, ein durchaus fähiger Politiker, hatte es vorgezogen, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Und dann setzten sie ihn, den im Ruhestand glücklichen Historiker, mitten in diesen Schlamassel hinein. Warum nur? Fast bewunderte er das geschickte Zeitmanagement des Rates, sie mussten Smith und ihn fast zur selben Zeit nominiert haben, den General ungefähr fünf Minuten nach ihm, so dass sie ihm noch die alte Zusammensetzung des Gremiums präsentieren konnten. Diese Schmocks! Sie hatten genau gewusst, dass er den Posten nie angenommen hätte, wäre Smiths Name irgendwo aufgetaucht. Als wenn die politische Lage nicht verworren genug wäre. _Aber wir wollen für jede Situation gerüstet sein. _Selbstverständlich auf Hirschmanns Kosten.

Die Protestnoten aus den VOR landeten selbstverständlich nur auf seinem Schreibtisch, ebenso wie die Anfragen der Presse. Die Welt zeigte sich verwirrt von dieser seltsamen Zusammensetzung der Regierung. Jeder Mensch mit einem bisschen Rest Verstand, ob nun Bürger der VOR oder der EAAU konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Hirschmann, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr aktiv am politischen Geschehen beteiligte, die Ereignisse im Auge behalten. Nachdem sein Gesundheitszustand ihn vor fünf Jahren zum Rücktritt gezwungen hatte, hatte es ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, die Rückschritte im Friedensprozess beider Weltmächte zu erleben. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass die Entspannung nach langen Jahren des kalten Krieges nur an seiner Person hing, gerade so, als sei er eine Art Popidol für die Massen gewesen. Der Gedanke machte ihm Angst und führte ihm vor Augen, welche Gefahr im Charisma eines Politikers lag. Wenn er nun mit dem selben Charisma die Ideen eines Smith vertreten hätte, wären ihm die Menschen auch nachgefolgt?

_Hirschmann zuliebe halten wir Frieden!_ Persönliche Eitelkeit lag ihm fern, es entsetzte ihn, dass es nicht im Eigeninteresse der Menschen lag, nach einem guten Auskommen zwischen den Machtblöcken zu streben. Nun, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, empfand er die Zerstörung seines Lebenswerkes doch als persönliche Beleidigung. Nach seinem flammenden Appell an Politiker und Bürger, die alten Zustände nicht wieder aufkommen zu lassen, auch wenn er sich aus der Politik zurückzog, hatte er gehofft, die Menschen wären zur Einsicht gekommen. Aber schon wenige Tage später brachen die alten Wunden wieder auf. Grenzkonflikte, Handelskrieg und die üblichen gegenseitigen Verdächtigungen waren an der Tagesordnung wie zuvor.

Vor Hirschmann lag ein Gesetzesentwurf, dessen Inhalt zweimal lesen musste, um ihn in seiner Ungeheuerlichkeit zu verstehen. Er hätte direkt aus Smith Feder stammen können, war aber von der Justizministerin eingereicht worden. Gorman-Rocher, noch so eine Hardlinerin! Gorman legte ihm einen Entwurf zu einem Überwachungsparagrafen vor, der die aus Asien stammenden Bürger der EAAU betraf. Sie forderte eine strengere Meldepflicht bei Umzügen, Beschränkungen von Besuchsvisa und nicht zuletzt umfangreiche polizeiliche Überprüfungen bei Bewerbern für öffentliche Ämter. Man müsse ausschließen können, so erklärte sie, dass asienstämmige Bewohner – sie benutzte tatsächlich dieses Wort, anstatt von Bürgern zu sprechen – ihre Stellung im öffentlichen Dienst für verfassungsfeindliche Zwecke benutzten. Außerdem forderte sie eine verschärfte gesundheitliche Untersuchung für aus den VOR einreisende Diplomaten, um die Einschleppung exotischer Krankheiten zu verhindern. Eine Ratifizierung würde nichts anderes bedeuten, als alle Asiaten, die in der EAAU ihre Heimat gefunden hatten, zu Bürgern zweiter Klasse zu degradieren. Nur das Wahlrecht hat sie vergessen, dachte Hirschmann grimmig, aber vielleicht fällt ihr das ja noch ein.

Im Bewusstsein, in den Augen Gormans Landesverrat zu begehen, wählte er über die Regierungsleitung eine streng geheime Nummer in Peking. Es dauerte nicht lange, und das Bild einer freundlichen Japanerin erschien auf dem Display. Hirschmann atmete erleichtert auf. „Konichi-wa, Hirschmann-san", grüßte Akiko Fuyama, ihres Zeichens Außenministerin der VOR. Sie wenigstens hatte ihr Amt behalten. „Ich habe schon auf Ihren Anruf gewartet. Wie ich hörte, sind die Dämonen der Vergangenheit auferstanden."

„Sie haben eine poetische Art, das auszudrücken", erwiderte Hirschmann lächelnd. „Und leider fehlen mir die Mittel, sie in ihre Kiste zurückzustecken."

„Ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass Ihr Anruf einen inoffiziellen Charakter hat?"

„Die Dämonen haben wiederum nicht die Mittel, mir das Telefonieren zu verbieten. _Noch_ nicht, ich bin sicher, sie arbeiten schon daran."

Fuyama lachte, und es tat Hirschmann gut, ihr Lachen zu hören. In der Affäre um die von Smith 2062 zerstörte Raumstation hatte ihr gutes Verhältnis gelitten, da Fuyama von Hirschmann ein strengeres Eingreifen gegen den General erwartet hatte, aber im Laufe der Jahre hatten sie sich einander wieder angenähert. Fuyama war Hirschmanns Brücke zu den VOR, sie sagte ihm ehrlich und ohne Vorbehalte, wie die Menschen dort dachten, ohne die offiziellen Formulierungen ihrer Kollegen zu bemühen, die er als Nichtasiate erst mühsam entschlüsseln musste. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Hirschmann, ich verstehe Ihre Kollegen in Metropolis nicht. Sie holen Sie ins Präsidentenamt zurück, damit Sie uns besänftigen und setzen gleichzeitig diesen Irren auf den Posten eines Verteidigungsministers. Ich untertreibe nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass wir uns gewaltig verarscht fühlen. Entschuldigen Sie meine drastische Ausdrucksweise, aber sie gibt in etwa das wieder, was wir denken. Wenn ich Sie nicht besser kennen würde, hätte ich ein Gespräch mit Ihnen abgelehnt, aber ich weiß, dass Sie sich im Moment wohl genauso miserabel fühlen wie ich. Wenn ich als etwas für Sie tun kann..."

„Ich wüsste nicht was, Fuyama. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich auch bei Ihnen gemeldet, um erst einmal Ihre Meinung zu hören. Meine Minister üben bereits jetzt Druck auf mich aus, gewisse Maßnahmen zum Schutz der inneren Sicherheit zu ergreifen, und diese Maßnahmen beziehen sich ausnahmslos auf in der EAAU ansässige Asiaten. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir keine Staatsgeheimnisse verraten dürfen, aber ich würde gerne von Ihnen hören, dass die hier ausgebrochene Hysterie unbegründet ist, sonst werde ich früher oder später tatsächlich ein solches Gesetz abzeichnen müssen."

„Nun, Hirschmann", ihr Blick wurde unruhig, „auch in den VOR gibt es Männer wie Smith, die am liebsten die Sprache der Gewalt sprechen. Ich kann keine absolute Garantie dafür übernehmen, dass sie nicht ihre Sympathisanten jenseits der Staatsgrenzen haben. Zudem treffen Auswanderer nicht gerade auf das Verständnis des Regierungsrates, es mag sein, dass manche von ihnen vertrauenerweckende Maßnahmen ergreifen wollen."

Der Präsident nickte verstehend. Die von Gorman bemühten Gerüchte hatten also einen wahren Kern, es gab ein Sicherheitsrisiko für die EAAU. Dennoch war er überzeugt davon, dass die meisten Bürger asiatischer Herkunft im Westen lebten, um sich hier eine friedliche Existenz jenseits der allgegenwärtigen Armut in den VOR aufbauen wollten. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit", erwiderte er. „Also werden wir früher oder später ein entsprechendes Gesetz erlassen müssen und ich kann nicht mehr tun, als es zu verzögern oder inhaltlich zu entschärfen."

„Hirschmann, es ist sehr anständig von Ihnen, dass Sie mich vorwarnen wollen, aber der Schuss könnte nach hinten losgehen. Die Stimmung in Peking ist nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor sieben Jahren, ein solcher Schritt würde Ihnen nicht als Entgegenkommen, sondern als Schwäche ausgelegt. Ich begehe gerade Hochverrat, aber ich glaube, als Freundin bin ich Ihnen diese Warnung schuldig."

Deprimiert verabschiedete sich Hirschmann von Fuyama und warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Gesetzesentwurf. Es würde wohl das Beste sein, ihn noch einmal mit allen Ministern zu diskutieren, auch wenn das letztlich nicht viel änderte. Vielleicht sollte er sich als erstes seinen ungeliebten Verteidigungsminister zu einem Gespräch einladen, um besser einschätzen zu können, was ihn erwartete. Ein Knopfdruck verband ihn mit seiner Büroleiterin.

„Miss Borowsky? Kontaktieren Sie doch bitte das Verteidigungsministerium für mich und fragen Sie den Minister, ob er um 17.00 Uhr eine Stunde Zeit für mich erübrigen kann."

Im Planungsbüro von VEGA Metropolis ging es an diesem Morgen noch ein wenig hektischer zu als üblich. Der Direktor hatte sich eiligst zu seinem Jahresurlaub verabschiedet und Professor Bogdan Tarnowski im allgemeinen Chaos zurückgelassen, das auch vor den Ingenieursbüros nicht halt machte. Aber Tarnowski war kein Mensch, der sich von seinen Kollegen aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, er beachtete die Unruhe um sich herum noch nicht einmal. Seine Gedanken galten an diesem Morgen wie auch in den letzten Monaten nur einem Projekt, seinem Lebenswerk, wie er immer sagte. Mit Stolz betrachtete Tarnowski die neuesten Testberichte von Delta VII, die vor ihm lagen. Das Schiff erfüllte selbst die kühnsten Erwartungen seiner Konstrukteure, so schnell und belastbar es war und Harris, der Commander, hatte sich auch rasch als eine gute Wahl für die Leitung der Mission erwiesen. Er arbeitete zuverlässig wie immer uns sorgte dafür, dass die Crew nicht auf abenteuerliche Gedanken kam. Die Planung sah vor, dass Delta VII erst einmal im inneren Sonnensystem erprobt werden und erst nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der Tests den Durchbruch zu den Planeten jenseits des Kuipergürtels wagen sollte. Tarnowski hatte aber bestes Verständnis für das Bedürfnis der Crew, sich auch einmal Jupiter und Saturn aus der Nähe ansehen zu wollen, aber da selbst ein schnelles Schiff wie die Delta VII unter günstigen Bedingungen immer noch etwa 250 Tage zum Jupiter unterwegs sein würde, oder immer noch über hundert Tage bis zu Saturn, erschien das Risiko noch zu groß, um es mit einem Prototypen einzugehen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn dem Schiff ein Unglück zustieße! Beim heutigen Stand der Technik hätte man niemals rechtzeitig ein Rettungsteam zusammenstellen können. Also begnügte man sich mit Testflügen in Reichweite der beiden von Menschen bewohnten Planeten.

Tarnowski gönnte sich ein wenig Stolz auf seine Arbeit. Delta VII war so etwas wie ein Ziehkind für ihn, ein persönlicher Triumph innerhalb seiner Laufbahn. Nicht alles an dem Schiff entstammte seinem wissenschaftlichen Verstand, aber zumindest den Antrieb hatte er entwickelt. Als VEGA mit dem Bau des Schiffes begonnen hatte, war für ihn ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen: Noch zu seinen Lebzeiten würde die Besiedelung weiterer Planeten möglich werden, die den Menschen nicht nur neuen Lebensraum boten, sondern auch ungeahnte wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse. Vielleicht, so wagte er zu träumen, würde die Delta Klasse eines Tages so weit ausgereift sein, dass die Menschheit auch andere Sonnensysteme in realistischer Zeit erreichen konnte. Aber auch mit Delta VII lag der nächste Stern immer noch die unglaubliche Reisezeit von 19000 Jahren entfernt... aber träumen durfte er schließlich.

Seine Kollegen warfen Tarnowski ohnehin hin und wieder – wenn auch nur im Scherz – vor, er lebe nicht ganz in dieser Welt, womit sie nicht ganz unrecht hatten. Er liebte seinen Beruf und konnte sich auch nichts anderes vorstellen, als an seinem Computer Konstruktionspläne und Verbesserungsideen auszuarbeiten. Die Welt außerhalb seines Büros existierte für ihn nur dann, wenn eines der Schiffe auf der Rampe landete und er einen verzückten Blick darauf werfen konnte. Sogar das Essen vergaß er oft, es sei denn, einer der anderen Ingenieure oder Informatiker erinnerte ihn daran.

Tarnowski seufzte zufrieden und klickte gerade die Testberichte vom Bildschirm, als die Leiterin der Informatikabteilung in sein Büro stürzte. Üblicherweise bewegte sich Lavinia Drosczek nicht so eilig auf ihren Pumps durch die Gänge des Gebäudes, aber heute machte sie einen überaus nervösen Eindruck. Die Tschechin mit den attraktiven blonden Locken, die sogar Tarnowski einen bewundernden Blick abnötigten, gehörte sonst zu den eher gelassenen Menschen, aber irgend etwas setzte sie heute unter Spannung.

„Tarnowski, wir müssen reden", stellte sie fest.

„Gerne, jederzeit", erwiderte der Wissenschaftler verwirrt.

Sie rückte sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich daraufplumpsen."Haben Sie schon das neueste Gerücht gehört?" fragte sie und fuhr ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fort. „Die setzen uns einen neuen Chef vor die Nase."

„Aber der Chef ist doch in Urlaub", entgegnete Tarnowski erstaunt. Normalerweise interessierten ihn derlei Gerüchte nicht, aber Drosczek gehörte gewöhnlich auch nicht zu den Kollegen, die sinnlosen Tratsch verbreiteten.

„Alles nur ein Vorwand", sagte Drosczek mit gesenkter Stimme. „Es heißt, er kommt so schnell nicht wieder. Außerdem kann ihn kein Mensch erreichen."

„Vielleicht hat er was Neues?" Personalfluktuation zählte nicht gerade zu den ungewöhnlichsten Vorfällen bei VEGA. Als halbstaatliche Institution zahlte die Gesellschaft zwar gute, aber keineswegs herausragende Gehälter. Es kam häufig vor, dass gute Techniker von der Privatwirtschaft abgeworben wurden. „Und warum machen Sie ein solches Geheimnis darum?"

Drosczek rollte mit den Augen. „Tarnowski, Sie leben wohl auf dem Mond", sagte sie seufzend. „kriegen Sie denn gar nichts von dem mit, was außerhalb der Mauern unseres geliebten Tempels der Raumfahrt stattfindet?"

„Nur selten, muss ich zugeben." Wann hatte er das letzte Mal die Nachrichten gesehen? Vor zwei Wochen, oder war es gar schon zwei Monate her? Wenn er überhaupt einmal den Fernseher einschaltete, dann meist, um sich Wissenschaftsmagazine anzusehen, oder in Ausnahmefällen auch einmal einen alten Spielfilm. „Wieso? Was ist denn los? Ist ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen oder hat eine Seuche die Menschheit vernichtet?"

„Na, ganz so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Aber es hat einen Regierungswechsel gegeben, und der wird auch für uns nicht ohne Folgen bleiben."

Tarnowski setzte sich so hastig auf, dass ihm fast die Brille von der Nase fiel. „Oh, nein, sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, wir kriegen die Forschungsgelder gestrichen, die Bellini uns endlich genehmigt hat! So ein Mist, wie sollen wir jetzt..."

Drosczek winkte ab. „Keine Angst, davon hat noch niemand etwas gesagt, aber es könnte sein, dass sich unsere Forschung demnächst etwas anders gestalten wird."

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung sank Tarnowski in seinen Stuhl zurück. Solange niemand auf die Idee kam, seinen Etat einzuschränken, war die Welt für ihn in Ordnung. Regierungen kamen und gingen, das änderte nur wenig am Lauf der Welt. Tarnowski interessierte sich nicht für Politik solange niemand die Arbeit der VEGA behinderte. Der damalige Präsident Hirschmann hatte in den frühen Sechzigern einmal geäußert, man solle mehr Geld für die Belange der Menschen auf der Erde aufwenden als es ins All zu schießen, das war ein Schock für ihn gewesen! Aber über diese Rückschritte waren sie doch längst hinaus, schon allein durch die fortschreitende Besiedelung der Venus, die interplanetare Versorgungslinien erforderte. Schnellere Schiffe, die Güter zwischen Mutter Erde und der neuen Heimat transportierten. „Aber das hört sich doch nicht schlecht an", sagte er. „Vielleicht können wir so das Delta-Projekt schneller vorantreiben."

„Das ist durchaus möglich." Dir Informatikerin nickte zustimmend, aber ihre Augen verengten sich zu zu kleinen, grimmigen Schlitzen. „Nur das Ihr Traum von der Erforschung des Sonnensystems dann trotzdem noch ein wenig warten muss. Die Rüstungsindustrie hat nämlich ein Auge auf Ihr Baby geworfen, ein äußerst begehrliches Auge. Unser neuer Chef – wenn das Gerücht denn stimmt – kommt nämlich direkt aus einer Filiale der Ammotec in Madrid zu uns, in die er sich in den letzten sieben Jahre verkrochen hatte. Klingelt es bei Ihnen, Tarnowski? _A-m-m-o-t-e-c Madrid_?" Sie betonte jeden Buchstaben, als spräche sie zu einem Schwerhörigen.

Der Professor zuckte die Schultern und wartete auf weitere Erklärungen. Der Name der Firma kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber er verband keine konkreten Vorstellungen damit. „Ich habe den Namen der Firma schon einmal gehört, aber viel fällt mir dazu nicht ein. Aber wir haben doch schon oft für die Militärs neue Schiffe getestet, viel dürfte sich also nicht ändern."

„Was sagt Ihnen der Name Smith, Professor?" fragte Drosczek, der Verzweifelung nahe. Tarnowski sah ihrem Blick an, dass sie ihn für vollkommen verblödet hielt.

„Das ist doch dieser Irre, der vor sieben Jahren einen Krieg mit den VOR vom Zaun brechen wollte", sagte Tarnowski, stolz etwas aus dem Weltgeschehen der letzten Jahre im Kopf behalten zu haben. „Der ist doch weggesperrt." In seinem Kopf legte sich ein unsichtbarer Schalter um, plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er den Namen der Firma schon einmal gehört hatte. „Stimmt, Smith hat damals Waffen von denen eingesetzt. Wie hieß doch gleich dieser Wissenschaftler, der das Teufelszeug entwickelt hat? Es war doch ein Spanier, sagen Sie nichts, ich komme gleich drauf...Segovia, wie die Stadt, ja, das war sein Name. Und was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun? Smith ist im Knast und mit Segovia ging es auch seitdem bergab. Er konnte froh sein, dass Ammotec ihn auf irgend einem untergeordneten Posten weiter beschäftigt hat, sonst wäre er jetzt arbeitslos."

„Irrtum, Tarnowski", rief Drosczek triumphierend. „Ein paar Genies haben Smith vor ein paar Monaten aus dem Gefängnis geholt und ihm gestern einen schönen Posten im Verteidigungsministerium gegeben. Und da das Verteidigungsministerium ein gewisses Mitsprachrecht bei VEGA Angelegenheit hat, erinnerte sich Smith seines alten Freundes und hat ihn aus der Versenkung geholt. Und nun Sie, Tarnowski: Wer mag wohl unser neuer Direktor sein?"

„Sie machen Witze, Drosczek! Der Mann versteht so viel von Raumfahrt wie ich von moderner Architektur! Was soll der bei uns?"

„Das frage ich mich auch. Aber mir fallen keine sinnvollen Antworten ein. Es sei denn, der neue Verteidigungsminister hat ein reges Interesse an Ihrem Baby und möchte es für seine Zwecke adoptieren."

„Das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen!" rief Tarnowski aufgebracht. „Eher werde ich die Pläne in den Müll werfen!"

Vor seinem inneren Auge zerstoben die Träume von der Erforschung des Weltraums, von der Besiedelung der äußeren Planeten und von fernen Sternen, welche die von ihm erdachten Schiffe eines Tages erreichen sollten. Stattdessen sah er Kriegsschiffe vor sich, die sich mit der Flotte der VOR heftige Raumgefechte lieferten und dabei beschädigt oder gar zerstört wurden. Zerstört! Es war ihm unbegreiflich, warum Menschen auf die Idee kamen, diese Wunderwerke der Technik mutwillig der Politik zu opfern. Eine schlimmere Barbarei konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.

„Könnten Sie das wirklich in Erwägung ziehen, Tarnowski?" Die Informatikerin nahm ihm beim Wort und lächelte erleichtert. „Dann sollten wir uns schon einmal überlegen, wie!"

Um kurz vor eins summte Emmas Telefon, aber sie verspürte wenig Lust, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Das Gespräch am Morgen hatte sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, sie hatte schon erwägt, eine Entschuldigungsmail an den neuen Herrn des Hauses zu schreiben, fürchtete aber, damit alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Im Nachhinein verstand sie ihn sogar ein wenig, ihre Worte mochten auf ihn herablassend und gönnerhaft geklungen haben. Sie konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, was im Kopf des Generals vorging, jedenfalls lag es nahe, dass er die ihm zugefügte Demütigung nicht so schnell vergessen würde, Rehabilitation hin oder her. Da er außerhalb der Dienstzeiten zu ihr gekommen war, hatte er eventuell tatsächlich einen privaten Besuch beabsichtigt und sie seine Absichten zu negativ beurteilt. Aber tat Smith etwas einfach so, ohne Hintergedanken? Prüfte er bereits die Loyalität der Mitarbeiter und arbeitete an schwarzen Listen?

Fahrig hatte sie ihre Schreibarbeiten erledigt, während sie jeden Moment mit einer Aufforderung rechnete, ihren Schreibtisch zu räumen und ihrem Nachfolger Platz zu machen. Wider Erwarten gab es nur wenig für sie zu tun, nur einige Routinearbeiten wie die Auswertung von Tests, die andere Abteilungen einreichten.

Das Telefon summte immer penetranter, so dass sie schließlich nicht umhin kam, das Gespräch entgegenzunehmen. Der Hausherr persönlich wollte sie sprechen, sie rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten und stotterte eine Entschuldigung ins Telefon.

„Ich bin ein kompletter Idiot gewesen, Rodriguez", sagte der General zu ihrer großen Überraschung. „Natürlich hatten Sie Recht mit Ihrer Empfehlung."

„Wie bitte, Sir?" Zunächst glaubte sie an einen üblen Scherz.

„Das neue Amt setzt mich noch sehr unter Anspannung, wissen Sie", fuhr er fort. „Ich hole Sie gleich zum Essen ab, dann können wir noch einmal in Ruhe reden. Selbstverständlich lade ich Sie ein."

„Aber, Sir, ich habe zu tun", log sie. Das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war ein weiteres Gespräch wie am Morgen und schon gar kein privates Treffen. Sie sah bereits das Aufleben alter Gerüchte vor sich, die nie ganz verstummt waren. Selbst wenn sie öffentlich erklärt hatte, sie sei keine Anhängerin des Generals und schon gar keine Sympathisantin der Reinigenden Flamme, mochte ihr kein Mensch glauben, nicht nach den Ereignissen von 2062. Ihr Mentor hatte sie stets davor gewarnt, sich zu Mitleid mit geisteskranken Mördern hinreißen zu lassen, aber gleich bei ihrem ersten Fall hatte sie sich dazu verleiten lassen, weil sie glaubte, dieser Mann wäre für immer ausgeschaltet.

„Blödsinn, lassen Sie alles liegen, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, ist wichtiger." Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause. „Ich ziehe Sie heute auf einen anderen Posten ab, denn, wie soll ich sagen, ich brauche wohl ein wenig Imageberatung. Wo essen Sie üblicherweise?"

„Im Peking-Garten, unten, in der ersten Etage, Sir." Die Antwort war einfach aus ihr herausgeplatzt, sie bereute sie schon, als sie noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Chinesisch, also?" Wieder ein Zögern. „Es tut mit Leid, aber dazu werden selbst Sie mich nicht bewegen können..."

Sie entschieden sich für ein kleines italienisches Restaurant im Geschäftsgebäude gegenüber dem Ministerium, in dem Emma hin und wieder mit zivilen Gästen aß. Ihr entging nicht, dass ihnen einige Sicherheitsbeamte folgten, die von diesem Ausflug ihres Dienstherrn wohl wenig begeistert waren. Innerhalb des Ministeriums war es deutlich einfacher, den General zu schützen, der bei Teilen der Bevölkerung verhasst genug war um Attentate geradezu herauszufordern. Einige Gäste haben dann auch verwundert die Köpfe von ihren Tellern, als sie das Restaurant betraten, sahen aber rasch wieder weg. Emma fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich, so als erkenne sie jeder aus den Berichten über den damaligen Prozess wieder. Falls es tatsächlich so war, dann würden die Menschen alle Gerüchte über sie bestätigt stehen – kaum war der General aus der Haft entlassen, suchte er die Frau auf, die ihm damals zu einem milderen Urteil verholfen hatte. Warum bloß hatte sie sich auf diese Einladung eingelassen?

Emma steuerte ihren üblichen Platz an, einen kleinen Tisch an der Fensterfront, von dem aus man den kleinen Park vor dem Ministerium sehen konnte. In der Mittagszeit herrschte hier rege Betriebsamkeit, die Angestellten nutzten die schönen Spätsommertage um ein wenig spazierenzugehen oder einfach auf den Bänken ihr mitgebrachtes Mittagessen zu verzehren. Auf dem Vorplatz befand sich ein großer Brunnen, dessen Skulpturen von niemand geringerem als Henry Kamotho gestaltet worden waren, dem Schöpfer des Trignums, Metropolis berühmtesten Bauwerk. Die Planer hatten beabsichtigt, damit eine Mahnung an die Mitarbeiter des Verteidigungsministeriums auszusprechen, sie sollten sich dem friedlichen Geist verpflichtet fühlen, der einst die Gründer der EAAU beflügelt hatte. An heißen Tagen wurde dieses Mahnmal allerdings gnadenlos von den Kindern der Angestellten als Plantschbecken zweckentfremdet, aber auch einige Erwachsene saßen auf dem breiten Rand des Marmorbeckens und ließen ihre Füße hinein baumeln. Der General musste Emmas Blick gefolgt sein, aber während sie sich darüber amüsierte, verriet seine Miene äußerste Missbilligung. „Ging es in diesem Haus eigentlich immer schon so undiszipliniert zu oder haben sich die Zeiten tatsächlich geändert?"

Er dirigierte seinen Hund unter den Tisch.

Emma, die den Brunnen auch schon zur Abkühlung ihrer Füße benutzt hatte, sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was meinen Sie, Sir? Das ist doch ein schönes Bild! Vor meiner Beförderung habe ich auch oft da unten gesessen, ich finde, im Sommer gibt es nichts angenehmeres."

Der General musterte sie verwundert. „Ach, den Brunnen meinen Sie", erwiderte er. „Ich meine eigentlich den Gesamtzustand des Hauses. Mir kommt vieles so verändert vor, so als würden die Angestellten ihren Dienst nicht mit besonderer Ernsthaftigkeit versehen. Das irritiert mich etwas."

„Ich glaube, das liegt an der politischen Unsicherheit der letzten Jahre." Emma fühlte ein unbehagliches Ziehen im Bauch, das Gesprächsthema beinhaltete viel Stoff für Kontroversen. Lieber wäre es ihr gewesen, erst einmal vorsichtig auszuloten, was der General von ihr wollte. „Es hat sich ein gewisser Fatalismus breit gemacht und die Menschen wollen sich einen Ausgleich verschaffen. Ich glaube, diese Fröhlichkeit ist nur oberflächlich."

Ein Kellner trat an den Tisch, brachte die Karte und fragte nach ihren Getränkewünschen. Der General bot Emma an, sich eine Flasche Wein mit ihr zu teilen, aber sie zog es vor, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und bestellte sich einen Obstsaft. Er ging daraufhin zu Bier über und musterte sie mit einem kurzen, irritierten Blick. Emma fragte sich was er von ihr erwartete und versenkte ihren Blick tief in die Speisekarte. Hoffentlich erwartete er keine private Kommunikation von ihr. Sie wurde sich bewusst, wie schwierig es werden würde, sein Verhalten richtig einzuschätzen. Nach außen hin wirkte der Mann weltgewandt und charmant, aber das durfte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Außerhalb des Befehlsstrukturen des Militärs wurde er unsicher, und das machte ihn hochgradig aggressiv. Wie mochte es erst werden, wenn er mit den anderen Ministern in kontroverse Diskussionen verwickelt würde?

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht, Sie wären auch der Hirschmann-Ära verfallen und eine Pazifistin geworden", er nahm ihr die Karte aus der Hand, um sie besser sehen zu können. Emma warf ihm einen kurzen, wütenden Blick zu, beherrschte sich aber dann wieder. Sie hob die Schultern.

„In den letzten Jahren hat sich hier einiges geändert, viele Offiziere sind aus dem Dienst ausgeschieden, wie Sie wissen." Natürlich wusste er es, denn Hirschmann hatte damals vielen Männern und Frauen, die Smith politisch nahe standen nahe gelegt, die Frühpensionierung anzunehmen um einem Gerichtsverfahren zu entgehen.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Auch Sie sind sehr verändert, Colonel. Selbstbewusster und...wie soll ich es sagen, konfrontationsbereiter. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll, sagen wir einfach, es verwirrt mich."

„Es verwirrt Sie? Warum?"

„Ich hatte Sie als weniger offensiv in Erinnerung."

„Sie haben mein Verhalten heute morgen als offensiv empfunden? Dabei hatte ich keine Absicht, Sie zu kränken – aber ich habe mich wohl tatsächlich sehr abweisend verhalten."

„Ich hatte mir einen etwas weniger schroffen Empfang erhofft", gab er zu. „Damals glaubte ich, es hätte sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt."

Emma verschluckte sich fast, so überraschte sie seine Aussage. Rasch hielt sie ihre Serviette vor den Mund, um ihren erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Was versprach sich der General davon? Beziehungen zum Ministerium? Informationen? Dazu hätte er sich gewiss einflussreichere Offiziere aussuchen können, schließlich saßen seine politischen Freunde in den obersten Etagen. „Es überrascht mich, dass Sie mich nicht als lästige Abgesandte des Ministeriums betrachtet haben..."

„Keineswegs", versicherte er. „Die Gespräche mit Ihnen waren mir immer sehr willkommen. Es ist mir nur selten möglich, meine Ideen auf gleichberechtigter Ebene auszutauschen. Heute allerdings glaubte ich zunächst, Sie wären ins Lager meiner Gegner gewechselt, und es fiel mir schwer, Ihre positiven Absichten zu erkennen."

„Ich bin ein paar Jahre älter geworden, Sir, das hat mich natürlich verändert. Ich bin keine kleine Mitarbeiterin des Ressorts mehr, sondern arbeite eigenverantwortlich, deswegen mag ich heute manchen Menschen nicht mehr so verbindlich erscheinen." Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob er sich als Lieutenant nicht auch noch anders verhalten hatte als später, wagte es aber nicht. Menschen wie er wurden nicht gerne daran erinnert, dass sie auch einmal unten am Fuß der Leiter gestanden hatten, und sie wollte nicht noch einen Fauxpas begehen.

Der Kellner kam mit den bestellten Gerichten und setzte die dampfenden Teller vor ihnen ab. Mit wenig Interesse widmete sich der General seinem Steak, während Emma hingebungsvoll heißen Käse aus ihrer Lasagne um ihren Löffel wickelte. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie dabei beobachtete, ließ sie den Bissen verlegen in ihrem Mund verschwinden. Sein faszinierter Blick gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich mich auch ein wenig geändert", sagte er. „Im Gefängnis hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, wissen Sie, es war außerordentlich ruhig dort. Früher bin ich die Dinge wohl immer zu schnell angegangen, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken. Es ist wohl an der Zeit, daran etwas zu ändern, schon um des strategischen Vorteils willen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee, Sir", erwiderte sie. Was war das jetzt für eine neue Masche? Emma glaubte nicht an eine Wandlung seines Charakters, mochte er im Gefängnis auch noch so sehr davon überzeugt gewesen sein. Nun befand er sich wieder auf freiem Fuß und würde sehr schnell wieder der alte sein. „Wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe, wünschen Sie dabei ein wenig Unterstützung von mir?"

„Sie sind die geeignetste Person, die mir dazu einfiel. Und wahrscheinlich die erträglichste." Er lachte und biss in ein Stück Fleisch. Der Geschmack schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er spießte ohne zu zögern das nächste auf die Gabel. Der General ließ dem Fleisch einen Schluck Bier folgen und senkte dann die Stimme. „Emma, ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen, die Sache ist dringend. Ich bin zum Soldaten ausgebildet worden, nicht zum Politiker. Auch wenn ich es außerordentlich begrüße, dass man mich auf diesen Posten gewählt hat, mir fehlt das Handwerkszeug dafür. Ich muss jetzt mit den Leuten zusammenarbeiten, die ich früher für ihre Unentschlossenheit verachtet habe. Und ja, ich muss mit Hirschmann zusammenarbeiten."

Das war es also! Emma war sogar geneigt, zu überhören, dass er wieder ihren Vornamen benutzt hatte. Dieses Geständnis musste ihn eine unglaubliche Selbstüberwindung gekostet haben, sie fühlte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, ihm ein kleines Lob auszusprechen. „Also haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, ihn einmal um ein Gespräch zu ersuchen? Das muss Sie viel Kraft gekostet haben, wie großartig von Ihnen."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, aber dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, hat er mich um ein persönliches Gespräch gebeten. Schon heute. Ich weiß nicht, was er von mir will, aber sicherlich keine Aussöhnung. Wahrscheinlich will er abklären, in wie weit ich ihm Schwierigkeiten machen werde. Es ist da ein neues Gesetz geplant, dessen Inhalt ich leider nicht mit Ihnen besprechen darf, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Hirschmann sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren wird. Die Angelegenheit ist sehr wichtig, deshalb muss sie möglichst schnell vom Tisch."

„Sie müssen also dafür sorgen, dass der Präsident möglichst wenig in der Vergangenheit wühlt, sondern Ihnen unbefangen entgegentritt." Emma häufte nachdenklich einen Berg Nudeln auf ihre Gabel und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Das ist tatsächlich ein Dilemma, denn ich glaube, ich sage nicht zu viel, wenn ich annehme, dass der Rest der Minister Ihnen den Posten des Verteidigungsministers gerade wegen Ihrer Entschlossenheit in militärischen Dingen anvertraut hat. Es wird nicht einfach werden, die nötige Balance zu halten."

„Genau das ist mein Problem." Plötzlich griff er über den Tisch und packte ihr Handgelenk, so fest, dass sie fast vor Schmerzen aufgeschrien hätte. Ihr Besteck fiel klirrend auf den Teller, und ihr Herz begann augenblicklich zu rasen. „Emma, was ist es, das Hirschmann bei den Menschen so beliebt macht? Warum verehren sie ihn so? Wie, verdammt, kann ich eine ähnliche Wirkung auf die Menschen erzielen." Seine Augen nahmen wieder den Ausdruck an, der Emma schon am Morgen so entsetzt hatte, nur galt der Eifer diesmal nicht ihr, sondern richtete sich auf irgend etwas in der Ferne. Die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Maske des geläuterten Generals fiel in sich zusammen und wich seinem wahren, von Hass verzerrten Gesicht. Kein Zweifel, der Mann hatte etwas Krankes an sich, den wütenden Blick eines Manikers, der seine Pläne in Gefahr sah. Sie wollte so wenig wie möglich in seine paranoiden Wahnvorstellungen hineingezogen werden, denn sie wusste, Menschen seines Schlages neigten sehr dazu, die Schuld am Scheitern ihrer Unternehmungen anderen anzulasten. Wenn sie ihm jetzt den falschen Ratschlag gab... keine Antwort würde ihn aber ebenso wütend machen, sie musste ihm irgend etwas sagen. Aus einem ihr schleierhaften Grund legte er wohl Wert auf ihre Meinung, was ihr mehr als nur unheimlich war. Also bemühte sie sich um fachliche Distanz.

Zunächst einmal entwand sie ihm vorsichtig ihre Hand. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nicht den Wunsch haben, Hirschmann zu kopieren", sagte sie, um Ruhe bemüht. „Ihr Charakter und ihre Absichten unterscheiden sich nun mal in vielen Dingen von ihm. Was genau ist es, was Sie sich wünschen, Sir? Sein Charisma? Oder seine Fähigkeit, die Menschen mitzureißen?"

„Nun, es ist so, als glaubten die Bürger, er habe einfach für alles eine Lösung", fuhr er aufgebracht fort, ungeachtet der neugierigen Blicke der übrigen Gäste, die das Gespräch angesichts seiner Lautstärke mitverfolgen mussten. „Mit traut man nur die groben Dinge zu, die Abschreckung der VOR oder den Umgang mit Staatsfeinden. Ihm aber fressen sie aus der Hand, egal welchen Unsinn er verbreitet. Aber, Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, warum ist das so?"

„Hirschmann steht für die Weisheit des Alters, vermute ich. Als junger Mann erlebte er noch die furchtbare Zeit vor der Gründung der EAAU, die ständigen Kleinkriege zwischen den Staaten in Afrika, den Konflikt zwischen den USA und der ehemaligen Sowjetunion, alles Dinge, die wir uns gar nicht mehr vorstellen können. Das sind Erfahrungen, die ein Mensch unserer Generation gar nicht mitbringen kann."

„Rodriguez, Sie weichen mir aus. Gibt es etwas, das Sie mir nicht ins Gesicht sagen wollen?"

Emma sah sich besorgt um, es war ihr peinlich, dass jedermann diese Konversation mitbekam. Zudem hatte er recht, sie würde ihm einige Dinge nicht sagen, schon gar nicht in seiner jetzigen Stimmungslage. Er hatte sich im Gefängnis keinen Deut geändert, sondern wohl nur gelernt, nach außen den Eindruck zu erwecken, als sei er ruhiger geworden. In Wirklichkeit war er noch der gleiche geisteskranke Mann wie früher und nun kam noch der Faktor des Neides dazu. Er hasste Hirschmann nicht, sondern zerfraß sich innerlich vor Eifersucht auf den alten Mann. „Sir, wenn Sie meinen professionellen Rat hören wollen: Sie sollten sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darum machen, wie Sie wie Hirschmann sein können, das endet für Sie nur in Unzufriedenheit. Ich habe Ihnen heute Morgen schon gesagt, dass es auch Ihnen nicht an Charisma fehlt, aber das zielt auf einen anderen Personenkreis. Hirschmann steht für die Friedenspolitik des letzten Jahrzehnts, er hat den Menschen die Hoffnung vermittelt, wir könnten in Frieden mit den VOR leben, daran haben sich die Bürger geklammert. Sie hingegen vermitteln eine unbequemere Botschaft, die nicht so leicht zu verdauen ist wie die Friedensbotschaft des Präsidenten. Hinzu kommt Ihr Hintergrund, Sie sind ein Angehöriger des Militärs, das wird die Menschen immer misstrauisch machen, egal was Sie sagen oder tun. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, Sie könnten sich jemals von diesem Image befreien. Das einzige, was Sie tun können, ist Kooperationsbereitschaft zu beweisen, das wird auch den Präsidenten überraschen und ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen."

Der General ließ seine Serviette auf den Teller fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Er wirkte wieder ein wenig gefasster, aber die Unruhe in seinem Blick blieb. Welcher Wahnsinnige war nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihm einen Ministerposten zu geben? Emma konnte nur vermuten, dass er sich nicht lange damit zufrieden geben würde, sein Sinn stand nach mehr. Er beneidete Hirschmann nicht nur um sein Ansehen, sondern auch um sein Amt. Nun war Smith zwar dort, wo er sich eigentlich schon immer gesehen hatte, nämlich als aktiver Vertreter der Politik, aber er hatte auch Blut geleckt, er wollte mehr als nur einer unter zehn Ministern sein. „Rodriguez, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, was Sie sagen, fürchte ich, Sie haben Recht. Ich werde wohl dem Präsidenten vorerst meine Mitarbeit zusichern müssen."

„Es wird sich alles finden", erwiderte Emma und hoffte, ihre Worte würden der Wahrheit entsprechen. „Jetzt ist doch auch noch alles neu für Sie, gewöhnen Sie sich doch erst einmal ein und erwarten Sie nicht zu viel von sich."

„Ich hoffe, ich werde noch häufiger auf Ihre Ratschläge zurückgreifen dürfen, Rodriguez", er lächelte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde entspannter. Wie sie es schon so oft bei ihm erlebt hatte, schaltete er von einer Sekunde auf die andere sein Verhalten vollkommen um. „Möchten Sie noch ein Dessert?"

Emma war überzeugt, dass sie sich eine doppelte Mousse au Chocolat redlich verdient hatte.


	5. Zauberwuerfel

**Zauberwürfel**

Lavinia Drosczek beobachtete nachdenklich den Datenwürfel in ihrer Hand, ein durchsichtiges Gebilde das, wenn man es unter eine Lichtquelle hielt, in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte. Der Würfel maß kaum zwei Zentimeter an den Seiten und speicherte dennoch eine enorme Datenmenge, bis zu 100 Terabyte an Konstruktionsplänen, 3D-Abbildungen und Testberichten. Zudem galt das Speichermedium als unzerstörbar, weder Laser noch Nuklearwaffen konnten ihm etwas anhaben. Die Erfinder hatten ein System entwickelt, aus dem nie wieder wichtige Daten verschwinden sollten und das auch noch in Tausenden von Jahren alle wichtigen Informationen preisgeben würde. Alle VEGA Techniker benutzten diese Kristallwürfel zum Abspeichern ihrer Forschungsergebnisse, um diese für die Ewigkeit zu erhalten. Leider erwies sich das nun als verhängnisvoll.

Der Würfel in Lavinia Drosczeks Hand enthielt alle technischen Daten von Delta VII, die dreidimensionalen Grafiken des Triebwerks, Informationen zu den verwendeten Materialien, sowie Schaltpläne und eine Liste der am Projekt beteiligten Zulieferbetriebe. Aus Sicherheitsgründen besaß keine dieser Firmen mehr als einen für ihre Arbeit wichtigen Ausschnitt der Daten, denn VEGA fürchtete nichts mehr als Industriespionage. Wären Einzelheiten des Projektes an die Konkurrenz oder gar die VOR durchgesickert, hätte das eine nicht einschätzbare finanzielle Katastrophe für das halbstaatliche Unternehmen bedeutet. Aber wer hatte schon damit rechnen können, dass die Daten einmal vor der eigenen Regierung, ja sogar vor dem eigenen Chef geheim gehalten werden müssten?

Drosczek und Tarnowski wussten genau, dass eine fristlose Kündigung die mildeste Konsequenz sein würde, wenn ihre kleine Aktion aufflog. Deshalb hatten sie auch niemanden in ihre Pläne eingeweiht. Offiziell prüfte Drosczek die Backup-Systeme der Konstruktionsabteilung auf ihre Verlässlichkeit, was zum Teil auch den Tatsachen entsprach. Sie suchte tatsächlich nach Kopien der Delta-Pläne in den einzelnen Subsystemen des VEGA-Zentralrechners, während sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie man den Datenkristall doch noch zerstören konnte. Tarnowski fertigte zwischenzeitlich einen zweiten Würfel an, der eine Menge scheinbar wichtiger Details enthalten sollte, die einen Laien einige Zeit darüber hinwegtäuschen konnten dass er im Grunde nur Einzelheiten zu sehen bekam, die VEGA auch jeder Fachzeitschrift für technisch interessierte Laien zur Verfügung gestellt hätte. Damit das Ganze einen authentischen Anstrich bekam, hatte Drosczek dem Professor erklärt, wie er die Datumsanzeige der einzelnen Einträge fälschen konnte. Auch dies würde keiner genaueren Prüfung standhalten, aber der neue Chef musste ja erst einmal auf die Idee kommen, dass er eine Fälschung vor sich hatte.

Der neue Direktor der VEGA, Professor Juan Segovia, hatte gar nicht erst den Eindruck zu erwecken versucht, er interessiere sich für die Arbeit des Unternehmens. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem Delta-Projekt. Zusammen mit zwei Ingenieuren der Ammotec Europe war er im VEGA Hauptgebäude erschienen, hatte sich den Abteilungsleitern kurz als der neue Direktor vorgestellt und sich dann in seinem Büro eingeschlossen. Schnell musste er begriffen haben, dass er als fachfremder Wissenschaftler allein nicht viel mit den Delta VII Dateien anfangen konnte und hatte Tarnowski zu sich beordert, der ihm die notwendigen Informationen zusammenstellen sollte. Ungewohnt geistesgegenwärtig hatte der Professor auf Zeit gespielt und den Direktor um eine Frist von 24 Stunden gebeten, von denen Segovia ihm fünf gewährte. Fünf Stunden, in denen sie sich etwas einfallen lassen mussten, und das unter den Augen auffällig vieler neuer Sicherheitsleute.

Drosczek suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Der Kristall blieb unzerstörbar, daran war nichts zu ändern. Zwar hätte sie die Daten oberflächlich löschen können, aber wenn Segovia ein paar Spezialisten daran setzte, würden sie alles rekonstruieren können. Zudem sollte der neue Direktor ja nicht sofort herausfinden, dass er von ihnen betrogen wurde.

Es gab nur einen möglichen Ausweg, sie mussten den Kristall verschwinden lassen, das sollte bei der Größe des Würfels eigentlich kein Problem darstellen. Aber es musste schnell geschehen, bevor Segovia Verdacht schöpfte und das Haus auf den Kopf stellen ließ. Kurz erwog Drosczek, den Würfel einfach in ihre Handtasche zu stecken und so aus dem Gebäude hinauszubringen, verwarf diese Idee aber schnell wieder. Das Sicherheitspersonal konnte jederzeit von ihr verlangen, die Tasche zu öffnen und dabei würde der Speicherkristall ihnen sofort auffallen. Drosczek war bereit, ihren Job zu riskieren, um zu verhindern, dass Segovia die Daten in die Hand bekam, aber sie war keine Märtyrerin. Allein die Vorstellung, welche Anklage sich der Direktor für sie einfallen lassen würde, ließ sie vorsichtig werden. Es gehörte nicht viel Fantasie dazu, sich vorzustellen, wie er toben würde und mit ihm sein alter Weggefährte im Verteidigungsministerium, der sehnsüchtig auf den Bericht des Professors wartete.

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden vom Besuch eines Büroboten unterbrochen, ein junger Student, der sich ein bisschen Geld mit diesem Job verdiente. Er stellte ein paar kleinere Päckchen vor ihr ab, Probelieferungen von einigen kleinen Hardware-Herstellern, mit denen VEGA hin und wieder zusammenarbeitete. Zerstreut unterschrieb Drosczek auf dem Datenblock und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die kleinen Pappschachteln. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

OOO

Die Männer in Segovias Büro waren eindeutig keine Ingenieure, sondern Angehörige einer paramilitärischen Spezialeinheit, soviel erkannte sogar der weltfremde Tarnowski. Er wusste sie nicht zuzuordnen, brachte ihnen aber von Anfang an kein Vertrauen entgegen. Seiner Einschätzung nach waren es grobschlächtige Kerle, die weder etwas von seiner Arbeit verstanden noch etwas mit seinen Unterlagen anfangen konnten. Segovia konnte sie nur zu einem einzigen Zweck herbeigerufen haben: Er wollte ihm nahelegen, keine Täuschungsmanöver zu versuchen, da diese unweigerlich zu unangenehmen Konsequenzen führen würden. Tarnowski wagte sich nicht auszumalen, wie diese aussehen könnten. Segovia schien etwas zu ahnen, zwar konnte er keinen konkreten Verdacht äußern, aber er wusste genau, dass Tarnowski seine Geheimnisse nicht ohne weiteres preisgeben würde. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis er den ihm übergebenen Datenwürfel als Fälschung enttarnte. Der Wissenschaftler wurde ungeduldig, stand er selbst etwa auch unter Druck? Man munkelte, dass Smith hinter dieser Umbesetzung im VEGA-Direktorium steckte und auf die vollkommene Verstaatlichung des Unternehmens drängte, um sämtliche hier entwickelte Prototypen für das Militär zugänglich zu machen. Mit den Raumschiffen der strategischen Raumflotte stand es nicht zum Besten, manche Firma, die Handelskontakte zur Venus unterhielt, besaß schnellere Schiffe als die Armee. Segovia als Repräsentant des Generals sollte diesen Zustand wohl so schnell wie möglich beheben, notfalls mit enormen Druck auf die Angestellten.

Auf der Projektionsfläche des Schreibtisches erschienen einige so beeindruckende wie nichtssagende Pläne von Delta VII, die viel über die Möglichkeiten des Schiffes verrieten, aber nur wenig Einblick in die wichtigen Systeme boten. Tarnowski hatte diese Darstellungen aus einer Präsentation entnommen, welche die PR-Abteilung der VEGA für potentielle Interessenten am Delta Programm entwickelt hatte. Da diese Werbebroschüre bisher nicht öffentlich zugänglich war, hoffte er darauf, dass Segovia die Täuschung nicht allzu schnell durchschaute. Wie weit mochte Drosczek mit der Vernichtung der Originalpläne sein?

„Bisher haben Sie sich ja nicht als besonders kooperativ erweisen, Professor Tarnowski", Segovia warf einen viel versprechenden Blick auf die projizierten Pläne. „Aber das ist doch schon einmal ein guter Anfang. Wenn Sie uns nun noch ein paar Spezifikationen des Antriebs mit teilen könnten, würde ich meinen Ansprechpartnern im Ministerium einen positiven Bericht über Sie zukommen lassen."

Tarnowski erschrak, auch wenn es ihm gelang, sich nach außen hin zu beherrschen. Zwar schien Segovia noch nicht zu ahnen, dass er bewusst hintergangen wurde, aber er war auch nicht dumm genug zu glauben, ihm seien alle wichtigen Informationen bereits zur Verfügung gestellt worden. Innerlich bebte Tarnowski vor Furcht, er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so taktieren müssen wie heute. „Ich gebe zu, Sie halten hier erst einmal eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Daten in Händen, ich arbeite noch daran, Ihnen weitere Details zum Antrieb zusammenzustellen." Tarnowski räusperte sich. „Es ist nicht ganz einfach, die Daten aus den verschiedenen Produktionsabteilungen wieder zusammenzubringen."

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass es keine Gesamtakte Delta VII gibt?" Segovias Ton wurde deutlich drohender. „Ich kann das nicht recht glauben, Herr Kollege."

„Und dennoch ist es so, werter Professor", Tarnowski begann zu schwitzen und wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „VEGA Sicherheitspolitik, Sie werden verstehen, schließlich wollten wir außen stehenden Konkurrenten den Datenraub nicht zu einfach machen." Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, wie leicht ihm die Lüge von den Lippen ging und beschloss, noch dicker aufzutragen. „Sie wissen, wie sehr auch Peking an einem Langstreckenschiff interessiert ist, wir konnten nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

„Ihre Umsicht ehrt Sie", erwiderte Segovia in versöhnlicherem Ton. „Aber sie ist natürlich im Moment eine sehr ärgerliche Bremse für unsere Arbeit. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich schätze Ihre Vorgehensweise prinzipiell, aber VEGA sollte doch nicht gegen die Ministerien arbeiten, oder?"

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht, Professor, ich bitte Sie nur darum, mir noch etwas mehr Zeit zu gewähren. Ihr Ansinnen traf mich ein wenig unvorbereitet." Tarnowski straffte sich. „Morgen könnte ich..."

„Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie auf Zeit spielen, Tarnowski?" Der andere beugte sich weit über die Platte seines Schreibtisches vor, die bereits eine Plakette mit seinem Namen trug. „Sie verbergen doch etwas vor mir!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Tarnowski gab sich unschuldig. „Nichts ist mir lieber als ein Förderer meiner Raumfahrtprogramme, und dies ist Ihr Kontaktmann – wie ich annehme, meinen Sie den Minister damit – ja ohne Zweifel. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihm etwas vorzuenthalten."

„Jedermann weiß, dass ich Waffentechniker bin und kein Physiker, also in manchen technischen Dingen leicht zu täuschen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass gewisse Kreise bei VEGA sehr daran interessiert sind, es dem Verteidigungsministerium möglichst schwer zu machen", Segovia fuchtelte mit der Hand in dem Hologramm herum, als wolle er eine Fliege vertreiben. „Es heißt, dass Teils wirtschaftliche Erwägungen hinter dieser unkooperativen Handlung stehen – die Industrie würde sicherlich mehr für die Delta Reihe zahlen können als der Staat – aber auch gewisse Ressentiments der neuen Regierungsmannschaft gegenüber, vor allem was General Smith angeht. Sie wurden mir nicht als politischer Mensch geschildert, aber es heißt, Sie hätten eine gewisse Abneigung gegen die Arbeit in militärischen Projekten – ich würde gern hören, wie Sie selbst zu diesem Gerücht stehen."

Tarnowski wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn, um ein paar Schweißtropfen zu entfernen. Der neue Direktor hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und würde jede Lüge sofort durchschauen. Fast schien es Tarnowski, als wollten auch Segovias Begleiter sich bei einer unbequemen Antwort unverzüglich auf ihn stützen und warteten nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit. Er entschied sich für eine Halbwahrheit. „Ich hege keine Abneigung gegen das Ministerium an sich", fuhr er fort, „aber wissen Sie, die Schiffe, die ich mit entwickelt habe, sind so etwas für mich wie meine Kinder. Es ist mir ein Gräuel, sie in Raumgefechten mit den VOR beschädigt oder gar zerstört zu wissen."

„Ihre Sentimentalität in allen Ehren, Tarnowski, aber dieses Opfer werden Sie wohl bringen müssen." Segovia ließ sich mit einem Seufzer gegen die Rückenlehne seines Sessels sinken. „Oder wollen Sie sich ins politische Abseits stellen? Der General hat große Pläne mit dem Delta Programm! Nun, wenigstens waren Sie ehrlich mit mir."

„Das war ich von Anfang an, Professor Segovia." Wenigstens hatte er jetzt Gewissheit, der General stand hinter alledem, das machte ihm die Vorstellung leichter, dass die Ergebnisse von Jahren harter Arbeit vernichtet werden mussten. Smith stand für nichts Gutes, das war sogar ihm bewusst. „Und ich plane auch keinen Akt der Sabotage gegen das Ministerium – was Sie vor sich sehen, ist das Ergebnis monatelanger Arbeit." _Der PR-Abteilung._..fügte er für sich hinzu.

„Professor, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich würde gerne noch eine Kollegin von Ihnen zu Rate ziehen", Segovia winkte einen seiner Gorillas zu sich heran. „Holen Sie uns doch einmal diese Lavinia Drosczek her, die kann uns doch bestimmt durch das Gewirr dieser Dateien hindurch helfen."

Tarnowski atmete einmal tief ein und hoffte, Lavinia würde ihren Part des Jobs inzwischen erledigt haben.

OOO

Samuel Hirschmann hatte Recht behalten, die Geister der Vergangenheit hatten tatsächlich alles daran gesetzt, ihn von seinen Verbindungen in aller Welt abzuschneiden. Seit Tagen war es tatsächlich nicht mehr möglich, eine Gesprächsverbindung in die VOR aufzubauen, noch nicht einmal eine ohne Videoübertragung. Für ihn war es der eindeutige Beweis, dass die Verbündeten des Generals ihm nach und nach alle Kompetenzen entzogen, mit dem Ziel, eine machtlose Gallionsfigur aus ihm zu machen. Wenn es ihm nur gelänge, Akiko Fuyama eine Botschaft zukommen zu lassen! Die Japanerin musste einfach darüber informiert werden, dass es noch nicht zu spät für neue Gespräche war, wenn nur die guten Kräfte in der EAAU Unterstützung von den VOR bekamen. Wenn es aber so weiter lief wie im Moment, endete die politische Krise entweder in einem Weltkrieg, der alles zerstörte oder in einem Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der EAAU, der wiederum den Hardlinern in den VOR in die Hände spielte. Wie hatte Akiko einmal zu ihm gesagt? Auch wir haben so manchen General, der ein möglicher Smith ist, der Wahnsinn ist nicht nur auf die EAAU beschränkt.

Vor zwei Tagen hatten die Chinesen ihren Botschafter in Metropolis – einen gemäßigt denkenden Mann abgezogen und durch eine Frau ersetzt, die der Parteiführung in Peking absolut treu ergeben war. Eine Hardlinerin, die alles, was in Metropolis vor sich ging mit kritischen Augen betrachtete. Hirschmann hatte kurz erwogen, ihrem Vorgänger eine Botschaft für Fuyama übergeben zu lassen – über den Weg der Diplomatenpost – den Gedanken aber wieder verworfen. Er hatte den Botschafter zwar immer als sympathischen Mann erlebt, wusste aber im Grunde kaum etwas über ihn und wollte nicht riskieren, dass durch einen unüberlegten Schritt noch mehr Unruhe in die politische Landschaft kam. Selbst wenn der Botschafter die Nachricht ungeöffnet an Fuyama übergeben hätte, wäre dadurch auch nichts gewonnen gewesen. Der Ministerin waren ebenso die Hände gebunden wie ihm. Im schlimmsten Fall wäre die Parteiführung in Peking dahinter gekommen, dass er wenig offizielle Kontakte zu Fuyama unterhielt, und er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie der Parteichef darauf reagieren würde. Sie wäre nicht die erste VOR-Politikerin gewesen, die auf Nimmerwiedersehen in irgendeinem Gulag verschwunden wäre, zumal sie Japanerin war. Obwohl sich die VOR nach außen hin einige waren, bestanden auch dort noch gewisse Ressentiments untereinander, besonders zwischen Japanern und Chinesen. Und welche Botschaft hätte er Fuyama schicken sollen? Dass er mit den Machenschaften im Ministerrat nichts zu tun hatte, sondern im Grunde nur noch eine Marionette war, die in der Öffentlichkeit das freundliche Gesicht der EAAU repräsentierte, während im Hintergrund bereits die Pläne zur Aufrüstung umgesetzt wurden.

Sogar die Medien schienen sich gegen ihn verbündet zu haben und planten die Ausschlachtung seines Konflikts mit Smith vor aller Augen. Besonders tat sich dieser Tom Collins hervor, der Anchorman von Stella-TV, dem halbstaatlichen Nachrichtensender. Collins, der bisher eher zu den linksgerichteten Moderatoren gehört hatte, der sich sogar hin und wieder für seine spitzzüngigen Bemerkungen gegenüber den konservativeren Kräften hatte entschuldigen müssen, tat sich plötzlich als Freund der rechten Flanke hervor, als sei er über Nacht zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass nur dort sein Seelenheil zu finden wäre. Niemand aus Hirschmanns Bekanntenkreis begriff, wie dies zustande gekommen war, war Collins etwa gekauft worden? Aber warum erst jetzt? Bisher hatte er sich doch auch nicht abschrecken lassen, seine kritischen Bemerkungen zu machen, selbst wenn man ihm mit Klagen gedroht hatte. Und ein Freund Smiths war er gewiss niemals gewesen - heute aber begrüßten sich beide Männer, wenn der General dem Sender ein Interview gab, als seien sie schon seit Jahren engste Kameraden und überhäuften sich gegenseitig mit Freundschaftsbezeugungen, von denen Hirschmann schier übel wurde. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er alt wurde, zu alt für die so genannte Realpolitik, aber viele Dinge verstand er einfach nicht mehr, ohne dass in ihm das Gefühl aufkam, es läge es tatsächlich an seinem geistigen Zustand, der besser war als je zuvor. Es erschien ihm lediglich, als seien alle Werte, für die er in seiner aktiven Zeit als Präsident eingestanden war, mit einem Mal als romantischer Unsinn vom Tisch gefegt worden. Am liebsten wäre er Smith so weit als möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Selbst wenn es ihm gelang, Begegnungen mit dem General auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, so holten seine politischen Gesinnungsgenossen ihn immer wieder in die Realität ihrer absurden Gesetzesvorschläge zurück.

Auch den Bürgern der EAAU blieb dieses Katz und Maus Spiel nicht verborgen, lasen sie doch jeden Tag in den Zeitungen davon. Hirschmanns einzige Tätigkeit schien darin zu bestehen, in seiner Eigenschaft als Präsident neue Gesetze zum Schutze der der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu ratifizieren und so dem Fortschritt im Wege zu stehen. Geschickt hatten sie es angestellt, seine Gegner, die mit den Ängsten der Menschen spielten. Die Einschränkung einiger Bürgerrechte schien nichts zu sein gegen die Abwehr tatsächlicher oder vermeintlicher Bedrohungen aus dem Osten, was nutzte schon das Recht auf ein ungestörtes Telefonat, wenn die Sicherheit des Staates auf dem Spiel stand? Gerade kürzlich hatten sich das Verkehrsministerium und die Justizministerin zusammengetan, um das Straßenüberwachungssystem für eine allgemeine Überwachung der Straßen und Plätze von Metropolis zu nutzen. Hirschmann hatte es nicht abwehren können, dieses Ansinnen, denn er konnte noch nicht einmal den Schutz der Privatsphäre als Gegenargument vorbringen. Mehr und mehr fand er sich in der Defensive vor.

Und nun das, Smith neueste Schikane, ein Fernsehinterview im Rahmen einer politischen Talkshow, geleitet selbstverständlich von Tom Collins. Absagen konnte er nicht, sonst schmolz auch noch der letzte Rest des einst großen Bonus in sich zusammen, den er bei den Bürgern innehatte. Der General brachte sich Verstärkung mit, die Justizministerin und eine seiner Beraterinnen – es hieß, Smith nähme heimlich Unterricht, um seine Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit zu perfektionieren – während Hirschmann allein kam. Einzig die ebenfalls geladene Familienministerin Jegiasarian mochte noch auf seiner Seite stehen, aber sie war eine zurückhaltende Frau, die es kaum mit einem Demagogen wie Smith aufnehmen konnte. Zudem blieb nicht viel Vorbereitungszeit, die Show sollte schon heute abend über den Sender gehen. Hirschmann hatte Angst.

OOO

Lavinia Drosczek hatte ihren PC etwa zehn Minuten nach dem offiziellen Dienstschluss abgeschaltet, sehr früh für ihre Verhältnisse, aber nicht zu früh, um Misstrauen zu erregen. Mit Mantel und Handtasche – die trotz des Risikos einen gewissen Datenwürfel beinhaltete – war sie aus dem VEGA-Gebäude geschlendert, als sei nichts geschehen und hatte versucht den Eindruck einer Frau zu erwecken, die sich auf einen lang ersehnten Stadtbummel freut. Zufrieden sah sie noch einmal die Mail an, die ihr den beantragten Urlaub gewährte, ein Tag nur, aber der reichte aus um der Verwandtschaft in Prag einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, wie sie ihren Kollegen anvertraut hatte. Dies mit der Bitte, nichts davon weiterzuerzählen, weil sie nicht gestört werden wollte, was geradezu eine Garantie dafür war, dass das ganze Haus bereits Bescheid wußte.

Nun saß sie in ihrem Hopper und nahm Kurs auf ihre Heimatstadt, ausgerüstet mit einer legalen interkontinentalen Fluglizenz. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, hielt sie sich gerade so weit an das Tempolimit, wie es jeder andere Fahrer auch getan hätte, der noch im Toleranzbereich der Überschreitung bleiben wollte. Metropolis lag hinter ihr, sie konnte die silbernen Türme der Stadt, durchsetzt mit Flecken saftigen Grüns, wo Dachgärten wuchsen, auf dem Rückmonitor noch deutlich sehen, doch die Silhouette schmolz immer mehr zu einem silbernen Fleck am rückwärtigen Horizont dahin, angestrahlt von der Sonne in einem wolkenlosen Himmel. In wenigen Minuten würde sie gar nicht mehr zu sehen sein, stattdessen würde zunächst die nordafrikanische Küste vor ihr liegen, bis sie auf den vorgeschrieben Kurs über Südeuropa einschwenken konnte. In den letzten Jahrzehnten hatte der private Flugverkehr stark zugenommen, so dass man nicht mehr jeden beliebigen Kurs fliegen durfte sondern sich an eine vorgegebene, im Voraus angemeldete Route halten musste. Drosczek hielt sich penibel daran, war doch der offizielle Zweck ihrer Reise ein Familienbesuch. Unter ihr lagen die Wellen des Atlantiks, hin uns wieder sah sie einen schweren Tanker oder ein Containerschiff unter sich, das schwere Lasten, die für den Flugverkehr zu voluminös waren, auf dem Seeweg in die Hauptstadt brachte.

Sie wusste noch nicht genau, wie sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen sollte, aber es musste ihr bald etwas einfallen, so lange sie noch über der offenen See flog. Neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz lag ihre Handtasche mit dem Datenwürfel, den sie fein säuberlich in ihre Sandwichdose gepackt hatte. Dem Kristall machte es sicher nichts mehr aus, dass inzwischen einige Butterspuren an ihm klebten, aber ihr war nichts Gescheiteres eingefallen, um den Würfel aus dem Gelände zu schaffen. Glücklicherweise hatte Segovia noch nicht alle Wachmänner austauschen lassen, so dass der junge Mann, der sie seit einem Jahr kannte, ihre Tasche nur einer sehr oberflächlichen Kontrolle unterzog. Er hatte ihr zum Abschied sogar einen angenehmen Urlaub gewünscht und sich für die Durchsuchung entschuldigt, aber Segovia bestehe eben darauf, da könne man nichts machen. Drosczek hatte sich ebenso freundlich entschuldigt, obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Zum Glück war keiner der neuen Beamten hinzugekommen, um sich wichtig zu tun und sie hatte das Gelände der VEGA ohne weitere Probleme verlassen können.

Und noch einmal kam ihr der Zufall zu Hilfe, denn an der Kontrolleinheit fing ein kleines Licht zu blinken an, das eine Störung in der Elektronik ankündigte. Nichts Gravierendes, wie sie als technisch versierte Frau wußte, sondern lediglich die Warnung vor eventuell auftretenden Störungen beim Empfang des Leitsignals. Man konnte den Kurs jederzeit durch manuellen Abruf der Daten aus dem satellitengesteuerten System korrigieren, aber Drosczek erhielt ihren Vorwand um die Geschwindigkeit des Hoppers zu drosseln, bis er schließlich etwa zehn Meter über der Wasseroberfläche schwebend zum Stillstand kam. Das Meer war aufgewühlt wie oft, die Wellen reichten manchmal fast an die Unterseite des kleinen Flugzeugs heran und der Wind schüttelte es ordentlich durch, aber das konnte Drosczek nur Recht sein. Salzwasser spritzte an die Fenster, aber auch das machte Drosczek nichts aus.

Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und nahm die Sandwichdose heraus, in der sie den Datenkristall versteckt hielt. Mit spitzen Fingern holte sie ihn zwischen zwei Butterbroten, die noch vom Morgen übrig waren – sie hatte vor Aufregung nichts essen können – heraus. Dann drückte sie den Knopf für die manuelle Scheibenentriegelung und seufzte. Das Ergebnis monate- ja, jahrelanger Arbeit lag in ihren Händen, alle zum Nachbau von Delta VII notwendigen technischen Dateien, die je bei VEGA angelegt worden waren als Sicherungsbackup. Tarnowski würde das Herz bluten, aber auch er hatte letztendlich eingesehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg als diesen Schritt gab. Alle anderen Daten hatte sie inzwischen sorgsam gelöscht, nur dieser Kristall enthielt die kostbaren Informationen, für die Segovia und Smith bereit waren, über Leichen zu gehen.

Eine leise, angenehme Computerstimme kündigte an, dass jemand den Hopper über Funk rief. Drosczek ignorierte es und fuhr das Seitenfenster gerade so weit auf, dass der Würfel durch den Schlitz passte. Der Wind wehte salziges Wasser in den Hopper hinein, das den Beifahrersitz verräterisch durchnässte. Drosczek plante, nach einer angemessenen Wartezeit den Rettungsdienst zu rufen und irgendetwas von einem Schaden zu erzählen, nun aber musste sie zunächst einmal ihren wirklich wichtigen Auftrag erfüllen, ohne den der gesamte Ausflug sinnlos würde. Sie warf einen Blick auf die unruhigen Wellen unter sich, die sich in dichten Schaumkronen auftürmten und es den Stabilisatoren des Hoppers schwer machten, das kleine Flugzeug gerade zu halten. Wie verzweifelt müssen wir sein, das zu tun, dachte sie sich, diese Daten buchstäblich über Bord zu werfen! Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Tarnowski seine Sache gut machte und Segovia so lange wie möglich hinhielt.

Sie steckte die Hand mit dem Würfel durch den Fensterschlitz und öffnete sie. Der Würfel fiel hinab in die Wellen und verschwand sofort im Wasser. Die Leute des Generals würden das Meer nun schon mit einem Haarsieb durchkämmen müssen, um den Kristall wiederzufinden, wenn ihn nicht gar ein großer Fisch verschlang. Drosczek amüsierte sich einen Moment lang über diesen Gedanken, vielleicht würde der Würfel ja durch Zufall in irgend einem Fischrestaurant auftauchen, im Magen eines großen Thunfischs, der für einen Feinschmecker vorbereitet wurde. Der Koch würde nichts mit dem seltsamen Ding anzufangen wissen und es in den Müll entsorgen, von wo aus es eine weitere Odyssee antreten würde.

Der Bordfunk summte erneut. Erleichtert, den Würfel endlich los zu sein, fuhr Drosczek das Fenster wieder hoch und meldete sich. Eine aufgeregte weibliche Stimme verkündete ihr, der Direktor versuche schon seit einer halben Stunde, sie zu erreichen.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Panne mit meinem Hopper", erwiderte sie möglichst ruhig, auch wenn sie einen kleinen Anflug von Panik verspürte. Tarnowski würde doch wohl hoffentlich nichts verraten haben? „Außerdem trete ich gerade meinen Kurzurlaub an. Hat es denn nicht bis übermorgen Zeit?"

„Der Direktor sagt, es ist außerordentlich dringend", sagte die Frau aufgeregt. „Er braucht Ihre Mithilfe beim Delta Projekt."

„Aber ich habe ihm doch bereits mit Professor Tarnowski alle Daten zusammengestellt", Drosczek versuchte, wie eine normale, entnervte Angestellte zu klingen, welcher der Chef lästige Überstunden nachträgt. „Was ist denn noch?"

„Die Daten sind wohl nicht vollständig", die Frau wurde immer nervöser. Offensichtlich war ihr nahegelegt worden, Drosczek in jedem Fall herbeizuschaffen, „deshalb hat der Direktor Ihren Urlaub gestrichen, Sie sollen sofort zurückkommen."

In diesem Moment sah Drosczek etwas anderes, beunruhigendes auf einem der Bildschirme, zwei leuchtende Punkte, die auf ihren Hopper zuhielten. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, es wäre eine Patrouille des Pannendienstes, aber deren Fahrzeuge waren gewöhnlich allein unterwegs. Segovia schickte ihr Besuch, sie konnte jetzt nur noch auf Zeit spielen. „Hören Sie", sagte sie möglichst arrogant, „mein Urlaub war genehmigt und ich werde ihn antreten, egal, was der Direktor sagt. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Ihre Angst, begann sich in Panik zu verwandeln, was sollte sie tun? Die Reichweite ihres Hoppers genügte vollauf, um das neutrale Australien zu erreichen, aber auf dem Weg dorthin lauerten Dutzende bewaffnete Militärpatrouillen, die ihr Fluggerät mühelos aufbringen konnten. Sie beschloss also, sich zunächst einmal unwissend zu stellen und ihren Weg nach Prag fortzusetzen, vielleicht erwies es sich ja tatsächlich als Zufall, dass sich die beiden Hopper ihr näherten, auch wenn sie nach dem Anruf nicht mehr daran glaubte. Mit einem entschlossenen Druck auf den Schubregler brachte sie ihr Fluggerät auf die übliche Reisehöhe zurück, so ruckartig, dass ihr die Ohren taub wurden. Schnell hatte sie ihr ursprüngliches Tempo wieder erreicht, auch wenn sie versucht war, vollen Schub zu geben, wagte sie es nicht, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Noch war sie in den Augen ihrer Verfolger eine wütende Angestellte, die sich der Anordnung ihres Chefs widersetzte. Aber die beiden Punkte kamen rasch näher, viel zu rasch, sie würden sie eingeholt haben noch bevor sie sich über der afrikanischen Küste befand.

Einer der Hopper begann sie über Funk zu rufen. „Lavinia Drosczek, drosseln Sie augenblicklich Ihr Triebwerk, wir haben Befehl, Sie nach Metropolis zurück zu geleiten."

„Was fällt Ihnen ein?" fragte Drosczek mit dem Mut der Verzweifelung. „Wer gibt Ihnen das Recht, mich zu verfolgen?"

„Uns liegt eine Order aus dem Verteidigungsministerium vor, Madam." Die Hopper waren jetzt so nahe heran, dass Drosczek sie deutlich auf dem Monitor erkennen konnte. Bald würden sie direkt hinter ihr sein. „Sie stehen unter Verdacht, regierungseigene Daten gestohlen und an die VOR übermittelt zu haben."

„Ich habe nichts an die VOR übermittelt!" protestierte sie und gab nun doch zusätzlichen Schub. Irgendetwas bewog sie, das Festland zu erreichen, bevor die anderen Piloten sie erreichten. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sie ihren Hopper auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt, und vor ihr nahm die afrikanische Küste rasch Form an. Wenn sie etwas nicht wollte, war es diesen Männern fern des Festlandes ausgeliefert zu sein. Auch wenn ihr dort niemand helfen konnte, wollte sie erreichen, dass Augenzeugen von diesem unglaublichen Vorgehen erfuhren – sie sollte mitten im Frieden wegen eines Spionagedeliktes verhaftet werden, das sie nicht begangen hatte.

„Madam, seien Sie doch vernünftig!" Der Mann schien ihre Absicht zu erahnen. „Ersparen Sie sich und uns den Ärger, radikalere Maßnahmen einleiten zu müssen!"

Drosczek geriet mehr und mehr in Panik, die Männer waren zu allem entschlossen, das spürte sie. Mehr zu sich selbst sprach sie einen unflätigen Fluch aus, der aber über das Mikro bei ihren Verfolgern ankam. Mit ungeahnten Folgen, denn plötzlich ging ein scharfer Ruck durch den Hopper, der wie von einer starken Bö geschüttelt hin und her schwankte. Sie konnte ihn kaum noch auf Kurs halten. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, was vor sich ging, erst als das Fluggerät ein zweites Mal getroffen wurde, wurde es ihr klar: Die anderen Hopper nahmen sie unter Laserbeschuss! Zwar nicht mit voller Energie, offensichtlich sollte sie nicht getötet werden, aber stark genug, um ihr genug Schaden zuzufügen, damit sie landen musste. Der Hopper ächzte bereits jetzt in allen Verbänden, und irgendwo stank es nach geschmortem Kunststoff. Entsetzt nahm sie den Schub zurück, ihr Mut war für heute aufgebraucht.

„Es ist schon gut!" rief sie schrill ins Mikrofon. „Ich folge Ihnen ja, aber bitte hören Sie mit dem Beschuss auf."

Es folgte noch ein weiterer Schuss, aber der sollte wohl nur noch zur Einschüchterung dienen. Drosczek ergab sich voller Angst und folgte den Piloten nach Metropolis zurück.

Am Landeplatz warteten sie bereits auf sie, drei Beamte der III. Abteilung in einem Dienstwagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben. Drosczek wusste nicht, was sie in ihrem Gewahrsam erwartete, sie wusste nur, dass sie ihre Mission erfüllt hatte. Der Speicherwürfel mit den Daten von Delta VII lag intakt, aber vollkommen unerreichbar auf dem Grund des Atlantiks, vielleicht würde irgendjemand ihn in einigen Jahren dort finden, aber das würde purer Zufall sein und vor allem viel zu spät. In der Zwischenzeit würden neue Raumschiffe entwickelt worden sein, Raumschiffe, die schneller und besser waren als Delta VII, aber für den Moment war es ihr gelungen, dem General den Zugriff auf die Pläne zu entziehen, nur das zählte.


	6. Medienlügen

**Medienlügen**

Metropolis, du schimmernde Perle im Atlantik, ja, so wurde die Stadt gern genannt, die leuchtende Hauptstadt der Europäisch-Afrikanisch-Amerikanischen Union. Eine künstliche Insel inmitten des Meeres, Heim für mehrere Millionen Menschen, darunter eine Million arbeitslos.

Es ging ihnen nicht schlecht im Sozialstaat der Union, ja es gab sogar Menschen, die behaupteten, es ginge ihnen zu gut. Der Staat stellte ihnen kostenlose Wohnungen, das Meganet und Essen und Trinken kostenlos zur Verfügung. Die Wohnungen gehörten zwar zur untersten Kategorie - Nasszelle, Küchennische und Wohn-Schlafkombination, das Meganet lieferte Werbung für Produkte, die sie sich ohnehin nicht leisten konnten und Essensmarken konnten nur in wenigen Supermärkten eingelöst werden, aber es ging ihnen einigermaßen gut. Was der Staat nicht liefern konnte, waren Abwechslung von der Eintönigkeit des geregelten Arbeitslosendaseins und eine Zukunftsperspektive. Selbst das Handelsembargo gegen die VOR hatte keine neuen Arbeitsplätze gebracht, auch wenn die Schuh- und Elektronikindustrie sich einiges davon erhofft hatte. Die Arbeitslosenquote blieb unverändert hoch.

Iris Sörensen gehörte zu diesem Heer der Arbeitslosen. Vor fünf Jahren war sie nach Metropolis gezogen, fort aus ihrer dänischen Heimat und der Einöde. Ein paar Monate war es auch gut gegangen, erst arbeitete sie als Trainerin in einem Fitneßstudio, dann als Metrocabin-Chauffeurin, bevor das System auf Autonav umgestellt wurde um Kosten zu sparen. Seit drei Jahren hatte sie nun keinen Job mehr, sie schien schwer vermittelbar. Schon als Kind galt sie als aufsässig und nicht anpassungsfähig, die Behörden schienen diese Einschätzung ihrer Lehrer in Dänemark ungefragt übernommen zu haben. Zu allem Übel galt sie auch als nicht mehr kreditwürdig. Alles schien sich im Kreis zu drehen, ohne Wohnung außerhalb des Arbeitslosenviertels keine Arbeit, ohne Arbeit kein Geld, ohne Geld keine andere Wohnung.

Aus einer der Apotheken - ja, auch eine gewisse medizinische Versorgung war umsonst - hatte sich Iris eine Packung Antidepressiva der neuesten Generation besorgt. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich selbst eine letzte Chance zu geben, bevor sie sich aus dem achtzigsten Stock ihres Wohnblocks stürzen würde - Arbeitslosenintensivverwahrung. Genau zwei Wochen, so lange sollte es laut Beipackzettel dauern, bis die Wirkung eintrat, gab sie sich. Erst als sie die grüne Pille schon mit einem Schluck Leitungswasser heruntergespült hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Anzeige am Ende des Zettels:

SIND SIE GESUND UND ARBEITSFÄHIG; ABER NIEMAND WILL IHNEN ARBEIT GEBEN? WIR DENKEN ANDERS!

UNSER JUNGES DYNAMISCHES TEAM SUCHT NOCH MITARBEITER IM BEREICH FORSCHUNG UND ENTWICKLUNG; MEDIZINISCHE VORKENNTNISSE NICHT NOTWENDIG; ENGAGEMENT GENÜGT UNS!

15:000 CREDITS AUF IHR KONTO; FÜR NUR 6 WOCHEN MITARBEIT! KONTAKTIEREN SIE METRONET 589 - NEOPHARM (Ein Unternehmen der Worldpharm Enterprises Inc.)

Sämtliche Verbrauchermagazine warnten vor solchen Anzeigen, gewöhnlich wurden nur freiwillige Versuchskaninchen gesucht, die längst todkrank waren, bevor ihnen das Honorar ausgezahlt wurde. Aber es gab immer wieder verzweifelte Menschen in Geldnot, die darauf hereinfielen oder ihre Bedenken verdrängten. Iris gehörte zu den letzteren. Aus einer Laune heraus wählte sie Metronet an, währenddessen überflog sie das Kleingedruckte in der Anzeige. Da stand etwas davon, dass die Tätigkeit aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht auf dem Gebiet der EAAU stattfinden konnte und auf externem Territorium ausgeübt werden musste. Australien vielleicht, dachte Iris. Dann empfing sie die freundliche Stimme eines Call Center Agents.

OOO

Yep, Tom Collins war wieder einmal der große Deal gelungen, früher nannte man das im deutschen Fernsehen "Elefantenrunde", das wusste er von seinem alten Freund Mark. Alle hatten sie ihm zugesagt, Präsident Hirschmann, der "Superminister" General Smith und seine PR Beraterin Rodriguez, die Familienministerin mit dem unaussprechlichen norwegischen Namen, sowie Justizministerin Gorman-Rocher. Eine ausgewogene Mischung erster Güte, zwei gegen zwei, Rodriguez zählte nicht. Eine niedliche Mexikanerin mit halblangen schwarzen Locken und dunklen Augen, sozusagen die Alibi-Ethno-Vertreterin des Generals. Collins hatte sein Gedächtnis ein wenig aufgefrischt, da er sich an ihren Namen erinnert hatte und war dabei auf die Berichterstattung über den Prozess gegen Smith vor sieben Jahren gestoßen, in dem Rodriguez eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle gespielt hatte, indem sie den General von dem Vorwurf, Mitglied einer verfassungsfeindlichen Organisation zu sein, durch ihre Aussage reingewaschen hatte. Es konnte also kein Zufall sein, dass diese Rodriguez nun ausgerechnet für ihn arbeitete, obwohl man munkelte, hin und wieder seien sie sich nicht einig in ihren politischen Ansichten. Vielleicht war das ja alles nur Theater für die Öffentlichkeit, die durch die harmlosen Geplänkel zwischen den beiden den Eindruck erhalten sollte, der General sei in der Zwischenzeit zu einer demokratischen Persönlichkeit gereift und durchaus zur Diskussion mit Menschen anderer Meinung imstande, ohne sofort aus der Haut zu fahren. Auch wenn viele Menschen ihm diese Wandlung nicht recht abkauften – sein guter Freund Mark zählte dazu – so sprach doch einiges dafür, dass Smith während seiner Haft tatsächlich in sich gegangen war. Der Presse gegenüber gab er sich zumindest aufgeschlossen und auskunftsbereit.

Mark hatte ihn nachmittags noch über Skynet angerufen, um ihn nach den neuesten Ereignissen auf der Erde zu befragen. der arme Kerl hing irgendwo zwischen Venus und Erde fest und wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, wo er seine Kiste landen sollte. Sein Commander war ein Landsmann von Tom, ebenfalls Engländer, aber nicht mit dem sprichwörtlichen englischen Humor ausgestattet. John Harris glaubte wohl immer noch bei den strategischen Raumfahrtverbänden zu sein, anders konnte Tom sich sein paramilitärisches Verhalten nicht erklären. Beide schienen außerordentlich beunruhigt zu sein, was die neue politische Situation anbetraf, aber Tom hatte sie einigermaßen überzeugend beruhigen können, dass auf der guten alten Erde alles zum Besten stand, und der neue Ministerrat alles daran setzte, der Politik in der EAAU eine neue, positive Wendung zu geben. Auch Marks Bedenken, die Union drohe sich nach allem, was er gehört habe, in so etwas wie einen Polizeistaat zu verwandeln, konnte er zerstreuen. Alle Neuerungen und entsprechenden Verordnungen bewegten sich strikt innerhalb der von der Verfassung abgesegneten Grenzen und dienten lediglich dem Schutz der Bevölkerung, im Alltag bekäme man kaum etwas davon mit.

Als Tom das Fernsehstudio betrat, fühlte er sich seltsam beschwingt wie lange nicht mehr, so als habe er gerade eine halbe Flasche Sekt getrunken. Schon seltsam, seit seinem Unfall schien alles außerordentlich gut für ihn zu laufen, als habe der kleine Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ihm Glück gebracht. Die Sendeleitung stand hinter ihm, seine Beiträge wurden ausnahmslos von oben abgesegnet und auch die Zuschauerzahlen stiegen stetig. Auch heute schien alles perfekt zu laufen, die Studiogäste hatten sich pünktlich eingefunden und wurden bereits von den Maskenbildnern geschminkt, die Technik funktionierte gut wie lange nicht und das Publikum war bester Dinge, auch ohne die Einheizer, die sonst die Stimmung im Studio vor Sendungsbeginn in die richtigen Bahnen lenkten. _Metropolis Prime Time_ ging pünktlich auf Sendung wie jeden Tag, und Tom begrüßte die Zuschauer mit ein paar einleitenden Worten.

"General Smith, einige Bürger äußerten sich jüngst besorgt über die Einschränkung ihrer persönlichen Freiheit." Tom schlug absichtlich einen ironischen Ton an, um den Zuschauern deutlich zu machen, was er von den Kritikern der neuen Gesetze hielt. Kaum zu glauben, dass er selbst einmal einer von diesen idealistischen Liberalen gewesen war, die hinter allem eine Regierungsverschwörung vermuteten! "Was sagen Sie zu diesen neuen Entwicklungen in der Innenpolitik?"

Der General trug wie oft bei seinen öffentlichen Auftritten einen zivilen Anzug in modischem Anthrazit, ein weißes Hemd und eine rot-blaue Krawatte. Die Farben der _Reinigenden Flamme_, dachte Tom, aber er verdrängte diesen Gedanken sehr schnell. Man musste ja nicht gleich in jede Kleinigkeit ein politisches Bekenntnis hineininterpretieren, oder? Das Gespräch würde großartig verlaufen, das wusste er schon jetzt.

"Mr. Collins, ich komme aus einem der freiheitsliebensten Staaten der ehemaligen USA, aus Texas. Ich weiß sehr gut, was persönliche Freiheit bedeutet, schon aus eigener Erfahrung." Smith lächelte ins Publikum, das begeistert ob solcher Selbstironie applaudierte. "Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde solche Maßnahmen ergreifen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig wäre? Was nutzt unseren Bürgern ein - sagen wir es einmal salopp - ungestörter Flirt im Skynet, wenn zur gleichen Zeit ein Terrorist über das selbe System ebenso ungestört einen Anschlag auf ihr Leben planen kann? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, wir behandeln es absolut diskret, wenn wir Sie im Skynet bei einem außerehelichen Geplauder erwischen." Das Publikum lachte erneut.

"Geschätzter Kollege", meldete sich der greise Hirschmann zu Wort. "Ich fürchte, Sie vereinfachen das Problem ein wenig. Juristisch gesehen ist es sehr wohl ein Unterschied, ob Sie einen Flirt belauschen oder einen Terroristen."

"Dieser Unterschied besteht doch nur rein theoretisch, lieber Präsident." Smith nahm einen Schluck Wasser und räusperte sich. "Ich bin mir der juristischen Probleme durchaus bewusst, aber wie wollen Sie das dem Bürger auf der Straße erklären, der um den sicheren Schulweg seiner Kinder fürchten muss, weil sich da draußen ein Haufen von skrupellosen Attentätern herumtreibt? Oder dem Mittelständler, der seine Arbeitnehmer entlassen muss, weil wieder einmal eine Ladung billiger, aus China eingeschmuggelter Schuhe am Hafen von Metropolis verkauft wird, die den Behörden entgangen ist? Ich verstehe durchaus, wenn Sie ohne ein drittes lauschendes Ohrenpaar mit Ihrer reizenden Assistentin plaudern möchten, aber derzeit gibt es wichtigere Dinge."

Smith hatte Hirschmann als einen vergreisten Theoretiker vorgeführt, dachte Tom mit ungekannter Schadenfreude. Die Einschaltquoten würden in astronomische Höhen schießen. Tief in seinem Inneren würde jeder Intellektuelle der Stadt ein beklommenes Gefühl empfinden, aber konnte er es auch in Worte fassen, die das Volk auf der Straße erreichten? Tom selbst gestand sich ein, dass er den General unterschätzt hatte. Der Mann war der geborene Demagoge. Das Klischee vom dämlichen amerikanischen Cowboy griff bei ihm einfach nicht. Tom dachte an einen längst verstorbenen Kollegen, Michael Moore, der sich ein paar Jahrzehnte vor ihm mit einem texanischen Politiker herumgeschlagen hatte. Dieser Texaner hatte es ihm weitaus leichter gemacht, Schwachpunkte zu finden. Smith hatte nie illegale Drogen genommen, trank nicht mehr als der Durchschnittsbürger, schlief sich nicht herum – jedenfalls nicht so, dass die Öffentlichkeit etwas davon mitbekam - und hatte auch sonst keine Makel, wie es schien. Der einzige Schandfleck in seiner Biographie - der unselige Raumzwischenfall von 2062 - war in der öffentlichen Meinung längst zu einem Kavaliersdelikt zusammengeschrumpft. Er war das Opfer jener Politiker geworden, die ihm jetzt vorwarfen, ungesetzliche Methoden in der Innenpolitik anzuwenden. Auch Tom empfand ein beklommenes Gefühl angesichts dieser allzu offen zur Schau getragenen Perfektion, dennoch machte er sich keinerlei Mühe, Hirschmann beizustehen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach schon zu lange im Geschäft, um noch echten journalistischen Idealismus aufbringen zu können. Hirschmann war ja schließlich kein kleiner Junge mehr sondern ein erfahrener Politiker, er würde sich selbst zu verteidigen wissen.

"Was gibt es wichtigeres, als die Demokratie?" warf Hirschmann ein. "Was Sie vorschlagen, ist doch ein Fass ohne Boden. Erst belauschen wir die Menschen in ihrem Privatleben, als nächstes steht vielleicht die Pressefreiheit auf dem Spiel, und was dann? Ein Ermächtigungsgesetz für den größten Führer aller Zeiten?"

Smith war längst nicht so dumm und ungebildet, wie Hirschmann vielleicht erhofft hatte. In diese Falle tappte er nicht. "Werter Kollege, ich darf Sie doch bitten, von solchen Vergleichen abzusehen. Es liegt mir fern, Ihnen vorzuwerfen, Sie wollten Vorteile aus Ihrer ethnischen Herkunft ziehen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, Sie bedienen sich hier einiger Vorurteile. Zwar habe ich keinen akademischen Grad wie Sie, aber auch ich habe auf der Militärakademie durchaus eine juristische Grundausbildung genossen. Hören Sie also auf, mich mit einem gescheiterten Postkartenmaler aus den Slums von Europa zu vergleichen."

Hirschmann wurde deutlich verlegen und rang um Worte. Emanuela Rodriguez griff unerwartet ein, wollte sie ihn aus seiner Verlegenheit befreien?

"Meine Herren", sagte sie entschlossen, "wir wollen hier doch nicht über ethnische Zugehörigkeit diskutieren, das sollte doch in Zeiten unserer internationalen Union der Vergangenheit angehören. Ich selbst bin Mexikanerin und habe durch meinen neuen Vorgesetzten bisher keinerlei Diskriminierung erfahren. Dennoch verstehe ich Präsident Hirschmanns Bedenken, schließlich müssen die Bürger von Metropolis tatsächlich den Eindruck gewinnen, dass wir auf eine Militärdiktatur zusteuern." Sie machte eine rhetorische Pause, in der beide Männer sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Smith sah ein wenig aus wie ein geprügelter Hund, sehr verletzlich, als fürchte er nichts mehr als den Verrat seiner engsten Mitarbeiterin. „Aber der Minister hat vollkommen Recht, im Moment muss es unser vorrangiges Ziel sein, die öffentliche Ordnung wieder herzustellen, den Menschen ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben. Wir sorgen uns alle um unsere nächsten Angehörigen, die Menschen, die wir lieben. Ich bin mir sicher, niemand hier will eine Eskalation der Lage herbeiführen, deshalb sollten wir zum Wohl der Bevölkerung zusammenarbeiten, anstatt uns über kleinliche Details und juristische Spitzfindigkeiten zu streiten."

Rodriguez hatte eine gigantische Worthülse ins Publikum geblasen, aber das kam bei den Leuten an. Zudem lieferte sie der Familienministerin die passenden Stichworte, um ihre Themen loswerden zu können. Es dauerte nicht lange und Tom erhielt über sein Headset die Mitteilung aus der Redaktion, das die Sendezeit in wenigen Minuten zu Ende sei. Fast erleichtert sprach er seine Schlussworte.

Beim Verlassen des Studios schnappte er nur noch ein paar Worte des Generals auf, die dieser zu seiner Beraterin Rodriguez sagte: "Rodriguez, Sie Miststück, wenn Sie mir noch einmal einen solchen Schreck einjagen, dann sind Sie geliefert." Es klang nicht wirklich böse.

OOO

Mit einer Gruppe von etwa zwanzig anderen jungen Männern und Frauen, die der Kleidung nach ebenso wie sie zur Unterschicht der Stadt gehörten, wartete Iris Sörensen vor einem Hochglanzbau im Gewerbegebiet von Metropolis. Auf der noch geschlossenen Glastür prangten in großen Lettern der Firmenname und der Slogan des Unternehmens NEOPHARM - wir sind die Zukunft der Medizin. In der Gruppe regte sich erste Unruhe, wann man denn jetzt ins Gebäude gelassen wurde, einige warteten schon seit zwei Stunden davor, als ginge es um den Job ihres Lebens. Die meisten hatten nur kleine Reisetaschen dabei, nur wenige hatten sich mit Kleidung für sechs Wochen ausgestattet, wie man an ihren übergroßen Koffern erkennen konnte.

"Bringen Sie nur etwas frische Wäsche und Ihre Zahnbürste mit", hatte der freundliche Call-Center-Agent gesagt. "Für alles andere sorgen wir."

Iris schulterte nun zum dritten Mal ihren Rucksack und hörte möglichst unauffällig den anderen "Probanden" zu. Einige tauschten Erfahrungen über diese Art Job aus, offensichtlich hatten sie schon mehrfach an ähnlichen Studien teilgenommen, die fast jeden Tag im Net ausgeschrieben wurden. Andere - wie Iris selbst - wussten noch überhaupt nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde.

"Du kotzt Dir jeden Tag die Seele raus, aber die Kohle stimmt", sagte einer. "Einmal sind mir sogar alle Haare ausgefallen, aber von 7000 Credits kann man ja eine gute Perücke kaufen." Er lachte, aber außer ihm fand offensichtlich niemand den Scherz lustig.

"Ich habe vor drei Monaten meinen Job verloren", erwiderte eine Frau, " sonst würde ich mich gar nicht auf so was einlassen. Falls die mich überhaupt nehmen, vielleicht komme ich ja nicht durch den Gesundheitscheck."

"Damit nehmen die es meist nicht so genau."

"Kommt drauf an, bei welcher Firma du landest oder ob die schon mal das Gesundheitsamt auf der Pelle hatten."

Auf diese Art wurden die Gespräche fortgeführt, so dass Iris fast versucht war, umzudrehen und nach Hause zu fahren. Allein bei dem Gedanken an die vielen beschriebenen ärztlichen Untersuchungen wurde ihr übel. Nur der Gedanke an das Geld hielt sie bei der Stange.

Vier Stunden später war es soweit, sie hatte den Check hinter sich gebracht und hielt die Chipkarte in der Hand, die an alle in das Programm aufgenommenen Probanden vergeben wurde. Es war gar nicht so schlimm abgelaufen, wie gedacht, sie hatten ihr ein bisschen Blut abgezapft, ihren Blutdruck gemessen und ein paar Hautproben wegen irgendwelcher DNA-Proben abgezupft.

Eine freundliche Mitarbeiterin drückte ihr ein paar Broschüren des Unternehmens in die Hand, sowie einen Merkzettel mit den Regeln, die während des Aufenthalts im medizinischen Institut zu beachten waren. Soweit Iris es beurteilen konnte, war es der übliche Krankenhausquatsch, nicht rauchen, nicht trinken, keine Fremdmedikamente nehmen und so fort. Regel 17 hieß, dass jeder Kontakt mit Freunden oder Verwandten während des Institutsaufenthalts zu unterlassen sei, was mit der Vertraulichkeitspolitik der Firma begründet wurde. "Sie wissen ja, Industriespionage", erklärte die freundliche Dame. "Selbst bei der Erprobung von Babypuder ist man davor nicht mehr sicher." Sie wies Iris an, sich in die Wartezone im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes zu begeben, die ein bisschen wie eine Abfertigungshalle im Flughafen aussah. Es gab zwei Reihen mit modernen Kunststoffstühlen und sogar einen Rollwagen mit Kaffee und Tee zur Selbstbedienung, der schon von einer Menschentraube umlagert wurde. Iris stellte sich auch dort an und bekam nach ein paar Minuten auch einen Pappbecher mit Milchkaffee zu fassen.

Neben zwei jungen Männern ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und schloss die Augen, um noch ein paar Minuten zu dösen. In einer halben Stunde sollten sie in den Zubringerbus zum Flughafen steigen, auch wenn ihnen bisher noch nicht mitgeteilt worden war, wohin es ging. Zuversichtlich malte sich Iris aus, dass sie irgendwo am Strand von Australien sitzen würden, abends zur Erholung nach den Versuchen. Ein grimmes Gefühl tief unten in ihrem Bauch sagte ihr zwar, dass sie sich mal wieder auf eine Reise mir ungewissem Ausgang eingelassen hatte - warum zum Teufel machten die so ein Geheimnis darum, wo diese Versuchsklinik lag? - aber sie hatte beschlossen, sich einfach überraschen zu lassen. Bisher waren alle Mitarbeiter der Firma sehr nett zu ihr gewesen, jedenfalls netter als die meisten Beamten in öffentlichen Ämtern, also würde es schon gut gehen. Hoffte sie jedenfalls.

"Hast du schon gehört?" fragte einer der jungen Männer neben ihr seinen Kumpel. "Gina haben sie nicht genommen. Haben behauptet, ihre Blutwerte wären nicht gut genug, sie solle auch erst eine Grippeimpfung machen."

"Ja, die hat ganz schön getobt, weil sie die Kohle für ihre Bürgerinitiative haben wollte, irgend so ein Bürgerrechtsscheiß. Sie hat dann auch ganz schön rumgetobt, von wegen Faschismus und so."

"Naja, aber sie hätten ja nicht gleich die schwarzen Jungs rufen müssen um sie abzuholen. Die Haussecurity hätte es wohl auch getan."

Iris interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für Politik, aber sie hörte in den letzten Tagen immer wieder Geschichten über diese "schwarzen Jungs", eine paramilitärische Polizeieinheit, die ins Leben gerufen worden war, um die öffentliche Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Natürlich hießen sie nicht wirklich so, sondern die "III. Abteilung", in Anspielung darauf, dass sie die dritte Polizeigewalt verkörperten, nach der Zivil- und der Militärpolizei. Sogar in ihrem Hochhaus waren sie schon aktiv geworden, aber die Leute hatten eher erleichtert darauf reagiert, hatten sie doch nur ein paar lautstarke Säufer festgenommen, die den Nachbarn schon immer auf die Nerven gefallen waren. Genau genommen waren sie nicht nur Säufer, sondern faselten auch ständig irgendwelches politisches Zeugs und sprühten wüste Parolen an die Fahrstuhltüren. Niemand vermisste dieses Anarchistenpack. Iris wunderte sich nur, warum die öffentliche Ordnung ausgerechnet jetzt vor ihnen geschützt werden musste, da sich jahrelang niemand um das Problem gekümmert hatte. Jetzt schien die Hausverwaltung endlich ein offenes Ohr bei den Behörden gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht brachte dieser General ja doch mal ein bisschen Ordnung in die Stadt. Ihr sollte es egal sein, vielleicht würde es in sechs Wochen, wenn sie aus Australien zurückkehrte, sogar wieder neue Jobs geben.

Eine Stimme über Lautsprecher forderte die Wartenden schließlich auf, sich zur Tür zu begeben, der Zubringerbus wartete dort. Das Gepäck war bereits durch die Sicherheitskontrollen gegangen und befand sich im Bauch des Busses. "Hey, verschlampt meinen Digiplayer nicht!" hatte sie noch im Scherz gesagt.

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem sich alle Passagiere auf die gepolsterten Sitze verteilt hatten und durcheinander redeten, als ginge es in den wohlverdienten Sommerurlaub, hob der Zubringerbus ab. Einige Männer stimmten einen obszönen Gesang an und riefen laut nach gekühltem Bier, vielleicht wollten sie nur ihre Aufregung überspielen. Eine Computerstimme teilte nach wenigen Sekunden mit, dass man sich jetzt auf der lasergesteurten Haupttrasse für öffentliche Verkehrsmittel befände und wünschte einen guten Flug.

Iris lehnte sich zum Fenster hinüber und schaute auf die Stadt hinunter. Von oben sah sie wirklich beeindruckend aus, ein Wahrzeichen moderner Architektur. Sogar ihr trostloses Wohnviertel, das sie weit hinten am Horizont sehen konnte, wirkte irgendwie eleganter, wenn man die hohen Türme nur von weitem sah. Unter ihr tummelte sich der Berufsverkehr und wenn sie genau hinsah, konnte sie sogar einige Fußgänger erkennen, die wie winzige Ameisen über die Straßen und Boulevards strömten. Nur die allgegenwärtigen Laserbatterien und Leichtpanzer störten das friedliche Bild ein wenig, aber daran gewöhnten sich die Menschen allmählich auch.

Die Frau neben Iris rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum und traute sich schließlich, sie anzusprechen."Sagen Sie, geht es zum Flughafen nicht in eine ganz andere Richtung?"

"Keine Ahnung", Iris zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht steuern wir ja irgendeinen Privatflughafen an oder so. Oder wir fahren mit dem Schiff nach Australien."

"Australien?" fragte die Frau verwundert. "Woher wissen Sie, dass wir dorthin gebracht werden?"

"Na wohin denn sonst?" erwiderte Iris ein wenig genervt. Sie hätte lieber noch eine Runde gedöst oder wenigstens zum Fenster hinausgeschaut. "Es stand doch in der Anzeige, dass der Job aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht in der EAAU durchgeführt werden könnte. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie uns nach Peking bringen."

"Hey, wieso nicht?" warf ein Mann von vorne ein. "Man weiß doch, dass die VOR nicht so strenge Bestimmungen haben wie wir. Da dürfen sie uns ein Affengen einpflanzen und uns über die Bäume hüpfen lassen."

"Erzählen Sie doch nicht so einen Quatsch." Iris schnaubte verächtlich. "Als wenn die uns heutzutage noch in die VOR schicken würden. Meinen Sie, die jetzige Regierung würde das erlauben?"

"Warum nicht? Wenn sie genug Kohle von der Industrie dafür kriegt."

Ein Piepen aus den Lautsprechern beendete das Gespräch, der Zubringer setzte offensichtlich zur Landung an. Die Computerstimme meldete sich erneut zu Wort und teilte mit, dass das gewünschte Ziel erreicht war.

"Das ist doch..." die Frau neben Iris brach mitten im Satz ab.

"Ja, das ist der Militärraumhafen." Der Mann vor ihnen brach in freudloses Gelächter aus.

Iris fühlte sich plötzlich schwindlig. "Scheiße, was soll das?"

Die Türen des Zubringers glitten auf und noch bevor jemand aufstehen konnte, betraten einige Mitarbeiter der Firma NEOPHARM den Bus, es waren allesamt kräftig gebaute Männer und Frauen, so dass Iris nichts Gutes ahnte. Aber eine der Frauen winkte den Passagieren freundlich zu und hieß sie herzlich willkommen, ihr Lächeln wirkte offen und freundlich. Hätte Iris nicht außerhalb des Busses die Männer mit schweren Lasergewehren gesehen, die direkt auf die Fenster gerichtet waren, wäre sie fast beruhigt gewesen...


	7. Kaddisch für die Republik

**Kaddisch für die Republik**

Am 15. September 2069, einem Sonntagabend, begann das jüdische Jahr 5830, und wie viele sekuläre Juden erinnerte sich auch Samuel Hirschmann nur an den hohen Feiertagen seiner religiösen Pflichten. War er in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich nur aus einer Art Pflichtgefühl in seine Gemeinde in der Innenstadt von Metropolis gegangen, so fühlte er in diesem Jahr ein tiefes, inneres Bedürfnis, dem Gebet beizuwohnen, denn dieses Jahr würde ein Jahr tief greifender politischer Entscheidungen werden, von denen die gravierendsten unmittelbar bevorstanden. Auch wenn Hirschmann nicht daran glaubte, eine höhere Macht könne das drohende politische Verhängnis noch abwenden, so gestattete er es sich, im Gebet mit der Gemeinde ein wenig persönlichen Trost zu suchen, den er in seiner Umwelt kaum noch finden konnte. Der einzige Halt, der ihm geblieben war, war seine Assistentin Ruth O'Hara, aber sie wollte er so wenig wie möglich mit seinen Problemen belasten. Er wußte, dass auch sie schwerwiegende Probleme hatte, mochten diese auch eher privater Natur sein. Seit Tagen hatte sei nichts von ihrem Verlobtem gehört, der als Testpilot bei der VEGA arbeitete, ein unsicherer Arbeitsplatz, wie die Ereignisse der letzten Tage bewiesen. So wurde die junge Frau unfreiwillig mitsamt ihrem Lebenspartner in die politischen Ereignisse hineingezogen, Hirschmann wollte ihr nicht auch noch das Leben erschweren, indem er ihr erzählte, wie schlimm es wirklich um die Republik stand. Ohne eigene Familie, als unfreiwilliger Junggeselle bis ins hohe Alter hinein, fühlte er jetzt, wie einsam er eigentlich war. Viele Menschen brachten ihm hohe Achtung entgegen, aber das war doch etwas anders als die Geborgenheit, die eine Partnerschaft ihm hätte bieten können. So mochte wenigstens Ruth ihr Glück finden.

Hirschmann stellte während des Gottesdienstes fest, dass er kaum in der Lage war, dem Gebet zu folgen, einerseits, da er seine Religion nie wirklich praktiziert hatte, andererseits, da ihm auch seine Gedanken über den Ministerrat in seiner jetzigen Zusammensetzung nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Die Talkshow mit Tom Collins war nicht gut für ihn gelaufen, dieser verflixte Journalist schien alle Grundsätze journalistischen Ehrgefühls vergessen zu haben. Seine Sympathiepunkte in der Bevölkerung, obwohl immer noch ausreichend vorhanden, waren um einiges gesunken, und dies bereitete ihm nicht nur aus persönlicher Eitelkeit Sorge. Die Bürger begannen die radikalen Ziele seiner politischen Gegner mehr und mehr zu akzeptieren.

Aber auch die Menschen um Hirschmann herum wurden von seiner Anwesenheit abgelenkt, jeder schien in seinem Gesicht nach Antworten auf die drängenden Fragen der Zeit zu suchen. Hirschmann hörte sie tuscheln und flüstern, was ihm außerordentlich unangenehm war. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als die Besucher des Gottesdienstes aus ihrer Andacht zu reißen, fast schämte er sich ein wenig. Fast fühlte er sich geneigt, die Synagoge frühzeitig zu verlassen und sich von seinem Fahrer heimfahren zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte er Ruth O'Hara zu einem einsamen Essen einladen, ein paar Äpfel und etwas Honig, mit denen man sich traditionell ein süßes neues Jahr wünschte, würden sich wohl noch auftreiben lassen. Aber er hatte die Länge des Gottesdienstes überschätzt, schon stimmte der deutsche Kantor das „Adon Olam" an, die liebste Abschlusshymne seiner jüdischen Landsleute. Sogar Hirschmann kannte den Text und sang kräftig mit. Um ihn herum entstand noch mehr Unruhe, diesmal aber nicht wegen ihm, sondern weil die Menschen sich bereits zum Aufbruch bereit machten, ihre Gebetbücher und Lesebrillen einpackten und ihre Jacken nahmen. Der Kantor hatte kaum geendet, als die ersten Männer und Frauen schon dem Ausgang zustrebten, während der Rest noch eifrig sang. Irgendjemand hatte einmal bemerkt, mit der Schlusshymne sei es wie mit dem Abspann im Kino. Während die einen noch wie gebannt auf die Leinwand starrten, sie der Rest schon auf dem Weg ins Restaurant. Und tatsächlich mochten sich die Menschen schon auf das Feiertagsmahl freuen, das sie zu Hause erwartete, das verdarb ihnen auch ein General Smith nicht.

Auch Hirschmann begab sich in die Vorhalle hinaus, wo sich bereits die Menschen drängten und sich gegenseitig Grüße zuriefen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bestürmten sie auch ihn ihn dort rasch mit ihren Neujahrswünschen, fast wurde ihm der Andrang zu viel, da er genau spürte, dass Antworten von ihm erwartet wurden, Informationen, die er der Öffentlichkeit nicht preisgegeben hatte. Vielleicht aber nahm er sich ja auch viel zu wichtig und bildete sich das alles nur ein – die anderen Gottesdienstbesucher wollten eventuell wirklich nur freundlich sein. Aber egal aus welchem Grund sie ihn auch immer ansprachen, es machte ihn nervös. Zwar hatte er ein gewisses Verständnis für sie, an ihrer Stelle hätte er nicht anders gehandelt, aber heute ging es einfach über seine Kraft. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als David Levy, sein Hausarzt, sich endlich zu ihm durchgearbeitet hatte, um ihm ein süßes neues Jahr zu wünschen. Levy schaute ihn auffordernd an. „Nun, Dr. Hirschmann, wie sieht es aus?" fragte er, wohl wissend, dass Hirschmann allein lebte. „Haben Sie schon eine Einladung für heute abend? Meine Frau Danielle hat sicher noch einen Teller Suppe für Sie übrig!"

Hirschmann gab sich einen Ruck und nahm die Einladung an, auch wenn er sich gern zu Hause ein wenig ausgeruht hätte. Es sagte sich jedoch, dass ein wenig Ablenkung ihm nicht schaden konnte, und so saß er wenige Minuten später mit einigen anderen Gästen an der langen Tafel der Levys, die sich unter Salatschüsseln, Bratenplatten und Auflaufformen bog. Die Levys nahmen es wie er mit den jüdischen Speisegeboten nicht all zu eng, zwar gab es kein Schweinefleisch, aber Hirschmann nahm den Duft einer köstlichen Lasagne wahr, sie unter Garantie nicht koscher war, da sich Sahne und Fleisch in ihr mischten. Ihm war es egal, er bekam nur ein wenig Angst, als man ihn als den Ehrengast bat, den Kiddusch zu sprechen, der die Festmahlzeit einleitete. Ein wenig hilflos stand er vor den zu Kränzen gewundenen Broten und dem Weinbecher, aber mit Hilfe des Gastgebers gelang es ihm, sich einigermaßen passabel durch den hebräischen Text zu stottern. Es versprach, eine laute und fröhliche Runde zu werden. Hirschmann fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder entspannt. Bis einer der Gäste das falsche Stichwort lieferte.

„Ich habe gehört, in Texas trinken sie Bier zum Kiddusch!" sagte einer der anwesenden Männer. „Und schießen ihre Revolver ab, anstatt Schofar zu blasen!"

Die Anwesenden lachten - seit Jahrzehnten kursierten allerlei abstruse Geschichten über die Bräuche in texanischen Synagogen, die teilweise von den Juden dort selbstironisch in Umlauf gebracht worden waren. Hirschmann war allerdings nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er hätte sich sehr gewünscht, wenn sein texanischer Kollege in der Vergangenheit anstatt mit Waffen nur mit einem Schofar – einem Widderhorn – gespielt hätte.

„Wenn Smith und seine Kumpane so weitermachen, wird das mit dem Bier vielleicht bald Pflicht", warf Levy halb im Scherz, halb ernsthaft mit besorgtem Blick auf Hirschmann ein. „Was sagen Sie, Dr. Hirschmann, wird sich der Ministerrat bald auch in religiöse Belange einmischen? Es heißt, die Buddhisten stünden schon unter Beobachtung."

Hirschmann spürte einen Stich in der Herzgegend, der fröhliche Abend war ihm mit einem Mal verdorben. „Nein, religiöse Einschränkungen wird es wohl nicht geben", erwiderte er mechanisch. „Das ist wohl das einzige, das Smith und Gorman nicht antasten wollen, die Religionsfreiheit." _Seltsam_, dachte er, _noch bin ich Präsident, rede aber schon so, als sei ich nur noch ein machtloser Regierungsberater. _Vielleicht entsprach das ja auch schon der Wahrheit, wie er sich selbst eingestand.

„Aber das ist doch schon mal was", sagte eine fröhlich wirkende junge Frau am anderen Ende des Tisches. „Also erwartet uns kein zweiter Hitler. Das ist doch gut für uns Juden, wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, weil wir Juden sind", entgegnete eine andere Frau, „aber vielleicht, weil wir Menschen sind. Menschen, die in Frieden und Demokratie leben wollen. Und das garantieren die beiden weiß Gott nicht. Ich jedenfalls traue ihnen nicht ein Stück weit."

„Aber in manchen Dingen haben die beiden ja vielleicht sogar Recht", beharrte die junge Frau. „Was die Asiaten angeht zum Beispiel, _denen_ traue ich nicht. Und da gibt es garantiert keine Religionsfreiheit! Das ist Kommunismus wie zu den finstersten Zeiten des 20. Jahrhunderts, da muss man doch einen Riegel vorschieben!"

„Das ist aber nicht unsere Aufgabe, wir sind schließlich keine Kolonialmacht oder so etwas!" Die andere Frau ereiferte sich sichtlich. „Die Menschen in Asien werden schon irgendwann selbst darauf kommen, die brauchen keinen Smith und keine Gorman, um ihre Probleme zu lösen. Zumal wir genug eigene haben", sie wandte sich Hirschmann zu, der sich zunehmend unwohler fühlte. Wäre er nur seinem ersten Impuls gefolgt! „Wie gut, dass Sie noch da sind, Dr. Hirschmann! Sie müssen diesem Treiben einen Riegel vorschieben!"

„Bitte meine Lieben!" Danielle Levy klopfte mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Samuel Hirschmann ist Gast hier, lasst ihn doch einfach mal einen Abend mit der Politik in Ruhe! Wir wollen einfach nur essen und fröhlich sein!"

Aber Hirschmann war nicht mehr danach zumute. Verdrossen widmete er sich seiner Portion gefilte Fisch und dachte an die nächsten Tage im Parlament.

OOO

Emma hatte von Anfang an kein gutes Gefühl bei diesem Einsatz besonderer Art, aber den Befehlen des Generals widersetzte man sich nicht. Zwar hatte sie einige sehr treffende Einwände ins Feld geführt, vor allem den, dass es weitaus geeignetere Personen im Ministerium für diesen Auftrag gab als sie, aber Smith hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Eine Diskussion mit ihm gestaltete sich stets außerordentlich nervenaufreibend, zudem blieb sie ebenso oft vollkommen sinnlos. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann musste es auch so geschehen. Widerstand war zwecklos und hatte meist nur üble Konsequenzen für seinen Gesprächspartner, von denen eine Suspendierung noch die harmloseste darstellte. Wie schaffte es der General bloß immer, seine Widersacher ohne Einwände des übrigen Ministerrates beiseite schaffen zu lassen? Es musste doch jemandem auffallen, dass die Personalfluktuation im Ministerium so hoch war wie nie!

Der Emma zugeteilte Auftrag ließ sich immerhin mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, sie musste nichts rechtswidriges oder gar gewalttätiges erledigen, dennoch schnürte ihr die Aufregung fast die Kehle zu.

„Könnte Hirschmann mein Auftreten denn nicht als Provokation verstehen?" hatte sie Smith gefragt. „Der Präsident ist nach den Ereignissen vor sieben Jahren sicherlich nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen. Ganz zu schweigen von unserem gemeinsamen Fernsehauftritt gestern."

Der General hatte nur gelacht. „Und das kommt ausgerechnet von Ihnen?" Er hatte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches gesetzt und Emma von oben bis unten gemustert. „Waren Sie es nicht, die mir riet, mit Hirschmann zu sprechen und eine gemeinsame Basis zu suchen? Und nun wollen Sie kneifen, weil Sie glauben, Ihr Anblick könne ihn provozieren? Das ist wirklich lächerlich, Rodriguez, und dazu das Dümmste, was ich je aus Ihrem Mund gehört habe. Nun, wenn ich dorthin ginge, dann wäre es eine Provokation, aber Sie..."

„Ich wollte ja lediglich zu Bedenken geben, welche Auswirkungen ein solcher Besuch haben könnte", entgegnete Emma mit wachsender Verzweifelung. „Reicht es nicht aus, Hirschmann eine schriftliche Grußbotschaft zukommen zu lassen? Zusammen mit ein paar Blumen?"

„Rodriguez, Sie enttäuschen mich, zumal Sie gerade Ihre eigenen Grundsätze und Ratschläge über Bord werfen." Smith wurde zunehmend ungeduldig. „Außerdem haben Sie als Frau eine bessere Hand für diesen religiösen Unsinn. Also nehmen Sie jetzt Ihre Ausgehuniform aus dem Schrank und lassen Sie sich zu diesem dämlichen Gottesdienst fahren. Lassen Sie ein wenig von ihrem Charme spielen, das wirkt sicherlich Wunder. Denken Sie daran, wir brauchen Hirschmanns Kooperation am Samstagabend, wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass er nicht zum Presseball erscheint." Dann fügte er freundlicher hinzu: „Emma, ich zähle auf Sie, Sie können das."

So war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als der Anordnung zu folgen, auch wenn es sie ärgerte, dass der General die Verantwortung auf sie abgewälzt hatte, niemand anderes als sie würde Schuld sein, falls Hirschmann sich stur stellte. Nun stand sie vor der jüdischen Gemeinde, begleitet von zwei Beamten des Sicherheitsdienstes, die sie trotz ihre Protestes anwies, im Wagen zu bleiben. Was mochte es für einen Eindruck machen, wenn sie mit schwarzuniformierten Männern in einer Synagoge erschien? Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie gar nichts Schlimmeres hätte tun können, so hatte sie auch zu ihrer Uniformjacke einen passenden Rock angezogen, um ein wenig ziviler zu wirken. Heute war Jom Kippur, Versöhnungstag, der höchste jüdische Feiertag, und auf eine versöhnliche Stimmung seitens des Präsidenten hoffte sie sehr.

Noch bevor sie Hirschmann sah, kamen ihr die alten Bilder wieder in den Sinn, sein entsetzter Blick, als sie damals vor Gericht ausgesagt hatte. _Der General hat niemals gestanden, Mitglied einer radikalen Vereinigung zu sein. Er hat sich im Gespräch mit mir immer kooperativ gezeigt, seine Persönlichkeitstests weisen keine Auffälligkeiten auf..._wie dumm und naiv sie damals gewesen war. Mindestens fünf Jahre Haft hatte sie Smith erspart, zudem einen wichtigen Anklagepunkt vom Tisch gefegt, den nämlich, ob er eine der führenden Kräfte der _Reinigenden Flamme_ sei. Der Wutausbruch des chinesischen Botschafters, Hirschmanns Verzweifelung über die sich ausweitende politische Krise und der Zornesausbruch ihres damaligen Vorgesetzten, der danach sehr schnell in der Versenkung verschwunden war, das alles schien erst gestern geschehen zu sein. Einfach nur dumm war sie gewesen, dumm und in ihrer eigenen Eitelkeit gefangen, dass es ihr gelungen war, den General zum Reden zu bringen.

Die Sicherheitskräfte am Eingang der Gemeinde ließen sie ohne Einwände passieren – fast hatte sie gehofft, sie würden ihr den Zutritt verweigern, da sie kein Mitglied war – und so betrat sie mit rasendem Puls und verschwitzten Händen die Vorhalle der Synagoge, in der sich bereits viele weiß gekleidete Besucher drängten. Noch ein Fauxpas, dachte Emma, sie hätte sich vorher besser über die Feiertagsbräuche informieren sollen, aber das konnte sie nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Die Menschen bemerkten sofort, dass sie nicht zur Gemeinde gehörte und starrten sie an und tuschelten. Erkannte jemand sie wieder? Sicherlich hatten viele Menschen Collins Fernsehshow am Vorabend gesehen. Unwahrscheinlich, sagte ihr Verstand, aber ihr Gefühl sagte etwas anderes. Hoffentlich konnte sie es schnell hinter sich bringen und wieder ins Ministerium verschwinden, die Grüße des Generals übermitteln und sofort wieder gehen. Was sollte sie Hirschmann sagen? Wie sich verhalten?

Und dann stand sie auf einmal vor ihm, ohne sich ein Wort zurecht gelegt zu haben. Sie erkannte ihn sofort an seinem charakteristischen üppigen grauen Haarschopf, der in der Presse oft als das Löwenhaupt bezeichnet wurde und der auch heute weit sichtbar aus der Menge der Besucher herausragte. Auf dem Hinterkopf hatte er ein weißes Gebetskäppchen befestigt, das irgendwie schief saß, so als sei er nicht gewohnt, es zu tragen. Neben ihm stand eine rothaarige junge Frau, das musste Ruth O'Hara sein, seine Assistentin von der Universität, Historikerin wie er. Sie stützte ihn ein wenig, denn augenscheinlich war der Präsident gesundheitlich stark angegriffen, er wirkte blass und auch ein wenig abgemagert. Emma erschrak über seine Zerbrechlichkeit, noch vor ein paar Tagen im Fernsehstudio bei Collins war er ihr viel gesünder erschienen..

„Präsident Hirschmann", sagte sie hilflos, so als träfe sie eine Feststellung.

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte er erstaunlich ruhig. „Jedenfalls noch."

In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Erkennen wieder, er hatte sie nicht vergessen, dennoch gab es nicht den erwarteten hasserfüllten Blick, was Emma mehr beschämte, als es ein Zornesausbruch getan hätte. Sie musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht in blanke Panik zu verfallen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr, ebenfalls ruhig zu bleiben. „Wir hoffen alle, dass Sie dieses Amt noch lange ausüben werden, Sir", sagte sie ein wenig zittrig. „Jedenfalls wünsche ich Ihnen im Namen des Verteidigungsministeriums ein glückliches und gesundes neues Jahr:"

Sie wagte nicht, ihm die Hand hinzustrecken, und er machte auch keinerlei Anstalten ihr seine zu reichen. O'Hara schaute ein wenig verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her, sie wenigstens wusste wohl nichts von Emmas unrühmlichen Auftritt von vor sieben Jahren. Wie alt mochte sie sein? Ein wenig jünger als sie selbst, schätzte Emma, vielleicht Anfang dreißig. Als Hirschmann weiterhin schwieg, fuhr sie fort: „Da der General leider verhindert ist, bat er mich, Ihnen ebenfalls seine besten Wünsche auszurichten."

„So, das Ministerium _und_ der General wünschen mir alles Gute?" Hirschmann lächelte mit sanfter Ironie. „Letzteres, junge Dame, kann ich nur schwerlich glauben, aber wie üblich werden Sie die Worte meines geschätzten Verteidigungsministers wohl wahrheitsgetreu wiedergegeben haben."

Wieder ein irritierter Blick von O'Hara, während Emma am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Zudem fühlte sie sich gekränkt, hatte sie doch auf einen versöhnlichen Umgangston gedrungen, wie ihr Smith noch am Morgen vorgehalten hatte. „Der Minister", betonte sie, „hat mir noch heute Morgen versichert, wie sehr ihm an einer einvernehmlichen Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen gelegen ist. Daher bitte ich Sie, nehmen Sie unsere Grüße an."

„Dr. Hirschmann", mischte sich nun Ruth O'Hara ein, „ich glaube, der Gottesdienst fängt gleich an, die Menschen gehen schon hinein in den Saal."

„Ich sehe schon, Ruth, Sie wollen mich auf den rechten Weg zurückführen, schließlich ist Jom Kippur, der große Versöhnungstag." Hirschmann warf Emma einen weiteren kritischen Blick zu. „Das gilt wohl auch für den General und seine Leute, wenigstens heute."

Emma nahm ihren Mut zusammen und setzte sich neben Ruth O'Hara, die in den hinteren Reihen Platz genommen hatte. Die Synagoge war ziemlich überfüllt, wie üblich an hohen Feiertagen, also hatten sie in stummer Übereinkunft beschlossen, die vorderen Reihen den Gemeindemitgliedern zu überlassen. Auch O'Hara fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, das spürte Emma, aber es lag nicht an ihrer Anwesenheit, sondern weil die junge Frau sich ebenso wenig wie sie hier vertraut fühlte. Hilflos blätterten sie beide in den ausliegenden Gebetbüchern herum, in denen es zwar eine Übersetzung des hebräischen Textes ins Metro gab, die ihnen aber nichts nützte, da sie beide keine Ahnung hatten, wo der Vorbeter gerade angelangt war. Emma erschien das Gebet ziemlich eintönig, nur manchmal, wenn die Menschen sich an bestimmten Stellen, die immer wiederkehrten, leise an die Brust klopften, fühlte sie sich an den katholischen Ritus erinnert.

Immerhin fand sie rasch heraus, dass es offenbar nicht notwendig war, die ganze Zeit auf dem Sitz auszuharren, denn hin und wieder standen auch einzelne Gemeindemitglieder auf und verließen den Saal, während andere verspätet neu hinzukamen. Offensichtlich erforderte ein jüdischer Gottesdienst kein pünktliches Erscheinen.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden – die ihr endlos lang vorgekommen waren - räusperte Emma sich vorsichtig und lehnte sich zu Ruth O'Hara hinüber. „Ich hätte Lust auf eine Zigarette", flüsterte sie leise. „Haben Sie Lust mitzukommen?"

Die andere Frau stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, als habe sie nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet. „Haben Sie welche dabei?"

Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Saal, erst in der Halle wagten sie es, normal zu gehen. Einige Männer und Frauen standen beieinander und unterhielten sich, nur kurz sahen sie zu den beiden Frauen hinüber und wandten sich dann wieder ihren eigenen Themen zu. Draußen auf der Straße gab Emma ihren Begleitern ein Zeichen, dass sie ungestört bleiben wolle und schlich sich dann mit Ruth O'Hara wie ein Schulmädchen um die nächste Ecke. Dort fingerte sie ihre Zigarettenschachtel aus der Handtasche und bot auch O'Hara eine Zigarette an an. Kurz darauf bliesen sie beide kleine Rauchwölkchen in die Luft.

"Oh, mein Gott", seufzte Emma mit einem Lächeln, das ihre Unsicherheit überspielen sollte, "ich bin katholisch und verstehe das alles nicht. Es ist ein hoher Feiertag und sie haben noch nicht mal Weihrauch und all das Zeugs, das es bei uns immer gibt. Aber der General wollte unbedingt, dass der Präsident seine Neujahrsbotschaft bekommt, auch wenn das heißt, dass ich mir den Hintern hier platt sitzen muss."

O'Hara warf ihr kurz einen misstrauischen Blick zu, lächelte aber dann auch. "Geht mir auch so. Der Präsident ist auf einmal sehr religiös geworden, ich glaube, das gibt ihm Halt. Unsere Chefs haben es wohl nicht leicht im Moment." Sie hielt prüfend Emmas Blick.

Emma lehnte sich an die Wand und schlug die Füße übereinander. "Bei uns geht es auch drunter und drüber, wir arbeiten rund um die Uhr. Ist ziemlich stressig für die Armee, dieser Ausnahmezustand. Der General macht sich Sorgen, dass einer der Jungs im Orbit durchdrehen könnte." Das stimmte zwar so nicht, aber sie hoffte, dass es ihr eine Brücke zu O'Hara baute. Sie galt als sehr loyal dem Präsidenten gegenüber, die üblichen PR-Sprüche des Verteidigungsministeriums würden bei ihr nicht ziehen.

"Es heißt, der General könnte es gar nicht abwarten, dass es losgeht. Ich meine, der offene Krieg mit den VOR."

Das war direkt! Emma fabrizierte einen beachtlichen Rauchring, um sich Zeit für eine angemessene Antwort zu verschaffen. "Der General ist sicherlich kein Pazifist, sonst würde er ja diesen Job nicht machen. Aber er weiß schon, was er tut, daher glaube ich kaum, dass er die EAAU zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in einen Krieg stürzen würde. Wir hoffen alle, dass sich die Situation wieder normalisiert."

O'Hara warf einen Blick zu den mobilen Laserbatterien hinüber, die auch in diesem Teil der Stadt patrouillierten. "Das hoffen wir wirklich alle. Ach, verdammte Politik."

"Das können Sie laut sagen! Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mir endlich mal wieder einen richtigen Einkaufsbummel leisten zu können. Kleider, Schuhe und all das Zeugs zu bezahlbaren Preisen. Außerdem traue ich mich schon nicht mehr zum Chinesen um die Ecke, weil die schwarzen Jungs vor dem Ministerium mich dann gleich für eine Volksverräterin halten."

Jetzt lachte auch O'Hara herzlich. "Er hat ein böses Wesen, drum Bürger, kauft nicht beim Chinesen", dichtete sie in Anspielung auf die bekannten Haßparolen alter Zeiten. „Wie ist es eigentlich so?"

„Was?" fragte Emma verwirrt.

„Nun, direkt mit dem General zusammenzuarbeiten. Ist er nicht ein schwieriger Vorgesetzter?"

„Er stellt hohe Anforderungen an mich", erwiderte sie vorsichtig, „aber er traut mir auch eine Menge zu. Ist das bei Ihrer Arbeit für Präsident Hirschmann nicht genauso?"

Wieder flammte in O'Haras Blick kurz Misstrauen auf. Sie hatte wirklich bemerkenswert grüne Augen, stellte Emma fest, ein ziemlich deutliches Erkennungsmerkmal.

„Der Präsident arbeitet in letzter Zeit kaum noch mit mir zusammen, ich begleite ihn privat", sagte sie in bemühtem Plauderton. „Wir kennen uns noch aus seiner Zeit an der Universität."

Emma trat ihre Zigarette mit der Schuhspitze aus, es war wohl an der Zeit, das Gespräch abzubrechen, um die junge Frau nicht noch misstrauischer zu machen. "Es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir wieder reingehen, sonst werden unsere Chefs noch verdammt sauer auf uns."

Brav saßen sie die letzten Stunden des Gottesdienstes ab, auch wenn sie beide mit Müdigkeit zu kämpfen hatten. Für Uneingeweihte bot der Ritus nichts aufregendes und es fiel Emma immer schwerer, ihre Augen offen zuhalten. Kurz bevor es tatsächlich dazu kam, brach in der Gemeinde allerdings das absolute Chaos aus, aber es war weder Emmas Schuld, noch Ruths und auch nur indirekt die des Generals. Es geschah einfach, weil Hirschmann in einer Anwandlung von Heldenmut vor der Vertreterin des Generals Flagge zeigen wollte.

Der Gottesdienst näherte sich dem Ende, Emma spürte deutlich die Erleichterung der Gemeinde um sich herum, die sich auf ihr wohlverdientes Mittagsschläfchen freute, bevor es am Nachmittag weitergehen sollte. Der Rabbiner trat auf das Podium vor dem Schrein, in dem die Schriftrollen aufbewahrt wurden und teilte der Gemeinde mit, wann die Fortsetzung des Gottesdienstes stattfinden sollte. Rings um Emma begannen die Menschen, ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen, Gebetbücher, Fransenschals und Lesebrillen. Der Rabbiner hatte deutliche Mühe, die Gemeinde zum Bleiben zu bewegen und rang ihr mit dem lauten Ruf nach Ruhe einen letzten Rest von Disziplin ab.

"Möchte noch jemand ein Trauerkaddisch sprechen?"

Kaddisch, das wusste Emma, war das Gebet, das für verstorbene Familienmitglieder gesprochen wurde. Kein Trauergebet im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern das Bekenntnis, trotz des schmerzlichen Ereignisses noch immer an die Gnade des Ewigen zu glauben.

"Ich." Samuel Hirschmann war aufgestanden.

Emma erschrak. "Ist jemand aus seiner Familie gestorben?" fragte sie O'Hara beunruhigt. Sie wusste auch, worum es ging. Ruth zuckte aber nur ratlos die Schultern.

Der Rabbiner nickte und Hirschmann begann zu lesen. Stockend zunächst, dann immer flüssiger.

_"Jitgadal we-jitgadasch sch'me raba..." _- Erhoben und geheiligt sei sein Name.

"_Jehe schm'e raba meborach le olam we almej almaja."_ antwortete die Gemeinde. Sein großer Name sei gesegnet in alle Ewigkeit.

Als Hirschmann geendet hatte, drückte ihm der Rabbi mitfühlend die Hand. "Sie haben der Gemeinde gar nicht gesagt, um wen Sie trauern, Dr. Hirschmann. Wollen Sie es uns nicht sagen, damit wir für Sie beten können?"

"Nicht um wen", erwiderte Hirschmann, so laut, dass die ganze Gemeinde es hören musste. "Um was. Um die Republik und um die Freiheit. Und um die Menschlichkeit, die gerade zugrunde gerichtet wird..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Dem Rabbiner gelang es gerade noch, ihn soweit abzustützen, dass er in seinen Sitz zurück sinken konnte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

"Herzinfarkt", sagte Dr. Levy lapidar. Zum Glück hatte er nur zwei Reihen hinter Hirschmann gesessen. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass an Jom Kippur jemand ohnmächtig wurde, meist vom Fasten, also fühlte er sich an diesem Tag immer im Dienst und führte seine Arzttasche bei sich. Er zog eine Spritze auf und setzte sie dem wachsbleichen Hirschmann. "Hören Sie, ich kann ihm was zur Stärkung geben, aber er muss schnellstmöglich in ein Krankenhaus. Hat jemand entgegen der Synagogenordnung ein Handy dabei?" Er grinste.

"Bin schon dabei, eine Ambulanz zu rufen!" sagte Emma, die mit dem Telefon am Ohr auf das Zustandekommen einer Verbindung wartete. Unter den wartenden Blicken der Umstehenden rief sie ein paar Anweisungen hinein und nannte ihren Aufenthaltsort. "Meine Kollegen sind schon auf dem Weg."

Der General würde toben, das wusste sie jetzt schon. Hirschmann hätte sich keinen ungünstigeren Moment für seinen Schwächeanfall aussuchen können - vor dem großen Presseball am Wochenende. Im Bewusstsein, dass er für Hirschmann ein rotes Tuch darstellte, sollte sie die Stimmung testen und den alten Mann ein wenig freundlicher stimmen, damit er sich bereit erklärte, eine versöhnliche Rede an die Journalisten der Nation zu halten. Emma seufzte - ihre Karriere beim neugestalteten Verteidigungsministerium stand von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern. Um sie herum diskutierten die Menschen über den kleinen Auftritt des Präsidenten, auch Emma gestand sich ein, dass sie Respekt vor seinem Mut hatte. Er hatte sie als Vertreterin des Generals nicht direkt brüskiert, indem er ihre Grüße zurückwies, aber seinen eigenen Weg gewählt, der Gemeinde klarzumachen, was er wirklich davon hielt. Verdammt, sie hätte diskreter vorgehen sollen, ihn beiseite ziehen, damit er sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, etwas zu unternehmen. Diesen Auftritt hatte sie gründlich versaut. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch versuchen, ihren Fehler ein wenig auszubügeln.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Doc?" fragte sie leise den Arzt.

"Sind Sie Ärztin?"

"Nein, Psychologin. Vielleicht kann ich den Präsidenten ein bisschen beruhigen?"

Levy grinste hämisch. "Dann gehen Sie sich erstmal umziehen, Schätzchen. In dieser Uniform erschrecken Sie den Präsidenten wohl eher." Verlegen, wohl als er Emmas verletzten Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: "Hey, Sie können was tun, beruhigen Sie die Leute und bringen Sie sie raus. Das Chaos hier ist sicherlich auch nicht gut für ihn."

Während Emma noch darüber nachdachte, ob dieser Levy sie wohl als die Frau aus dem Prozess von 2062 wiedererkannte – diese Angst begann bereits pathologisch zu werden, dachte sie bei sich – sammelten sich mehr und mehr Menschen um den alten Mann. Hirschmann hatte sie bestimmt erkannt, warum hatte sie auch zugestimmt, ihm die Neujahrsgrüße des Generals zu überbringen. Ein böser Gedanke drängte sich ihr auf, hatte der General etwa mit dieser Entwicklung gerechnet und sie als eine Art Waffe gegen Hirschmann eingesetzt? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, dagegen sprach allerdings die Tatsache, dass er Hirschmann noch brauchte. Sollte dem alten Mann etwas zustoßen und es konnte nur die mindeste Verbindung zu Smith hergestellt werden, so hätte das eine nicht zu unterschätzende politische Wirkung, ja es käme einer Katastrophe gleich.

Minuten später hielt eine Ambulanz des Militärhospitals vor der Synagoge, begleitet von einer Eskorte der III. Abteilung, die neuerdings überall einsprang, wenn es um Regierungspersonal ging. Zwei Ärzte und einige Pfleger mit einer Bahre stürzten in den Raum und drängten sich um den immer noch halb bewusstlosen Hirschmann, der nur leise seinen Protest murmeln konnte.

"Wo bringen Sie ihn hin?" rief O'Hara aufgeregt, unverhohlenes Misstrauen in der Stimme.

"Ins Armeehospital, zu meinen Kollegen."

"Warum nicht in ein normales Krankenhaus?"

"Hören Sie, Ruth", Emma hakte sich vertraulich bei ihr unter. "Das sind unsere Leute, und ich habe nicht die Telefonnummer sämtlicher Krankenhäuser in Metropolis im Kopf. Der Präsident ist dort gut aufgehoben, Sie werden sehen, heute Abend ist er schon wieder fit."

"Ich weiß, dass er lieber zu Hause sein würde..."

"Sie haben doch gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat, er muss in ein Krankenhaus."

Inzwischen drängten sich auch einige Männer und Frauen der III. Abteilung in dem kleinen Gebetsraum. Emma sah die Panik in den Augen der Gemeindemitglieder, die allesamt nichts Gutes beim Anblick der schwarzen Uniformen ahnten. Sie bedeutete Ruth zu warten und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf den Mann zu, den sie an seinen Abzeichen als den ranghöchsten Offizier erkannte und stellte sich mit knappen Worten vor. Der Mann salutierte auf der Stelle, mit höchstem Respekt im Blick. "Keine Sorge, Madam, wir haben alles im Griff."

Emma sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass die Paramilitärs sich anschickten, die Menschen aus dem Gebäude zu drängen. "Captain, Sie sollten ihren Griff etwas lockern, bevor wir hier ein Desaster anrichten. Sorgen Sie dafür, das Ihre Leute zurückhaltend vorgehen und freundlich!"

"Jawohl, Madam!" Solche Befehle erhielt er wohl nicht alle Tage.

"Der General würde es gar nicht gerne sehen, wenn es nachher in der Presse heißt, wir hätten diese Leute schlecht behandelt. Dann können wir alle bis zum Ende unseres Lebens mit Zahnbürsten die Böden im Verteidigungsministeriums schrubben."

Der Mann wurde blass und beeilte sich, seine Männer mit neuen Anweisungen zu versehen. Tatsächlich beruhigte sich die Situation daraufhin etwas und die ersten Menschen verließen in aller Ruhe das Gebäude.

Emma verschaffte sich mit lauter Stimme Gehör, wobei sie sich bemühte, nicht zu autoritär zu klingen. "Meine Damen und Herren", rief sie in die aufgeregte Menge, " bitte hören Sie mir zu. Verlassen Sie bitte das Gebäude, bis wir den Präsidenten medizinisch versorgt haben. Meine Kollegen werden Sie hinausbegleiten." Emma wandte sich an den verwirrten Rabbiner: "Bitte, Sir, bleiben Sie bei den Gemeindemitgliedern und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, führen Sie den Gottesdienst, wie gewohnt weiter fort."

"Normalerweise machen wir erst nach einer Pause weiter."

"Dann tun Sie das. Erlauben die Regeln Ihrer Religion, dass ich Sie heute Mittag anrufe, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, wie es um den Präsidenten steht?"

"Ich wäre Ihnen sogar sehr dankbar darum, Colonel."

"Ok", Emma lächelte ihm freundlich zu. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen gesegneten Feiertag." Wahrscheinlich sagte man das unter Juden nicht, aber sie wollte wenigstens den guten Willen zeigen.

"Mögen Sie im Buch des Lebens eingeschrieben werden", erwiderte der Rabbiner augenzwinkernd, als wolle er ihr eine geheime Botschaft mitteilen. Er reichte ihr die Hand und drückte sie herzlich.

"Mögen Sie alle im Buch des Lebens eingeschrieben werden!" erwiderte Emma so laut, dass es zumindest einige Leute hören konnten. Sie wandte sich dem Ausgang zu und hielt ein Auge darauf, dass die Leute von der III. Abteilung sich auch wirklich anständig verhielten. Die Jungs hatten wirklich Mühe, sich ihrer guten Erziehung zu erinnern, aber irgendwie schafften sie es. In ihrem Bericht würde sie dem General vorschlagen, so etwas wie ein PR-Training für die Polizeikräfte einzuführen.

Draußen wurde die Bahre mit Hirschmann gerade in die Ambulanz geschoben. Emma sah, dass O'Hara in eine Diskussion mit einem der Schwarzuniformierten verwickelt war, der sich weigerte, sie ins Krankenhaus mitfahren zu lassen. Der Mann war kurz davor, die Nerven zu verlieren und schrie die junge Frau an, er habe schließlich seine Befehle und die könne er für sie nicht ändern. Wie Emma sie einschätzte, würde sie jetzt ein paar unflätige Beschimpfungen auf den Mann abfeuern, welche die Situation doch noch eskalieren lassen würden.

"Hey, Ruth, beruhigen Sie sich doch", sagte sie schnell und nahm die sichtlich aufgelöste Frau in den Arm. Sie musste wirklich sehr an Hirschmann hängen. "Der Mann hat wirklich seine Vorschriften und Sie wollen doch nicht, dass er Ärger bekommt?"

"Aber der Präsident wird mit mir reden wollen, wenn er wieder aufwacht", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

"Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Ruth", sagte Emma leise, "wir trinken jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee auf den Schreck, dann schreibe ich den Bericht an meinen Chef und wenn wir beide ein bisschen ruhiger geworden sind, nehme ich Sie mit ins Hospital. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass man uns zu Hirschmann durchlässt, aber wir versuchen es."

Ruth rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Colonel."

Was soll's, dachte Emma, wenn der General erfährt, was heute hier vorgefallen ist, schmeißt er mich sowieso aus seinem Stab raus, da kann ich auch noch ein letztes Mal meine Kompetenzen ausreizen. Vielleicht war es in diesen unruhigen Zeiten gar nicht mal so schlecht, irgendwo eine private Praxis aufzumachen und in jedem Fall weniger nervenaufreibend.

OOO

Vor General Smith lag eine Aktennotiz seines Ressortleiters für innere Angelegenheiten, Colonel Stiller, die ihm außerordentlich zu denken gab. Im Wust der Dokumente, die seinen Schreibtisch überfüllten, wäre sie beinahe untergegangen, aber der Name Hirschmann fiel ihm sofort ins Auge. Hirschmann, der alte Mann bereitete ihm nichts als Ärger! Anstatt friedlich zu sterben und so seinen Stuhl für einen Nachfolger zu räumen, musste der Präsident ausgerechnet in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, was es unmöglich machte, ihn dezent verschwinden zu lassen. Jeder Bürger der EAAU hätte Verdacht geschöpft, der General hätte seine Finger dabei im Spiel gehabt, und so sehr Smith sich auch wünschte, seinen alten Widersacher tot zu sehen, sagte ihm doch sein Verstand, dass er sich solche Gerüchte derzeit noch nicht leisten konnte. Nur ein Mann in der EAAU konnte ihm politische Legitimation verleihen, und dieser Mann lag auf der Privatstation des Militärkrankenhauses und rang mit dem Tod. Auch wenn seine Gegner ihm nachsagten, er litte unter Verfolgungswahn, diesmal schien es erwiesen, dass Hirschmann einen grandiosen Auftritt inszeniert hatte, dessen Ziel die Diffamierung seiner Opponenten im Ministerrat gewesen war. Der Herzinfarkt war sicher nicht mit eingeplant, sicherte dem Präsidenten aber das Mitleid der Bevölkerung. Als Smith die Meldung erhielt, hätte er in seiner Wut beinahe seine Computertastatur zertrümmert, aber er besann sich im letzten Moment auf die Ratschläge seiner Berater, die ihm vorerst zur Zurückhaltung anhielten. Hirschmann hatte ihn in Zugzwang gebracht, nun stand seine Reaktion aus. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der alte Mann auf dem großen Presseball am Samstag nicht erscheinen konnte!

Es gab verschiedene Darstellungen des Zwischenfalls, eine von einer Informantin, die für Colonel Stiller arbeitete, einige Gesprächsfetzen, die durch ein mobiles Abhörsystem aufgezeichnet worden waren, eine kurze Notiz von Colonel Rodriguez und eine Zusammenfassung aller Aussagen durch den Ressortchef. Dieser hatte sich zudem die Mühe gemacht, die Widersprüche in den einzelnen Berichten aufzuzeigen, wodurch die Angelegenheit noch verworrener wurde. Nicht nur ärgerten die Lücken im Berichtswesen den General, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass mindestens einer der Zeugen gelogen hatte. Es stand noch nicht fest, wer ihm einen gefälschten Bericht geschickt hatte, aber derjenige tat gut daran, ihm eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür zu geben.

Als wenn Hirschmann geahnt hätte, was ihm bevorstand, hatte er selbst Tatsachen geschaffen. Gab es etwa eine undichte Stelle im System? Jemanden, der den Präsidenten gewarnt hatte? Einfach alles schien außer Kontrolle zu geraten, die Menschen um ihn herum verhielten sich einfach nicht so, wie er es plante. Das musste ein Ende haben, aber dieses Ende war noch lange nicht in Sicht.

Der General griff zum Telefon und wählte das Krankenhaus an. Kurz darauf erschien das Gesicht des Chefarztes vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm. „Bertrand, wie sieht es aus? Hatten Sie schon Erfolg?"

„Sir, Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir nicht das übliche Verfahren anwenden können", erwiderte der Arzt in vorsorglicher Entschuldigung, „es wird ein wenig länger dauern, bis die Wirkung einsetzt."

„Was verstehen Sie unter ein wenig länger?" Mühsam unterdrückte der General einen Anflug von Jähzorn. Der heutige Tag schien eine schlechte Überraschung nach der anderen für ihn bereitzuhalten. War das Absicht der Beteiligten oder einfach Unfähigkeit? Sabotierten ihn diejenigen Mitarbeiter, die ihn eigentlich unterstützen sollten? „Habe ich Ihnen nicht deutlich gesagt, dass die Sache keinen Aufschub duldet? Ich habe keine Zeit für langwierige Experimente!"

„Sir, bei allem Respekt, wir tun, was möglich ist", Bertrand wirkte nervös und schuldbewusst. „Bisher hatten wir es immer mit relativ jungen Patienten zu tun. Zudem arbeitet das Implantat schneller und zuverlässiger, als wenn wir nur mit Medikamenten arbeiten können."

„Ich will keine Ausreden, sondern ein Ergebnis! Warum, verdammt, operieren Sie nicht? Bisher hat das doch immer gut funktioniert, weshalb müssen Sie unbedingt für Hirschmann ein neues Verfahren einführen?" Im Grunde konnte er sich die Antwort selbst geben, Hirschmann war zu alt und zu schwach für eine Operation. Was der Herzinfarkt nicht erledigt hatte, würde die Narkose erreichen, und ein toter Hirschmann war nun einmal nutzlos.

„Sir, Hirschmann würde den Eingriff nicht überleben, und wenn ich Sie recht verstehe, ist das nicht in Ihrem Sinne. Wir müssen ihn zunächst stabilisieren, dann erst können wir operieren."

„Hören Sie", erwiderte der General mühsam beherrscht, „ das Stabilisieren sollte doch nicht das Problem sein, es gibt Medikamente dafür, die habe ich selbst oft genug im Einsatz genommen. Pumpen Sie den Präsidenten damit voll und dann legen Sie los, verdammt noch mal! Ich brauche Hirschmann am Samstag, es hängt zu viel davon ab!"

„Diese Medikamente wurden für gesunde Menschen entwickelt", Bertrands Ruhe nötigte ihm fast Respekt ab, aber der Zeitpunkt für seine Courage war einfach schlecht gewählt. „Hirschmann würde das nicht lange überstehen! Dazu noch da andere Präparat, das wird nicht funktionieren!"

„Habe ich gesagt, dass mir Hirschmann noch jahrelang das Leben schwer machen soll? Es reicht, wenn er seine Rede übersteht, dann kann er von mir aus ins Koma fallen! Also lassen Sie sich was einfallen!"

„Es gäbe da eventuell eine Möglichkeit, die weniger radikal ist", sinnierte Bertrand. „Mit etwas Glück könnte das funktionieren..."

„Dann machen Sie es!" Der General griff nach seiner Jacke. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten unten und rede noch mal mit dem alten Mann. Mal sehen, ob er sich überzeugen lässt, zu kooperieren."

OOO

Rodriguez hatte ihn belogen, die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Ausgerechnet diejenige Person im Ministerium, der er so etwas wie uneingeschränktes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, log ihn dreist an. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er sie in seine Pläne bezüglich Hirschmann eingeweiht hatte, jedoch war er überzeugt, ihr gegenüber nichts erwähnt zu haben, so wie sie auch nichts darüber wußte, was im Militärkrankenhaus sonst noch so vor sich ging. Wenn sie es erfahren hatte, dann von jemand anderem, aber von wem? Oder hatte sie andere Motive gehabt, ihm einen gefälschten Bericht zu schicken? Stimmte es, was Stiller behauptete, sie hatte schon früher Kontakt zu O'Hara gehabt? Davon tauchte aber nichts in den Dossiers über Rodriguez auf. Nein, sie war keine Freundin von O'Hara, das wäre dem Geheimdienst schon früher aufgefallen. Rodriguez mochte ihn belogen haben, aber sie war keine Verräterin. Früher hatte er geglaubt, sie gut zu verstehen, aber dieser Bericht blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Nachdenklich massierte er seine Nasenwurzel, als könne er so eine Antwort finden, aber diese blieb aus. Wahrscheinlich war es irgend etwas Zwischenmenschliches, das er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber ohne Zweifel ein Akt der Illoyalität, den er nicht dulden würde. Rodriguez hatte Respekt vor Hirschmann, das hatte sie ihm oft genug zu verstehen geben und damit seine Geduld über die Maßen strapaziert. Wenn sie aber so weit ging, für den alten Mann zu lügen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dann hatte sie den Bogen eindeutig damit überspannt und er musste sie dafür bestrafen. Rodriguez musste begreifen, für wen sie arbeitete. Vor allem aber, dass sie ihm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen durfte. Nicht umsonst hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass seine Freunde die Hand über sie hielten, ihm verdankte sie ihre Karriere, nicht dem alten Hirschmann.

Seine Vorzimmerdame – ein nett anzusehendes Relikt aus den Zeiten seines Vorgängers – bat schüchtern um Einlass und legte ihm eine Mail vor, die aus unbegreiflichen Gründen nicht direkt in seinem Terminal gelandet war. Eine Nachricht von Johnson, dem verlotterten Kommandanten eines ihm wohl bekannten Stützpunktes im Mittelmeer.

Endlich lief an diesem Tag etwas nach Plan! Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück – nun ging es aufwärts.

Johnson meldete ihm, dass Delta VII auf dem Landeplatz von Asinara stand. Nun würde ihm niemand mehr das Schiff streitig machen. Der General war wieder etwas milder gestimmt.


	8. Erziehungsmassnahmen

**Erziehungsmaßnahmen**

Sicherheitshalber hatte sich Emma nach diesem verpatzten Tag nicht mehr im Büro zurückgemeldet, sondern sich im Ministerium wegen "häuslicher Büroarbeiten" abgemeldet. In Wirklichkeit gönnte sie sich eine große Flasche Rotwein und setzte sich vor die Fernsehwand, während ihr sträflich vernachlässigter Kater neben ihr auf dem Sofa döste. Die Abendnachrichten berichteten kurz, dass Präsident Hirschmann am Tage auf Grund eines Fastenrituals einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte, sich aber längst wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung befand. Zum Beweis dafür lächelte er winkend in eine Fernsehkamera des Ministeriums. Emma verspürte keinerlei Verlangen, sich an diesem Tag noch mehr politische Nachrichten anzutun und zappte sich durch die 158 digitalen Programme des öffentlichen Fernsehens, bis sie einen Sender gefunden hatte, der alte Spielfilme zeigte. Heute lief das Musical "Hair" - ein Antikriegsfilm. Emma wunderte sich, dass die Programmdirektoren in ihrem vorauseilenden Gehorsam nicht etwas weniger Problematisches ins Abendprogramm genommen hatten. Nach einiger Zeit fand sie das Ganze dann auch langweilig und schaltete auf eine Reportage über Wildtiere in Nordamerika um.

Der Wein zeigte nach einigen Gläsern seine Wirkung, während der Aschenbecher auf dem Couchtisch fast überquoll. Gähnend schaltete sie die Fernsehwand ab, sortierte ihre Schuhe, die sie einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte in das entsprechende Regal ein und ging in die Küche, um den Futternapf der Katze aufzufüllen. Zu weiteren Aufräumarbeiten hatte sie keine Lust mehr, also zog sie sich rasch ein Nachthemd über und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal unruhig hin und her gewälzt hatte, schlief sie endlich ein und träumte wirres Zeug.

Als es heftig an der Tür klopfte, dachte sie zunächst, sie träume immer noch. Aber das Klopfen wurde heftiger und klang äußerst real. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen und sah auf den Wecker: Halb drei nachts, keine angemessene Zeit für einen Besuch, selbst im lebensfrohen Metropolis nicht. Sicher jemand, der sich sturzbetrunken in der Haustür geirrt hatte, also zog sie ihr Kissen über den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass der nächtliche Besucher seinen Irrtum einsah. Ihr eigener Rotweinkonsum wirkte sich zudem in Form von heftigen Kopfschmerzen aus. "Lass mich schlafen, du Idiot", brummte sie. Selbst der Kater war inzwischen aufgewacht und maunzte sie an, als könne sie etwas dafür, dass irgendein Spinner ihm seinen Schönheitsschlaf verdorben hatte.

Erst als ihre Haustür mit einem lauten Krachen zersplitterte, saß sie kerzengerade im Bett. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, sie tastete nach ihrem Handy, das sie sonst auf ihrem Nachttisch ablegte. Natürlich hatte sie es gerade heute Nacht vergessen. So viel zur neuen Ordnung und Sicherheit, sie hatte Einbrecher in der Wohnung und konnte noch nicht einmal die Polizei rufen.

"Colonel Rodriguez?" rief eine laute Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Rodriguez, sind Sie da?"

Emma warf sich rasch ihren Morgenmantel über und lief ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Ihre Dienstwaffe lag selbstverständlich im Flur, den sie nur über das Wohnzimmer erreichen konnte. Aber es wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen, die Waffe bei sich zu haben, denn ihr Wohnzimmer befand sich bereits fest in der Hand der III. Abteilung, die bereits damit begann, es ohne Rücksicht auf die Unversehrtheit ihres Eigentums umzuräumen. Die Sofakissen lagen auf dem Teppich verstreut, Schubladen ragten offen aus den Kommoden. Ein Beamter mit einem Metalldetektor suchte die Wände ab, die bereits aller Bilder beraubt waren. Es hatte Wochen gebraucht, die Wohnung gemütlich einzurichten, aber diesen Männer und Frauen gelang es innerhalb weniger Minuten, alles in ein heilloses Durcheinander zu verwandeln. Zu allem Übel flitzte auch noch der Kater schreiend vor Schreck und mit gesträubtem Fell zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch, hinaus auf den Flur und dort sicherlich durch die gewaltsam geöffnete Haustür. Rodriguez schaute derweil in die Läufe einiger entsicherter Bell-Gewehre, schwere Laserwaffen, die genügt hätten, den ganzen Wohnblock dem Erdboden gleichzumachen und brachte kein Wort hervor. Der General musste großen Zorn auf sie haben, und sie wusste, was das für Sie bedeutete. Wie ging noch gleich dieses jüdische Totengebet? dachte sie fatalistisch. Leider funktionierten die Entspannungstechniken, die sie gestressten Frontsoldaten sonst empfahl, bei ihr selbst in diesem Moment nicht. Sie wünschte sich nur noch, dass sich der Boden unter ihr öffnete und sie in gnädiger Schwärze aufnahm.

"Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte sie den Major der schwarz uniformierten Geheimpolizei. "Oder finden Sie sich allein zurecht?" Es war wohl das Dämlichste, was man in einer solchen Situation sagen konnte, aber ihr fiel nichts Gescheiteres ein. Ein weiteres Bild wurde von der Wand gerissen, sein Glasrahmen zersplitterte auf dem Boden.

"Warum haben Sie nicht gleich geöffnet?" Der Major straffte sich und sah sie durchdringend an. "Dann hätten Sie uns einige Arbeit erspart."

"Ich habe geschlafen, Major, weil ich einen beschissenen harten Tag hatte." Emma gab sich stark, weil sie glaubte, nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben. Wenn die Kerle sie nun auf der Stelle erschossen, hatte sie es wenigstens schnell hinter sich. "Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie nicht mit einem Tablett voller Häppchen empfangen habe."

"Ihre Ironie ist vollkommen fehl am Platz", erwiderte der Major kalt. "Immerhin liegen einige schwerwiegende Anklagepunkte gegen Sie vor."

"Die da wären?" Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen von Entsetzen beobachtete sie, wie einer der Männer mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ihr liebstes Bücherregal leerfegte. Eine Erstausgabe von Tillmann Mosers "Frühkindlicher Entwicklungsgeschichte" landete unsanft neben Wilhelm Reichs Analyse des Faschismus und einigen Freudklassikern. Eine junge Frau in schwarzer Uniform, die ihr ausnehmend gut stand, durchwühlte unterdessen ihre DVD-Sammlung und machte sich eifrig Notizen. Die Filme landeten anschließend in einer Kiste für Beweismaterial.

"Hochverrat und Kontaktaufnahme zu Staatsfeinden." Der Major ließ sich auf das von seinen Leuten aufgeschlitzte Designersofa sinken, das der III. Abteilung offensichtlich keinerlei Hinweise auf staatsfeindliche Aktivitäten geliefert hatte. Verächtlich schaute der junge Offizier die nicht fortgeräumte Weinflasche auf dem Couchtisch an. "Ertränken Sie Ihr schlechtes Gewissen schon in Alkohol, Colonel?"

"Vielleicht habe ich die Flasche ja mit ein paar Staatsfeinden geleert? Mit meiner Katze und einer Schachtel Zigaretten?"

"Ich habe den Eindruck, Sie nehmen das hier nicht besonders ernst. Ihre Katze interessiert mich nicht, und meinetwegen können Sie sich auch Lungenkrebs holen; ich meine Ihre Kontakte zu Mark Brandis und seinem Kommandanten."

Zum Glück ahnte er nicht, dass sie sich vor Angst fast übergeben musste. Nun fand er sie auch noch ratlos, wer, zur Hölle waren die Männer, von denen er sprach? "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kenne weder den einen noch den anderen."

"Ach, wirklich nicht? Aber mir der Freundin von Brandis verstehen Sie sich doch wohl ausnehmend gut?" Der Mann hielt ihr ein Bild vor die Nase, auf dem Ruth O'Hara und sie gemeinsam eine Zigarette rauchten. Sarkastisch dachte sie, dass sie nun endlich den Sinn des Schachtelaufdrucks verstand: RAUCHEN KANN TÖDLICH SEIN! "Oder wollen Sie ableugnen, mit ihr befreundet zu sein?"

"Hey, ich habe die Frau heute das erste Mal getroffen", entgegnete sie wütend. Warum erschoss er sie nicht endlich, damit dieses Katz und Maus Spiel aufhörte? "Ich weiß weder, mit wem sie ins Bett geht, noch was sie sonst so treibt. Sie ist eine nette Frau, die für Hirschmann arbeitet. Von irgendwelchen staatsfeindlichen Aktivitäten weiß ich nichts, schon gar nichts von Hochverrat."

"Sie leugnen also ab, Kontakte zu VEGA-Personal zu haben?"

"Natürlich kenne ich Leute bei der VEGA, wir unterhalten ein gemeinsames Betreuungsprogramm für Langzeitastronauten, wie Sie wissen sollten. Aber diesen Mark wie-auch-immer kenne ich nicht."

In der Küche zersplitterten einige Gläser, kurz darauf gefolgt von ihrem guten Porzellan. "Mark Brandis, der Pilot der Delta VII," half ihr der Major auf die Sprünge.

"Ich war an einigen Voruntersuchungen beteiligt, bei denen es um das Delta-Programm ging, die Auswirkungen von starken Beschleunigungen auf das Nervensystem und so ein Zeug. Aber diesem Brandis bin ich nie begegnet, der muss in einer anderen Gruppe gewesen sein."

Der Major beschloss, zu einer anderen Taktik überzugehen. "Was wissen Sie über die jüdische Religion?" fragte er barsch.

Emma zuckte zusammen und wurde rot - der Mann hatte sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Beim Abfassen ihres Berichtes hatte sie sich dumm gestellt und nichts von dieser Gebetsgeschichte erzählt, sie wusste selbst nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil der alte Hirschmann sie damit schwer beeindruckt hatte. "Nicht sehr viel", erwiderte sie ausweichend. "Was ich halt so in der Schule gelernt habe."

"Und Sie fanden es nicht ungewöhnlich, als der Präsident anstatt für einen Angehörigen ein Totengebet für die Republik gesagt hat? Ist Ihnen nicht die Idee gekommen, dass Hirschmann da etwas Ungewöhnliches getan hat, das Sie Ihrem Vorgesetzten hätten melden müssen?"

"Wie ich bereits sagte, kenne ich mich nicht besonders in dieser Religion aus. Es hätte ja sein können, dass so ein Gebet zum Ritual gehört. Es war nicht meine Aufgabe, dem General die jüdische Religion zu erklären - ich glaubte, er sei mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt."

"Nun", der Major erhob sich seufzend von ihrem ruinierten Sofa. "Für den Moment können wir Ihnen wohl wirklich nichts Konkretes nachweisen." Mit einer herrischen Geste winkte er seine Leute zusammen. "Aber ich muss Sie bitten, sich zur Verfügung zu halten. Da meine Untersuchung hier keine Ergebnisse erbracht hat, übergebe ich den Fall an eine höhere Stelle."

Er zog ein elektronisches Notizbuch hervor und tippte darauf herum. In seinen Zügen spiegelte sich deutliche Überraschung wieder, als ein leises Piepsen eine neue Nachricht ankündigte, die wohl unerwarteten Inhalts war. "Mein Büro teilt mir gerade mit, dass Sie morgen um 11.00 Uhr einen Termin für eine Personalbesprechung mit dem General und seinem Stab haben. Sollte sich Ihre Unschuld erweisen, wird der Geheimdienst natürlich für Ihre Unkosten hier aufkommen, ansonsten brauchen Sie den Kram ohnehin nicht mehr."

Die junge Polizistin in der schicken Uniform machte sich an Rodriguez Notebook zu schaffen, das neben dem Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. "Sir, sollen wir das mitnehmen?"

"Natürlich, Blanchett." Der Major grinste Emma schief an. "Entschuldigen Sie, Colonel, Blanchett ist noch in der Ausbildung, sie kennt das Protokoll noch nicht. Sie erhalten natürlich auch ihren PC wieder, sobald wir ihn untersucht haben."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und rauschte mit seinen Leuten davon. Einer von ihnen machte sich sogar die Mühe, das beschädigte Türblatt in den derangierten Rahmen zurückzustellen.

Emma ließ sich auf ihr Sofa sinken und heulte hemmungslos in ihr Nachthemd hinein. Das hatte sie nun davon, einmal nett zu jemandem zu sein. Nichts als Ärger, und im Ungewissen ließ man sie zudem auch noch. Was die ganze Aktion bezwecken sollte, war ihr ohnehin nicht klar. Wenn diese Leute etwas hätten finden wollen, dann wären sie auch fündig geworden, sei es in ihren Büchern oder in ihrem privaten Telefonbuch. Das Notebook enthielt zum Glück nichts Aufregendes, ein paar unverbindliche Mails an ihre Familie und ein paar witzige Videos aus dem Meganet. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihr hier jemand einfach aufzeigen wollte, dass er der neue Herr im Haus war und seinen Stab als persönliches Eigentum betrachtete. Dieser widerliche, egozentrische Psychopath!

Als Emma in den Badezimmerspiegel schaute, sah sie so elend aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Nachdem sie das gröbste Chaos in ihrer Wohnung beseitigt hatte, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Sie fegte die Scherben in der Küche zusammen und fand in der hinteren Ecke des Schranks noch ein heiles Glas, das sie mit Wasser füllen konnte. Aus ihrer Handtasche kramte sie ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten hervor und spülte sie hinunter. Anschließend schaltete sie die Kaffeemaschine ein und machte sich auf die Suche nach Danny. Es bereitete ihr einige Mühe, das schwere Türblatt beiseite zu schieben, ohne es umzustoßen. Vorsichtig lehnte sie es an die Wand und versicherte sich, dass es nicht umfallen würde, bevor sie auf Zehenspitzen schleichend durch den Hausflur ging. Wahrscheinlich tratschten die Nachbarn zwar ohnehin schon über ihren nächtlichen Besuch, aber sie musste sie ja nicht noch hinter ihren Gucklöchern hervorlocken.

Sie fand den Kater verschreckt hinter einer großen Topfpflanze hockend, welche den Ausgang zum Treppenhaus schmückte. Als sie nach ihm greifen wollte, schlug er mit den Krallen seiner Vorderpfoten nach ihr, also verlegte sie sich aufs Schmeicheln. Schließlich gelang es ihr, das verängstigte Tier auf den Arm zu nehmen und in die verwüstete Wohnung zurückzubringen, wo es sich sogleich über seinen Fressnapf hermachte. Vernünftige Idee, dachte sie grimmig, erst mal was essen, dann sieht die Welt schon anders aus. Die Küchenuhr zeigte fünf Uhr morgens. Sie goss sich einen Kaffee ein und holte eine Packung Kekse, welche die III. Abteilung freundlicherweise nicht konfisziert hatte, aus dem Unterschrank und leerte sie bis auf den letzten Krümel. Wunderbar, nun dröhnte nicht nur ihr Kopf, sondern auch ihr Magen schickte sich an, in den Widerstand zu gehen.

Da sie beschlossen hatte, nicht ganz würdelos unterzugehen, wenn ihr der General heute Vormittag den Prozess machte, stellte sie sich unter die kalte Dusche, um ihren Kreislauf anzuregen, cremte sich sorgfältig ein und schlüpfte in ihre Ausgehuniform mit der eleganten Marlene-Hose. Wenigstens wirkten jetzt endlich die Kopfschmerztabletten, sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so wie durch den Wolf gedreht. Normalerweise schminkte sie sich nicht zum Dienst, aber heute wühlte sie aus dem Badezimmerschrank ihre Kosmetiktasche hervor und brachte ihr Gesicht mit Abdeckcreme und Puder in Schuss. Wimperntusche und goldschimmernder Lidschatten vervollständigten das Bild. Ob männliche Offiziere sich ähnliche Mühe machten, wenn sie vor einen Ausschuss gerufen wurden?

Halb sieben. Das Warten machte sie immer nervöser. Noch dreieinhalb Stunden, bis sie losfahren musste. Die Minuten krochen nur so vor sich hin, aber sie konnte sich auch auf keine ablenkende Tätigkeit konzentrieren. Das Fernsehen brachte um diese Zeit auch noch nichts aufregendes außer Sportnachrichten und Seifenopern. Sie überlegte, ob sie ein paar Verwandte in Europa anrufen solle, wo immerhin schon die normalen Bürozeiten begonnen hatten, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell. Der Geheimdienst zeichnete sicher auch ihre Telefonate auf und sie wollte niemanden in ihre missliche Lage mit hineinziehen.

Als die Uhr endlich zehn zeigte, zog sie ihre Schuhe an und trat auf den Hausflur hinaus. Ausgerechnet heute begegnete ihr der unleidliche Nachbar aus der Nebenwohnung, der ein hämisches Grinsen zur Schau trug, das seine Schadenfreude kundtat. Auch den Sesselpupsern des Militärs ging es jetzt an den Kragen! Der Kerl freute sich wahrscheinlich ein Loch in den Bauch.

"Guten Morgen, Colonel!" rief er laut über den Gang, als sei sie schwerhörig. "Besuch von den Ordnungshütern gehabt?"

"Wo denken Sie hin?" erwiderte Emma spöttisch. "Das waren meine Einrichtungsberater. Extrem Feng-Shui, sollten Sie auch mal probieren!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen.

Auf der Straße rief sie über ihr Handy ein Citycab herbei. Sie fühlte sich zu schwindelig, um ihren eigenen Wagen zu benutzen.

Das Citycab erschien innerhalb weniger Minuten und fuhr seine Schiebetüren auf. Emma ließ sich in den Passagiersessel sinken und loggte sich per Handabdruck in das Transportsystem ein, um ihr Fahrtziel einzugeben und den Fahrtpreis von ihrem Konto abbuchen zu lassen. Das System werkelte eine Weile vor sich hin, bis ein leiser Gong ertönte, der üblicherweise die automatischen Begrüßungsworte ankündigte. Emma wartete darauf, dass die Türen zufuhren.

"Wir bedauern außerordentlich, Ihren Transportwunsch nicht erfüllen zu können, Ms. Rodriguez", ertönte eine säuselnde Männerstimme. Bei weiblichen Passagieren spielten sie immer den netten jungen Mann aus dem Computer ab. "Sie verfügen über keine gültige Transportberechtigung für Metrocabin, ihr Kundenkonto musste leider stillgelegt werden. Bitte verlassen Sie das Fahrzeug innerhalb der nächsten Minute."

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" fluchte Emma und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Display.

Der freundliche Mann zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. "Wir bitten Sie höflich, von der Beschädigung städtischen Eigentums abzusehen. Ihnen bleiben noch dreißig Sekunden, um das Fahrzeug zu verlassen, sonst müssen wir die Polizei benachrichtigen."

"Nein, danke, das hatte ich heute schon." Wütend verließ sie das Taxi und schickte ihm noch ein paar spanische Flüche hinterher, als es sich elegant in den blauen Himmel von Metropolis erhob. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie es auch zu Fuß noch pünktlich zu ihrer Hinrichtung schaffen.

OOO

Emma traf um halb elf im Ministerium ein und beschloss, sich noch ein wenig in ihr Büro zu setzen, bevor sie in die Chefetage hinauf ging. Fast rechnete sie damit, schon beim Betreten des Gebäudes festgenommen zu werden, aber nichts geschah. Die Wachen im Eingangsbereich nickten ihr sogar freundlich zu, auch wenn sie ihr, wie sie irritiert registrierte, keinen militärischen Gruß erwiesen. Unbehelligt gelangte sie auf ihre Büroetage im zwölften Stock, vorbei an vielen neuen Gesichtern, die ihr bisher noch nicht aufgefallen waren.

Selbst auf ihrer Etage sah sie mindestens drei neue Mitarbeiter aktentragend durch die Gänge eilen, alle in adrett gebügelter Uniform. Ein frischer, heftiger Wind wehte durch das Ministerium und brachte die üblichen personellen Änderungen, versuchte Emma sich zu beruhigen. War es nicht normal, dass der General seine eigenen Leute mit ins Ministerium brachte und andere Mitarbeiter versetzen ließ? Wo bloß kamen aber alle diese Offiziere her? Schließlich hatte der General bis vor ein paar Monaten noch in seinem Militärgefängnis gesessen und konnte sich unmöglich in so kurzer Zeit ein Heer an Verwaltungsoffizieren geschaffen haben. Es sei denn - aber sie verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell - seine Freilassung wäre für ihn keine erfreuliche Überraschung, sondern eine lang bekannte Tatsache gewesen.

Emma zog ihre ID-Karte hervor und steckte sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz neben der Tür. Fast automatisch drückte sie den Türgriff herunter, aber nichts geschah, ihr Büro blieb geschlossen. Entmutigt von ihrer Erfahrung im Taxi und voller böser Ahnungen, ging sie zum Abteilungsempfang zurück und machte den jungen Kommunikationsoffizier hinter dem Tresen auf sich aufmerksam.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Madam?"

"Meine Karte funktioniert nicht. Ich komme nicht in mein Büro."

"Bestimmt wieder diese dämliche EDV-Abteilung", knurrte der Mann. "Geben Sie mal her, ich prüfe das für Sie." Nachdem sie ihm ihre Karte ausgehändigt hatte, steckte er sie in ein Kontrollgerät. Es zeigte rot. "Keine Sorge, Sir, das passiert schon mal, gerade bei den Damen." Er erklärte ihr herablassend grinsend, dass viele weibliche Angestellte Probleme mit ihren Karten hätten, ständig seien sie mit Handcreme oder Kaugummiresten aus ihren Handtaschen verschmutzt. Also hauchte er ihre Karte an und rubbelte sie mit dem Magnetstreifen über seinen Ärmel, um sie von eben diesen Schweinereien zu befreien. Emma wusste bereits jetzt, dass das keinen Effekt haben würde und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als sich von hinten eine schwere Pranke auf ihre Schulter legte. Ihr Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus und sie fuhr in der Erwartung, in die Mündung einer Bell zu blicken, herum.

"Emma, lange nicht gesehen, wie geht's?" dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme.

Vor ihr stand kein Hinrichtungskommando, sondern Colonel Haymann vom Verbindungsbüro der halb autonomen Venus-Flotte, ein gemütlich wirkender deutscher Offizier aus der gelassenen Bundeswehr-Tradition, der, wie an dem ebenso gemütlichen Bauch unter seiner grauen Uniformjacke zu erkennen war, sich häufig ein leckeres Pils aus seiner Heimatstadt Duisburg gönnte. Die Kisten gingen regelmäßig mit einem Militärtransport hoch zu den Venus-Towns, natürlich als Versorgungsgüter der Luftwaffe ausgewiesen. Haymann quetschte erst herzhaft ihre Hand, dann sie selbst, so dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. Wie immer, freute sie sich, ihn zu sehen. Sie hatten vor ein paar Jahren mal nach einem schweren Raumunglück zusammengearbeitet, damals betreute sie seine vollkommen traumatisierten Leute. Der Colonel hatte niemals Vorbehalte gegen sie gehabt, oder sie es zumindest nicht spüren lassen, obwohl auch er von ihrer unrühmlichen Vergangenheit wissen musste und schätzte ihre Arbeit sehr.

"Was führt Sie runter auf festen Boden und dazu noch in unsere Schwatzabteilung?" fragte Emma lachend. Haymanns Anwesenheit heiterte sie irgendwie auf, auch wenn sie ihn nur flüchtig aus einigen Dienstbesprechungen kannte. "Gefällt's Ihnen auf der Venus nicht mehr?"

"Eigentlich dürfte ich das ja nicht sagen, aber wir sind ja Kollegen", Haymann senkte seine Stimme, während der Offizier hinter dem Tresen große Ohren bekam. "Aber da oben geht es im Moment fast so verrückt zu wie hier. Am liebsten würde sich die Regierung der Venuskolonie aus allem raus halten, inklusive der Übungsmanöver der Flotte. Aber den Militärs juckt es unter dem Hintern, den General zu unterstützen." Haymann zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich persönlich würde ja lieber ruhig bei meinem Bierchen sitzen bleiben, aber Dienst ist Dienst."

"Sie sagen es." Emma schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Viertel vor elf. "Ich würde ja gern weiter mit Ihnen plaudern, aber unser Chef verlangt nach mir und ich würde ihn ungern warten lassen."

"Der ganz große Chef?" fragte Haymann schmunzelnd und deutete mit dem Daumen nach oben. "Was haben Sie verbockt? Ein paar PTSDler in den aktiven Dienst zurückgeschickt?"

"Wahrscheinlich nur eine Formsache", log sie. "Employee Relations Management oder so."

"Deswegen haben Sie sich so schick gemacht!" Haymann hieb ihr erneut seine Pranken auf die Schultern. "Sehen wir uns auf dem Presseball?"

"Wenn ich mein Meeting überlebe, gerne", erwiderte sie. Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück.

"Emma, Sie wickeln den Mann mit Ihrem legendären Charme schon ein." Er lachte, hielt ihre Bemerkung für einen Scherz. "Ich drücke Ihnen die Daumen. Reservieren Sie mir am Samstag einen Teller Krabben vom Buffet!"

"Werde ich machen, Haymann." Sein Wort in Gottes Ohr. "Stellen Sie schon mal ein gutes deutsches Bier für mich kalt!"

Vor dem Aufzug zur obersten Etage - es gab nur den einen und er wurde strenger bewacht denn je - kontrollierte ein schwarz uniformierter Major ihren Dienstausweis und wies seine Kameraden an, sie durchzulassen. Mit muffigem Gesicht gab er ihr den Ausweis zurück und wies sie an, sich zu beeilen, sie werde bereits erwartet. Auch er salutierte nicht. Beim Aussteigen im obersten Stockwerk fand noch einmal die selbe Prozedur statt, anschließend wurde sie unfreundlich ins Vorzimmer des Generals weiterkomplimentiert.

Seine Assistentin wies sie nicht weniger unfreundlich an, noch ein paar Minuten Platz zu nehmen, der General befände sich noch in einer Vorbesprechung zu ihrer Angelegenheit. Emma setzte sich also auf einen der "Arme-Sünder-Stühle", wie sie die harten Sitzgelegenheiten für sich nannte und schlug die Beine übereinander. Um sich abzulenken, sah sie sich unauffällig in dem eleganten Büro um, das mindestens viermal so groß war wie das ihre im zwölften Stock, dafür aber weitaus spartanischer eingerichtet. Es gab den eleganten Designerschreibtisch der Assistentin Bertini - so hieß laut Schild auf der Glasplatte - ein paar Aktenschränke und sonst nur endlose Fensterfronten. Ein weicher Teppich, der fast den gesamten Fußboden bedeckte, ein paar große Palmen und ein gut gepflegter Ficus in stählernen Übertöpfen lockerten das Bild ein wenig auf. An der relativ leeren Schreibtischplatte konnte Emma erkennen, dass die Sekretärin viel Zeit zum Blumengießen hatte. Smith hatte sie vorerst von seinem Vorgänger übernommen, ein dekorativer Gag, der in den Zeiten elektronischer Kommunikation eigentlich überflüssig war. Merkten Männer eigentlich nicht, wenn Frauen ihre Haare blondierten und bei ihrer Oberweite chirurgisch nachhalfen? Diese Bertini sah aus wie ein fleischgewordenes Klischee aus einem schlüpfrigen Film, abgesehen von ihrer korrekten Uniform, die sie höchst vorteilhaft ausfüllte. Fast erwartete Emma, dass sie anfing, sich die Fingernägel zu feilen, aber sie tippte eifrig Diktate des Generals in ihren Computer, wie man an dem Knopf in ihrem Ohr erkennen konnte. Zwischendurch sah sie auf und warf Emma misstrauische Blicke zu. Wenn ihre Erschießung Brandflecken auf dem schicken Teppich machte, so dachte sie sarkastisch, dann wäre die Ärmste sicher untröstlich und würde sich auf dem Schoß des Generals ausheulen dürfen. Aber warum machte sie sich in den letzten Minuten ihres Lebens eigentlich noch Gedanken um diese komische Ziege? Vielleicht weil es immer noch nicht ganz in ihr Bewusstsein vorgedrungen war, dass in eine paar Augenblicken mit ihr abgerechnet wurde? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, dachte sie verzweifelt. Tut es doch endlich.

Ein junger Mann wurde in das Büro durch geschickt, Emma erkannte ihn als den Captain der III. Abteilung, der den Krankenwagen eskortiert hatte. Auch das noch, der hatte sicher auch noch ein paar nette Anklagepunkte vorzutragen. Behinderung der Polizeigewalt oder so ähnlich, weil sie ihn daran gehindert hatte, ein paar unschuldige Menschen wie eine Horde Vieh aus ihrem Gotteshaus prügeln zu lassen.

"Kann ich ein Glas Wasser haben?" fragte sie die Blonde gezwungen freundlich. "Bitte, mir geht's nicht gut."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", erwiderte die Blonde hämisch. "Aber Sie sind ja gleich dran." Sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, um Emma zu ihrem Wasser zu verhelfen.

"Wie ist die Laune des Chefs?"

"Der General", sie betonte seinen Titel deutlich und sah Emma an, als habe sie eine Majestätsbeleidigung begangen, "hat ganz vorzügliche Laune. Aber das werden Sie ja gleich selbst feststellen." Ein Lämpchen an ihrem Schreibtisch leuchtete auf und sie rückte ihr Headset zurecht. "Ja, Sir, sofort, Sir." An Emma gewandt sagte sie: "Sie können jetzt rein."

Emma wusste nicht woher, aber sie wussten so ziemlich jedes Detail der Ereignisse, die sich gestern zugetragen hatten. Nur der mysteriöse Zettel, den Hirschmann Ruth im Krankenhaus zugesteckt hatte, war ihnen entgangen. Vielleicht auch nicht, aber er enthielt tatsächlich nur belanglose Dinge. Der Captain der III. Abteilung hielt sich zunächst aus dem Gespräch heraus, nur der General und ein Colonel des Sicherheitsdienstes stellten ihre Fragen. Während Smith sich tatsächlich relativ gelassen gab, verhielt sich der grauhaarige, drahtige Colonel wie ein Großinquisitor, der einen Ketzer zum Geständnis zwingen wollte. Nur die Daumenschrauben fehlten noch.

Sie war angewiesen worden, an einem Ende des gläsernen Konferenztisches Platz zu nehmen, während die drei Männer ihr am anderen Ende gegenüber saßen. Diesmal gab es zwar keinen harten Stuhl unter ihrem Hintern, aber der Ledersessel, den man ihr zugeteilt hatte, gab bei jedem nervösen Hin- und Herrutschen verräterische Quietschgeräusche von sich. Der Inquisitor stellte zwar im Wesentlichen die selben Fragen wie sein Kollege in der Nacht, aber bei ihm klangen sie noch bedrohlicher.

"Sie leugnen also weiterhin ab, Kontakte zum VEGA-Flugpersonal zu haben?"

Emma seufzte gottergeben. "Ich habe niemals abgeleugnet, Kontakt zu den VEGA-Leuten zu haben. Mein Beruf brachte es häufiger mit sich, dass ich auch ihre Astronauten betreute, ich habe auch Kurse für die Flugschüler dort gegeben. Aber den Piloten, von dem der Major gestern sprach, habe ich nie getroffen und auch nie von ihm gehört."

"Also wollen Sie auch nicht gewusst haben, dass er mit dieser Ruth O'Hara liiert ist, mit der Sie sich gestern so freundlich unterhalten haben?"

"Nein, ich sagte Ihren Kollegen bereits, dass ich von dieser Verbindung keine Ahnung hatte. Meine Akte über Hirschmann erwähnte die Frau nur am Rande, ich wusste nur, dass sie eine enge Vertraute des Präsidenten war."

"Dennoch unterhielten Sie sich so freundschaftlich mit ihr?"

"Um der Wahrheit der Ehre zu geben, ich fand sie nicht unsympathisch, außerdem waren wir die einzigen nichtjüdischen Besucher der Gemeinde und beide recht unpassend angezogen. Also setzten wir uns nebeneinander."

"Und warum verließen Sie den Gottesdienst frühzeitig mit ihr?"

"Wissen Sie, wie langweilig so ein jüdisches Ritual ist, wenn man keine Ahnung davon hat? Ich bin fast eingeschlafen dabei." Sie erforschte die harten Gesichter der drei Männer, ob sich in ihnen eine Regung zeigte, die ihr etwas über ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verriet. Wenn solche Tribunale auch üblicherweise ein vorherbestimmtes Ende nahmen, so erwachte während des Redens doch wieder so etwas wie ein Funke von Kampfgeist in ihr. Alle drei Offiziere blieben jedoch stumm und warteten darauf, dass sie fort fuhr. "Ich habe O'Hara gefragt, ob sie mit mir eine Zigarette rauchen gehen wolle. Erstens brauchte ich etwas frische Luft und zweitens wollte ich ihre Stimmung testen. Hirschmann verhielt sich mir gegenüber zwar unverbindlich freundlich, aber nicht sonderlich aufgeschlossen. Ich hoffte, das ändern zu können, indem ich ihm über seine Assistentin zeigte, dass ich vertrauenswürdig bin."

Der Graue und der General sahen sich an, Smith nickte leicht und sah Emma prüfend an. Er verzog sogar kurz den Mund zu einem Lächeln, wollten die beiden jetzt Good Cop und Bad Cop mit ihr spielen? Oder hatte sie doch noch eine Chance, ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?

"Und das ging so weit, dass Sie O'Hara mit ins Krankenhaus zum Präsidenten nahmen, ohne das vorher mit dem HQ abzustimmen?"

"Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, fand ich die Frau sehr nett - ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie sich mit einem Verbrecher verabredet - und sie tat mir auch sehr Leid, denn Hirschmann und sie hängen sehr aneinander. Die Frau ist vor Sorge fast durchgedreht. Außerdem dachte ich, Hirschmann würde sich freuen, sie zu sehen und es würde ihm helfen, schneller wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

Wieder sahen sich der General und der Inquisitor kurz an. "Also, den ersten Part der Geschichte glaube ich ihr, auch wenn sie das Ganze ein bisschen schönt", Smith wartete, bis der Graue seine Worte abgenickt hatte und wandte sich dann direkt an Emma. "Aber es bleiben noch ein paar Dinge offen, die Sie mir bitte erklären, Colonel. Warum haben Sie das nicht alles so in Ihrem Bericht ausführlich erwähnt?"

"Ich wollte Ihre Zeit nicht verschwenden, Sir." Das war dreist, aber ihr fiel spontan keine gescheitere Antwort ein.

Der General lächelte sogar ein bisschen. "Ich wünschte, alle meine Leute würden so rücksichtsvoll mit mir umgehen, Colonel, und danke Ihnen für die gute Absicht. Aber ich erinnere mich an ein anderes Gerichtsverfahren, an dem wir beide teilnahmen. Während des Tribunals sagte ich, wenn ich mich recht entsinnen kann, etwas ähnliches zu Ihnen, nur dass Sie damals die Fragen stellten. In Ihrer unvergleichlich freundlichen Art legten Sie mir überaus überzeugend dar, dass ein Zurückhalten scheinbar unwichtiger Informationen letztendlich die Verschwendung Ihrer Zeit bedeute, da Sie sich diese Informationen anderweitig beschaffen müssten. Sehen Sie, jetzt habe ich begriffen, was Sie damit meinten, da ich seit gestern Abend schon mehrere Stellen dieses Ministeriums einschalten musste, um die notwendigen Recherchen zu diesem Gespräch durchführen zu lassen. Letztendlich haben Sie also meine Zeit sehr wohl verschwendet, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich gestern Abend sehr ungehalten über Ihr Verhalten war."

Emma konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen, dass lediglich ein glücklicher Zufall sie vor einer standrechtlichen Erschießung bewahrt hatte und deutete seine Bemerkung als Erklärung für den nächtlichen Überfall auf ihre Wohnung. "Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Sir. Bitte, wenn ich helfen kann, den Vorfall restlos aufzuklären..."

"Das hoffe ich doch sehr." Der General lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Erklären Sie mir doch, was es mit dieser Kaddisch Geschichte auf sich hatte. Zunächst habe ich ja nicht begriffen, was daran so bedeutsam war, aber eine Informantin hat mich aufgeklärt - was mich im Übrigen noch einmal zehn Minuten gekostet hat, die ich lieber über den Bauplänen eines gewissen Raumschiffs verbracht hätte."

Emma schluckte schwer und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich aus diesem Anklagepunkt heraus winden konnte, ohne unglaubwürdig zu wirken und zudem gegen ihr Gewissen zu verstoßen. Sie beschloss, kleine Brötchen zu backen. So heldenhaft, dass sie für Hirschmann und O'Hara ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte, war sie nun doch wieder nicht. Dennoch überlegte sie, was sie tun konnte, um die beiden nicht unnötig zu belasten.

"Ich höre", drängte der General.

"Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber es fehlt mir schwer, das in Worte zu fassen. Mein Fehlverhalten in dieser Sache wurde mir selbst erst im Nachhinein klar."

"Welches Fehlverhalten meinen Sie?"

"Nun, ich habe heute Nacht noch einmal darüber nachgedacht", log sie. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie es schon viel früher gewusst. "Ich fürchte, dass ich durch mein Verhalten den Präsidenten dazu provoziert habe, wenn auch ohne böse Absicht. Es erschien mir richtig, ihm Ihre Neujahrsgrüße in Gegenwart der Gemeinde auszurichten, so dass auch die anderen Anwesenden hören sollten, dass wir keine Bedrohung für sie darstellen. Das hätte ich besser nicht getan, denn es brachte ihn in Zugzwang. Der anwesende Arzt, Dr. Levy, der später Hirschmanns Erstversorgung durchführte, erklärte mir, dass meine Anwesenheit ihn wohl sehr aufgeregt hatte." Gut verdreht, Emma, dachte sie grimmig, aber falls jemand ihr Gespräch mit dem Arzt mitbekommen hatte, gab es immerhin Zeugen für seine diesbezügliche Aussage.

"Sie meinen also, dass diese kleine Ansprache bezüglich der Republik eher Ihnen als Vertreterin des Ministeriums galt, als der politischen Lage an sich?"

"Das ist nur eine Vermutung von mir, Sir. Jedenfalls sah ich keine unmittelbare Bedrohung für das Ministerium vorliegen. Hirschmanns Worte sind wahrscheinlich in dem folgenden Trubel ohnehin in Vergessenheit geraten, deshalb schenkte ich dem Vorfall keine weitere Beachtung."

"Colonel Stiller, warum haben Sie die Bemerkung des Arztes nicht in die Akte aufgenommen?" wandte sich der General mit leichtem Vorwurf an den Inquisitor und trommelte mit den Fingern unruhig auf die Tischplatte. "Immerhin ist Colonel Rodriguez hier dem Vorwurf ausgesetzt worden, dem HQ wichtige Informationen unterschlagen zu haben und jetzt höre ich, dass auch Ihre Abteilung keine vollständigen Reporte an mich liefert? Sie sind doch der Geheimdienstmann hier!" Seine Stimme war kurz davor, in ein unbeherrschtes Brüllen umzuschlagen.

Emma gönnte sich ein vorsichtiges Triumphgefühl, als sie den Inquisitor blass werden sah. Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, sich nicht zu früh zu freuen, noch war sie nicht hier raus, obwohl es für sie ganz gut lief, wie sie fand. Wieder erfuhr sie erst später, dass sie diesen Stiller unabsichtlich auf die Anklagebank manövriert hatte, da sie einen wunden Punkt in seiner Arbeitsweise aufgedeckt hatte. Ebenso wenig konnte sie wissen, dass der General sich erst gestern furchtbar über das Berichtswesen in seinem Ministerium aufgeregt hatte, das man in seiner Langsamkeit fast als passiven Widerstand gegen den neuen Dienstherrn auslegen konnte. Was sie allerdings wusste, dass seine Launen sich wandelten wie das sprichwörtliche Aprilwetter, es war nicht besonders schwer, auf seine persönliche Abschussliste zu geraten. Und in Ausnahmefällen auch wieder davon herunter, aber dazu musste man mehr Glück als Verstand haben. Emma besaß offensichtlich beides.

"Sir, das müssen wir wohl irgendwie überhört haben...", verteidigte sich der Geheimdienstmann schwach. Seine Arroganz war schlagartig verflogen.

"So etwas dürfen Sie nicht überhören, das ist Ihr Job!" tobte Smith weiter. "Morgen plant vielleicht jemand ein Attentat auf mich, und das überhören Sie dann auch, oder wie?"

"Sir, ich muss zur Verteidigung des Colonels anmerken, dass ich mich mit dem Arzt nur sehr leise unterhalten habe", merkte Emma in einem Anfall von Großmütigkeit an, was ihr einen zornigen Blick des Generals einbrachte. Launisch wie Aprilwetter, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis und legte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

"Offensichtlich bin ich gezwungen hier mit einem Team von Heilsarmeemädchen und Chaoten zu arbeiten", Smith klang wieder ruhiger und rieb sich resigniert die Augen. "Captain Makonnen, haben Sie vielleicht auch noch ein paar Neuigkeiten für mich, die ich wissen sollte? Eine nette jüdische Verschwörung oder sonstige Kleinigkeiten? Draußen wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich, ich will diesen Unsinn hier endlich zu einem Ende bringen."

"Ich bin ja erst später dazugekommen, Sir." Der Mann klang ziemlich eingeschüchtert.

"Das weiß ich", der General verdrehte die Augen. "Nun sagen Sie schon, was denken Sie über Colonel Rodriguez Verhalten? Ich überlasse das schlussendliche Urteil Ihnen: Muss ich die Dame vor ein Erschießungskommando stellen?"

Er wollte doch die Entscheidung über ihr Schicksal nicht wirklich in die Hände dieses Milchbubis legen? Emma sah ihre Felle wieder schwimmen. Dem General war alles zuzutrauen, wahrscheinlich war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er sich schon viel zu lange mit diesem nervtötenden Verfahren herumgeärgert hatte und sich lieber wieder wichtigeren Themen zuwenden wollte, zum Beispiel diesem ominösen Delta-Klasse Raumschiff, dessen Pilot mit Ruth O'Hara flirtete. Oder seinem Waffenarsenal und den VOR.

Emma hatte noch einmal Glück. Vor Erleichterung wäre sie fast ohnmächtig geworden, als der Captain sein Statement abgegeben hatte: "Sir, während meiner Anwesenheit hat sich Colonel Rodriguez absolut professionell verhalten und dafür gesorgt, dass keine Panik ausbrach. Ich kann die Einschätzung dieses Arztes, dass sie einen schlechten Eindruck gemacht hat, absolut nicht teilen. Im Gegenteil, sie hat entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dass des Vorfall kein schlechtes Licht auf Sie und das Ministerium geworfen hat."

"Na also, dann haben wir das ja geklärt." Der General seufzte theatralisch auf und erhob sich, was ihm die übrigen Anwesenden gleich taten. "Zunächst also zu Ihnen, Rodriguez: Sie sitzen nach und liefern mir einen anständigen Bericht bis heute Abend. Lassen Sie nichts aus, meinetwegen fragen Sie auch nach, wo der Rabbi seine Anzüge kauft und welches Klopapier die benutzen. Wenn mich ihr Geschreibsel langweilt, schmeiße ich es halt weg. Außerdem streiche ich Ihren Resturlaub für dieses Jahr, Strafe muss sein. Ok?"

"Selbstverständlich, Sir." Emmas Magen begann sich wieder zu drehen. Falls dieser Stiller eine plausible Ausrede gehabt hätte und der Captain ihr nicht so wohlgesonnen gewesen wäre, sähe ihr Schicksal jetzt anders aus. Eigentlich sollte sie Luftsprünge machen über ihren Freispruch, aber sie fühlte sich gar nicht behaglich dabei, den Launen dieses Mannes weiterhin ausgesetzt zu sein.

Der General fuhr fort, seine Aufgaben zu verteilen: "Makonnen, Sie gehen zu meiner unterbeschäftigten Assistentin da draußen und geben ihr in meinem Namen die Anweisung, sie soll ein Rundschreiben an alle Abteilungen verfassen, dass ich ab sofort vernünftige Berichte von meinen Mitarbeitern fordere. Wer sich nicht daran hält, den trete ich höchst persönlich in den Arsch. Natürlich soll sie das ein bisschen netter formulieren."

Nun wandte sich Smith Zeigefinger drohend Colonel Stiller zu. "Sie hirnverbrannter Analphabet sind bis auf weiteres vom Dienst suspendiert, bis ich mich entschieden habe, ob ich Sie zukünftig als Zielscheibe für meine privaten Schießübungen verwende oder Sie ohne Fallschirm über den VOR abwerfen lasse."

Verrückte Welt - der Colonel, der wahrscheinlich seine eigenen Kinder an die III. Abteilung verraten hätte, wenn einen Schnurrbart auf das Bild des Generals malten, durfte sich auf ein rasches Ende seiner Karriere vorbereiten, während sie, die offen mit seinen politischen Gegnern sympathisiert hatte, lediglich ein paar Stündchen nachsitzen musste. Der General würde auch schnell feststellen, dass sie ohnehin nur noch drei Tage Resturlaub hatte. Die Sache hätte weitaus schlimmer für sie ausgehen können.

Mit einer unwirschen Geste beendete Smith das Meeting. "Makonnen, Stiller, raus!!! Rodriguez, Sie bleiben noch ein paar Minuten. Ich fürchte, ich brauche dringend Ihre therapeutische Betreuung."

Nachdem Makonnen und Stiller im Laufschritt das Büro verlassen und die Türen hinter sich geschlossen hatten, packte der General Emma bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie heftig durch, was ihrem Magen nicht gerade gut bekam. „Jetzt will ich eine ehrliche Antwort hören", sagte er zornig und sah sie an, als wolle er ihr ins Gesicht schlagen. Unwillkürlich hob sie den Arm um sich zu schützen. „Warum haben Sie mich angelogen? Warum verdammt? Habe ich Ihnen irgend einen Grund gegeben, mir nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

Wider Erwarten schlug er nicht zu, aber die Heftigkeit seines Griffs würde allein schon dafür sorgen, dass sie blaue Flecken bekam. Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, warum er diese Angelegenheit für so wichtig befand, aber sie stand vor einem Rätsel. Ging es tatsächlich um Ruth O'Hara? Wenn die Menschen aus Brandis Umfeld tatsächlich so engmaschig überwachen ließ, musste er doch wissen, dass sie niemals zuvor Kontakt mit dieser Frau gehabt hatte. Was also machte ihn so jähzornig? „Ich habe Ihnen bereits alles gesagt, Sir", sagte sie mit aufgesetzter Gelassenheit und kämpfte gegen ihren rebellierenden Magen an. „Die Frau tat mir Leid, nichts weiter. Ich fürchtete, Sie würden kein Verständnis dafür haben, daher erwähnte ich nichts davon. Das ist die Wahrheit."

„Ruth O'Hara ist die Assistentin meines größten Widersachers in der EAAU und dazu die Verlobte eines aufsässigen Piloten, der uns die wichtigste Waffe entziehen wollte, welche uns im Kampf gegen die VOR zur Verfügung steht", er gab es auf, sie durchzuschütteln aber konnte seine Stimme nur noch mit Mühe unter Kontrolle halten. „Wenn Sie annahmen, dass ich kein Verständnis dafür aufbringe, wenn Sie Ihre Loyalität mir gegenüber wegen dieser Frau vernachlässigen, haben Sie absolut Recht, Rodriguez. Es gibt eigentlich keinen vernünftigen Grund, Sie weiter für mich arbeiten zu lassen. Ebenso wenig wie es einen vernünftigen Grund gibt, Sie nicht der III. Abteilung zu übergeben, damit die Ihnen Verstand einprügelt. Oder können Sie mir einen nennen?"

„Wenn Sie anordnen, dass ich gehen soll, dann werde ich das unverzüglich tun, Sir." Sie versuchte, sich möglichst gerade aufzurichten, um sich einen Rest an Würde zu erhalten. „Ich werde einen vollständigen Bericht schreiben und dann das Ministerium verlassen. Es ist vielleicht besser so, Sir, bevor ich Sie erneut verärgere."

„Und warum glauben Sie, ärgere ich mich so?" Er ließ sie los und stieß sie ein Stück von sich weg. Beinahe wäre sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert, schaffte es aber, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Wenn das noch lange dauerte, würde sie sich auf den Teppich übergeben müssen, der Raum schien sich um sie zu drehen. Vorsichtig tastete sie hinter sich, ob sie die Lehne eines Stuhls zu fassen bekommen konnte, der ihr Halt gab, fand aber nichts. Irgendwie gelang es ihr trotzdem, auf den Füßen zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Weil ich sehe, dass Sie grundsätzlich ein gutes Potential mitbringen, Sie verdammte Idiotin! Offensichtlich begreifen Sie nicht, dass ich große Stücke auf Sie halte, oder Sie wollen es nicht begreifen!" Er redete sich wieder einmal sichtlich in Rage und lief dabei vor ihr auf und ab, wild mit den Händen gestikulierend. Nur hin und wieder sah er sie an, als wolle er sie erneut packen und den Sinn seiner Worte in sie hineinschütteln. „Und wann Sie aus meinem Team ausscheiden, entscheide ich, nicht Sie. Hören Sie mir gut zu, ich entscheide, was hier läuft und wie es läuft, und wenn ich Ihnen eine Anordnung erteile, dann befolgen Sie sie, so wie ich es Ihnen sage. Notfalls werde ich Ihnen so oft die III. Abteilung ins Haus schicken, bis Sie keinen heilen Stuhl mehr haben auf den Sie sich setzen können oder das begriffen haben. Rodriguez, Sie werden eine gute Mitarbeiterin werden, denn ich hasse nichts mehr, als meine Meinung über einen Menschen ändern zu müssen. Verstanden?"

Emma schluckte. Zu den Favoriten des Generals zu gehören schien nicht viel angenehmer zu sein als auf der Liste seiner Feinde zu stehen. Nur das Leiden verlängerte sich zusätzlich. Sie fragte sich, welche „Erziehungsmaßnahmen" er noch für sie bereithielt. "Verstanden, Sir."

„Außerdem will ich, dass Sie mit dem Saufen von Rotwein aufhören, wenn Sie es nicht vertragen. Ich wette, unter all dieser Schminke sehen Sie wie ausgekotzt aus. Geht das bis zu diesem verdammten Presseball wieder weg? Oder habe ich am Samstag einen halbtoten Präsidenten und eine verkaterte, kalkweiße Pressesprecherin auf dem Podium?"

„Ein wenig Schlaf würde wohl nicht schaden, Sir", erwiderte sie mutlos. „Sie wünschen also weiterhin, dass ich bei der Veranstaltung dabei bin?"

„Kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, Sie könnten sich drücken. Und kaufen Sie sich was anständiges zum Anziehen, ich will Sie in einem Kleid sehen, einem langen, festlichen Kleid." Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sie kritisch von oben bis unten, kam dann aber zu einem positiven Ergebnis. Sein unsteter Blick wurde ein wenig ruhiger, seine Stimme freundlicher, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Schreiben Sie den Bericht und legen Sie sich dann ins Bett", es klang fast fürsorglich. „Ich brauche Sie, Rodriguez, wirklich. Und ich mag Sie. Glauben Sie, auf meiner Seite stehen Sie besser als irgendwo sonst."

Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, eine effektive Methode, um Menschen gleichzeitig einzuschüchtern und zu motivieren. „Darf ich mich jetzt verabschieden, Sir?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Um ehrlich zu sein, muss ich tatsächlich erst einmal wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen um das alles zu begreifen." Begriffen hatte sie alles bereits jetzt, aber sie wollte möglichst schnell einigen Abstand zwischen sich und den General bringen. So lange es noch ein paar Bereiche in ihrem Leben gab, die er nicht kontrollieren wollte.

„Dann gehen Sie schon!" Es klang beleidigt, so als wundere er sich, dass sie nicht an einer Fortsetzung des einseitigen Gesprächs interessiert war. Emma war unschlüssig, ob sie nun Haltung annehmen müsse, um ihre neue Disziplin zu beweisen, aber er streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Auf Wiedersehen, Rodriguez. Sagen Sie diesem Makonnen, er soll Ihnen bei dem Bericht helfen und legen Sie sich dann gleich hin, Sie sehen ja wirklich ganz krank aus. Und grübeln Sie nicht zu viel nach, das bringt Sie nur auf dumme Gedanken."

Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner zum Gruß ausgestreckten Hand. „Danke, Sir. Ich werde es beherzigen..."

OOO

Ihr neuer Begleiter wartete draußen auf dem Gang auf sie und unterhielt sich mit der gefärbten Blondine. Offensichtlich imponierte es ihr ungemein, dass er ihr im Namen des großen Chefs einen Auftrag überbringen durfte. Als Emma mit zitternden Knien aus dem Büro kam, unterbrach er allerdings sofort seine Plauderei und salutierte. Emma grüßte zurück und versuchte, trotz der in ihr immer wieder aufsteigenden Übelkeit einigermaßen würdevoll auszusehen. Der Anblick des Captains heiterte sie ein wenig auf, immerhin hatte er ihr da drin den Hintern gerettet.

In einem Anflug von Boshaftigkeit wandte sie sich Bertini zu und fuhr sie an: "Ich glaube, der General hat Ihnen einen Auftrag erteilt, warum sind Sie noch nicht bei der Arbeit? Wenn Sie hier lieber die Offiziere unterhalten wollen, bewerben Sie sich doch um einen Job in der Kantine!" Ein bisschen Rache musste einfach sein.

Gemeinsam mit Makonnen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem nun wahrscheinlich wieder zugänglichen Büro, vorbei an deutlich freundlicheren Männern der III. Abteilung.

"Danke, Captain Makonnen, das war sehr anständig von Ihnen". Emma zerbrach sich immer noch den Kopf, woher sie den Namen des jungen Mannes kannte.

"Madam, ich habe gestern keinen Augenblick an Ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem General gezweifelt, sonst hätte ich es nicht getan." Er grinste. "Auch wenn sich Ihre Loyalität etwas anders zeigt als bei anderen Offizieren." Wollte er ihr zwischen den Zeilen etwas mitteilen?

Heldenhaft versuchte Emma, das Rotieren in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren, als der Lift anruckelte. Sie fühlte sich so elend, als befände sie sich auf einem Fischerboot auf rauer See bei Windstärke 12. "Hören Sie, Captain, ich überlege die ganze Zeit, woher ich Ihren Namen kenne. Können Sie mir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen?"

"Natürlich, Madam", erwiderte er strahlend. "Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich es für meine Pflicht hielt, da drin für Sie auszusagen, war ich Ihnen auch noch einen persönlichen Gefallen schuldig."

Eine Ahnung keimte in Emma auf. "Wie meinen Sie das? Seien Sie mir nicht böse, aber ich erinnere mich nicht, dass wir schon einmal miteinander zu tun hatten."

"Persönlich nicht, Madam, aber ich habe Ihr Gutachten in meiner Personalakte gelesen. Sie werden sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich bin damals, als ich noch bei den strategischen Raumverbänden war, in einem Meteoritenschauer mal ziemlich durchgedreht. Mein Commander riet damals dem Oberkommando, mich aus dem Dienst zu entlassen, aber Sie haben sich dafür eingesetzt, dass ich noch eine Chance am Boden erhielt."

Emma erinnerte sich düster, manchmal musste sie allein auf Grund von Personalakten und spärlicher Videoaufzeichnungen einen Bericht verfassen. Der arme Kerl tat ihr damals Leid, da er sich nie etwas zu schulde hatte kommen lassen und seinen Dienst immer korrekt versah. Sie hatte seinen Ausraster damals auf seine Jugend geschoben und empfohlen, ihn in den Bürodienst zu nehmen, bis er in ein paar Jahren einen zweiten Versuch im All starten konnte. "Sind Sie denn glücklich im Bodendienst, Captain? Wissen Sie, ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass Sie das für einen Gefallen hielten, die meisten Astronauten wären stocksauer auf mich gewesen."

"Sie haben nicht mitbekommen, wie mich mein Vorgesetzter damals vor dem Ausschuss zur Sau gemacht hat, wenn Sie den Ausdruck verzeihen wollen." Makonnen warf ihr einen verlegenen Seitenblick zu. "Fast hätte ich freiwillig den Dienst quittiert, aber ich nahm den Vorschlag an, der Militärpolizei beizutreten, bis ich vor ein paar Tagen zur III. Abteilung wechselte. Gestern, das war mein erster Außeneinsatz, ich war irrsinnig aufgeregt. Vielleicht können Sie das nicht verstehen, aber ich habe den General immer bewundert, er ist ein so entschlossener Mann und Sie haben mir - wenn auch ohne es zu wissen - die Gelegenheit gegeben, für ihn zu arbeiten. Glauben Sie mir, als Sie da gestern so diplomatisch auftraten und das Chaos ordneten, erkannte ich sofort, dass auch Sie mit ganzem Herzen bei unserer Sache sind." Verschwörerisch beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und klappte das Revers seiner Uniform um. Emma erkannte den kleinen Anstecker und das rot-blaue Symbol darauf sofort - ihr neuer Freund war heimliches Mitglied bei der Reinigenden Flamme.

Erleichtert bemerkte Emma, dass der Aufzug sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Als sich die Türen öffneten, entschuldigte sie sich kurz bei Makonnen, sie müsse mal kurz dahin verschwinden, wo sogar der General ab und zu alleine hin ging. Sie zwinkerte ihm vertraulich zu und huschte in die Damentoilette hinüber.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich verriegelt hatte, übergab sie sich heftig in die Toilettenschüssel und blieb anschließend erschöpft auf dem gekachelten Boden sitzen. Wenn das ein Albtraum war, dann wachte sie hoffentlich bald auf. Nachdem sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel geprüft hatte – der General hatte vollkommen recht, sie sah grün aus – schüttete sie sich ein paar Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und spülte ihren Mund aus. In ihrer Tasche fand sie noch ein paar Pfefferminzdrops, die sie zu lutschen begann. Makonnen, der ohne Zweifel schon in ihrem Büro auf sie wartete, musste ja nicht gleich riechen, wie ihr zumute war.

Sie verbrachte noch einige Minuten darauf, über Makonnen zu grübeln. Eigentlich war er ja ein netter Kerl, was zum Teufel hatte ihn bewogen, der Reinigenden Flamme beizutreten? So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, litt er an einer Angsterkrankung, die seine Karriere bei der Armee schon von vornherein erschwert hatte. Mittels eines Gutachtens hatte er aber nachweisen können, dass seine Fähigkeiten, ein Schiff zu fliegen, nicht beeinträchtigt waren. Jan Makonnen liebte seine Arbeit bei der Armee, nicht weil er von der Idee begeistert war, andere Menschen anzugreifen, sondern weil kein anderer Beruf außer eventuell dem des Ingenieurs ihm so häufigen Umgang mit modernster Technik ermöglichte. Leider reichten hierfür aber seine Schulnoten nicht aus... armer Kerl, er hatte sich bisher keinen seiner Lebensträume verwirklichen können.

Als General Smith die Raumstation der VOR angriff, war Makonnen noch zur Schule gegangen und hatte sicherlich nicht in voller Konsequenz begriffen, was dieses Kriegsverbrechen für die Welt bedeutete. Zwar hatten die Medien damals ausführlich darüber berichtet, aber ein junger Mann, der davon träumte, selbst Raumschiffe zu fliegen und keinen anderen Traum im Kopf hatte, mochte das alles ignoriert haben. Dann Makonnens persönliches Unglück, die Panikattacke im Meteoritenfeld – wie musste er darunter gelitten haben, dass seine Ängste ihm die Karriere verdorben hatten. Emma jedenfalls hatte er Leid getan, deshalb hatte sie dafür plädiert, Makonnen bei der Armee zu behalten, auf einem Posten, auf dem er keinen Schaden anrichten konnte, schließlich konnte er nichts für seine Ängste. Ob Makonnen wohl einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie Smith mit ihm umgesprungen wäre, hätte die Zukunft des jungen Mannes in seinen Händen gelegen? Sicherlich sah Makonnen nur, dass der General für eine Modernisierung der strategischen Raumflotte einstand und das allein reichte aus, damit er sich für Smith begeistern konnte. Aber warum noch zusätzlich für die Reinigende Flamme? Dafür fand Emma keine Erklärung, genauso wenig wie für die Tatsache, dass der junge Finne ausgerechnet bei der berüchtigten III. Abteilung gelandet war, in der einige wirklich üble Zeitgenossen dienten, Menschen, die dort ihren Sadismus unter dem Deckmantel der Staatstreue ungehemmt ausleben konnten. Das einzige, was Makonnen mit diesen brutalen Zeitgenossen gemein hatte, war, dass er die sich gesteckten Lebensziele nicht erreicht hatte, aber er gab sicherlich nicht irgendwelchen imaginären Feinden die Schuld daran. Sie dachte daran, wie rasch er in der Synagoge auf ihren Befehl reagiert hatte und mit dafür sorgte, keine Ängste in den dort anwesenden Gottesdienstbesuchern aufkommen zu lassen. Er war kein schlechter Mensch, vielleicht konnte sie ja etwas tun, um ihm zu helfen, nicht in die Mühlen der neuen faschistischen Justiz zu geraten.

Zur Sicherheit stopfte sie auch noch ein drittes Bonbon in den Mund und trat mit einem angespannten Seufzer wieder auf den Gang hinaus. Die Tür zu ihrem Büro stand offen, wahrscheinlich war Makonnen schon hineingegangen, um mit dem Bericht zu beginnen. Es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass er mit seiner Karte in ihr Dienstzimmer hinein kam, aber das fand rasch eine Erklärung, denn neben ihm hielt sich noch ein weiterer Beamter der III. Abteilung darin auf, mit dem Makonnen sich leise unterhielt. Beide Männer sahen auf, als sie über die Türschwelle trat. Emma erkannte in dem Besucher den Major der III. Abteilung, der ihr in der letzten Nacht den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Er hatte sich wohl selbst hineingelassen und trug ihr Notebook unter dem Arm, sie erkannte es an einem bunten Aufkleber auf dem Deckel. Das Verhalten des Mannes hatte sich allerdings inzwischen wesentlich geändert, denn bei Emmas Auftauchen schlug er respektvoll die Hacken zusammen und grüßte sie mit der Hand an der Mütze. Sie grüßte nur knapp zurück, da sie kaum an eine echte Wesenswandelung des Mannes glauben konnte. Nur ein Wort des Generals und er würde erneut damit beginnen, ihre Wohnung zu demolieren – wie es Smith ja auch schon angedroht hatte. _Sie werden keinen Stuhl mehr zum Sitzen haben, wenn Sie so weiter machen!_

Sie fragte sich, was der Major von ihr wollte. „Nun, haben Sie mein Notebook auf verdächtige Dateien untersucht?" fragte sie spöttisch. „Haben Sie etwas gefunden, eine Mail an den chinesischen Präsidenten vielleicht?"

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Madam." Der Major räusperte sich, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, den Reumütigen zu geben. „Der General persönlich hat mich angewiesen, Ihnen mein größtes Bedauern für unseren Einsatz in der letzten Nacht auszusprechen. Selbstverständlich werden Sie entschädigt werden, meine Männer sind bereits jetzt damit beschäftigt, in Ihrer Wohnung für Ordnung zu sorgen."

„In meiner Wohnung, Major", entgegnete Emma mit ätzendem Spott, „befanden sich nicht nur ersetzliche Dinge, sondern auch Familienerbstücke. Vielleicht können Sie mir erklären, wie Sie diese wieder herbeischaffen wollen. Porzellan hat nun einmal die Eigenschaft, zerbrechlich zu sein." Wahrscheinlich erwartete der General unverzüglich einen Dankesbrief für diese Anweisung, aber Emma dachte eher mit Schaudern daran, dass sich die III. Abteilung erneut in ihrem Privatbereich herumtrieb. Fremde Männer und Frauen würden ihre Möbel, Kleider und Bücher anfassen, vielleicht darin stöbern und darüber Witze machen. Auf seine Art mochte der General ihr tatsächlich sein Bedauern damit ausdrücken wollen, aber er begriff einfach nicht, dass es mit materieller Entschädigung allein nicht getan war, so lange er seine Drohungen weiter aufrecht erhielt und zudem einige Schäden einfach nicht wieder gut zu machen waren, die ausgestandene Angst, zerstörte Erinnerungsstücke und der Tratsch der Nachbarn.

„Das bedaure ich außerordentlich, Madam, aber ich bin angewiesen; Ihnen eine großzügige Erstattung zukommen zu lassen, darüber hinaus einen angemessenen Betrag, mit dem Sie sich etwas kaufen sollen, das Ihnen Freude bereitet."

„Im Moment würde es mir Freude bereiten, wenn Sie einfach mein Büro verlassen", sagte Emma kühl und wandte sich an Jan Makonnen. „Captain, es wäre mir lieb, wenn Sie mich nach Hause fahren würden, damit ich mir selbst ein Bild machen kann, was dort gerade geschieht." Ihre Nachbarn würden in dieser Aufräumaktion wahrscheinlich noch ein Zeichen dafür sehen, dass die Propaganda des Ministeriums durchaus Recht hatte, niemand wurde zu Unrecht verhaftet, uns selbst wenn es Fehler gab, bemühte man sich, sie wieder gut zu machen. Emma hätte am liebsten eine wütende Mail an den General verfasst, in der sie ihm an dem Kopf warf, wie gefühllos und engstirnig er war, aber das hätte wohl nichts genutzt, weil er es nicht verstanden hätte. Also musste sie so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Büro fort, um nicht auf weitere Gedanken dieser Art zu kommen. Sie griff nach ihrem Notebook und entriss es dem Major mit einer energischen Bewegung. „Wir können den Bericht für den General auch bei mir schreiben."

Ein Dienstwagen brachte sie zu Emmas Wohnblock, Jan landete das Fahrzeug elegant auf dem Parkdeck über dem obersten Stockwerk. Emma beobachtete, mit welcher Ruhe und wie liebevoll er die Steuerung bediente, fast als träume er davon, ein richtiges Raumschiff zu fliegen und nicht nur einen Wagen, der nur für Fahrten innerhalb der Erdatmosphäre geeignet war. Vielleicht konnte sie den General ja bitten, ihn ihr als persönlichen Referenten zur Verfügung zu stellen und bekam ihn so aus diesem Haufen von Sadisten hinaus. Ihre Haustür erwies sich tatsächlich als repariert und die Wohnung selbst sah auch wieder ordentlich aus. Die Veränderungen aber waren kaum zu übersehen, die Couch war durch eine ähnliche ersetzt worden und jemand hatte sogar daran gedacht, einen frischen Strauß Blumen auf den Tisch daneben zu stellen. Diese Entschädigung hatte wohl am wenigsten von allen gekostet, tröstete Emma aber mehr als alle anderen Dinge, weil es wenigstens etwas persönliches war.


	9. Teilen und Herrschen

**Teilen und Herrschen**

Zunächst wollte Emma das dezente Zirpen ihres Telefons geflissentlich überhören, zumal ihr auf dem Display die Telefonnummer eines öffentlichen Anschlusses angezeigt wurde. Bestimmt waren es ein paar Kinder, die auf gut Glück ein paar Zahlen eingetippt und dabei zufällig ihren Anschluss angewählt hatten. Ihr Blick blieb auf der Akte vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch, während sie mit einer Hand den Hörer abnahm. „Verteidigungsministerium, Rodriguez."

Sie versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen, falls wirklich Kinder am anderen Ende der Leitung waren. Stattdessen hörte sie eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Emma, gut, dass ich Sie endlich erreiche! Ich bin's, Ruth. Kennen Sie mich noch?"

Emmas Blick richtete sich augenblicklich auf ihren Computerbildschirm, der ihr Ruth O'Hara zeigte, Hirschmanns Assistentin, die sich unruhig umsah. Im Hintergrund, keine fünfzig Meter entfernt, konnte Emma eine mobile Patrouille der III. Abteilung sehen. Ruth musste entweder vollkommen leichtsinnig oder außerordentlich verzweifelt sein, wenn sie sich auf ein solches Risiko einließ, wahrscheinlich eher das Letztere, denn sie wirkte gehetzt und übermüdet.

„Ruth, schön von Ihnen zu hören! Wie geht es Ihnen?" In Wirklichkeit war Emma wenig begeistert, dass die junge Frau sich bei ihr meldete, das konnte nur wieder Ärger bedeuten. Colonel Dumont, Stillers Nachfolger als Generalkommissar der III. Abteilung, freute sich geradezu über solche Gelegenheiten, Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums bei Smith anzuschwärzen, und wenn es nur wegen Führens privater Gespräche im Dienst war.

„Danke, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung." O'Hara sprach gehetzt, sie schien sich sehr wohl der Gefahr bewusst zu sein in der sie schwebte und sah sich mehrmals um, ob jemand in ihrer nähe stand. „Hören Sie, ich will Ihnen keinen Ärger bereiten, aber Sie sind die einzige Person, die mir vielleicht weiterhelfen kann. Ich habe schon seit Tagen nichts mehr von Dr. Hirschmann gehört und mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er noch lebt!"

Emma wunderte sich über Ruths Naivität, notfalls würde der General den alten Mann an sämtliche verfügbaren medizinischen Geräte anschließen lassen und den zuständigen Ärzten mit standrechtlicher Erschießung drohen, falls er ihnen unter den Händen wegstarb. Hirschmann war noch immer ein wichtiger Teil seiner Propaganda. Hoffentlich konnte Ruth zwischen den Zeilen lesen, denn Emma musste ihre Botschaft nun ihrerseits in eine Propagandalüge einbinden. „Diesbezüglich kann ich Sie beruhigen, Ruth. Der Präsident ist wohlauf, der General hat es sich persönlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seine medizinische Versorgung zu überwachen."

Aber Ruth gab sich nicht zufrieden. „Also wissen Sie, wo er ist?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass er für eine Reha-Maßnahme in ein Regierungssanatorium gebracht worden ist", Emma verfluchte sich, dass sie überhaupt eine Information an O'Hara herausgegeben hatte. Dumont zeichnete wahrscheinlich schon alles auf, um es mit einem widerlichen Anschreiben an den General zu schicken. Aber, verdammt, O'Hara tat ihr Leid. „Mehr wurde mir auch nicht mitgeteilt."

Ruths Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich anzusehen, der Anblick bedrückte Emma so sehr, dass sie fast versucht war, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Es gab da Gerüchte über ein komfortables Gefängnis, das speziell für prominente Häftlinge errichtet worden war, Smith und Gorman hatten sich da ohne Rücksprache mit den übrigen Ministern etwas ausgedacht, man spekulierte schon seit Tagen darüber in den Kaffeepausen...

„Ich verstehe", sagte O'Hara nach kurzem Zögern. „Bitte glauben Sie nicht, ich wolle Sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber..."

„Das tun Sie nicht, Ruth", erwiderte Emma so warm wie möglich. „Und machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen. Der Präsident muss sich von seinem Schwächeanfall eben noch ein wenig erholen und der General unterstützt ihn dabei. Es wird alles gut."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Emma", Ruth O'Hara lächelte gequält. „Ich weiß, Sie wollen mir helfen. Machen Sie es gut."

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung legte Emma den Hörer auf. Das würde sicherlich wieder Fragen aufwerfen, auch wenn sie der Frau kaum etwas Bedeutendes gesagt hatte. Emma beneidete Ruth nicht um ihr Schicksal, die Arme stand unter Beobachtung der III. Abteilung, ohne je etwas verbrochen zu haben, außer mit dem falschen Mann verlobt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie noch nicht einmal, was ihm in den letzten Tagen zugestoßen war. Emma kannte die Gerüchte über die Aufbringung von Delta VII nur aus einigen aufgeschnappten Gesprächsfetzen, aber Ruth etwas davon zu sagen, hätte an Hochverrat gegrenzt. Im Grunde hatte sie nur ein wenig aufmerksamer hingehört, weil der General so ein Theater um diesen Prototypen veranstaltete. Eigentlich hätte sie nun eine Meldung an Colonel Dumont machen müssen, dann beschloss sie aber, dass sie ihm keine Rechenschaft über ihre Telefonate ablegen müsse. Zudem wollte sie Ruth wegen dieses kurzen Gesprächs keine Scherereien machen. Zwar hatte sie den Besuch der III. Abteilung in ihrer Wohnung immer noch nicht verwunden, aber sie war auch noch nicht zu abgestumpft, um mit anderen Menschen zu fühlen, die unter Smith zunehmendem Einfluss auf das Rechtssystem litten. Vielleicht würde sie von sich aus auf den General zugehen oder ihm einfach eine kurze Mail machen, die er ohnehin nicht lesen würde...

Schließlich gab es heute Wichtigeres zu erledigen.

Wie die meisten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums konnte sich Emma an diesem frühen Nachmittag kaum auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Lieblos erledigte sie einigen Schreibkram und telefonierte mit anderen Abteilungen, um die notwendigen Berichte anzufordern. Am Morgen hatten alle Mitarbeiter die Anweisung bekommen, sich auf eine eventuelle Ausrufung des zivilen Notstands vorzubereiten, falls es zu weiteren militärischen Zwischenfällen an der Grenze kommen würde. Von verdeckten Spionageaktivitäten der VOR war die Rede und an wichtigen Knotenpunkten eingeschleusten Agenten. Zum angeblichen Schutz der Bevölkerung waren die Kontrollen jetzt schon unnachgiebig streng – ein vergessener Pass zog zumindest eine saftige Geldstrafe nach sich. Sollte tatsächlich der Notstand ausgerufen werden, gäbe es noch strengere Repressalien. Sinn und Zweck dieser Aktionen war jedoch nichts anderes, als frei denkende Bürger einzuschüchtern. Das Demonstrationsrecht war ohnehin längst abgeschafft.

Überall auf den Gängen scharten sich die Menschen um die Fernsehwände, um die Nachrichten aus dem Parlament zu verfolgen. Die Erklärungen und Abstimmungen hinter verschlossenen Türen dauerten noch immer an, aber hin und wieder sickerten Informationen an die Medien durch, die sogleich als Sondermeldung an die Bürger weitergegeben wurden. In einem letzten Aufbäumen des demokratischen Geistes der EAAU verlief die Präsidentschaftswahl streng nach Verfassung, die Abgeordneten erhielten wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal in ihrer Karriere die Möglichkeit einer freien und geheimen Abstimmung. Vorausgesetzt, es gelang ihnen, die Laserbatterien vor dem Parlamentsgebäude zu ignorieren, welche jedem Volksvertreter klar machen sollten, wer längst der Herr im Haus war. Offiziell standen sie natürlich nur dort, um die Abgeordneten vor den möglichen Attentaten skrupelloser Anarchisten zu schützen, welche die öffentliche Ordnung gefährdeten.

Tatsächlich zog sich der Abstimmungsprozess erstaunlich lang hin, länger als Emma erwartet hatte. Scheinbar befanden sich unter den Abgeordneten doch noch einige idealistische Männer und Frauen, welche glaubten, der EAAU durch lange Debatten die Demokratie erhalten zu können. Und so schien es, als ob die bedauernswerte Familienministerin mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen tatsächlich eine Chance hatte, diese Wahl zu gewinnen und dem General trotz der Empfehlung Hirschmanns den Rang abzulaufen.

Der General selbst befand sich ebenfalls seit Stunden in einer streng geheimen Sitzung mit seinen engsten Vertrauten. Von den - noch - freien Fernsehsendern hatte es dazu einige bissige Kommentare gegeben, die alle auf die Selbstgefälligkeit des Superministers abzielten. So sicher sei er sich seines Siegs, dass er es noch nicht einmal für nötig hielt, der Parlamentssitzung beizuwohnen, sondern es der Justizministerin überließ, in seinem Sinne zu agieren. Die tapfere Jegiasarian hingegen musste sich derweil den anstrengenden Fragen der Volksvertreter stellen, die natürlich auch ihr kritische Fragen zu ihrem Regierungsprogramm stellten. Stand sie nur in Opposition zu Smith oder bot sie der Republik auch ein eigenes Programm an? Entgegen aller Unkenrufe schlug sich die Frau noch nicht einmal schlecht, in einem Fernsehinterview am Morgen gab sie sich selbstbewusst und couragiert. Auch sie würde selbstverständlich alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen, um die Bevölkerung vor der drohenden Gefahr zu schützen, allerdings würde sie sich dazu der Unterstützung der Regierung in Peking versichern, welche die Krankheitsfälle in der EAAU ebenso mit Besorgnis betrachte, wie sie selbst. Allein diese mutige Aussage brachte ihr die Sympathie der liberalen Kräfte ein. Jegiasarian schickte einen pathetischen Appell an ihre Kollegen über das Fernsehnetz - sie sollten sich nicht von den gewissenlosen Verführern aus dem Verteidigungsministerium blenden lassen, sondern entgegen ihrer sonstigen Streitereien zusammenstehen, um wieder Ruhe und Normalität in den Alltag einkehren zu lassen. Aus dem Kreis der Abgeordneten, die neben ihr in die Kameras lächelten, wurde zustimmender Applaus laut. In der Not entwickelte sich diese stille Frau zur Kämpferin, wie Emma anerkennend feststellte.

Währenddessen, so wusste Emma, wie einige Eingeweihte auch, war der General keineswegs so siegessicher, wie die Medien glaubten. Die Gefahr, die von Jegiasarian ausging, unterschätzte er ebenso wenig wie jede andere mögliche Bedrohung seiner Machtstellung. Keineswegs würde er sich die Beute so kurz vor dem Ziel entreißen lassen. Falls Smith die Abstimmung verlor, würde es mit absoluter Sicherheit zu einem Militärputsch kommen, die geheime Sitzung dort oben in seinem Büro diskutierte lediglich noch den genauen Ablauf falls das Unerwartete eintreten würde. Vielleicht wurde auch gar nicht mehr in Erwägung gezogen, dass der General auch auf demokratischem Weg einen Erfolg verzeichnen könnte. Smith überließ nichts dem Zufall, Emma fürchtete sogar, er könne die Nerven verlieren und den Einsatzbefehl geben, bevor die Abstimmung beendet war und ein Massaker unter den Abgeordneten anrichten lassen. Viele Beobachter ließen sich von der Geduld täuschen, die der General im Exil bewiesen hatte, aber Emma konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er dort unter seiner Machtlosigkeit gelitten hatte, bis er genügend Kräfte um sich gesammelt hatte, die ihm die Rückkehr in die Politik ermöglichten. Wenn Smith die Wahl verlor, dann würde sich seine gesammelte Frustration gegen die Bevölkerung der Hauptstadt entladen, wenn nicht sogar gegen den Rest der Republik.

Emma wusste nicht, ob es eine Stunde Null gab, zu der das Militär in Aktion treten sollte, so weit reichten ihre Informationen nicht. Aber es gehörte nicht viel Fantasie dazu, sich auszumalen, wie begierig die Männer und Frauen dort oben darauf waren, ihre Muskeln spielen zu lassen und sich einige begehrte Regierungsämter unter den Nagel zu reißen. Smith war bei aller Härte allein nicht allein in der Lage, seinen Traum von einer autoritären Regierung unter seiner Führung durchzusetzen, er brauchte skrupellose Mitstreiter, die ihm halfen, sein Imperium auch zu halten und zu regieren, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihm seinen Platz an der Sonne streitig machen würden.

Selbstverständlich glaubte Emma nicht, sie könne die Machtergreifung des Generals verhindern, aber sie rechnete sich eine winzige Chance aus, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, wenn es ihr rechtzeitig gelänge, ihn von seinem Sieg zu überzeugen. Im anderen Fall wäre sowieso alles verloren. Ebenso war sie sich sicher, dass niemand dort oben im Konferenzraum sich noch die Mühe machte, die Abstimmungsergebnisse zu überwachen. Für diese Menschen war der Putsch eine beschlossene Sache, Risikominimierung nannten sie es wohl.

Bereits am Morgen hatte sich Emma mit einer alten Bekannten aus dem Parlament in Verbindung gesetzt, die sie über die Geschehnisse dort auf dem laufenden halten sollte. Natürlich war das nicht legal, aber Emma hatte all ihre Überzeugungskraft in die Waagschale geworfen. Über die abhörsichere Leitung, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, weihte sie ihre Bekannte in einige Details ihres Plans ein und diese stimmte widerwillig zu, ihr die Informationen zu beschaffen. Der einzige, der das Gespräch hätte mithören können, nämlich der General selbst, hatte derzeit sicherlich andere Prioritäten, als Emmas Geplauder zu belauschen. Und wenn hätte er nur heraushören können, dass Emma ihm eine Freude bereiten und die gute Nachricht von seinem Wahlsieg als erste überbringen wollte. Ihre Bekannte musste ja nicht alles wissen.

Gerade traf eine neue, hastig getippte Mail aus dem Abgeordnetenhaus ein:

_Abgegebene Stimmen 480, davon 250 Jegiasarian, Smith 230 - fehlen noch 520. _

Emma bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Es klopfte, und Jan Makonnen trat ein, einen großen Teller Kuchen auf dem Arm, den seine Schwester ihm zur Verteilung an die Kollegen im Amt mitgegeben hatte. Sie konnte die Mail nicht rechtzeitig wegdrücken, Jan hatte sie bereits gelesen.

"Ach, Emma, verfolgen Sie auch die Wahlergebnisse?" fragte er erfreut. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bessere Informationen als ich."

Er schickte sich an, es sich in ihrem Büro gemütlich zu machen und biss von einem Stück Donauwellen ab. Da Emma ohnehin keine Lust zum Arbeiten mehr hatte, ließ sie ihn gewähren und langte selbst beim Kuchen zu. "Meine alte Freundin Viola ist Abgeordnete", erklärte sie, entschlossen, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten. "Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden, ein bisschen besser informiert zu sein als der Rest der Welt. Es geht ja auch um uns."

"Legal ist das aber nicht", sagte Jan gedehnt, wahrscheinlich überlegte er fieberhaft, ob er sich als ordentlicher Beamter der III. Abteilung an diesen Machenschaften beteiligen durfte.

"Natürlich ist das nicht legal", erwiderte Emma verschwörerisch und leckte sich etwas Butterkrem von den Fingern. "Deswegen verlasse ich mich ja auch darauf, dass Sie mich nicht anschwärzen."

"Das sieht für den General aber nicht gut aus. Hoffentlich sind nicht alle seine Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen..." Wie naiv war dieser Mann eigentlich?

"Noch ist ja nichts verloren, die Liberalen sind immer die ersten bei der Stimmenabgabe", meinte Emma im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Die nächste Mail traf ein: _Abgegebene Stimmen 700, Jegiasarian 315, Smith 385._

Emma seufzte erleichtert, was Jan strahlend wahrnahm, auch wenn er es falsch interpretierte. "Sehen Sie, Jan, es geht voran, die Menschen wissen, was sie an unserem Chef haben."

Bei Eintreffen der nächsten Mail sah der erstaunte Jan Makonnen seine Vorgesetzte aufspringen und zum Drucker rennen. Sie riss ein Blatt Papier heraus und rannte ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Büro, dabei stieß sie mit dem Arm unabsichtlich den Kuchenteller von der Schreibtischkante. Butterkrem und Krümel verteilten sich über den sonst so pieksauberen Teppich. Jan warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm: _Abgegebene Stimmen 890, Jegiasarian 378, Smith 512. _

Das holte die Ministerin nicht mehr ein.

Es kostete Emma kostbare fünf Minuten, die Männer vor dem Aufzug davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dem General eine dringende Nachricht überbringen müsse.

"Der General hat eindeutige Anweisung gegeben, dass niemand außer dem Inneren Kreis in die oberste Etage darf." erklärte einer von ihnen streng.

"Aber das ist wirklich wichtig", flehte Emma. "Ich habe hier die Abstimmungsergebnisse, der General hat die Abstimmung im Parlament haushoch gewonnen. Das sollte er doch wenigstens wissen!"

„Hören Sie, Madam, ich darf Ihnen das ja eigentlich gar nicht sagen", sagte der Leutnant etwas versöhnlicher, „aber Sie werden es ja ohnehin gleich erfahren. Das alles ist vollkommen bedeutungslos geworden, die Aktion Flammenwerfer ist vor drei Minuten angelaufen."

Emma fühlte sich, als würde der Boden unter ihr schwanken. Dennoch war sie nicht bereit, kampflos aufzugeben. Auch wenn sie alle Hoffnung in diesem Moment aufgab, sie wollte es wenigstens versucht haben. „Bitte, dann ist die Konferenz doch beendet! Bitte lassen Sie mich durch!"

Der Leutnant tauschte einen Blick mit seinem ranggleichen Kollegen und nickte. „Ok, Mam, aber auf Ihre Verantwortung. Ich werde behaupten, Sie hätten es mir befohlen."

Auf die Idee, einfach einen Befehl zu erteilen, war Emma gar nicht gekommen. Sie bedankte sich rasch und stieg in den Aufzug, der heute Stunden zu brauchen schien. Sie verlor zwei weitere Minuten, während unten in der Stadt bereits die Panzer rollten.

Als sich die Türen endlich öffneten, platzte sie in eine kleine Gruppe lachender Männer und Frauen, die sich gegenseitig schulterklopfend ihrer Genialität versicherten, der berüchtigte Innere Kreis. Sandra Bertini rannte zwischen ihnen herum und verteilte Getränke und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich dem Zugriff von General Hermanns zu entziehen, der es auf ihren Hintern abgesehen hatte. Hermanns war es dann auch, der Emma zuerst entdeckte, die wie angewurzelt vor den Aufzugtüren stehen geblieben war.

„Colonel, was suchen Sie hier?" brüllte er Emma an. „Es ist doch wohl unmissverständlich angeordnet worden, dass dies hier eine geheime Sitzung ist." Das Lachen im Raum verstummte, alle Augen waren auf Emma gerichtet. Sie kannte den General nur flüchtig, wusste aber nur zu genau, dass er einer der übelsten Hardliner im Ministerium war, Rassist und Herrenmensch durch und durch.

„Ich habe den Wachen befohlen, mich vorbeizulassen", erwiderte sie mühsam beherrscht. „Immerhin bin ich Chefin der Abteilung Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und keine Bürobotin."

„Trotzdem haben Sie hier nichts zu suchen, Sie unverschämte Person! Machen Sie, dass Sie in Ihr Büro zurückkommen."

Emma stand kurz vor einem verzweifelten Wutausbruch und öffnete den Mund zu einer Entgegnung.

„Vielleicht fragen wir den Colonel erst einmal, was Sie bewogen hat, sich über unsere Anweisung hinwegzusetzen?" fragte General Smith kühl aber beschwichtigend.

„Sir, ich habe eben von einer Freundin die Abstimmungsergebnisse aus dem Parlament bekommen", Emma beschloss, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Sie können Ihre Panzer wieder in die Garage schicken, Sie sind seit einigen Minuten der legal gewählte Präsident der EAAU."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Generals, aber er kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, da Hermanns beschlossen hatte, diese für ihn zu übernehmen. „Und deshalb kommen Sie hier herauf?" brüllte er los. „Meinen Sie, das interessiert hier jemanden? Sie stehlen uns nur unsere Zeit, Sie dämliche Kuh!"

Nun war Emma ihrerseits nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu beherrschen. Sie hatte gekämpft und verloren, nun entlud sich ihr angesammelter Frust auf ihren unsympathischen Widersacher. „Sie mieses rassistisches Arschloch!" schrie sie so laut, dass sich ihre Stimme fast überschlug. „Ich finde es sehr wohl bedeutsam, dass unsere Bewegung die Menschen in Metropolis von sich überzeugen konnte. Mit diesem Wahlsieg haben wir einen unglaublichen Erfolg bei den Völkern der EAAU errungen, aber das kann ein sturer idiotischer Steinzeitmensch wie Sie wohl kaum verstehen! Sie dreckiges Gestapo-Schwein!"

„Emma, beherrschen Sie sich gefälligst!" brüllte nun Smith dazwischen. „Und Sie, Hermanns ebenfalls! Colonel Rodriguez gehört immerhin zu meinem Beraterkreis."

Im Hintergrund stießen sich Colonel Dumont, der Chef der III. Abteilung und General Levinson gegenseitig feixend an. Emma war überzeugt, dass die beiden sich bereits das Maul über sie zerrissen und fühlte sich gedemütigt wie nie zuvor, was sie noch wütender machte. „Dieser Mann ist eine Schande für die _Reinigende Flamme_", schimpfte sie und wunderte sich, dass sie plötzlich die Linie der Partei vertrat. Ihre Tarnung begann, sich zu verselbständigen. „Leute wie er verderben den Ruf der Partei!"

„Colonel Rodriguez", sagte Smith um einiges freundlicher und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, „wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für eine Grundsatzdiskussion über die Parteiziele, da draußen wartet Arbeit auf uns." Er klopfte Emma auf die Schulter. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich informiert haben, aber es ist zu spät, wir konnten kein Risiko eingehen."

Emma stand wie versteinert, ihre Wut schlug in Zorn auf sich selbst um, auf ihre unglaubliche Naivität. Wie hatte sie annehmen können, dass ihre kleine Aktion irgend etwas am Lauf der Dinge verändern würde? Nun hatte sie sich auch noch zum Gespött des Inneren Kreises gemacht. Am Besten nahm sie ihre Dienstpistole und erschoss sich selbst, dann hatte alles ein Ende. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir", erwiderte sie resigniert.

Der General hielt einen Moment inne und schenkte ihr ein väterliches Lächeln, scheinbar hatte ihr Auftritt ihm geschmeichelt. „Das braucht es nicht, Sie haben uns immerhin einige Arbeit erspart." Er wandte sich an Dumont. „Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir nicht das ganze Parlament in die Wüste schicken. Colonel Dumont, stellen Sie fest, wer auf unserer Seite stand, vielleicht können wir die Leute noch brauchen. Mit den anderen verfahren Sie wie besprochen."

„Ja, Sir." Dumont nahm Haltung an und warf Emma einen Seitenblick zu, der alles bedeuten konnte.

Später redete sich Emma ein, dass sie vielleicht doch noch das Schlimmste verhindert und ein paar Leben gerettet hatte, aber es tröstete sie nicht wirklich.

OOO

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Kuchen der politischen Ämter in der EAAU unter den Anhängern des Generals aufgeteilt war, die Nachfolger der abgesetzten Minister hatten schon seit Monaten auf ihre Chance gewartet. So hatten sich neben den putschenden Militärs auch eine Reihe ziviler Mitstreiter der Reinigenden Flamme in seinem Konferenzraum versammelt, bereit, die Belohnung für jahrelanges geduldiges Warten im Untergrund zu kassieren. Dem General selbst machte es nichts aus, einige Ressorts an Zivilpersonen abzutreten, so lange nur die in seinen Augen wirklich wichtigen Ministerposten unter seiner ausschließlichen Kontrolle blieben. Aber was, um Himmels Willen, hatte er mit dem Familien- oder Verkehrsministerium zu schaffen? Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass auch die Erziehungspolitik für zukünftige Generationen von großer Bedeutung war, denn er plante schließlich nicht nur für die nächsten Jahre, sondern für seine eigene Lebenszeit, also hatte dieses Ressort gefälligst dafür zu sorgen, dass in der EAAU eine disziplinierte, staatstreue Jugend heranwuchs. Nur mochte er selbst nicht dafür sorgen müssen. Eine – angeblich - geeignete Kandidatin stand jedoch schon bereit, Tara Stevenson, die Tochter eines wichtigen Industriellen, die wohl einmal Pädagogik studiert hatte und nun ein geeignetes Betätigungsfeld suchte, um den ihr langweilig gewordenen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen für die Unterschicht der Union zu entfliehen. Stevenson war darüber hinaus eine außerordentlich attraktive Frau, die sich gut in den Medien präsentieren lassen würde. Zur Konferenz jedenfalls war sie perfekt gekleidet und geschminkt erschienen und hatte den General mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag begrüßt, der auch ein hohes Maß an persönlichem Interesse an seiner Person beinhaltete. Smith bereitete das im höchsten Maße Unbehagen, er mochte es nicht, wenn sich ein Mensch ihm bar jeder Zurückhaltung näherte und empfand es als Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre. Er beschloss vom ersten Augenblick an, dass er diese Frau nicht mochte. Wer hatte sie für dieses Amt vorgeschlagen? Jemand aus dem zivilen Flügel wahrscheinlich, der sich von Stevenson mehr als politisches Engagement erwartete um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Was er allerdings genoss, war das Gefühl, nun endlich alle Fäden in der EAAU in der Hand zu halten und nur noch Unangenehmes an andere Männer und Frauen weitergeben zu müssen. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn mehrmals an den Rand seiner Geduld gebracht, das Taktieren mit den Ministern, die hinter Hirschmann standen, die geheuchelte Zurückhaltung bei allen Beschlüssen, welche die Außenpolitik betrafen sowie den ihm aufgezwungenen freundlichen Umgang mit politischen Gegnern. Wie oft hatte er auf Anraten seiner politischen Freunde schweigen müssen, wenn ihm eine Entscheidung nicht gefiel, weil das System, welches sich Demokratie nannte, keine andere Option bot. Endlose Debatten, bei denen am Ende doch keine Lösung herauskam, obwohl eine solche für jeden Menschen mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand klar zu sehen sein müsste. Und sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm in diesem Moment, dass eine Frau wie Stevenson nur Ärger bedeuten konnte. Sie war ehrgeizig und verließ sich dabei auf ihren Charme. Smith hatte nichts gegen Frauen in hohen Ämtern – einige dienten schließlich auch ausgezeichnet in den oberen Rängen in der Armee, Levinson war ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Stevenson aber hatte etwas Gefährliches an sich, das er nicht näher benennen konnte. _Er mochte sie einfach nicht! _

Anders sah es mit dem neuen Innenminister aus, Carlos Shaughnessy, ein Mann mittleren Alters aus einer brasilianisch-irischen Familie. Shaughnessy machte einen außerordentlich professionellen und disziplinierten Eindruck und verstand etwas von seinem Fach. Zudem würde er sich ausgezeichnet mit Colonel Dumont vertragen, beide zeigten großes Interesse an neuester Informations- und Nachrichtentechnik. Bald würde es keine Überwachungslücken mehr geben, durch die Dissidenten und Demagogen hindurch schlüpfen konnten. Smith war außerordentlich zufrieden mit diesem Gespann, die beiden würden entscheidend dazu beitragen, die Ideologie der Reinigenden Flamme in die Praxis umzusetzen. Und dieser Collins würde sie den Menschen auf der Straße auch noch als neues Evangelium verkünden. Es war kein Fehler gewesen, sich seiner Dienste zu versichern, auch wenn es ein verdammt riskantes Unternehmen gewesen war.

Nach der Besetzung aller Ministerposten wartete noch ein weiterer Programmpunkt, auf den der General sich besonders freute, die Vereidigung der Männer und Frauen, die in seinen Dienst getreten waren. Die Eidesformel war nur für diesen Moment noch heute von seinen Leuten umgeändert worden,um sie der neuen politischen Situation anzupassen. Für ihn war es ein lang erwarteter persönlicher Triumph, der ihm ein Hochgefühl bereitete, das andere Menschen nur unter dem Genuss von Drogen erreichen konnten. Das Ministerium wirkte auf ihn an diesem Tag seltsam verändert, perfekter und optimistischer. Bis auf das kleine Ärgernis Stevenson konnte nichts seine glänzende Laune trüben, zudem schienen ihm heute alle Menschen besonders wohlgesonnen zu sein. Selbst das große Ärgernis VOR konnte ihn nicht aus der Fassung bringen, auch dieses Problem würde sich bald buchstäblich in Luft auflösen. Er musste dringend noch mit Capeletti über einige Details sprechen...

Nach einer Ansprache zum Abschluss des offiziellen Teils der Sitzung begann das Zeremoniell. Zwölf Männer und Frauen wurden nicht wie üblich auf die Verfassung der EAAU vereidigt, sondern auf ihn persönlich. Ihre Loyalität hatte ihm zu gelten, dann erst dem Staat. Smith fühlte sich so großartig wie lange nicht mehr. Fast erschien es ihm, als übertrüge sich seine Euphorie auch auf die neu ernannten Minister, die lächelnd an ihm vorbei defilierten. Nur damals, als er Indira, die geheimnisvolle Raumstation der VOR im Feuer des Kalten Lichts verglühen sah, war er von einer ähnlich euphorischen Stimmung ergriffen gewesen, einer fast religiösen Verzücktheit. Nur würde heute niemand kommen und ihn verhaften, er konnte diese Hochstimmung vollkommen auskosten. Endlich konnte er seine Mission gegen die VOR ohne Gegenwehr aus den eigenen Reihen erfüllen.

OOO

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, darf ich bitte Ihre Fahrerlaubnis sehen?"

Emma schluckte einen leisen Fluch hinunter und nahm ihre Handtasche vom Beifahrersitz. Diesmal hatte sie einen Dienstwagen des Ministeriums für ihren Heimweg genommen und darauf gehofft, dass niemand es wagen würde, einen Mitarbeiter des Verteidigungsministeriums wegen Überschreitung der Höchstgeschwindigkeit anzuhalten, aber diese Hoffnung erwies sich als vergebens. Ein Streifenwagen der regulären Polizei hatte sie gestoppt und sie angewiesen, auf einer öffentlichen Parkplattform zu landen. Im Grunde genommen sprach das für die neue Ordnung unter dem Banner des Generals, niemand sollte sich den Verheißungen seines Programms entziehen können, das galt auch für Verkehrssünder aller Schichten. Aber Emma hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als endlich nach Hause fahren zu können. Sie konnte nur mutmaßen, was in diesem Moment hinter den verschlossenen Türen von Smiths Konferenzraum vor sich ging, aber es konnte nichts Gutes sein, wenn der Saal von einigen Dutzend Beamten der III. Abteilung bewacht wurde. Waren die ehemaligen Minister schon verhaftet worden, oder behielt der General einige von ihnen in seiner Regierung? Manch einer mochte ihm den Weg zu seiner Freilassung geebnet haben, aber er erinnerte sich sicherlich auch derjenigen Männer und Frauen, die ihn damals ins Exil geschickt hatten. Zwei oder drei Minister aus Hirschmanns altem Kabinett mochten noch im Amt sein und jetzt um ihr Leben zittern.

Sie selbst hatte trotz ihrer Blamage am Vormittag wohl vorerst nichts zu befürchten, ja der General schien sich sogar ein wenig über ihren Auftritt gefreut zu haben. Dennoch wünschte Sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich zu Hause in ihr Bett zu legen und hemmungslos zu weinen.

Während unten immer noch die Laserbatterien der Armee durch die Straßen schwebten, ging es auch am Himmel über Metropolis heute lebhafter zu als sonst. Verhaftungen, hatte Emma überlegt. Sie holen die politischen Gegner des Generals und seiner Partei aus ihren Wohnungen und bringen sie in irgendein Gefängnis. Hatten die Beamten um Dumont auch hierzu schon Pläne gemacht? Welches reguläre Gefängnis konnte all diese bedauernswerten Menschen aufnehmen? Auch für Emma rückte der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung immer näher, würde sie sich für oder gegen den General entscheiden? Die rasanten Personalwechsel im Ministerium sprachen Bände, sogar in ihrem Ressort, der Astropsychologie, waren bereits einige Mitarbeiter ausgetauscht worden. Man munkelte sogar, das Ressort sollte vollkommen geschlossen werden. Aus Naivität oder auch dem Willen einfach die Wahrheit nicht sehen zu wollen, hatte sie versucht, sich einzureden, diese Offiziere hätten sich in andere Bereiche versetzen lassen. Aber so viele Menschen konnten nicht durch Versetzung verschwunden sein, einige von ihnen hatten sich mit Sicherheit negativ über den neuen Kurs im Ministerium geäußert und waren ausgetauscht worden.

Der General hatte bereits mehrmals angedeutet, dass er Emma vollkommen aus dem Ressort abziehen wolle, nicht nur für gelegentliche Beratungssitzungen. Eigentlich hätte sie das in diesen Zeiten als Kompliment auffassen müssen, aber sie hatte einfach nur Angst davor, eng mit diesem Mann zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Das Programm, für das er stand, war ihr zutiefst zuwider, sie war der Armee in Zeiten beigetreten, als diese der Verteidigung der EAAU dienen sollte, nicht als Angriffsinstrument. Auch teilte sie seinen Hass auf die VOR nicht, sie war vielmehr davon überzeugt, dass auch dort die meisten Menschen einfach nur ihren Frieden haben wollten. Der General arbeitete aber massiv an der Aufrüstung des Staates, und gewiss nicht nur, weil es ihm gefiel, seine Leute langweilige Patrouillen fliegen zu lassen. Ihr war nicht klar, was ihre Rolle in diesem Spiel sein sollte. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, und er würde ihre politische Gesinnung näher in Augenschein nehmen wollen, und dann würde es übel für sie aussehen.

Zudem hatte sie in den letzten Beratungssitzungen sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber außerordentlich verwirrt. Auf seine Art schien er sie zu mögen und kam immer wieder auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit während des Prozesses vor sieben Jahren zu sprechen. Offenbar hatte er die Gespräche mit ihr doch ernst genommen, viel ernster, als sie glaubte. Und er gab sich weiterhin Mühe, sie vom Sinn seines Programms zu überzeugen, auch wenn sie ihre Bedenken niemals aussprach. Kein Zweifel, er sah in ihr eine Art politischen Zögling, er hatte sich über sie informiert und entwickelte einigen Ehrgeiz, sie zu einer wahren Gesinnungsfreundin zu machen. Aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde die Früchte seiner Überzeugungsarbeit ernten wollen, Smith blieb nie mit Geduld an einer Sache. Seine Vorgehensweise dabei war außerordentlich gewinnend, es fiel schwer, sich nicht von seiner Begeisterung mitreißen zu lassen. Aber was sollte sie bloß tun, wenn er Taten von ihr forderte und nicht nur ein offenes Ohr? Sie durfte sich genauso wenig in Sicherheit wiegen wie jeder andere Mensch in seinem Wirkungskreis, jede Unvorsichtigkeit – und sei es eine mit der falschen Frau gerauchten Zigarette – konnte die ärgsten Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Was würde er von ihr erwarten? Das sie ihm vertrauliche Akten herausgab und ihm somit half, versteckte Gegner aufzuspüren? Es wunderte sie sehr, dass darüber noch kein Wort gefallen war.

So in ihre Gedanken verstrickt, hatte Emma den Schubregler des kleinen City-Hoppers über das innerhalb der Stadt erlaubte Tempo durchgetreten – sie steuerte immer per Hand, weil ihr die Automatik unheimlich war – und war an einigen anderen Fahrzeugen vorbeigeflogen, die rasch hinter ihr zurückblieben. Zwar blinkte die Warnlampe neben der Steuerungskonsole, aber im Gegensatz zu Privatfahrzeugen besaß der Hopper kein selbsttätiges Bremssystem. Die Fahrer der anderen Hopper mochten ihr zwar hinterher schimpfen, weil ihr automatisches Leitsystem durch Emmas Manöver zu hektischen Kurskorrekturen gezwungen wurde, aber sie würden den Schreck überstehen. Farbe und Formation der Fahrzeuggruppe, über die sie aber vor zwei Minuten hinweg geflogen war, hätten sie warnen müssen, vor allem das gelbe Licht auf dem Dach des letzten Hoppers. Sie hatte einen Militärkonvoi überholt, der es nicht bei einigen Flüchen bewenden ließ. Gerade in diesen Tagen reagierten die Einsatzkräfte in Metropolis besonders empfindlich auf Missachtung ihrer Kompetenzen, die in diesem Fall freien Flug bedeuteten. Binnen weiterer zwei Minuten wurde sie ihrerseits überholt, von einem Fahrzeug der Stadtpolizei – wenigstens nicht von der III. Abteilung. Das Polizeifahrzeug ließ einen Sperrmagneten am Vorderteil des Hoppers einrasten und schleppte sie zum nächsten Parkdeck ab.

Dort gelandet öffnete Emma sofort das Seitenfenster und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht eines Polizisten, der sich über den Fall mehr amüsierte, als er es von Dienst wegen hätte tun dürfen. Der Militärkonvoi zog indes weiter seines Weges, von Metropolis weg, wie Emma unbewusst registrierte. Stimmten die Gerüchte über Unruhen in Europa etwa doch und die ersten Truppen wurden dorthin abgezogen?

Aus ihrer Handtasche zog sie ihre Papiere hervor und drückte dem Polizisten gleich ein ganzes Bündel in die Hand, ihren Ausweis, die Wagenpapiere und ihre Fluglizenz, die wohl jetzt erst einmal für ein paar Wochen gesperrt werden würde. So ein Mist aber auch, ein Unglück kam selten allein, wie es das alte Sprichwort sagte. Der Polizist prüfte lange ihren Ausweis und ihren Führerschein und schien zu überlegen, was er tun solle. In diesen Tagen einen Colonel der Armee wegen eines Verkehrsdeliktes zu belangen, konnte böse Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, andererseits mochte es auch ein Test für seine Aufmerksamkeit sein. Emma konnte seinem Gesicht die Verlegenheit nur zu deutlich ansehen.

„Madam, ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie illegalerweise einen Militärkonvoi überholt haben?" Der junge Mann räusperte sich unsicher.

Emma kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, ihre innere Spannung gegen einen Verkehrspolizisten zu entladen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Entschuldigen Sie, Officer, ich fürchte, das habe ich übersehen."

„Außerdem sind Sie zu schnell geflogen, eigentlich müsste ich Ihre Lizenz einziehen." Der Mann trat von einem Bein auf das andere und warf einen verunsicherten Blick auf ihre Rangabzeichen. „Gibt es einen Grund für Ihr Verhalten? Waren Sie dienstlich unterwegs?"

„Seit wann liefert die Verkehrspolizei die plausiblen Gründe für einen Verstoß gegen die Verkehrsordnung gleich mit?" Emma lächelte gequält und dachte an den verpatzten Vormittag. „Nein, ich bin nicht dienstlich unterwegs, sondern hatte es heute nur besonders eilig, nach Hause zu kommen. Es ist ja besonders viel los heute in der Stadt." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf einen weiteren vorbeifliegenden Konvoi.

„Dann bin ich leider gezwungen, Ihre Lizenz einzuziehen, Madam, so Leid es mir tut. Auch wenn es heute für Sie ein anstrengender Tag war, wenn man den Fernsehberichten glauben schenken kann."

„Nun erledigen Sie schon den Papierkram", erwiderte Emma gereizt. Die übermäßige Freundlichkeit des Mannes, mochte er ihr auch eine goldene Brücke gebaut haben, fiel ihr auf die Nerven. „Wird mir noch ein Bescheid zugestellt?"

„Der dürfte bereits da sein, sobald sie zu Hause ankommen." Der Polizist lächelte entschuldigend. „Sagen Sie, dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen, wenn Sie schon einmal hier sind? Ich meine, als Vertreterin des Verteidigungsministeriums – ich treffe Menschen wie Sie schließlich nicht jeden Tag...und es wäre wichtig, ich habe nämlich eine Familie, wissen Sie und mache mir Sorgen über die politische Entwicklung."

Ratlos zuckte Emma die Schultern. Die ganze Stadt schien heute verrückt zu spielen. „Natürlich, fragen Sie ruhig, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich mehr weiß als Sie. Ich gehöre nicht zur aktiven Truppe, müssen Sie wissen."

„Die Leute reden so viel, und heute war es auch auf einem der kleineren Sender zu hören", der Mann reichte Emma die nicht mehr von ihm benötigten Papiere zurück und beugte sich näher hinüber, damit ihn niemand hören konnte. „Es ist wegen der Unruhen in Europa – es heißt, sie könnten auch auf die Hauptstadt übergreifen. Nun, da heute die III. Abteilung ständig unterwegs ist, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht schon so weit. Halten Sie es für sinnvoll, wenn meine Frau mit den Kindern zu den Verwandten nach Amerika geht?"

Emma schluckte einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, bevor sie weiter sprach, denn dies war genau jene Situation, vor der sie sich seit Wochen fürchtete, sie musste Position beziehen. Natürlich hätte sie den Mann auch einfach abwimmeln und etwas von Dienstgeheimnis erzählen können, aber irgendwie tat er ihr auch Leid. Sie besah sich sein Gesicht noch einmal näher, er mochte kaum dreißig sein, seine Kinder waren wohl auch noch dementsprechend klein. „Es gibt immer Menschen, die den Teufel an die Wand malen", sagte sie ausweichend, „gerade in Zeiten des Umbruchs, die wir momentan nun einmal haben. Warum fragen Sie Ihre Frau nicht, ob sie nicht Lust auf einen kleinen Urlaub hat? Dann würden Sie sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Aber ich glaube, die III. Abteilung hat alles sehr wohl im Griff, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass in Metropolis etwas aus dem Ruder läuft. Glauben Sie, der General würde Aufstände in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung zulassen?"

Im Gesicht des Mannes zeichnete sich für einen Moment etwas ab, das Angst sein mochte, aber erfand so schnell zu seinem Lächeln zurück, dass Emma kaum erfassen konnte, was in ihm vorging. Hatte er ihre Worte eventuell als Drohung aufgefasst? „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Auskunft, Madam," sagte er nun wieder förmlich. „Sie dürfen ihr Fahrzeug noch bis zu Ihrem Wohnort benutzen, danach werden Sie um eine neue Lizenz ersuchen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ging zu seinem Fahrzeug zurück, um die Magnetklammer zu lösen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds startete er in den Himmel von Metropolis und ließ Emma in ihrer Verwirrung zurück.


	10. Die Macht der Presse

**Die Macht der Presse**

Das was Jeanne Barbeau in ihrer Freizeit betrieb, hätte man in früheren Zeiten einen Piratensender genannt, war aber in den letzten Jahren dank eines liberalisierten Rundfunkgesetzes durchaus gestattet gewesen. Jeanne schickte am liebsten alte Rockmusik und manchmal auch modernen Pop in den Äther, da sie sich als eine musikbegeisterte politische Moderatorin sah. Oder besser als Moderatorin, die gerne über Politik sprach und in den Denkpausen Musik spielte. Als Studio diente ihr ihr kleines Arbeitszimmer, in das ihre Zuhörer auch über eine Webcam hineinsehen konnten, als Sendeanlage benutzte sie einen für eine kleine Gebühr erworbener Podcasting-Zugang zum Meganet. Jeanne wurde von ihrer kleinen, aber treuen Hörergemeinde entweder ganz altmodisch über das Radio empfangen oder aber über das Netzwerk. Jeden Nachmittag um fünf begann sie ihre Sendung und beendete sie kurz vor Mitternacht, auch wenn sie manches Mal gerne länger „im Äther" geblieben wäre, wie sie es nostalgisch nannte. Aber da war ja noch ihr normales Berufsleben, und ihr Chef sah es gar nicht gern, wenn sie morgens verschlafen an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Zwar ließ er hin und wieder durchblicken, dass er ihr nebenberufliches Engagement sehr interessant fand, aber sobald es ihre Leistungen am Arbeitsplatz beeinträchtigte, schmolz sein Interesse rasch in sich zusammen.

Jeanne freute sich über das herangerückte Wochenende, das ihr genug Zeit gab, ein paar spitzfindige Kommentare über die jüngsten Ereignisse in Metropolis vorzubereiten. Wie jede Bürgerin litt sie unter den zunehmenden Kontrollen, die jeden Bummel durch die Stadt und jede Fahrt zur Arbeit zu einem lästigen Labyrinth aus Kontrollpunkten der paramilitärischen Partei werden ließen. Selbst wenn man außer Acht ließ, was dies für die Persönlichkeitsrechte der Menschen bedeutete – Jeanne hatte ihren Zuhörern einmal scherzhaft erzählt, die III. Abteilung wisse genau, wo sie ihre Dessous kaufe – schränkte der Kontrollwahn der neuen Regierung das Alltagsleben enorm ein. Niemand hatte mehr Lust, einfach so aus dem Haus zu gehen, um Freunde zu treffen oder einfach spazieren zu gehen, da man zu jedem Zeitpunkt das Gefühl hatte, überwacht zu sein. Es durfte wohl die kritische Frage erlaubt sein, was der EAAU mehr schadete, irgend welche ominösen Drohungen aus Peking, von denen bisher keine einzige in die Tat umgesetzt worden war, oder die harte Gangart des Ministerrats, die das bisher übliche heitere Lebensgefühl der Bürger nach und nach zerstörte. Metropolis war bald keine Stadt mehr, in der es sich zu wohnen lohnte oder in der es gar Spaß machte, zu leben.

Auch Jeanne war nicht entgangen, dass es heute auf den Straßen noch unheimlicher zuging als sonst, auch an ihrem Wohnblock glitten die Laserbatterien der Armee vorbei, angeblich weil Peking nahe stehende Terroristen mal wieder mit einem Anschlag auf das Regierungsviertel drohten. Diese Begründung für weitere Einsätze der Armee in der Stadt wurde immer fadenscheiniger und lächerlicher, auch wenn manche Bürger sie noch immer glaubten, weil sie sie glauben wollten. Niemand mochte der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass der General Stück für Stück die Demokratie aushebelte, und das unter kräftiger Mithilfe einiger anderer Minister. Jeanne hatte selbst schon erfahren müssen, wie die III. Abteilung mit einem umging, wenn man gegen die Auflagen verstieß, die das Ministerium verhängt hatte – nur weil ihr Pass seit drei Wochen abgelaufen gewesen war, als sie in eine mobile Kontrolle geriet, wäre sie fast arrestiert worden. Nur einem gemäßigten älteren Offizier hatte sie zu verdanken, dass sie mit einer geringen Geldstrafe davonkam.

Auch diese Tatsache beunruhigte sie, nicht die älteren Bürger, von denen man eine etwas konservativere Haltung durchaus erwartet hätte, stützten das neue System, sondern die jüngeren in Jeannes Alter, als hätten sie in Smith so etwas wie ein neues Popidol gefunden, dem sie zujubeln konnten. Einige ihrer Kollegen planten sogar am heutigen Wahlsonntag eine entsprechende Party, sollte Smith die Wahl gegen Jegiasarian gewinnen...Jeanne traute sich schon gar nicht mehr, auf der Arbeit über ihre eigene, besorgte Haltung zu sprechen. Zu viele Menschen verschwanden unter Vorwänden und kamen nicht wieder, zu viele neue Kollegen, die mit dem General sympathisierten, hatten in ihrem Büro angefangen, und diese würden ihr Idol heute abend mit Champagner feiern, denn sie waren siegesgewiss.

Angesichts der vielen Laserbatterien und Militärfahrzeuge in der Stadt zweifelte Jeanne auch nicht daran, dass sie Grund zum Feiern haben würden, eher zweifelte sie am ordnungsgemäßen Ablauf der Wahl. Sicherlich waren Abgeordnete bedroht und eingeschüchtert worden, das sähe Smith eher ähnlich, als sich einer ehrlichen Wahl zu stellen, welche die Möglichkeit beinhaltete, zu verlieren. Auch der Gedanke an einen Putsch lag nicht allzu fern, genug Militärpräsenz dazu war jedenfalls vorhanden. Jeanne beschloss, diesen Aufmarsch zum Aufhänger ihrer heutigen Sendung zu machen und räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor die Einleitungsmusik verklang.

„Willkommen zu Metropolis After Work", sagte sie in das Mikrofon ihres Headsets, „auch heute haben wir wieder einen aufregenden Tag hinter uns. Nachdem es dem General vor zwei Tagen wie auch immer gelungen ist, von Präsident Hirschmann adoptiert zu werden, schickt er sich nun an, ihn auch noch im Amt zu beerben. Da der General sich wohl nicht ohne die Unterstützung seiner Freunde in Uniform in das Regierungsgebäude traut, hat er sie dazu gleich mitgebracht..."

Sie fuhr fort, im ironischen Ton das Szenario eines Militärputsches zu entwerfen, ohne zu ahnen, dass dieser in diesem Moment schon im vollen Gange war.

Nach einer halben Stunde pochte es heftig an ihre Tür und eine dunkle Vorahnung erfüllte sie. Noch eben hatte sie ihre Scherze gemacht, nun schien die Bedrohung plötzlich ganz nahe zu sein, konnte es sein, dass sie schon vor ihrer Tür stand? Sie improvisierte eine Überleitung und spielte rasch einen Musiktitel ein, bevor sie zur Tür eilte. Es pochte erneut, diesmal mit noch mehr Nachdruck. Jeanne sah auf den kleinen Bildschirm neben der Tür und ihr Herz schien einen Schlag lang auszusetzen, sie standen tatsächlich dort, Beamte der III. Abteilung, bereit, in ihre Wohnung vorzudringen. Jeanne wusste aus den überall geflüsterten Gerüchten, was nun geschehen würde – es nutzte überhaupt nichts, Abwesenheit zu heucheln - sie würden in ihre Wohnung vordringen, so oder so. Ihre Handflächen wurden feucht vor Angst.

Sie betätigte den Türöffner, bevor die Männer die Tür aufbrechen könnten. Diese hielten sich nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf, sondern stürzten direkt an ihr vorbei in ihre Wohnung. Sie hatten kurzläufige Laserpistolen dabei, und einer sogar eines der berüchtigten Bell-Gewehre, die alles in Schutt und Asche legten, was ihnen vor den Lauf geriet. Jeanne rechnet damit, das man ihr fragen stellen würde, aber stattdessen begannen die Beamten sofort mit der Durchsuchung der Wohnung. Es dauerte einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang, bis ihr klar wurde, dass es nicht nur um ihre Person ging, sondern um den Sender den sie betrieb. Die Männer suchten die Sendestation!

„Was fällt Ihnen ein?" rief sie schrill in Richtung des Mannes mit der Bell. „Ich habe eine Sendeerlaubnis für Metropolis! Die ist noch bis nächstes Jahr gültig!" Aus dem Augenwinkel warf sie einen Blick auf den PC, ja, sie sendete noch, aber ob es auch noch jemand empfing? Vielleicht hatten sie schon ihren Zugang gekappt? Wie dumm, dass sie das Mikrophon nicht aufgelassen hatte, damit ihre gesamte Zuhörerschaft mithören konnte, was gerade in ihrer Wohnung vor sich ging.

„Ihre Lizenz interessiert mich nicht", erwiderte der Major der Geheimpolizei. „Was mich weitaus mehr interessiert, sind die agitatorischen Parolen, die Sie in Umlauf bringen, um die Bevölkerung aufzuhetzen!"

„Ich sende nur die Wahrheit!" Es wurde ihr selbst erst in diesem Moment bewusst, sie musste die Wahrheit gesagt haben, sonst würden diese Kerle sich nicht so darüber aufregen. Smith schickte seine Leute aus, um alle diejenigen zum Schweigen zu bringen, die es genauso erkannt hatten wie sie – es hatte ein erzwungener Machtwechsel stattgefunden, die Wahl war nur eine Farce für die Öffentlichkeit gewesen. „Und das lasse ich mir nicht verbieten!"

Der Major gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen, das wohl bedeuten sollte, er habe keine Lust auf Diskussionen mehr. Mit dem Kolben seiner Bell zertrümmerte einer von ihnen unter Jeannes entsetztem Blick ihren PC, die Funken flogen quer durchs Zimmer und hinterließen schwarze Brandflecken auf dem Teppich und dem Bezug ihres Schreibtischstuhls. Auch sie selbst bekam etwas von dem Funkenregen ab und schrie entsetzt auf. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr mehr zusetzte, der Schmerz oder der Anblick ihrer zerstörten Sendestation. Sie hatte Tränen der Wut in den Augen und befand sich kurz davor, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

„Jetzt senden Sie gar nichts mehr", erklärte der Major ruhig. „Ab heute wird nur noch gesendet, was wir gestatten."

Seine Gelassenheit machte Jeanne schier wahnsinnig. Wenn er sadistisch gelacht hätte oder bissige Bemerkungen gemacht, dann hätte sie sich damit abfinden können, weil sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte, aber der Major besaß die innere Ruhe eines Mannes, der von der Richtigkeit seines Tuns vollkommen überzeugt war. „Aber das ist gegen das Gesetz! Wir haben immer noch die Garantie auf das recht der freien Meinungsäußerung!"

„Wie Sie selbst in ihrer so objektiven Reportage berichteten, ist das ab heute Geschichte. Es wird keine Verunsicherung der Bürger mehr durch subversive Sendungen geben. Und jetzt darf ich Sie bitten, mich zu begleiten, Sie sind verhaftet."

„Mit welchem Grund?"

„Volksverhetzung, oder was immer Sie wollen. Alles übrige wird ein Gericht entscheiden. Also folgen Sie mir jetzt freiwillig?"

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun!" schrie sie. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund verschleppen!"

„Von Verschleppung kann keine Rede sein", erwiderte der Major noch immer ruhig. „Zu gegebener Zeit werden Sie einem Gericht vorgeführt werden, das über eine angemessene Strafe entscheidet. Bis dahin stehen sie unter Arrest."

„Dann will ich einen Anwalt sprechen", sagte Jeanne, so wie sie es in Dutzenden Filmen gesehen hatte. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall einfach mit Ihnen mitgehen."

„Ist das Ihre endgültige Entscheidung?" fragte der Major zu Jeannes Überraschung.

„Was erwarten Sie denn? Dass ich es mir noch mal überlege, weil Sie so freundlich zu mir sind?"

„In diesem Falle..." Der Major gab dem Mann mit der Bell ein Zeichen.

Jeanne litt nicht lange, der Schuss einer Bell war immer sofort tödlich. Mit einem letzten Seufzer brach sie auf ihrem Teppich zusammen, als sie aufschlug war sie schon tot. Dem Major blieb nur noch übrig, ihre Leiche fortschaffen zu lassen, bevor er sich der nächsten Adresse auf seine Liste widmen würde.

OOO

Ein Adjutant des Generals betrat den Konferenzraum durch eine Seitentür – Smith hatte sich der Sekretärin seines Vorgängers gleich nach dem Umtrunk am Vormittag entledigt – und trat möglichst leise an ihn heran. Etwas unwirsch erklärte sich der General bereit, sich die Botschaft des Mannes anzuhören, auch wenn er im Moment andere Sorgen hatte. Der Offizier entschuldigte sich für die Störung – Smith ging auch so davon aus, dass der Mann genau wußte, dass er die Versammlung nur aus außerordentlich wichtigen Gründen zu unterbrechen wagen würde – und überreichte ihm eine Nachricht des Geheimdienstes, die Smith nach kurzem Überfliegen mit einem deftigen Fluch kommentierte. Es war keine Neuigkeit, die er im Kreise aller Mitarbeiter besprechen wollte, daher beendete er den offiziellen Teil der Konferenz und entließ die neuen Minister in ihre Ämter. Das ging nur den engsten Beraterkreis etwas an und betraf das Ressort Propaganda.

Die Medien! Dieses Gebiet bereitete ihm seit Monaten Sorgen – sie konnten ihn in den Himmel heben oder ihn vernichten. Dabei machte er sich wenig Gedanken um die Extremisten unter den Journalisten, denn diese wurden meist auch von den Konsumenten des Fernsehens oder der Magazine als solche erkannt und spielten keine große Rolle bei der Entscheidungsfindung der Bürger. Ein Journalist, der ihn verteufelte, wurde ebenso wenig als objektiv gesehen, wie einer, der ihn in den höchsten Tönen pries – was allenfalls positive Auswirkungen auf sein Ego hatte. Auf die gemäßigte Mitte kam es an, die wollte gewonnen oder notfalls auch mit radikalen Mitteln überzeugt werden. Smith hatte Dumont angewiesen, diese Männer und Frauen zu kategorisieren, einerseits nach ihrem Wirkungsgrad, aber auch nach ihrer möglichen Kooperationsbereitschaft. Wen konnte man bedenkenlos ausschalten, ohne dass es jemandem außer ein paar intellektuellen Lesern auffiel, auf wen musste man achten? Dumont erwies sich als außerordentlich geschäftig und hatte schnell eine schwarze Liste von einigen Dutzend kleiner Lichter aufgestellt, auf deren Existenz man ohne weiteres verzichten konnte. Seine Leute waren bereits mit der Abarbeitung dieser Liste beschäftigt, diese Spinner und Schwarzseher würden ab heute der Reinigenden Flamme keinen Ärger mehr bereiten. Bei den großen Sendeanstalten hatten sie schon vor Monaten mit „kleineren Umstellungen" begonnen, wie sie im internen Jargon zu sagen pflegten, das enorme Spendenbudget des zivilen Teils der Bewegung machte es möglich, ebenso die Hilfe einiger Spezialisten aus anderen Fachbereichen. Sie traf das Schicksal, das auch Tom Collins vor Wochen zuteil geworden war, aber Skrupel waren nicht nötig, denn alle dieser Journalisten lebten weiterhin ein glückliches, zufriedenes Leben, vielleicht sogar glücklicher als zuvor.

Und nun war Collins tot.

Man wusste nicht genau, was sich zugetragen hatte, wahrscheinlich eine Streiterei mit diesem Piloten von der VEGA, der gerade noch mit Segovia auf einem Testflug unterwegs war. Ein Verhör war frühestens bei Rückkehr der Delta VII nach Metropolis möglich, aber eigentlich vollkommen uninteressant. Der General weihte seinen Stab entsprechend ein und wies Dumont an, eine Nachrichtensperre zu verhängen. Nach einigen hektischen Minuten versammelte sich der Beraterkreis des General erneut im Konferenzraum.

„Also verbleiben uns noch zwei Programmpunkte, die der innere Kreis unter sich besprechen sollte", Dumont warf einen Blick in die nun verkleinerte Runde und dann zurück auf sein kleines Datenterminal. „Zunächst brauchen wir einen Ersatz für Tom Collins. Sein Tod stellt ein echtes Problem für uns dar, wir sollten das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Es gäbe zwar ein oder zwei Fernsehjournalisten, auf die wir ohne großen Zeitverlust zurückgreifen könnten, aber sie gelten in der Bevölkerung als äußerst scharfzüngig und wenig charismatisch. Keine Sympathieträger also, die Collins Rolle als Publikumsmagnet übernehmen könnten."

„Wer übernimmt also Morgen die Ansprache an die Bürger?" Der General lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah in die Runde. Gern hätte er diese Aufgabe selbst übernommen, aber sein Instinkt erlegte ihm Zurückhaltung auf. Die erste Lobrede auf die neue Regierung musste von einem scheinbar neutralen Menschen gehalten werden, welchem die Bürger genügend Objektivität zutrauten. Collins Mörder hatte sich einen außerordentlich unpassenden Zeitpunkt für seine Tat ausgesucht.

„Was ist mit dieser Frau, die heute Mittag in unsere Siegesfeier hinein geplatzt ist?", warf Hadassa Levinson ein. „Sie scheint mir ein außerordentlich begabtes Redetalent zu sein. Hat sie nicht das Buffet beim Presseball eröffnet und uns die Journalisten vom Hals gehalten?"

„Dazu wollte ich in meinem nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt kommen", Dumonts finstere Miene sprach Bände. „Was tun wir mit dieser Frau? Können wir uns eine hysterische Person wie sie in unseren Reihen leisten?"

„Ich bin für eine unehrenhafte Entlassung aus der Armee", gab General Hermanns zu bedenken. „Mir ist noch nie ein so unverschämtes Verhalten eines Offiziers begegnet. Ich weiß gar nicht, was sich diese Frau einbildet! Wenn so etwas hier einreißt, sind wir vom Regen in die Traufe gerutscht."

Smith schwieg nachdenklich. Emma Rodriguez stellte in der Tat häufig ein Ärgernis dar, aber ihr Verhalten am heutigen Tag hatte ihm geschmeichelt, vor allem die Energie, die sie an den Tag gelegt hatte um an den Wachen vorbei ins obere Stockwerk zu gelangen. Aber es würde schwer werden, sie ins Räderwerk seiner Anhänger zu integrieren, so impulsiv wie sie dachte und handelte. Dennoch mochte er sie außerordentlich, und heute Nachmittag hatte sie ihn von ihrer Loyalität zu ihm nochmals überzeugt. Wenn es gelänge, sie in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken, könnte aus ihr eine hervorragende Mitstreiterin für seine Sache werden. Eine wunderbare Frau – er fand sie jetzt sogar noch attraktiver als damals – aber wie sollte er das ihren Gegnern verkaufen, ohne Unruhe in den Rat zu bringen? Levinson nahm ihm zu seiner Überraschung diesen Part ab.

„Rodriguez wollte den General wissen lassen, dass sich das Parlament zu seinen Gunsten entschieden hatte, ich kann nichts Negatives daran finden. Sie hätten nicht so hart mit ihr umgehen sollen, Hermanns." Levinson wandte sich Smith zu. „War sie es nicht, die damals zu Ihren Gunsten ausgesagt hat, Sir? Sie muss sehr mutig sein, und sie hat Ihre Karriere für Sie riskiert. Ich finde, dafür hat sie eine Belohnung verdient."

„Als Pressesprecherin hat sie sich ebenfalls schon bewährt." Der General nahm den Faden auf, den Levinson begonnen hatte und spann ihn weiter. Er dachte an die Show mit Collins zurück, bei dem ihm Rodriguez zunächst einen ordentlichen Schrecken versetzt hatte um kurz darauf die Situation elegant zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden. „Levinson, ich bin nicht abgeneigt, Ihrer Idee zuzustimmen. Rodriguez ist ausgebildete Psychologin, sie wird sicherlich einige brauchbare Ideen haben, wie wir die Bürger erreichen können. Wenn wir mit jedem da draußen so verfahren wollen wie mit Collins, wird das bald unsere finanziellen Möglichkeiten sprengen. Wir brauchen auch andere Methoden, klassische Methoden der Propaganda." Der General lachte und die anderen außer Dumont, der weiter finster vor sich hin starrte, fielen in sein Lachen mit ein. „Zumal die Technik noch etwas unausgereift ist."

„Wie die Zitterpartie mit Hirschmann bewiesen hat." Levinson hob die Schultern. „Rodriguez müssen wir nicht so aufwendig zu präparieren, sie wird auch so das Richtige tun. Nun brauchen wir nur noch einen ansprechenden Text und sie kann loslegen. Darüber hinaus sollten wir überlegen, so etwas wie ein Ressort für Propagandafragen einzurichten, das uns den Rücken für andere Dinge frei hält."

„Immer noch Ihr alter Traum, Levinson? Die Reinigende Flamme zu einer Volkspartei zu machen?" Levinsons Idee gefiel Smith von Tag zu Tag mehr, auch wenn der zivile Teil der Bewegung nicht davon begeistert sein würde. Aber bald würde auch der letzte blasierte Industrielle erkennen müssen, dass er zwar von der neuen Regierung finanziell profitieren durfte, sein Mitspracherecht aber deutlich eingeschränkt werden würde. Der General hatte abweichend von Dumonts schwarzen Listen noch ein paar persönliche Rechnungen zu begleichen und begann die Geduld zu verlieren. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mir die Vorstellung gefällt eines Tages auch die Menschen aus den unteren Schichten in unsere Pläne einzubinden und so eine Armee zu bilden, die Peking das Fürchten lehrt! Nun gut, wir wollen nicht vom Thema abweichen und vertrauen Rodriguez dieses Ressort an."

„Sir, ich widerspreche Ihnen nur ungern", Dumont räusperte sich und wand sich sichtlich vor Verlegenheit. Allein der Gedanke, einer anderen Meinung als der des Generals zu sein, bereitete ihm offenbar körperliches Unbehagen, wie Smith wieder und wieder registrierte. „Aber ich muss Sie auf das Risiko einer solchen Entscheidung hinweisen. Rodriguez mag Ihnen gegenüber loyal sein, aber ich bezweifle ihre Loyalität gegenüber der Reinigenden Flamme. Zudem ist sie eine höchst unkonventionelle Person..."

„Ich bin die Reinigende Flamme", erwiderte der General kühl. „Es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen der Loyalität zu mir oder der Partei."

Die anderen schwiegen einen Moment überrascht, und auch Smith selbst wurde im gleichen Augenblick bewusst, dass er niemals zuvor ein so klares Statement zu seiner Rolle in der Reinigenden Flamme abgegeben hatte. Dumonts Unterkiefer sackte ein wenig nach unten, und auch Hermanns, Conti und Levinson blickten ihn überrascht an. Aber wie lange hätte er noch verschweigen sollen, wie er seine Position innerhalb der Partei sah? Schließlich war er neben Wallis und seinen Leuten der einzige Offizier, der jemals für seine Zugehörigkeit zur Reinigenden Flamme Konsequenzen auf sich genommen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen vom zivilen Flügel, einem Haufen von Schönwetter-Umstürzlern, die sich wahrscheinlich jetzt schon heimlich trafen, um zu beschließen, wie er am Besten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen war. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn rasend.

Wieder war es Levinson, die in seinem Sinne das Wort ergriff. „Sir, ich freue mich, dass Sie deutliche Worte bevorzugen und offen für unsere Sache einstehen." Sie straffte sich. „Und was Rodriguez angeht, so habe ich keinerlei Befürchtungen, dass sie etwas Unüberlegtes tun wird. Dieser Posten wird ihr gar nicht ermöglichen, irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten."

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr." Dumont machte ein säuerliches Gesicht. „Wenn Sie erlauben, Sir, werde ich die Arbeit von Colonel Rodriguez kontinuierlich überwachen."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Dumont", Smith lächelte sich hinein. Dumont war ein übler Speichellecker, aber genau der richtige Mann um die Aufgaben zu erledigen, an denen er selbst sich nicht die Finger schmutzig machen wollte. „Aber engen Sie Rodriguez nicht zu sehr ein. Wie Sie selbst sagten, diese Dame ist ein wenig unkonventionell, und wir wollen ihr den Spaß an der Arbeit doch nicht schon in den ersten Tagen verderben."

Die Offiziere am Tisch lachten schallend und Smith lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Er würde Rodriguez die Nachricht selbst überbringen und gönnte sich ein wenig Vorfreude auf ihre Reaktion. Aber eins blieb noch zu erledigen. „Haben wir eigentlich Ersatz für diese Stevenson?" fragte er den Colonel. „Die Frau scheint mir ein wenig zu ehrgeizig zu sein."

„Stevenson Systems ist ein wichtiger Partner für uns", erwiderte Dumont. „Aber wenn Sie wünschen, werde ich mich erkundigen, ob wir einen anderen Zulieferer für das Taurus Programm finden können. Mir fiele da schon etwas ein...aber ich werde das bis morgen herausfinden, Sir."

„Warten Sie noch ein paar Wochen und lassen Sie sich dann etwas einfallen, wie wir den Laden übernehmen können. Die haben doch bestimmt mal etwas an die VOR verkauft – an Anklagepunkten sollte es nicht fehlen." Wenn es etwas gab, das der General an seiner neuen Stellung besonders genoss, dann war es das: Er konnte Menschen, die ihm nicht gefielen, einfach aus seinem Blickfeld entfernen lassen, der Gedanke bereitete ihm fast kindliche Freude, wenn es auch einen rationalen Hintergrund gab – gleichzeitig konnte er sich nun sein Team endlich nach eigenen Vorstellungen aussuchen, ohne auf irgendjemanden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen.

„Ich bin sicher, wir können das ohne großes Aufsehen erledigen, Sir." Dumont lächelte sein sadistisches Lächeln. „Zur Not erfinden wir etwas, das sollte dann auch den anderen Firmen zu denken geben."

Smith wußte, dass Dumont seine Abneigung gegen den zivilen Flügel der Partei teilte, es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein, ein wenig Einschüchterungspolitik gegen einige Firmen zu betreiben. Zugleich besaß er das nötige Gespür für die Ausarbeitung einer ausgewogenen Strategie, denn schließlich konnte es sich die Armee noch nicht leisten, alle verbündeten Industriellen zu verprellen. „Dumont, Sie werden schon die richtige Methode finden, da bin ich mir sicher." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass Colonel Rodriguez eine Einladung zu unserer Gala erhält, ich werde keine Entschuldigung von ihr akzeptieren."

Dumonts Gesicht nahm einen säuerlichen Ausdruck an, seine Abneigung gegen Rodriguez war offenbar schon fast krankhaft. Allerdings wusste er unzweifelhaft über jeden ihrer Schritte Bescheid und mochte seine Gründe haben. Smith beschloss, auf der Hut zu bleiben. „Und ich will, dass sie die Neuigkeit über den neuen Job von mir erfährt, und von niemandem sonst."

„Notfalls werde ich sie verhaften lassen, Sir."

„Daran zweifele ich keine Sekunde, Dumont."

OOO

Das Ministerium hatte sich eine großzügige Siegesparty gegönnt, zu der auch die Gegenkandidatin Jegiasarian eingeladen worden war. Als gute Verliererin war sie auch erschienen und hatte dem Sieger alles Gute gewünscht. Emma hätte gern ihr Gesicht dabei gesehen und ob es ihr gelungen war, die Fassung zu wahren. Als Jegiasarian die Party nach einer halben Stunde verließ, wartete bereits ein Dienstwagen des Ministeriums auf sie, um sie sicher nach Hause zu geleiten. Allerdings kam sie nie dort an, was von der Öffentlichkeit aber kaum wahrgenommen wurde. Jegiasarian hatte ihren kurzen Auftritt auf der Bühne der Geschichte der EAAU gehabt und trat in Würden wieder ab. Ihr Mut würde ihr immerhin einen Eintrag in den Geschichtsbüchern sichern.

Emma erfuhr später, dass die Party eine aufwändige Veranstaltung gewesen war, mit einem eilends herbeigeschafften Orchester, einem edlen Buffet und vielen prominenten Gästen. Auch Tom Collins, der leuchtendste Stern am Fernsehhimmel, war mit einem Kamerateam erschienen um einen kurzen Bericht zu drehen, um dann zu einem privaten Treffen zu verschwinden. Er müsse bei einem alten Freund noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, verkündete er fröhlich und hatte sich dann winkend verabschiedet. Es hieß, der General persönlich habe ihm für seine seriöse Berichterstattung gedankt, die entscheidend zu seinem Erfolg beigetragen hatte. Über die Seriosität von Collins mochte man streiten, aber der General hatte Recht, wenn er seinen deutlich aufgebesserten Ruf in der Bevölkerung dem jungen Nachrichtensprecher zuschob, der seit einigen Monaten so etwas wie sein persönliches Sprachrohr zu sein schien. Auch für Collins nahm der Abend ein jähes Ende, aber auch das erfuhr Emma erst später.

Die Justizministerin hatte ausgelassen mit dem Chef der III. Abteilung getanzt, denn Dumont schien ihr außerordentlich zugetan zu sein und hatte ihr, so hieß es, neue, ungeahnte Kompetenzen zugesichert. Die Dame hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie es gewesen war, die den General damals zu einer mehrjährigen Haft verurteilt hatte. Dies war zwar in den Augen seiner Gegner ein überaus mildes Urteil gewesen, aber er selbst mochte das anders sehen, da er ja von seiner Unschuld überzeugt gewesen war. Die damals geflossenen Bestechungsgelder kamen auch kaum von seinem Konto, sondern eher von wohlmeinenden „Freunden" aus der Partei. Emma hatte sich lange Zeit gewundert, warum Gorman noch nicht den Weg aller Feinde Smiths gegangen war, aber offensichtlich war sie bis zu seinem überwältigenden Wahlsieg noch benötigt worden. Dumont hatte ihr, wie er später berichtete, noch einen letzten Abschiedstanz gegönnt, bevor auch sie mit einer Dienstlimousine den Weg in die Verbannung antrat. Das Ministerium räumte mit der Vergangenheit auf. Die erste Verhaftungswelle der Regierung Smith hatte an diesem Abend begonnen.

Emma selbst war nicht zu dieser glamourösen Veranstaltung erschienen, ihr Auftritt vom Vormittag hielt sie davon ab, obwohl auch sie eine elektronische Einladung erhalten hatte, die den Vermerk „dringlich" trug. Aber sie wollte sich das Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken ersparen: „_hier kommt die Verrückte, die den Putsch mit einem e-Mail aufhalten wollte"._ Oder ähnliches in der Art, was auch immer sich inzwischen im Amt herumgesprochen haben mochte. Sie hätte sich für ihre eigene Dummheit ohrfeigen können. Wenigstens schien in all dem Trubel niemand auf das mit O'Hara geführte Telefonat aufmerksam geworden zu sein, aber Emma traute dem Braten noch nicht ganz. So etwas konnte einem auch noch nach Tagen plötzlich präsentiert werden.

In der Küche bereitete sie sich ein bescheidenes Abendessen zu, auf dem billigen Porzellan, mit dem sie ihr altes, von der III. Abteilung zerschlagenes ersetzt hatte. Den Rotwein ließ sie diesmal im Schrank und beschränkte sich auf ein Glas Orangensaft, während ihr der Kater bettelnd um die Beine strich. Seufzend gab sie ihm ein paar Wurstscheiben zu fressen, die er in einer Ecke der kleinen Küche verzehrte. In ihrem Kopf entstand bereits der Entwurf eines Kündigungsschreibens, da sie noch heute Abend an das Ministerium schicken wollte, an den neuen Präsidenten persönlich. _Leider sehe ich mich auf Grund meiner Blamage von heute Morgen nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter für Sie zu arbeiten... _Ihre Uniform hatte sie bereits ordentlich im Schrank verstaut, mit einer Schonhülle versehen, und gegen bequeme Zivilkleidung getauscht, eine sackförmige alte Bluse und eine weite Leinenhose, die wider Erwarten noch passte. Beides in schwarz, passend zu ihrer schlechten Stimmung. Was sollte sie jetzt mit sich anfangen? Sie war zwar noch nicht alt, aber sicherlich nicht mehr jung genug, um eine eigene Praxis zu eröffnen. Vielleicht konnte sie in eine andere einsteigen oder in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten. Die psychiatrischen Abteilungen sollten eigentlich derzeit Hochkonjunktur haben.

Emma nahm den Teller mit ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Auf fast allen Kanälen liefen Berichte über die heutigen Abstimmungen, außer auf denen, die auch sonst nur auf den Verkauf mehr oder weniger sinnvoller Haushaltsgegenstände spezialisiert waren. Der General und seine Kernmannschaft lächelten glücklich in die Fernsehkameras der Republik, nur General Hermanns machte wie üblich ein strenges Gesicht. Hadassa Levinson und Colonel Dumont stießen mit Champagner miteinander an, während General Smith außerordentlich charmant verkündete, wie erfreut er sei, dass die Abgeordneten ihm ihr Vertrauen ausgesprochen hatten. Er würde alles daran setzen, sie nicht zu enttäuschen und mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln dafür sorgen, wieder eine Politik der Entschlossenheit gemacht werde.

„Das politische Chaos der letzten Monate hat die Bürger in tiefe Verunsicherung gestürzt", erklärte er den Journalisten. „Es konnte nicht länger angehen, die internen Streitigkeiten des Parlaments auf dem Rücken der Menschen in der EAAU auszutragen, von nun an werden wir mit einer Stimme sprechen." Mit seiner, ergänzte Emma für sich.

„Gibt es schon Reaktionen aus Peking?" fragte eine vorwitzige Reporterin, die Emma als Miss Schüller wiedererkannte, die ihr auf dem Presseball einige recht unbequeme Fragen gestellt hatte. Aber Smith ließ sich nicht verunsichern, sondern lachte nur.

„Nun, der Ministerpräsident schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein", erwiderte er. „Aber das sollte uns nicht bekümmern, oder? Mein Interesse gilt unseren Bürgern, nicht denen in den VOR. Wir müssen endlich aufhören, uns mehr darüber zu sorgen, was Peking hören will, als über das, was uns wichtig ist."

Einige Umstehende brachen in spontanen Applaus aus, aber Miss Schüller gab sich noch nicht zufrieden. Eine mutige Frau, dachte Emma. „Aber, Sir, wir sind keine politische Insel. Die Politik in Peking hat doch auch auf uns Einfluss. Nehmen Sie nur die Lebensmittelimporte aus China..."

„Es wir kein Bürger der EAAU hungern müssen, nur weil wir ein paar Reissäcke weniger importieren können", sagte der General immer noch freundlich. „Die Abhängigkeit der VOR von uns ist weitaus größer als umgekehrt."

Nun, die offiziellen Sendeanstalten schalteten die Übertragung immer noch nicht ab. Es schien noch einen winzigen Rest an Pressefreiheit zu geben. Aber Miss Schüller gab noch nicht auf, Emma vergaß fast zu atmen vor Aufregung. Die Frau redete sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, wusste sie noch nichts von den ersten Verhaftungen? Überall in der Stadt waren die Beamten der III. Abteilung unterwegs, um Dissidenten zu verhaften. Jan Makonnen hatte es Emma erklärt, die Maßnahmen galten angeblich dem Schutz der Bevölkerung. Noch stand nicht fest, ob man die Menschen einfach verhörte und dann laufen ließ, oder ob sie unter fadenscheinigen Anklagen in die Gefängnisse der Hauptstadt verbracht wurden. „Da gebe ich Ihnen durchaus Recht, Sir", fuhr die junge Frau fort. „Und wie sieht es mit der Verwaltung der Venus aus? Hat Alexander Repin Ihnen schon gratuliert?"

Der große Fernsehbildschirm gab gnadenlos wieder, wie der General eine Sekunde lang die Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren schien. Sein Blick sprach Bände, die Journalistin hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, die sich zu Minuten zu dehnen schien, dann aber gewann Smith die Kontrolle über sich zurück und damit auch seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Die Menschen auf der Venus waren schon immer ein wenig eigen, echte Pioniere eben. Diese tapferen Männer und Frauen, die bewiesen haben, dass die EAAU auch in der Eroberung des Sonnensystems den VOR weit überlegen sind, werden sich schnell überzeugen lassen, dass heute auch ihre Zukunft in Metropolis eine positive Wendung genommen hat. Meine Grüße an dieser Stelle an alle Bürger in den Kolonien, meine besten Wünsche begleiten Sie."

Die Journalistin wollte noch eine Frage stellen, aber der General wimmelte sie freundlich aber bestimmt ab, er müsse auch ihre Kollegen einmal zur Verfügung stehen, auch wenn er ihre klugen Fragen sehr schätze. Die Kamera tat es ihm gleich und zeigte erneut den Festsaal, der ausnahmslos von fröhlichen Menschen besucht war. Man wolle noch ein paar Impressionen einfangen, bevor der Wetterbericht ausgestrahlt werde, hieß es.

Ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür ließ Emma zusammenfahren. So klopfte nur eine Instanz in der EAAU, und sie hatte bereits ihre Erfahrungen damit gemacht, vielleicht sollte sie damit beginnen, einen Zweitschlüssel für die III. Abteilung unter die Fußmatte zu legen. Ihrer Stimmung war so tief im Keller, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal fürchtete, sondern einfach nur gequält seufzte. Was legten sie ihr diesmal zur Last? Lächerliches Auftreten im Amt? Sogar der Kater guckte nur noch müde um die Ecke.

„Bitte nicht die Tür eintreten, ich komme schon!" rief sie in Richtung des Eingangs und machte sich auf den Weg.

Diesmal kamen sie nur zu zweit, ohne Auszubildende. Einer von ihnen stellte sich als Kommissar Barbosa vor, Abteilung Metropolis-Süd, sein Begleiter war Lieutenant Droste vom Fahrdienst des Ministeriums. Sie baten um Einlass und verhielten sich auch sonst weitaus höflicher als ihre Kollegen damals. Emma bat sie ins Wohnzimmer, den angebotenen Platz auf dem Sofa lehnten sie allerdings ab. Droste bückte sich sogar zu dem neugierigen Kater hinunter und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, was dieser sich begeistert schnurrend gefallen ließ. Verräterisches Tier!

„Colonel Rodriguez, der General hat sich außerordentlich besorgt über Ihre Abwesenheit bei der heutigen Abendgesellschaft gezeigt", begann Barbosa. Emma übersetzte für sich: Der General war stocksauer darüber. „Er hat uns gebeten, Erkundigungen über Ihren Gesundheitszustand einzuziehen, ob Sie etwa unpässlich waren."

„Das trifft es in etwa", entgegnete sie. „ich fühlte mich nicht sonderlich gut."

Der Kommissar warf einen geschulten Blick auf die Reste des Abendessens. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass es Ihnen inzwischen wieder besser geht?"

„Aber ja, Sie können ihm ausrichten, ich hätte mich inzwischen einigermaßen erholt. Bis morgen wird es mir sicher wieder großartig gehen."

„Sind Sie gesund genug, um uns zu begleiten?"

Emmas Herz machte einen Aussetzer, nun war es wohl doch an der Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass der General ihre Abwesenheit noch nicht einmal bemerken würde, da ihn wichtigere Dinge beschäftigten. „Sind Sie befugt, mir mitzuteilen, worum es geht?"

„Um den Mord an Tom Collins. Der General hat wohl einige Fragen an Sie."

Ein Mord an dem Fernsehidol? Emma begriff gar nichts mehr. „Aber ich habe nichts mit diesem Mord zu tun! Ich kenne den Mann doch nur aus dem Fernsehen."

Barbosa gönnte sich ein dumpfes Lachen. „Das sagt auch niemand, Colonel. Also, was ist nun, sind Sie in der Lage uns zu begleiten?"

„Selbstverständlich, lassen sie mir nur etwas Zeit, um mich umzuziehen. Wie Sie sehen, trage ich nicht gerade Dienstkleidung." Der Himmel wusste, was das nun wieder sollte. Aber es gehörte ja zu den Aufgaben der III. Abteilung, die Menschen einzuschüchtern und im Unklaren zu lassen.

„Das ist unnötig, Colonel. Im Falle ihrer Dienstfähigkeit habe ich Anweisung, sie so schnell wie möglich ins Ministerium zu begleiten. Geeignete Schuhe wären allerdings angemessen."

Während Emma zu ihrer Handtasche griff und ein paar leichte Schuhe anzog, beugte sich Droste noch einmal zu Danny hinunter, um sich zu verabschieden. Dann blieb der verwunderte Kater allein in der Wohnung zurück.

OOO

Zu Emmas Überraschung begleiteten die Beamten sie nicht zum Büro des Generals, sondern gaben einen anderen Code in die Schalttafel des Aufzugs ein, worauf dieser noch weiter hinauffuhr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in den oberen Etagen befand, wurde aber von einer dunklen Vorahnung überfallen. Was mochte es hier oben geben? Verhörräume der III. Abteilung? Sie dachte an die Drohungen des Generals während ihres letzten Dienstgesprächs zurück und bekam plötzlich furchtbare Angst. Bisher hatten sich die Beamten außerordentlich korrekt verhalten und keinerlei Grobheiten von sich gegeben, aber das mochte über ihre wahre Order hinwegtäuschen. Vielleicht waren sie einfach angewiesen worden, in der Öffentlichkeit kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Unterwegs hatte Emma andere Dienstfahrzeuge der III. Abteilung gesehen, die von Einsätzen zurück kamen. Auch wenn es noch keine öffentlichen Tumulte gab, so war doch nicht zu übersehen gewesen, was der Zweck dieser Einsatzfahrten war, die Verhaftung von Dissidenten und Regimegegnern. Emmas Magen krampfte sich zusammen, sie fühlte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden.

Als sich die Türen des Lifts öffneten, sah sie eine Szenerie, die so sehr von ihrer Vorstellung abwich, dass es sie fast noch mehr erschreckte. Sie hatte alles erwartet, einen Verhörspezialisten, eine jener Kliniken, von denen man munkelte, in ihnen würden Gegner des Generals manipulativen Operationen unterworfen oder auch ein Erschießungskommando. Nichts von alledem traf zu. Die Beamten lieferten sie in der Privatwohnung des Generals ab. Emma glaubte, ihre Beine würden jeden Moment unter ihr nachgeben, als sie in das große Zimmer hinaustrat, das Wohnzimmer und Eingangshalle zugleich war.

Als erstes wurde sie von seinem Hund begrüßt, der freudig bellend auf sie zulief und an ihrer Handtasche schnüffelte. Vollkommen überrumpelt beugte sie sich hinunter und kraulte das Tier hinter den Ohren. Eigentlich war es ein schönes Exemplar seiner Rasse, schlank und mit gepflegtem Fell, außerdem konnte es nichts schaden, wenn der Collie sie akzeptierte. Sie nahm sich vor, demnächst immer ein paar Hundekuchen mit sich zu führen.

„Emma, Sie haben mich heute Abend ja schmählich im Stich gelassen!" Der General kam ihr aus einem Nebenzimmer entgegen, als habe er diesen Auftritt nur für sie geplant. Er trug noch seine Uniformhose und das dazugehörige weiße Hemd, hatte aber die Krawatte abgelegt und die Ärmel aufgekrempelt. Mit einer Handbewegung scheuchte er die beiden Beamten davon. „Wo um Himmels Willen sind Sie abgeblieben? Haben Sie meine Einladung denn nicht bekommen?"

„Ich bekam eine Mail des Ministeriums, Sir." Sie stand immer noch wie angewurzelt neben der Tür und streichelte wie mechanisch den Hund, der sich begeistert gegen ihre Beine drängte. Irgendwo summte leise eine Klimaanlage und es duftete schwach nach exotischen Gewürzen, seltsam heimatlich. Ihr fiel ein, dass in ihrer beider Heimatländer ähnlich gekocht wurde, worauf es ihr ein wenig besser ging. „Aber ich dachte, nach der Geschichte von heute Mittag...da hatte ich es recht eilig nach Hause zu kommen..."

„Ach ja, auch das hat mir Dumont mitgeteilt", er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Natürlich habe ich ihn sofort angewiesen, die Sache in Ordnung zu bringen. Ihre Lizenz ist wieder freigeschaltet und dieser übereifrige Polizist aus dem Amt entfernt. Machen Sie sich also keine Sorgen mehr darum, Sie sollten Ihren Kopf für Wichtigeres freihalten."

Emma tat es fast Leid um den Polizisten. „Der Mann hat doch nur seinen Job gemacht, Sir. Und Dumont wollte wohl nur einen weiteren Zwischenfall wie heute Mittag vermeiden."

„So einen Unfug will ich gar nicht hören", er machte ein ernstes Gesicht, „Dumont hat Ihnen also nicht mitgeteilt, dass ich Sie dringend dabei haben wollte?"

Emma fragte sich, wen sie wohl auf die Abschussliste brachte, wenn sie seine Frage verneinte, aber es war ihr egal. Es würde schon nicht den Falschen treffen. „Nein, Sir. Ich dachte, ich wäre lediglich automatisch benachrichtigt worden. Zudem ging es mir nicht gut."

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Ihre Gesundheit." Er pfiff den Hund zurück und befahl ihm, seinen Gast in Ruhe zu lassen. Das Tier trollte sich hinter eines der ausladenden hellen Sofas auf eine Decke, wo es sich leise jaulend zusammenrollte. Emma hatte einmal gelesen, dass Collies sich sehr an ihre Besitzer banden und heftig darunter litten, wenn sie sich abgeschoben fühlten. Genau das machte der Hund jetzt wohl mit. Armes Tier, es zählte wohl zu den Begleitern, die Smith sich aus Prestigegründen zugelegt hatte. Der General fuhr fort: „Es geht Ihnen wohl oft nicht gut. Allerdings werde ich auch ein ernstes Wort mit Dumont reden müssen, ich hatte ihm ausdrücklich befohlen, Sie zu einer kleinen Siegesfeier einzuladen. Die Journalisten haben mir ordentlich zugesetzt, dabei hätte ich Sie gern an meiner Seite gehabt."

„Ich habe es im Fernsehen verfolgt, Sir."

„Dann wissen Sie ja, was ich durchgemacht habe! Wie ich hörte, hatte diese Journalistin auch Sie schon belästigt." Er sah sich kurz um, so als suche er etwas. „Aber was stehen wir eigentlich hier herum, setzen wir uns doch."

Verlegen folgte Emma ihm zu einem der Sofas und ließ sich den Mantel abnehmen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich vollkommen unpassend angezogen in ihrer lässigen Kleidung, in ihrer Uniform hätte sie sich bedeutend sicherer gefühlt. Die Situation war ihr zunehmend unheimlich, warum hatte er ausgerechnet seine Wohnung für das Gespräch ausgesucht und keinen neutralen Ort? Außerdem hatte sie eine Standpauke erwartet, keinen freundlichen Empfang. Wenigstens wusste sie nun mit Sicherheit, dass man ihr im Falle Collins nichts zur Last legte – wer konnte schon wissen, auf welche abstrusen Ideen die III. Abteilung bei der Suche nach seinem Mörder verfallen mochte. Sie setzte sich und sah nun auch, woher der Essensduft kam, auf dem Tisch waren einige Tapas angerichtet, ein wenig frisches Brot in einem Körbchen und einige Knabbereien.

„Was möchten Sie trinken, Emma? Einen Wein? Oder lieber etwas Hochprozentiges?"

Schon wieder sprach er sie mit dem Vornamen an, sie fragte sich, wie er wohl reagiert hätte, wenn sie umgekehrt genauso verfahren wäre, wagte aber nicht, es auszuprobieren. „Am liebsten einen Saft, Sir."

„Sie haben also neuerdings dem Alkohol abgeschworen? Löblich eigentlich, aber heute vollkommen unnötig." Er setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf. „Dabei hatte ich gehofft, Sie würden mit mir auf meinen Sieg anstoßen. Ganz informell und privat."

„Privat, Sir?" Unwillkürlich nahm sie eine gerade Haltung an und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich glaubte, Sie würden diesen Augenblick lieber im Kreise ihrer Vertrauten genießen und nicht gerade mit mir."

„Meine Vertrauten sind längst in den Kreis ihrer Familien zurückgekehrt und haben mich allein hier zurückgelassen, wie Sie sehen." Er ging zu einem Barschrank hinüber, wo er mit Gläsern und Flaschen klapperte, um kurz darauf mit einem Glas Whisky für sich und einem Saft für Emma zurückzukehren. Als er sich selbst auf dem Sofa niederließ, hielt er immerhin einen gewissen Abstand ein. „Der Tag hat uns alle erschöpft, wenn er uns auch endlich an das Ziel unserer Wünsche gebracht hat. Morgen werden wir früh wieder an die Arbeit gehen müssen, um die nächsten Schritte anzugehen. Aber ich bin froh darum, gibt es mir doch die Gelegenheit, endlich einmal mit Ihnen in Ruhe zu sprechen, was ich - nebenbei gesagt - schon längst einmal hätte tun sollen. Es schient mir nämlich, als hätten Sie einige vollkommen irrationale Ängste vor mir entwickelt."

„Irrationale Ängste?" Beinahe hätte Emma laut aufgelacht, wer den General fürchtete, verhielt sich gewiss nicht irrational, sondern außerordentlich vernünftig in ihren Augen. „Mir scheint es eher, als verhielte ich mich oft zu unvorsichtig, zu emotional."

„Ihre Emotionalität heute Mittag hat mich außerordentlich beeindruckt und erschien mir keineswegs übertrieben." Er beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme. „Sie ahnen nicht, welche Freude Sie mir bereitet haben, nach all diesen Missverständnissen, die unsere Zusammenarbeit bisher getrübt haben. Ja, ich meinte fast, das Band wieder zu spüren, das uns damals vor sieben Jahren zusammengehalten hat. Sie waren wieder die Frau, die ich in meiner Gefängniszelle kennen und schätzen gelernt habe! Eine Kampfgefährtin für meine Sache, wenn auch mit anderen Waffen, als ich sie benutze. Das hat mich überzeugt, in Zukunft wieder auf Sie zu setzen!"

Emma beschloss zu verschweigen, was sie wirklich bewogen hatte, die obere Etage des Ministeriums zu stürmen und sah ihn stattdessen fassungslos an. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr schlagartig klar, was in ihrem Gegenüber vor sich ging, auch der Grund für seine Wutausbrüche in den letzten Wochen und sie verfluchte sich selbst. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, schon vor sieben Jahren und erkannte nun, in welche Falle sie sich selbst damals hinein manövriert hatte. Natürlich hatte er ihr freundliches Auftreten so interpretieren müssen, sein eitles Ego ließ gar nichts anderes zu! Er glaubte, sie habe aus Bewunderung für seine Tat und seine Person seine Monologe geduldig verfolgt und nicht, weil sie lediglich die Motive und Hintermänner seines Angriffs auf die VOR-Station erforschen wollte. Eigentlich entbehrte diese Situation nicht einer gewissen Komik, aber Emma war nicht zum Scherzen zumute. Smith manipulieren zu wollen, glich dem Versuch, einen Tiger handzahm zu machen, man musste mit Blessuren und im Extremfall mit einem tödlichen Hieb rechnen. „Sir, ich fürchte, Sie schmeicheln mir zu sehr", erwiderte sie, um einen bescheidenen Tonfall bemüht.. „Ich glaubte lediglich, es wäre wichtig für Sie zu wissen, was im Parlament geschah, deshalb habe ich eine Freundin gebeten, mir die Informationen zu schicken. Das war doch nichts Bedeutendes, im Nachhinein habe ich mich furchtbar für meinen Auftritt geschämt. Ich wollte sogar kündigen."

„Was für ein Unsinn!" Er bot ihr von den Tapas an und berührte leicht ihre Hand, als er ihr eine Serviette reichte. Seine Augen nahmen wieder jenen manischen Ausdruck an, den Emma so sehr fürchtete, dennoch wich sie nicht zurück. Wenn er nur endlich aussprechen würde, was er wirklich von ihr erwartete, damit sie sich darauf einstellen konnte, aber er genoss es wohl, sie ein wenig im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. Unberechenbarkeit gehörte eindeutig zu seinen schlimmsten Eigenschaften. „Ich brauche Sie doch! Die Reinigende Flamme braucht Sie! Und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir Sie in Zukunft einsetzen werden."

Ratlos sah sie ihn an. „Die Reinigende Flamme braucht mich?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber ich kann nicht recht begreifen wozu."

„Wir haben es bereits beschlossen: Sie werden uns in der Öffentlichkeit vertreten und unsere Botschaft den Bürgern der EAAU überbringen!"

„Sie meinen als eine Art Propagandistin?" fragte sie zögerlich und biss in eine gefüllte Chilischote, die köstlich schmeckte. Ohne Zweifel hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, ihren Geschmack zu treffen und wäre noch sanfte Musik im Hintergrund zu hören gewesen und Kerzen hätten auf dem Tisch gestanden, so hätte sie diese Einladung als eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit angesehen. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr jedenfalls, dass diese Besprechung längst nicht als rein dienstliches Treffen geplant war, es schien fast, als wolle der General sie regelrecht umgarnen, um sie zur Mitarbeit zur bewegen. Nach den Einschüchterungsversuchen der letzten Wochen war er nun wohl zu einer anderen Taktik übergegangen, aber es blieb ihr schleierhaft, warum er einen solchen Aufwand darum betrieb. Letztendlich war sie eines der am leichtesten zu ersetzenden Mitglieder seines Teams und mindestens ein Dutzend erfahrener Journalistinnen und Pressesprechern aus anderen Ministerien hätten sich die Finger nach einem Posten als Regierungssprecherin geleckt. Sie befürchtete, er könne ihr eine Rolle zuschreiben, die sie unmöglich ausfüllen konnte, womit der nächste Anfall von Wut und Enttäuschung schon vorprogrammiert war. Die Angelegenheit versprach gefährlich zu werden.

„Wir wollen doch kein so negativ belastetes Wort benutzen, Emma!" Der General stand offensichtlich an der Schwelle zum Größenwahn, seine Augen leuchteten wie im religiösen Eifer. Emma hatte niemals vollkommen begriffen, was ihn antrieb, Machthunger oder der Glaube, mit einer schicksalhaften Mission betraut zu sein. Im Moment schien er die Schwelle zu letzterem überschreiten zu wollen. „Nennen wir das neue Projekt doch lieber Informationsministerium, das hat einen weitaus seriöseren Klang für die Massen – und stellen Sie sich das nur einmal vor, vier Milliarden Menschen, und alle hören Ihnen zu."

Emma griff nach einer weiteren Schote und tauchte sie ohne hinzusehen in eine der Soßenschälchen. Wie häufig in brenzligen Situationen rief ihr Magen nach Nahrung, als wolle sie sich für eine erschöpfende Bergtour vorbereiten. Der General sah ihr lediglich zu und aß selbst nichts, wahrscheinlich machte ihn seine geglückte Machtergreifung so euphorisch, dass er über diesen irdischen Dingen stand. „Wenn ich richtig verstehe, planen Sie die Einrichtung eines neuen Ressorts? Einer Art Werbeagentur für die _Reinigende Flamme_?"

Sie hoffte, ihre letzte Bemerkung würde nicht zu ironisch klingen.

„Genau so habe ich es mir vorgestellt", erwiderte er, begeistert von ihrem raschen Begriffsvermögen. „Selbstverständlich werde ich Ihnen einen angemessenen Mitarbeiterstab zur Verfügung stellen, Referentinnen und Referenten, die Ihnen zuarbeiten. Und dieser Captain Makonnen wird weiterhin ihr Kontaktmann zur III. Abteilung sein, auch wenn mir der Mann ein wenig zu zart besaitet für diesen Posten erscheint."

„Das würde ich außerordentlich begrüßen, Sir. Zumal, wenn ich das sagen darf", sie räusperte sich vorsichtig, „Teile der Bevölkerung auf die notwendigen Maßnahmen zur Wiederherstellung der öffentlichen Sicherheit nicht sehr erfreut reagiert haben." Und vor allem Angst hatten, was in der nächsten Zeit auf sie zukommen würde, aber das verschwieg sie wohlweislich.

„Sie klingen besorgt, Emma. Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen müsste?" Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihren Unterarm, sie konnte die Wärme durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse fühlen. Der Griff konnte aber schnell wieder zum Schraubstock werden, wenn sie jetzt das Falsche sagte. „Wissen Sie um Zweifler in den Reihen des Ministeriums? Oder sind Ihnen Gerüchte über abtrünnige Militärangehörige zu Ohren gekommen?"

Als loyale Mitarbeiterin wäre es angebracht gewesen, an dieser Stelle einen gewissen Colonel im Dienste der strategischen Raumflotte zu erwähnen, aber Emma schwieg. Es war eine Sache, den eigenen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, eine andere, gute Bekannte zu verraten. Diesen Gefallen würde sie dem General nicht tun – es blieb die Frage offen, ob er einfach ins Blaue hinein gefragt oder einen konkreten Verdacht hatte. Sie hielt es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass jemand ihr Gespräch mit Haymann in Bruchstücken mitgehört und darüber Bericht erstattet hatte. Schließlich wusste der General auch über ihr Gespräch mit der jungen Journalistin Bescheid. Sie fragte sich, wie er die Fülle der ihm zugetragenen Informationen noch aufnehmen und ihnen Prioritäten zuweisen konnte, an seiner Stelle hätte sie gar nicht wissen wollen, was die Menschen über sie dachten und sagten, so lange ihr nur niemand etwas antun wollte. „Sie überschätzen die Zahl meiner Kontakte, Sir", erwiderte sie um Ruhe bemüht, „zumindest aber kenne ich niemanden, der sich diesbezüglich mir gegenüber geäußert hätte. Ich meinte eher die ... äh ... Verhaftungen, die derzeit in der Stadt durchgeführt werden. Befürchten Sie nicht, dass sich das negativ auf die öffentliche Meinung auswirken könnte?"

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre offenen Worte, Emma. Sie sollten auch in Zukunft nicht zögern, mir Ihre Meinung so ehrlich zu sagen. Aber ich glaube, dass Ihre Besorgnis vollkommen unberechtigt ist – wir räumen da draußen doch nur ein wenig auf, daran sollten sich die Menschen doch bereits gewöhnt haben. Wer sich angemessen verhält, hat auch nichts von uns zu befürchten, alle anderen fürchten sich zurecht." Seine Hand schloß sich fest um ihre, dann zog er sie mit sanftem Nachdruck vom Sofa hoch. „Kommen Sie, wir werden einen Blick auf die Stadt werfen, dann werden Sie sich davon überzeugen können, wie Metropolis auf unsere Revolution reagiert."

Die großzügige Dachterrasse des Penthouse wurde nur vom Schein der Lampen im Wohnbereich erleuchtet, aber Emma sah die Schatten von sorgfältig gestutzten Bäumen und Sträuchern in hölzernen Übertöpfen. Beißend kalter Wind wehte ihr entgegen, als sie hinaustraten und der Lärm der Hauptstadt, der nun von keiner verstärkten Glaswand mehr abgehalten wurde, schlug ihr mit aller Wucht entgegen. Einige Privatwagen kamen gefährlich nahe an die Sicherheitszone des Ministeriums heran, beinahe hätte sie sich unwillkürlich geduckt. Der General wickelte ihr eine Decke von einer der Sonnenliegen um die Schultern, ließ sie aber nicht los, sondern legte seine Arme von hinten um sie. Es fühlte sich angenehmer an als es ihr lieb war, zudem durfte sie die zweifelhafte Ehre genießen ihm näher kommen zu dürfen als sonst ein Mensch den sie kannte. Der kühle Nachtwind zerzauste ihr Haar und zerrte an ihrer Kleidung, aber sie gab sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, damit er sie nicht noch enger umklammerte. Sie fürchtete sich davor, ihn zu sehr als _Mann_ zu sehen.

Von hier oben wirkte die Stadt tatsächlich geschäftig und fröhlich wie sonst, tausende Lichter brannten und unzählige Fahrzeuge belebten den Himmel. Rechts und links neben der Terrasse hatte man kleine mobile Lasergeschütze aufgestellt, um einen Angriff aus der Luft auf das Ministerium zu verhindern.

„Sehen Sie sich das an, Emma, wirkt dies Stadt unglücklich? Gibt es irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür, das die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt sind?" Er wies mit einer Hand auf das Trignum, das Wahrzeichen der Stadt, das zur Feier des Tages hell erleuchtet war, wie sonst nur zu hohen Staatsbesuchen oder zum Jahreswechsel. Einige Scheinwerfer tauchten es darüber hinaus in blaues und rotes Licht, die Farben der Partei. Von der Dachterrasse aus sah es tatsächlich so aus, als feierten die Menschen dort ein Fest, vielleicht glaubte der General in seiner Eitelkeit selbst daran. „Ich will, dass Sie morgen zu diesen Menschen sprechen und ihnen sagen, dass sie nichts von uns zu befürchten haben, dass wir uns um ihr Wohlergehen sorgen. _Ich_ sorge mich um ihr Wohlergehen, denn es stimmt nicht, was man über mich sagt, ich bin kein grausamer, kaltherziger Mensch. Ich bin nur entschlossen, die EAAU in eine bessere Zukunft zu führen, auch wenn das anfangs unangenehme Opfer kosten wird. Aber diese Opfer sind nötig! Ohne sie kann es keine Erneuerung des Staates geben. Helfen Sie mir, das den Menschen zu erklären, seien Sie meine Dolmetscherin."

Aus seinem Mund hörte sich das alles so einfach an, vielleicht hätte sie es ihm sogar geglaubt, wenn sie nicht auf der Fahrt zum Ministerium die vielen Transporter gesehen hätte, die unglückliche Bürger in die Gefängnisse der Stadt verbrachten. Das hatte sie sich doch nicht eingebildet! Es schien ihr auch unmöglich, dass alle diese Menschen gewaltbereite Dissidenten waren, die eine ernsthafte Gefahr für das neue Regime darstellten. Sie konnte nur mutmaßen, was in diesen Stunden auf den Straßen und in den Häusern der Hauptstadt geschah, welche Angst die Menschen ausstanden. Schon vor Smith Machtergreifung waren einige seiner Gegner spurlos verschwunden, wie viele Bürger traf sein Zorn in dieser Nacht? Wie sollte sie sich vor diese Menschen hinstellen und ihnen wider besseres Wissen erklären, es wäre notwendig, dass ihre Freunde und Verwandten aus ihren Wohnungen gezerrt und zum Verhör abgeholt wurden? „Sie erwarten viel von mir, Sir, mehr als ich leisten kann. Meine Erfahrung mit öffentlichen Auftritten ist mehr als dürftig..."

„Ich glaube an Sie, Emma", er rieb ihr vorsichtig über die Arme, damit sie nicht fror, aber ihr Zittern rührte nicht nur von der Kälte her. „Und darüber hinaus würden Sie mir auch eine persönliche Freude machen. Geben Sie mir eine Chance Ihnen zu beweisen, wie sehr ich Sie schätze. Lassen Sie uns Freunde sein, Freunde und Partner, denn es war ein großer Fehler von mir, Sie nicht von Anfang an in meine persönliche Obhut zu nehmen, sondern die Dinge einfach laufen zu lassen."

Emma wandte sich um, wich aber nicht zurück. Für sie blieb noch eine wichtige Frage zu klären, die ihr in den letzte sieben Jahren keine Ruhe gelassen und sie bei jeder Beförderung gequält hatte. „Sir, es gibt da etwas, was ich wissen möchte, bevor ich dieses Amt annehme, es mag Ihnen seltsam erscheinen, aber ich muss es einfach wissen, bevor ich meine Entscheidung treffe."

„Emma, dann fragen Sie mich doch ohne Umschweife", er lachte erheitert. „Sie müssen sich das doch nicht so schwer machen."

„Dann sagen Sie mir bitte eins, Sir: Ist es wahr, was viele meiner Kollegen über mich denken? Haben Sie meine Karriere bei der Armee gefördert?"

„Selbstverständlich – soweit wie es in meiner Macht stand." Er sah sie an, als habe sie ihn gefragt ob die Erde eine Kugel sei, mit einer Mischung aus gütiger Herablassung und vollkommenem Unverständnis. „Schließlich haben auch Sie mir einen großen Gefallen erwiesen."

„Aber warum haben Sie mir nie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Das wäre wohl außerordentlich unklug gewesen. Die Mitglieder der Reinigenden Flamme verkehren normalerweise nicht öffentlich miteinander, das ist eine alte Regel, die ich auch in Ihrem Fall anwenden musste, auch wenn ich sehr bedauert habe."

Emma fühlte sich, als würde eine Welt um sie herum zusammenbrechen. Alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren geleistet hatte, die vielen Überstunden für Astronauten in Not, der Aufbau des Ressorts, alles schien plötzlich keinen Wert mehr zu besitzen. Sie hatte alles nur der Protektion dieses Mannes zu verdanken, die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Zudem erfüllte sie ein Gefühl abgrundtiefer Scham, wie hatte sie nur glauben können, alles wäre ehrlich erarbeitet gewesen?

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Emma? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn wir wieder hinein gingen, Sir? Ich fühle mich ein wenig schwindlig. Das muss die frische Luft sein..."

„Emma, soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?" Er legte ihr sanft den Arm um die Taille und führte sie langsam in Richtung der Tür.

Seine Besorgnis machte alles noch schlimmer für sie, am liebsten hätte sie nur noch geweint. Ihre Arbeit im astropsychologischen Ressort hatte ihr immer so viel Freude und Erfüllung bereitet, aber nun schien alles nur noch eine Lüge zu sein. Immer, wenn sie einen Piloten wieder als geheilt in den Dienst zurückschicken konnte, der nach schwerer Traumatisierung zu ihr in die Praxis kam, hatte sie sich mit demjenigen gefreut und ihm alles Gute für die Zukunft gewünscht, es mussten inzwischen an die hundert Männer und Frauen sein. Sie hatte bisher geglaubt, man habe sie auf Grund dieser Arbeitsergebnisse fast jährlich befördert und mit jedem Schritt auf der Karriereleiter hatte sie sich um so engagierter in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sie konnte etwas Gutes für die Menschen tun. Und nun erfuhr sie, dass der größte Kriegsverbrecher, den die EAAU jemals hervorgebracht hatte, ihr diese Karriere ermöglicht hatte, es war der reinste Hohn! Sie schämte sich einfach nur noch. Wie sollte sie in Zukunft ihren Kollegen gegenübertreten? Sollte sie ihnen bestätigen, dass sie die ganze Zeit über die Wahrheit gesagt hatten und sie nichts weiter als ein überschätztes Protegé des Generals war? Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, das ihr angebotene Amt unverzüglich anzunehmen, es änderte auch nichts mehr an ihrem Ruf. Alle hatten es längst gewusst, nur sie nicht. Was machte es also nun noch aus, es auch öffentlich zuzugeben?

„Es scheint mir fast, als wäre es meine Antwort auf Ihre letzte Frage, die Ihnen Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, Emma." Er setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab wie ein krankes Kind und brachte ihr dann noch einen Saft. „Aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht ersehen warum. Es ist doch keine Schande, sich ein wenig fördern zu lassen, schon gar nicht in dieser Abteilung, die keine strategisch wichtigen Entscheidungen trifft. Außerdem sind Sie wirklich gut in Ihrem Job, ich habe also im Grunde nur das beschleunigt, was Sie letztlich auch ohne meine Hilfe erreicht hätten. Kommen Sie schon und stoßen Sie endlich mit mir an, mein Erfolg soll auch der Ihre sein."

Er setzte sich mit seinem Whiskyglas – nicht das erste, was er an diesem Abend trank – neben sie und stieß damit vorsichtig ihr Glas an. Emma fiel plötzlich seine ungewöhnliche Heiterkeit auf, auch wenn er nicht betrunken wirkte, benahm er sich ungezwungener als sonst. Und es wurde immer deutlicher, dass sein Interesse an ihr weit über dienstliche Belange hinausging, sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie beim Presseball auf die Wangen geküsst hatte. Das war keine Demütigung gewesen, sondern ein Annäherungsversuch, wie sie nun begriff. „Auf Sie und auf mich, und auf die Reinigende Flamme!"

„Und auf mein neues Ressort." Sie bemühte sich, heiter zu wirken, obwohl ihr erneut schwindelig wurde. Zweideutig fuhr sie fort: „Ich hoffe meine Arbeit wird in Zukunft der III. Abteilung manchen Einsatz ersparen."

„Sie sind wunderbar, Emma", erwiderte er und legte erneut den Arm um sie. „Eine großartige und mutige Frau. Ich hoffe, unsere Arbeit wird in Zukunft unter einem besseren Stern stehen als bisher."

„Ich bin gar nicht so unberechenbar wie Sie glauben, Sir. Manchmal fehlt es mir nur an einer etwas deutlicheren Kommunikation zwischen uns." Sein Arm fühlte sich warm an und er duftete dezent nach einem teuren Rasierwasser. Emma fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube.

„Reden Sie doch nicht wieder eine Psychologin, Emma. Meinen Sie nicht, dass es an der Zeit für einen etwas ungezwungeneneren Umgang zwischen uns ist? Wir haben uns doch auch damals recht gut miteinander verstanden, können wir nicht einfach dort wieder anknüpfen?"

Emma wollte etwas antworten, aber ein Kloß schien ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Plötzlich sah sie sich außer Stande, noch irgend etwas zu antworten, so elend fühlte sie sich. Und der einzige Mensch, mit dem sie darüber sprechen konnte, war der General neben ihr, der gewiss nicht dafür bekannt war, eine tröstliche Wirkung auf andere Menschen auszuüben. Sie ließ sich dennoch gegen ihn sinken und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen, aber es erleichterte sie nicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören, auch als er ihr sein Taschentuch gab und besänftigend auf sie einsprach nicht. Ja, wenn es nur möglich gewesen wäre, die Zeit um sieben Jahre zurückzudrehen! Wenn sie mit ihrer heutigen Erfahrung noch einmal in diese verdammte Gefängniszelle hineingehen und dort mit kühler Professionalität auftreten könnte! Wenn sie dem Gericht hätte klar machen können, dass der General den Staat erbarmungslos zum Narren gehalten hatte, die _Reinigende Flamme_ befehligte und somit noch viele weitere Jahre ins Gefängnis gehört hätte! Nun aber war es soweit gekommen, dass sie außer ihm fast keinen Freund mehr in Metropolis hatte und er der letzte Mensch war, den sie zum Freund haben wollte! Sie saß in der Falle, und der einzige Mann, der ihr eventuell dort hinaus helfen konnte, befand sich Millionen Kilometer weit von ihr entfernt auf der Venus und würde nach der Regierungserklärung, die sie morgen abzugeben hatte, auch nicht mehr an sie glauben. Haymann würde sie hassen. Er würde sie für ein Geschöpf des Generals halten und sich höchstens ein wenig darüber wundern, dass sie ihn noch nicht verraten hatte.

„So ungezwungen habe ich mir das zwar nicht gleich gedacht", sagte der General leise in ihr Ohr und umarmte sie fester. „Aber wenn Ihnen danach zumute ist, dann weinen Sie. Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel, Emma, und ich werde Sie immer auffangen, wenn Sie mich brauchen."


	11. Ganz oben und ganz unten

**Ganz oben und ganz unten**

Als Emma schließlich ihre Erklärung verlas, konnte sie kaum glauben, dass ein solches Propagandagewäsch aus ihrer Feder stammen konnte, aber wieder einmal vermischten sich bei ihr Tarnung und eine seltsame Freude an dieser neuen Arbeit, die ihren alten, geliebten Posten ablösen sollte. Vielleicht lag es an dem ihr eigenen Enthusiasmus für eine einmal begonnene Aufgabe, vielleicht aber auch an der wirklich gewinnenden Art des Generals, der es einfach verstand, Menschen für sich einzunehmen. Nach dem letzten Abend um so mehr...auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen! Fast war sie froh gewesen, sich mit dem Schreiben dieser schier unglaublichen Lügengeschichte vom Chaos ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle ablenken zu können. Irgend jemand hatte einmal gesagt, wen die Reinigende Flamme berührte, den mache sie entweder zu einem neuen Menschen oder verbrenne ihn zu Asche. Emma erfuhr nun am eigenen Leibe, was es hieß, sich mit der Partei einzulassen, nur dass sie sich gleichzeitig die Finger verbrannte und ein neuer Mensch wurde. Ein Mensch, der schnell lernte, sich mit den neuen Gegebenheiten zu arrangieren und notfalls auch zu kooperieren, um den Hals aus der immer enger werdenden Schlinge zu ziehen. Die neue Emma gefiel ihr gar nicht, sie verkörperte alles, was sie früher an anderen Menschen dieser Art verabscheut hatte.

Obwohl sie fast mechanisch ablas, gelang es ihr, die Erklärung in einem glaubwürdigen, mitreißenden Ton zu verlesen, der die Zuhörer fesselte. Fast schien es ihr, als stünde sie neben sich und beobachtete einen vollkommen fremden Menschen, der nur zufällig aussah wie sie. Hätte sie selbst dort unten im Publikum gesessen, wäre es ihr unmöglich gewesen, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen und innerlich über die vorgetragenen Propagandalügen zu fluchen. Natürlich hatte es niemals einen Militärputsch gegeben, der General war legal gewählt worden – Emma hatte hier ihre aus dem Parlament illegal beschafften Informationen vorgebracht – und der Aufmarsch des Militärs war lediglich aus Sicherheitsgründen erfolgt. Auch seien die Befürchtungen der Bevölkerung, der General würde alle seine politischen Gegner hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen lassen, vollkommen übertrieben. Bei den Verhafteten handele es sich lediglich um gewaltbereite Extremisten, die zum Schutz der Bürger in Gewahrsam genommen worden waren. Und so reihte sich eine Lüge an die nächste.

Was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Emma den durch den General abgesegneten Text durch einen eigenen vertauscht hätte? Wie hätten seine Leute das wieder gerade gebogen? Hätten die Stabsmitglieder sie unverzüglich beiseite geschafft und Levinson und Dumont wären eingesprungen? Aber dieser Gedanke war müßig, denn Emma besaß überhaupt nicht den Mut, einen solchen Schritt zu unternehmen. Außerdem sagte sie sich, war sie jetzt selbst ein Mitglied seines engsten Stabes, war von der Offizierin im höheren Dienst zu einer Verantwortlichen im engsten Kreis aufgestiegen. Von nun an stand sie selbst für ihre Taten gerade, es gab keine Ausrede mehr und es würde auch keine mehr geben, wenn der General eines Tages seines Amtes enthoben würde, entweder durch einen neuen Putsch oder eine Revolution seiner Feinde. Was mochte Haymann jetzt von ihr denken?

Der General auf seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe des Publikums schien hoch zufrieden mit ihr zu sein und lächelte ihr zu. Neben ihm auf einem freien Stuhl lag ein großer Blumenstrauß für sie bereit. Die eigens für sie herbeigerufene Maskenbildnerin – Emma musste sich auch daran gewöhnen – hatte ihr verraten das Smith die Blumen persönlich für sie ausgesucht habe, das habe sie noch nie erlebt. Emma strebte den letzten Zeilen ihrer Rede entgegen.

„...habe ich zugleich die Ehre und das Vergnügen, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir Ihnen zukünftig eine zentrale Anlaufstelle für Ihre Fragen und auch Ihre Sorgen anbieten werden, deren Leitung ich mit dem heutigen Tage übernehme. Kein Bürger soll in Ungewissheit über unsere politischen Projekte leben müssen, niemand soll glauben, wir böten nicht die nötige Transparenz. Es ist an der Zeit, zu den Menschen in der EAAU klare Worte zu sprechen, die Ihnen aufzeigen sollen, dass wir uns nicht in selbstgefälligen Lügen verlieren, die nichts anderes tun, als Untätigkeit und Korruption zu überdecken..."

Ihre Regierungserklärung fand großen Anklang beim Publikum im Saal, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass beinahe alle Zuhörer der Armee oder der III. Abteilung angehörten, nicht verwunderte. Die anderen sahen sich zudem unter Beobachtung von weiteren unzähligen Beamten der Geheimpolizei, die an allen Ausgängen des Saals positioniert waren und jeden Anwesenden gewissenhaft überwachten.

Die Menschen in den Wohnzimmern mochten die Erklärung anders sehen, aber wer hätte schon gewagt, einen Protestbrief an das Ministerium zu schreiben? Die Zeit der Pressefreiheit war vorbei, offene Meinungsäußerungen hatten einen „erzieherischen" Besuch der III. Abteilung zur Folge und wahrscheinlich arbeiteten die Wissenschaftler des Generals auch schon daran, bald die Gedanken der Bürger lesen zu können. Emma fragte sich, warum die Reinigende Flamme sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, noch Propaganda zu betreiben, da das Hauptaugenmerk des Regimes doch ohnehin auf der Einschüchterung der Menschen lag. Fast die Hälfte der alten Regierungsmannschaft war inzwischen verhaftet, einige Parlamentsabgeordnete hatten sich rechtzeitig auf die Venus absetzen können. Andere mochten im halbautonomen Australien untergetaucht sein. Die Gefängnisse in der EAAU würden bald aus allen Nähten platzen und noch war kein Ende der Verhaftungswelle in Sicht. Auch wenn Emma nicht über alles Bescheid wußte, so kam ihr doch genug zu Ohren um Angst zu bekommen. Es hieß weiterhin, in Europa seien Unruhen ausgebrochen, denn Europa stand erfahrungsgemäß entschlossen hinter Hirschmann, dessen Verschwinden weitere Fragen aufwarf. Aber auch hier gab es wenig verlässliche Informationen, es blieb alles im Bereich des Gerüchtes. Wahrscheinlich kannte nur der General die Wahrheit. Emmas Worte an das Volk sollten Zuversicht verbreiten, dies war nur die nötige Übergangsphase für eine bessere Zeit. Sie hatte noch immer den Satz im Ohr, dass bald auch die Menschen auf der Venus erkennen würden, dass ihre Zukunft hier in Metropolis entstand. Haymann hätte sie für diese Rede gesteinigt, aber immerhin brachte es sie auf eine Idee, wie sie ihre Botschaft an ihn senden konnte.

Als Emma vom Podium stieg, noch vom Applaus begleitet, trat Levinson an sie heran und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich wußte, dass Sie die Richtige für diesen Job sind. Sie haben großes rednerisches Talent, Emma, und werden den Bürgern helfen, die unangenehmen Begleiterscheinungen der ersten Monate zu überstehen!"

Unangenehme Begleiterscheinungen nannten sie es also. Gut zu wissen, wie die offizielle Bezeichnung für unrechtmäßige Verhaftungen lautete. „Wir wollen hoffen, dass bald wieder Normalität einkehrt", erwiderte sie ausweichend. „Von meinen Reden allein haben die Menschen nicht viel."

„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so pessimistisch!" Levinson klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wenn Sie erst mal da hinausgehen und mit den Bürgern sprechen, werden Sie viele von Ihnen für uns gewinnen können. Sie sind wirkungsvoller als tausend Broschüren, Emma. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich für Sie eingesetzt habe!"

Emma wunderte sich, wovon sie sprach, wohl von einer Ausweitung ihrer Propagandaaktivitäten. Aber warum machte sich Levinson so stark für sie? Sie sah schon vor sich, wie sie bei allen möglichen Gruppierungen herumgereicht wurde – hier kommt Emma Rodriguez, unsere neue Geheimwaffe! Schließlich hatte ihr niemand etwas Genaues gesagt, wie ihr Aufgabengebiet aussehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie wie einst Marlene Dietrich an die Front fahren und den Soldaten Mut zusprechen. Es fielen ihr noch ein paar bösartigere Vergleiche ein, an denen General Hermanns bestimmt helle Freude gefunden hätte, wäre sie nur blond und blauäugig gewesen. So, als habe er ihre Gedanken erraten, stand er plötzlich vor ihr und rang sich ein Lob für ihre hervorragende Leistung ab. „Rodriguez, Sie scheinen doch fähiger zu sein als ich dachte. Vielleicht war es einfach notwendig, dass unsere Parteiführung Sie unter ihre persönlichen Fittiche genommen hat." Er grinste schmierig, es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass sie dem General gestern einen persönlichen Besuch abgestattet hatte, auch wenn die meisten Menschen weitaus überschätzten, was dabei geschehen war. „Der General ist sicherlich sehr stolz auf diesen Erfolg."

„Man könnte mit ein wenig bösem Willen Kritik aus Ihren Worten heraushören, Hermanns", erwiderte Emma eisig. „Zweifeln Sie etwa an der Objektivität des Generals?"

„Mitnichten, Colonel", erwiderte Hermanns vorsichtiger. „Das wollte ich keinesfalls zum Ausdruck bringen, wir wollen ja keine Missverständnisse aufkommen lassen."

„Das höre ich gerne", schwang da ein wenig Angst in seiner Stimme mit? Emma genoss ihr Triumphgefühl ohne schlechtes Gewissen. „Der General hat mir nämlich noch gestern persönlich mitgeteilt, wie ungern er auf Ihre Dienste in bestimmten Aufgabenbereichen verzichten möchte."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und stieß fast mit Colonel Dumont zusammen, der sich lautlos von hinten an sie angeschlichen hatte. Auch der Colonel fand ein paar steife Worte des Glückwunsches für sie, auch wenn Emma bei ihm stets das Gefühl hatte, er warte nur auf einen falschen Schritt von ihr, um sie vom Sockel zu stoßen. Irgend wann einmal hatte Emma aus dem Hausklatsch erfahren, dass er ein guter Freund des unglücklichen Colonel Stiller war, der an ihrer Stelle über die Hirschmann Affaire gestolpert war. Das hatte Dumont wohl immer im Hinterkopf, wenn er es mit ihr zu tun bekam. Sehr gut war er nicht auf sie zu sprechen. „Ihr Engagement von gestern war also doch keine Eintagsfliege, Colonel", sagte er kühl. „Ich habe gehört, Sie wurden gestern bereits informell in die Partei aufgenommen? Wann darf ich Sie für den offiziellen Teil in meinem Büro begrüßen? Ihnen ist doch sicherlich daran gelegen, das so schnell wie möglich auch schriftlich niederzulegen?"

„Natürlich, Dumont", sagte sie verlegen. Auch dieses Gerücht war maßlos übertrieben, aber um einen offiziellen Parteizutritt würde sie wohl kaum noch herumkommen. „Wenn Sie möchten, können wir das gleich morgen erledigen. Wären Sie so freundlich, mir einen Termin zukommen zu lassen?"

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, die Papiere bereits heute auszufertigen, Sie müssten mir nur noch Ihre Unterschrift zukommen lassen, Madam." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, die wohl sein spöttisches Lächeln verbergen sollte. „Natürlich werde ich Ihnen dann sofort ein Parteiabzeichen aushändigen, das Sie auch an ziviler Kleidung tragen können, in der Sie sich ja offensichtlich gern bewegen."

„Wie kleidsam", erwiderte sie mit kaum verborgener Ironie . „Bisher habe ich noch nie einen Anhänger der Reinigenden Flamme ein solches Abzeichen öffentlich tragen sehen, darf ich mich also als eine Art Vorreiterin betrachten?"

„Ist das nicht Ihre Aufgabe als Informationsministerin, Madam? Wir hoffen, dass bald möglichst viele Bürgerinnen und Bürger Ihrem Beispiel nachfolgen werden."

Emma hätte ihn gern gefragt, ob das in seinen Augen bedeute, dass sich diese Menschen ebenso wie sie in der Öffentlichkeit als Parteifreunde tarnen würden, denn Dumont glaubte ihr offensichtlich kein Wort. Mit vorsichtiger Ironie fuhr sie fort. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, den Menschen auf der Straße zu beweisen, dass die Reinigende Flamme eine allgemeine Bürgerpartei ist, welche die Interessen aller Bewohner der EAAU wahrnimmt. Und ich freue mich schon auf Ihre Unterstützung dabei."

Dumont durchschaute sie zweifellos, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Wahrscheinlich würde er jede Gelegenheit nutzen, sie vor den anderen Stabsmitgliedern auflaufen zu lassen. Und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er das diskret erledigen, sie nicht offensichtlich anklagen, sondern es so hindrehen, dass den anderen ihre Schwächen und ideologischen Unzulänglichkeiten von selbst ins Auge fielen. Der Mann war alles andere als dumm, sie tat gut daran, ihn nicht zu verärgern. Emma war froh, als in diesem Augenblick einige Journalisten und Offiziere an sie herantraten, um ihr zum Amtsantritt zu gratulieren. Man freue sich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr, schon jetzt sei abzusehen, dass sie eines der beliebtesten Regierungsmitglieder werden würde. Lächelnd bedankte sie sich, es tat gut, einige Komplimente zu hören. Auch Jan Makonnen war unter den Gratulanten und schüttelte ihr euphorisch die Hand. Sein Stolz auf seine erfolgreiche Vorgesetzte war unübersehbar.

Der General kam als letztes zu ihr und überreichte ihr die Blumen. „Ganz persönlich von mir für Sie, Emma", sagte er lächelnd und musterte sie in ihrer neuen Uniform. „Ich bin stolz auf Sie."

Er hakte sich bei ihr unter und führte sie von den anderen fort, eine sehr private Geste, die für ihn in der Öffentlichkeit recht ungewöhnlich schien. Wer noch nicht die neuesten Gerüchte auf den Gängen gehört hatte, würde spätestens jetzt begreifen, das sie auf ein Verhältnis zusteuerten, das kein rein dienstliches mehr war. Emma hielt die Blumen wie einen Schild vor ihr Gesicht und gab vor, an den Rosen zu schnuppern. „Es freut mich, Sir, dass mein Auftritt Ihren Vorstellungen entsprochen hat."

„Das hat er in jedem Fall", erwiderte er und blieb neben dem Seitenausgang des Rednerpodiums mit ihr stehen. „Und morgen habe ich gleich den nächsten Job für Sie. Würden Sie mich bei einem Termin bei der VEGA vertreten? Ich habe eine wichtige Sitzung mit den Leuten von Neopharm, die ich nicht absagen kann, es geht um ein neues Projekt."

„Bei der VEGA, Sir?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, während ihr Herz einen kleinen freudigen Hüpfer machte und sie ihm ein aufrichtig erfreutes Lächeln schenken konnte. Fast hätte sie seinen Hinweis auf das Projekt mit Capeletti überhört. „Um was geht es?"

„Immer noch um den Nachbau der Delta Reihe, der uns große Sorgen bereitet. Die Pläne bleiben verschwunden, und Segovia muss alles in Kleinarbeit rekonstruieren. Er hat sogar darauf bestanden, selbst bei einigen Probeflügen der Delta VII dabei zu sein, obwohl er die Raumfahrerei hasst wie die Pest. Die Leute dort könnten ein wenig Motivation brauchen. Ich dachte, wenn eine charmante Frau wie Sie dort auftaucht, könnte das von Vorteil sein. Außerdem sagten Sie ja einmal, dass Sie dort noch einige Bekannte haben."

„Im Angstprogramm, ja, das stimmt. Außerdem habe ich dort Kurse für die Neulinge gegeben." Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, die Angestellten dort haben mich in guter Erinnerung, aus einigen gemeinsamen Projekten. Vielleicht wäre es über diese Menschen möglich, etwas zu erreichen."

„Großartig, Emma! Und übrigens", er beugte sich etwas näher zu ihr hinüber, „meinen Sie, es wäre Ihnen möglich, heute Abend mit mir zu essen, ohne dass ich Sie zu Gefühlsausbrüchen treibe? Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja im zweiten Anlauf, so etwas wie eine Verabredung mit Ihnen zu haben, ich verspreche Ihnen auch, das Thema Politik möglichst auszuklammern."

Emma lächelte verlegen und wurde rot, als sein Haar ihre Wange streifte. Er duftete wieder verdammt gut, oder war das sein Erfolg – ließ sie sich so leicht ködern? „Es wäre einen Versuch wert, Sir. Ich hoffe nur, Ihr Hemd war noch zu retten."

„Ich opfere gern ein weiteres, wenn ich Sie damit glücklich machen kann. Aber wenn wir schon beim Thema Kleidung sind, Sie dürfen noch einmal unser Spesenkonto für ein hübsches Kleid plündern, denn ich habe Sie morgen Abend als meine Begleitung zu einer Dinnerparty bei Andy Capeletti eingeplant, nur eine kleine Gesellschaft, etwa siebzig Menschen..." Er lächelte ironisch. „Ich finde, Sie sollten einmal den zivilen Teil unserer Partei kennenlernen. Natürlich können Sie auch in Ausgehuniform hingehen, wenn Sie sich darin wohler fühlen, aber Sie wären dann wohl die einzige der Damen, die nicht mit der neuesten Mode hausieren geht." Die letzten Worte sprach er mit einiger Verachtung aus, Emma registrierte das nicht ohne Interesse. Der militärische und der zivile Teil der Partei verstanden sich wohl nicht besonders gut, ein Punkt, in dem Sie den General sogar verstand. Im Laufe der Geschichte der Reinigenden Flamme war es immer nur den Militärs unter ihnen an den Kragen gegangen, erst Wallis, dann ihm selbst, während die Industriellen weiter ungehindert ihre Geschäfte tätigten. Sie war gespannt, wer dort auftauchen würde und schloß nicht aus, den einen oder anderen schon einmal bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten im Fernsehen gesehen zu haben.

„Ich werde also den berühmten Andrea Capeletti kennenlernen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Er hat Ihnen doch damals auch zur Seite gestanden, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?"

„Ich hoffe nur, Sie lassen sich nicht zu sehr von seinem Charme einwickeln", der General versuchte heiter zu klingen, wirkte aber verunsichert. Allerdings fing er sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder. „Nun wissen Sie auch, warum ich Sie heute abend noch einmal zum Essen einlade, ich hoffe, mir schon einmal einen Vorsprung herausarbeiten zu können."

Emma musste wider Willen lachen, die Vorstellung, beide Männer würden ausgerechnet um sie konkurrieren erheiterte sie. Zwar hatte sie in den letzten Jahren hin und wieder Einladungen von anderen Offizieren bekommen, aber sie hatten sich nicht gerade darum geprügelt, mit ihr auszugehen. „Restaurant oder bei Ihnen, Sir?"

„Bei mir natürlich", er trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte sein berühmtes Fernsehlächeln, das jenem des unglücklichen Collins in nichts nachstand. „Ich werde Ihnen das beste und dickste texanische Steak braten, das Sie je in Ihrem Leben gegessen haben."

OOO

Wenn Iris eins begriffen hatte, dann, dass ihre Reise überall hin ging, nur nicht nach Australien. Auf einer Frachtkiste, die mit ihnen an Bord der schon reichlich altersschwachen Najade verladen worden war, stand als Zielort INTERPLANAR XII, aber das sagte den meisten hier an Bord nichts. Sie wussten nur, dass sie sich bereits ein paar Tagesreisen von der Erde entfernt hatten. Als den Passagieren das klar wurde, verfielen die meisten von ihnen in Panik, aber Iris blieb ruhig. Sie hatte schon den Sprung aus einem Kaff in Dänemark in die große Hauptstadt geschafft, warum sollte sie es nicht auch mal im Weltraum versuchen?

Das Personal von NEOPHARM gab sich sachlich und freundlich, aber die Unruhe unter den Probanden wollte nicht verstummen, zu viele Gerüchte gingen um. Eins besagte sogar, dass dies ein neuer perfider Plan der Regierung war, sich einiger Arbeitsloser auf dezente Art zu entledigen, nämlich indem man sie einfach irgendwo im All wie Müll entsorgte. Iris glaubte auch dieses Gerücht nicht, obwohl sie misstrauisch wurde, als das Personal begann, den Probanden Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. Zunächst waren diese in Pillenform angeboten worden, aber als die Menschen sich weigerten, die Medikamente zu schlucken, wurden sie den Trinkwasserrationen beigesetzt.

Bereits am zweiten Tag der Reise verkündete eine Ärztin beim Frühstück – das aus dünnem Kaffee, Brot und Marmelade bestand – dass man heute aus Zeitgründen bereits mit den ersten Untersuchungen beginnen müsse. Der Zeitplan war eng bemessen und schließlich wolle man ja pünktlich nach sechs Wochen wieder daheim auf Mutter Erde sein um die wohlverdiente Prämie der NEOPHARM zu verprassen. Niemand lachte über den Scherz, die Stimmung an Bord verschlechterte sich von Stunde zu Stunde und schlug in Aggressivität um, was auch an der Enge liegen mochte. Es gab praktisch kein Fleckchen auf diesem Schiff, auf dem man allein sein konnte, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten.

Alles an Bord der Najade wies auf hastig erfolgte Umbauten hin. Eigentlich dienten Frachter vom Typ Najade nur zum Transport von Schwer- und Stückgut zur Venus und zu den überall im Sonnensystem verstreuten Raumstationen, an Bord der Scorpio gab es aber nur im unteren Deck einen Frachtraum. In die oberen Decks hatte man dünne Trennwände aus Kunststoff eingezogen, die Labors, Behandlungsräume, Kantinen und Passagierkabinen voneinander abteilten. Passagierkabine war hierbei eine reichlich euphemistische Umschreibung für einen kleinen Verschlag mit jeweils zwei billigen Etagenbetten, einem kleinen Tisch mit Plastikstühlen und einer winzigen Nasszelle, den sich jeweils vier Personen teilten. Noch nicht einmal einen Spind für die persönliche Habe gab es, die Reisetaschen mussten unter den Betten verstaut werden, was schnell zu Reibereien führte.

Iris teilte ihre Kabine mit drei anderen jungen Frauen, von denen lediglich eine auch aus Metropolis stammte. Alice, eine hübsche Afrikanerin, war in Kapstadt angeworben worden, während Sonja aus einem Ort namens Finkenwerda stammte, der irgendwo im Osten Deutschlands lag. Der Ortsname hatte in den letzten Tagen zu allerlei Scherzen herhalten müssen, bis Sonja sich am Mittag des siebten Tages beleidigt auf die Toilette zurückgezogen hatte.

„Hey, Sonja, kommst du mal endlich da raus?" rief Iris nach einer halben Stunde ungeduldig. „Ich muss auch mal! Du weißt doch, wie diese Scheißpillen wirken!"

„Scheißpillen, das kannst du wohl laut sagen", kicherte Alice und zeigte auf ihren rumpelnden Bauch. „Ich dachte, wir sollten hier Grippemittel testen?"

Vor drei Tagen waren die Frauen stattdessen einer Probandengruppe zugewiesen worden, die ein neues Antidepressivum testen sollte. Die Nebenwirkungen stellten sich als ziemlich durchschlagend heraus, zudem wurde einem furchtbar übel davon, wenn man nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen etwas aß. Auf dem kleinen Tisch stapelte sich daher eine Sonderration nahrhafter Haferkekse und süßer Limonade. Sonja hatte sich bereits bei der Ärztin beschwert, dass sie nicht vorhatte, sich wegen ihrer dämlichen Pillen die Figur zu ruinieren, was diese mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte. Man befände sich schließlich nicht auf einer Vergnügungsreise.

Sonja meldete sich nicht, worauf Iris noch einmal wütend an die Tür pochte, die unter ihren Faustschlägen bedenklich zitterte. „Verdammt, Sonja, jetzt mach schon! Du kannst deine Liebesromane doch auch im Bett zu Ende lesen."

Keine Antwort. Alice verging das Kichern. „Hey, mit ihr wird doch alles in Ordnung sein?"

Auch Karen, die junge Amerikanerin aus Metropolis, regte sich jetzt in ihrem Bett. Normalerweise schlief sie wie ein Stein, auch zur Mittagszeit, aber der Lärm in der Kabine hatte sie geweckt. „Müsst Ihr so einen Lärm machen?" brummte sie missmutig. „Was ist denn los? Sind wir endlich da?"

„Sonja sitzt seit einer halben Stunde auf dem Klo und gibt keinen Mucks von sich."

„Und deswegen macht ihr mich wach?" schimpfte Karen. „Wahrscheinlich muss sie unbedingt nachlesen, ob Sandy sich den jungen Millionär doch noch angeln kann. Geht doch halt aufs Gemeinschaftsklo."

„Toll, da fange ich mir dann gleich noch ein paar nette Pilze und Bakterien ein" Iris lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. „Aber mal im Ernst, ich mache mir doch langsam Sorgen." Noch einmal klopfte sie an die Tür, diesmal vorsichtiger. „Hey, Sonja, tut mir Leid, was ich über deine Stadt gesagt habe, sei doch nicht mehr sauer."

Keine Antwort. Stattdessen gab es hinter der Tür ein Geräusch, als sei ein nasser Sack auf den Boden gefallen. „Sonja!" schrie nun auch Alice in Panik „Ich hole einen von den Ärzten!" Mit einem Satz verschwand sie aus der Kabine. Die Frauen hörten sie draußen verzweifelt nach Hilfe rufen.

Iris wollte nicht länger warten, mit einem gezielten Tritt öffnete sie die wacklige Tür und spähte in die enge Nasszelle. „Verdammte Scheiße!" sagte sie gedämpft und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Karen drängte sich hinter sie und sah ebenfalls nach, was geschehen war. Sofort begann sie hysterisch zu schreien.

Anscheinend hatte sich Sonja auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel gesetzt, um zu schmollen, als der Anfall kam. Totenbleich lag sie auf dem Boden, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo. Aus ihren Mundwinkeln troff frisches Blut, das auf dem Boden der Kabine bereits eine Lache gebildet hatte. Sie atmete hechelnd, als bekäme sie kaum noch Luft.

„Das ist bestimmt irgendein Virus das die an ihr getestet haben!" schrie Karen verzweifelt. „Sonja hat einen Virus! Bestimmt sind wir schon angesteckt!"

Iris spürte ebenfalls Panik in sich aufsteigen, aber es gelang ihr, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben. Sie wollte Karen beruhigen, aber inzwischen kam Alice mit zwei Ärzten zurück, von denen einer einen Notfallkoffer in der Hand hielt. Die Frauen wurden aus der Kabine gedrängt und setzten sich draußen auf den Boden. Der Lärm rief auch die anderen Probanden der Station auf den Plan, die sich tuschelnd näherten, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen.

Dann ging alles plötzlich sehr schnell. Einer der Ärzte kam bleich aus der Kabine gestürmt und zerbrach das Abdeckglas über einem der Notfallschalter, die sich auf jedem Gang befanden. Eine Alarmsirene heulte los und versetzte die Menschen auf der Station erst recht in Panik. Jeder wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich den Ausgang erreichen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auch Karen stürzte los, während Iris vor Schreck gelähmt an der Wand sitzen blieb.

„Bitte bleiben Sie doch von den Türen weg!" rief der Arzt verzweifelt, der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. So jung wie er aussah, befand er sich bestimmt noch im Praktikum. Ein junger Mediziner, der aus Geldnot diesen Höllenjob angenommen hatte. „Das Pflegeteam muss jeden Augenblick hier sein!"

Niemand hörte auf ihn. Aber es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck, die Türen waren mit Auslösung des Alarms hermetisch verriegelt worden.

„Gibt es Probleme, Dr. Bergmann?" Der ältere der beiden Ärzte kam ebenfalls auf den Gang hinaus. Er wirkte viel gefasster und routinierter, bemerkte Iris, die alles nur noch wie in einem Film wahrnahm.

„Die Leute drehen durch!"

Tatsächlich begannen die Probanden, gegen die erbarmungslos verschlossenen Ausgangstüren zu hämmern. Die von hinten nachdrängenden Männer und Frauen begriffen nicht, dass der Weg verschlossen war und drohten ihnen die Luft zum Atmen abzuschnüren. Niemand, auch die Ärzte, bemerkte, dass Iris noch immer am Boden saß und das Gespräch der Ärzte belauschte. Sie bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen, um ihren rebellierenden Magen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ist es tatsächlich ein Virus, Dr. Velasquez?" fragte Bergmann ängstlich.

„Ach Quatsch", erwiderte der Ältere barsch , „wahrscheinlich nur die Nebenwirkung von einem dieser Mittelchen, die wir hier testen. Capeletti wird stinksauer sein, dass die Sache schon in den ersten Tagen aus dem Ruder läuft."

Iris kroch so unauffällig wie möglich in die Kabine zurück um weiter zuzuhören. Fast hätte sie aufgeschrien, als ihre Hand etwas Knisterndes ertastete, aber sie beherrschte sich und sah nach, was es war. Im Mittelgang zwischen den Betten lag ein großer Plastiksack, der das Warnzeichen für biologische Kontamination trug. Iris würgte, aber sie verlor nicht die Beherrschung, vielmehr schien es ihr, als befände sie sich in Trance. Der Plastiksack umhüllte die Leiche von Sonja, bereit zum Abtransport in die Pathologie. Wenigstens musste sie schnell gestorben sein.

„Trotzdem Quarantäne?"

„Natürlich, Bergmann, was fragen Sie denn so dämlich." Iris hörte, wie er mit jemand anderem sprach, wahrscheinlich über Funk. „Ich brauche hier ein Dekontaminationsteam, aber schnell. Die Leute reißen hier gleich die Wände ein. Schickt auch ein paar von den schwarzen Jungs aus dem Unterdeck mit."

„Ist das wirklich nötig?" fragte Bergmann zurück. „Die Leute werden erst recht durchdrehen, wenn sie erfahren, was hier läuft."

„Na und? Dann müssen wir die Gruppen halt früher als geplant zusammenlegen. Capeletti will Ergebnisse haben, der General sitzt ihm im Nacken und steht kurz davor, ihm die Freundschaft aufzukündigen."

Iris lauschte atemlos. Schwarze Jungs, warum befanden sich Truppen der III. Abteilung an Bord? Sie glaubte bisher, dass ich im Unterdeck nur Frachträume befänden, keine weiteren Probanden. Und was hatte der General – es konnte nur einer damit gemeint sein - damit zu tun? Lautlos stieß sie ein paar Flüche aus.

Auf dem Gang ertönte ein Lautsprecher, der die Menschen aufforderte, von den Türen zurückzutreten, um das Dekontaminationsteam durchzulassen, aber die in Panik geratenen Männer und Frauen hörten nicht darauf. Bergmann schrie verzweifelt gegen den Lärm an.

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich doch! Sie werden alle in die Quarantänestation gebracht, es geschieht Ihnen nichts!" Er hätte genauso gut mit den Wänden reden können. Derweil brüllte Velasquez wütend in sein Funkgerät, wo die III. Abteilung blieb. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Wut und die Verzweiflung der Menschen gegen die beiden Ärzte entlud, die immerhin die einzigen Vertreter von NEOPHARM auf dem Gang waren.

„Warum tut denn niemand etwas?" schrie ein Mann verzweifelt. „Ich will nicht an einem Virus sterben!" Die Virustheorie schien sich schnell herumgesprochen zu haben, offensichtlich trauten die Menschen hier der NEOPHARM alles zu.

„Niemand stirbt an einem Virus! Sie erhalten gleich alle entsprechende Vorsorgemaßnahmen!" Iris konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie der junge Arzt verzweifelt mit den Armen ruderte. Neben ihr raschelte es in dem luftdichten Plastiksack, ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören. Oh, Gott, Sonja lebte noch und sie würde in dem Ding ersticken!

Kein Killervirus, hatte Velasquez gesagt. Verzweifelt begann Iris an den Verschlüssen des Leichensacks zu zerren, aber die Ärzte hatten sie versiegelt. Sie hatte keine Chance, sie zu öffnen. Da sie nicht wagte, einen der Ärzte um Hilfe zu bitten, sah sie sich nach etwas um, mit dem sie wenigstens ein Luftloch in den Sack schneiden konnte, um Sonja zu retten. Auf dem Tisch fand sie Karens Taschenmesser und klappte es auf. Wie gut, dass die Kontrolleure es ihr belassen hatten. Verzweifelt begann sie, an dem zähen Plastikmaterial herumzusäbeln, dass weitaus stabiler war, als es aussah. Wie lange mochte die Luft in dem Sack ausreichen? Als sie am Kopfende keinen Erfolg hatte, wandte sie sich dem durchsichtigen Plastikfenster zu, durch das man Sonjas blasses Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Was tun Sie denn da? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" Bergmann war hinter Iris getreten und versuchte, sie von dem Sack wegzuzerren. „Das ist verseuchtes Material!"

„Das ist kein Material!" schrie Iris wütend. „Das ist Sonja Schneider aus Finkenwerda! Wo haben Sie eigentlich Medizin studiert, dass Sie schon lebende Menschen einsargen! Die Frau erstickt da drin!"

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Bergmann wurde noch blasser. „Sie haben recht! Machen Sie weiter, ich hole Velasquez, der kann die Siegel öffnen."

Velasquez war von der Idee nicht begeistert. „Die stirbt doch eh." antwortete er lapidar.

Iris sprang auf und lief auf den Gang hinaus, das aufgeklappte Taschenmesser in der Hand. „Hören Sie, Dr. Mengele..." Weiter kam sie nicht.

Krachend flogen die Türen nach innen auf, Männer und Frauen fielen schreiend übereinander, als das Dekontaminationsteam, gefolgt von etwa zehn Soldaten der III. Abteilung mit Atemschutzmasken in den Gang stürmte. Da sich in einem Raumschiff der Einsatz von Laserwaffen nicht empfahl, trugen sie Gewehre mit Gummigeschossen mit sich. Iris kannte sie von einigen Demonstrationen, an denen sie in ihrer Schulzeit teilgenommen hatte, diese Dinger konnten einem schwerste Verletzungen zufügen, obwohl die Behörden sie als harmlos anpriesen. Dr. Bergmann zog sie beiseite und hielt sie fest.

„Machen Sie doch keinen Blödsinn," beschwor er sie, „Sie wollen doch nicht in eine Isolierzelle im Unterdeck?"

„Sie mieses Schwein!" schrie Iris wütend und trat nach ihm.

Bergmann reagierte nicht wie erwartet, er wehrte sich nicht. „Seien Sie doch ruhig, verdammt! Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie wütend sind, mir macht das auch keinen Spaß!"

„Warum machen Sie dann mit?" zischte sie zurück

„Warum machen Sie mit?" Der junge Arzt sah sie spöttisch an. „Sie brauchen das Geld doch auch." Iris schwieg wütend.

Das Dekontaminationsteam begann, ziellos Desinfektionsmittel im Gang und den Kabinen zu versprühen, während die III. Abteilung die verängstigten Probanden in Schach hielt. Zwei

Pfleger schleiften den Leichensack mit Sonja davon, Iris Protest ignorierten sie einfach. Bergmann hielt ihren Arm fest umklammert und ließ ihr keine Chance, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

„Abtransport ins Unterdeck!" rief der Kommandant. „Spezialquarantäne."

Eine halbe Stunde später erfuhr Iris, was sich auf dem Unterdeck befand. Streng isoliert von den übrigen Probanden gab es dort ein stark bewachtes Gefängnis für politische Gefangene, die für die besonders gefährlichen Experimente vorgesehen waren. Bergmann erklärte es ihr flüsternd, er war abkommandiert worden, um die Menschen in der Quarantäne medizinisch zu betreuen. Das Grauen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.


	12. Geglückte Flucht

**Geglückte Flucht**

„Sir, ich störe Sie nur ungern, aber..."

„Was ist denn?" Ungeduldig und sichtlich frustriert richtete sich der General auf und trat hinter Emmas Stuhl hervor. „Sie sehen doch, dass ich mit Colonel Rodriguez zu Abend esse! Ich hoffe, es ist wirklich wichtig sonst können Sie sich einen anderen Job suchen."

Der unglückliche junge Mann überreichte Smith eine ausgedruckte Nachricht, auf der Emma das Logo der VEGA erkennen konnte. Nachdem der General sie überflogen hatte, schien alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht zu weichen. „So eine verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er und warf Emma einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich fürchte, das ist wirklich wichtig, Emma. Würden Sie mich für ein paar Minuten entschuldigen? Ich komme so schnell wie möglich zu Ihnen zurück."

Für Emma war der Adjutant gerade im rechten Moment erschienen und sie hegte auch keinen Groll auf den General, der sie – zumindest kurz - verlassen wollte. „Aber natürlich, Sir. Möchten Sie, dass ich mir einen Wagen nehme, um nach Hause zu fahren wenn es zu lange dauert? Oder soll ich bleiben?"

„Bitte bleiben Sie, Emma - ich fürchte ich werde Ihren Zuspruch brauchen, wenn ich zurück bin." Er sah fast bemitleidenswert aus, und Emma wunderte sich, was ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Hatte es wieder einmal etwas mit dem Delta Programm zu tun? „So eine verdammte Scheiße!", wiederholte er noch einmal und ballte eine Hand zur Faust.

Fahrig griff er zu seiner Jacke und schickte sich an, dem Adjutanten zu folgen, wohin auch immer. Er lächelte gequält in ihre Richtung. „Machen Sie es sich bitte bequem, Emma, ich bin so bald wie möglich wieder da. Essen Sie, trinken Sie, aber bitte laufen Sie mir nicht weg!"

„Was ist denn bloß los?" fragte sie noch, aber die Männer hatten die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen. Sie wünschte sich, er hätte Ihre Frage nach einem Dienstwagen zu ihrer Wohnung positiv aufgenommen, aber offensichtlich brauchte er sie als Trösterin, also musste schon etwas gravierendes geschehen sein. Sie konnte nur darüber spekulieren, was sich abgespielt hatte, vielleicht hatte es mit Europa zu tun oder aber auch einmal wieder mit Delta VII. Smith schien geradezu besessen von diesem Schiff zu sein und hätte die Serienproduktion lieber heute als morgen begonnen, wenn VEGA denn dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. War etwa etwas bei den Testflügen schiefgelaufen?

Emma beschloss, die Abwesenheit des Generals zu einem kleinen Erkundungsgang durch seine Wohnung zu nutzen, schließlich würde er kaum erwarten, dass sie bis zu seiner Rückkehr regungslos am Esstisch sitzen bliebe. Nachdem sie sich bei seinem Hund mit ein paar Fleischhappen eingeschmeichelt hatte – das Steak war wirklich riesig und kaum von ihr allein zu schaffen – begann sie, sich im Wohnzimmer umzusehen. Der Hund schien sie nun endgültig ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, denn er folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Wieder einmal war sie einer brenzligen Situation in seiner Nähe nur knapp entkommen, bald würde er sich nicht mehr hinhalten lassen, egal welches Raumschiff entführt wurde und sie wollte wenigstens wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun bekam. Ihr abendliches Gespräch hatte sie wie er es versprochen hatte, zwar nicht um Politik gedreht, aber sie hatte nicht wirklich etwas über ihr Gegenüber erfahren. Nun kam sie sich ein wenig vor wie Blaubarts Frau, welche die verbotenen Räume der Burg ihres Gatten durchwanderte und sich davor fürchtete, dabei erwischt zu werden. Aber ihre Neugier war einfach zu stark; und der Collie machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie von irgend einem Platz des großzügigen Apartments fernzuhalten.

Eine gut gefüllte Bücherwand erstreckte sich über eine der Schmalseiten des Wohnzimmers, die Emma neugierig in Augenschein nahm. Sie erinnerte sich, dass der General im Gefängnis gern Krimis gelesen hatte und fand auch sofort einige Reihen davon. Daneben gab es natürlich auch viel Fachliteratur von der Akademie, Militärgeschichte, Ballistik und Luft- und Raumfahrttechnik. Sogar ein paar Bücher über Psychologie gab es, selbstverständlich solche, die sich mit öffentlichem Auftreten und der Beeinflussung des menschlichen Geistes befassten. Emma hockte sich davor und kraulte geistesabwesend den Hund hinter den Ohren, der ihr dankbar die Hand leckte. „Nun, würdest du dich mit meiner Katze verstehen?" fragte sie das Tier. „Du bist ein guter Hund, wirklich und ich mag dich fast so sehr wie meinen Kater."

Emma wanderte weiter an den Wänden vorbei, an denen einige Kunstdrucke hingen, limitierte Auflagen von Lithographien bekannter Künstler, Chagall, Berenson und Katzmann, einem zeitgenössischen New Yorker Maler. Nichts für den Geldbeutel des normalen Bürgers, aber auch nicht extravagant teuer. Finanzielle Bereicherung schien nicht zu Smith Zielen zu gehören, ihm ging es um andere Dinge, den Einfluss auf andere Menschen und seinen Feldzug gegen die VOR. Vorsichtig fühlte Emma nach dem großen tropfenförmigen Anhänger an ihrem Hals, für seine Verhältnisse stellte es ein außerordentlich großzügiges Geschenk dar. _Ein Rubin als Symbol der Reinigenden Flamme... _was mochte der gekostet haben? Es war ein beeindruckender, lupenreiner Stein, der sicherlich den Wert eines Kleinwagens besaß, ein sehr intimes Geschenk obendrein, keins, das man seiner Beraterin üblicherweise schenkte. Er hatte ihr die Goldkette mit dem Anhänger zwischen Vorspeise und Hauptgang um den Hals gelegt und dabei seine Hände weitaus länger auf ihrem Nacken liegen lassen, als es nötig war, um die schwere Kette zu befestigen, als sein Adjutant hereinschneite, gerade im rechten Moment, um Emma vor einer peinlichen Situation zu bewahren. _Der Stein leuchtet genauso feurig, wie Sie, Emma, er ist auch ein Symbol für Sie und Ihr Charisma ... _

Eine Tür zweigte in ein Nebenzimmer ab, das so etwas wie ein Büro zu sein schien. Emma hielt an der Schwelle inne, es fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an, dort hineinzugehen, wie ein Vertrauensbruch. Selbst der Hund blieb neben ihr sitzen. Wenn der General nun gerade in dem Moment zurück kam, während sie sich noch in diesem Raum aufhielt? Es würde ihn sicherlich misstrauisch machen – auch Emma hätte es nicht gern gesehen, wenn jemand in ihrer Abwesenheit an ihren Schreibtisch ging. Von der Tür aus konnte sei sehen, dass der Computer auf dem Tisch eingeschaltet und eine Abbildung auf dem Bildschirm aufgerufen war, ein dreidimensionales, zylindrisches Gebilde. Sie reckte ein wenig den Hals, konnte aber von der Tür aus keine weiteren Details erkennen.

„Meinst du, dein Herrchen hat was dagegen, wenn ich da mal ein bisschen herumspioniere?"

Der Collie hechelte ein wenig und lief dann in das Büro hinein, als wolle er ihr bedeuten, dass es durchaus in Ordnung sei, wenn sie ebenfalls hinein ginge. Also nahm Emma ihren Mut zusammen und trat über die Schwelle, hinein in die private Schaltstelle des Generals, von der aus er seine Befehle erteilte, wenn es ihm im Büro zu ungemütlich war. Der Hund sah sie erwartungsvoll an, Emma sah schnell den Grund dafür, in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag Spielzeug für ihn herum. Eine seltsame Vorstellung war es, dass Smith seinem Haustier verschlissene Stofftiere zuwarf, während er neue Verordnungen oder Strategien gegen Peking entwickelte. Wie banal sich das alles abspielte, es gab keine imposante Kommandozentrale, keinen Thronsaal, in dem der Herrscher seine Vasallen empfing, sondern nur ein relativ schlichtes privates Büro und als dienstliches Pendant dazu einen Konferenzsaal, der auch in jedem Kongresshotel liegen könnte. Die Schaltstelle der Macht fand Platz auf zwanzig Quadratmetern, der Thron war ein handelsüblicher Ledersessel wie ihn jeder Chef besaß und noch nicht einmal der PC sah besonders extravagant aus. Dennoch saß hier der Mann der bereits Tausende von Menschen ins Unglück gestürzt hatte und seit gestern die Macht hatte, auch den Rest der Bevölkerung an den Rand des Abgrunds zu führen. Und sie, Emma Rodriguez, sollte den Bürgern diesen Weg in den leuchtendsten Farben schildern, damit sie dem neuen Machthaber ohne lästige Kritik und pessimistische Zweifel dorthin folgten. Fast machte ihr das die Entscheidung, doch in das Büro hineinzugehen, einfach, hatte sie nicht ein Recht, über seine Absichten besser informiert zu sein? Schließlich sollte sie im übertragenen Sinne den Teppich für ihn ausrollen.

Emma tat dem Hund den Gefallen und warf ihm einen Kauknochen zu, mit dem es sich dann auf dem Teppich liegend vergnügte. Wenigstens hatte sie so eine Ausrede parat, falls der General plötzlich und unerwartet hinter ihr stand.

Vorsichtig schlich sie an den Schreibtisch heran und betrachtete das dreidimensionale Bild auf dem Schirm, das unzweifelhaft einen Bauplan darstellte. Der General musste gerade daran gearbeitet haben, bevor sie kam, das sah ihm ähnlich, von einer Minute auf die andere vom Strategen auf den perfekten Gastgeber umzuschwenken. Über dem Bild stand eine Überschrift, die das geplante Gebäude als Projekt Alpha auswies, Emma aber nichts sagte. Es zeigte einen großen Zylinder, durch dessen Mitte sich etwas röhrenförmiges hindurch zog, von dem weitere Röhren abzweigten, die zu kastenförmigen Kammern hinführten. Die Beschriftungen machten Emma auch nicht klüger, es handelte sich um Abkürzungen aus Zahlen und Buchstaben. Das Ding konnte ein Gebäude, ein Maschinenteil oder auch das Herzstück einer Raumstation sein. Unter der Skizze war das Logo von Neopharm zu sehen. Bestimmt gab es nähere Erläuterungen dazu auf dem PC, aber Emma wagte nicht etwas anzurühren, also begnügte sie sich damit, sich ein wenig in dem Büro umzusehen.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen nur wenige Papiere, darunter eine Schnittzeichnung von Delta VII und die Einladung zu der Dinnerparty von Capeletti, auf die Emma schon jetzt gespannt war. Es war eine richtig altmodisch gestaltete Karte mit Goldrand, sicherlich handgearbeitet und somit teuer. Capeletti war sicherlich mehr als der General an Profit interessiert, leitete er doch eines der größten Unternehmen in der EAAU. Emma gab sich einen Ruck und versuchte, eine der Schubladen zu öffnen, aber nur eine war unverschlossen und beinhaltete lediglich Büroutensilien, Datenpads und ein paar Stifte, die penibel in einem Fach ausgerichtet lagen.

Auch wenn Emma vor Neugier ganz nervös war, verließ sie das Büro wieder, das Risiko erwischt zu werden, war ihr zu groß. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre Wanderung durch den Rest der Wohnung wieder auf, gefolgt vom Hund des Generals, der vor allem von ihrem Aufenthalt in der Küche begeistert war, in der noch einige Fleischreste zu finden waren. Der Gedanke an das Gebilde auf dem Bildschirm ließ sie nicht los, es war bestimmt ein militärisches Objekt, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung welcher Größenordnung. Der General plante vorrangig die Aufrüstung im Weltraum, also konnte es sich durchaus um eine Raumstation handeln, ein interplanetares Lager für Ersatzteile oder eine Versorgungsstation vielleicht. Emma hatte sich nie sonderlich für die Lektionen über internationale Raumfahrtstrategie interessiert, die zu der Grundausbildung an der Akademie gehört hatten und bereute das jetzt. Was für eine Neuigkeit hätte sie Haymann bieten können, hätte sei genau gewusst, um was es sich handelte! Aber sie würde nicht ihr Leben riskieren, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der General irgend ein rundes Etwas bauen ließ.

Als Smith nach einer Stunde noch immer nicht zurück war, hatte sie bereits mehrere Gläser Saft getrunken und so auch die sanitären Einrichtungen der Wohnung in Augenschein genommen. Langsam wurde sie müde und die Neugier und das Warten erschöpften sie. Der Hund schien auch ein wenig das Interesse an ihr verloren zu haben und widmete sich wieder seiner Decke. Schließlich machte sie es sich auf einem der Sofas bequem und kuschelte sich in eine Ecke, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Der Rubin lag kühl an ihrem Hals und erinnerte sie daran, mit welchen Hintergedanken sie heute abend eingeladen worden war.

OOO

Im Luft- und Raumüberwachungszentrum des Militärflughafens herrschte wilde Aufregung, als Smith dort eintraf und von einem sichtlich ramponierten Juan Segovia empfangen wurde. Segovia hatte seit jener Katastrophe am Abend noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, sich umzukleiden, weil er zunächst versucht hatte, die Sache in den Griff zu bekommen ohne den General oder das Hauptquartier zu informieren. Zu groß war seine Blamage und die ihm zugefügte Demütigung!

Die Geräusche der Überwachungsbildschirme, ferne Funksprüche und die gedämpften Gespräche der Controller erfüllten das Zentrum, einige von ihnen liefen mit Meldungen hin und her, als könne ihre Betriebsamkeit noch etwas an der verheerenden Situation ändern. Smith starrte ungläubig auf den großen Radarschirm in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem sich einige Lichtpunkte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit bewegten, einer außerordentlich rasch, die anderen immer noch schnell, aber nicht schnell genug, um den einen Punkt noch einholen zu können.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, Segovia!" Der General schlug mit der Faust so fest auf den Kartentisch vor dem Schirm, dass einige dort abgestellte Kaffeebecher gefährlich ins Wanken gerieten. Auch wenn sein Problem im Moment ein weitaus größeres als das einiger regelwidrig abgestellter Becher war, reizte diese Tatsache ihn zusätzlich. Er stieß einen unflätigen Fluch aus und fegte einige der unschuldigen Tassen mit einer Handbewegung von der Tischplatte, wo sie zerbarsten und ihren Inhalt über den Boden verteilten. „Wie können Sie so dämlich sein und auf einen so uralten Trick hereinfallen? Sie wussten doch genau, dass Harris alles daran setzen würde, Ihnen zu entkommen! Warum verdammt hatten Sie nur zwei Männer dabei?"

Segovia wand sich wie eine Schlange und blieb eine Antwort schuldig. Der kleine schmächtige Mann wusste nur zu genau, dass er sich selbst überschätzt und damit Commander Harris in die Hände gespielt hatte. Harris war ruhig gewesen, zu ruhig für einen Mann, der keinen Ausweg aus seiner Situation sah. Aber wie hätte er voraussehen können, dass der Commander auch mit seiner Mannschaft und deren Familien die Flucht voraus geplant hatte? Das Überwachungsnetzwerk der III. Abteilung galt als absolut sicher, die Beamten aber hatten nichts verdächtiges gemeldet, keine seltsam anmutenden Gespräche oder auch nur Andeutungen. Nun gut, der Navigator hatte etwas davon erzählt, er wolle seiner Frau auf der Venus ein Kleid kaufen, aber was sagte das schon aus? Der Bordingenieur hatte sich gar mit dem zu ihm entsendeten informellen Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes recht gut unterhalten – der Afrikaner hatte ihn in die Kunst des Trommelns eingewiesen, nachdem sie gemeinsam ein paar Schnäpse zu viel auf das Wohl des Generals getrunken hatten. Die III. Abteilung hatte daraus geschlossen, dass die Delta VII Besatzung sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden hatte und keinerlei Widerstand leisten würde, schon um ihrer Familien willen nicht.

Der General tobte weiter, so dass Segovia der Notwendigkeit einer Antwort vorerst enthoben war, und der Professor durfte sich eine lange Liste von Beschimpfungen bezüglich seiner nicht vorhandenen Kompetenz anhören. Zwischenzeitlich brachte ihm ein Adjutant eine Liste von Geschwadern, deren Position eventuell zuließ, Delta VII noch abzufangen, bevor das Schiff außer Reichweite geriet oder aber in die Sicherheitszone der Venus, die vorerst tabu blieben musste, so sehr Smith auch versucht sein mochte, sich um des Schiffes willen mit Alexander Repin anzulegen.

„Haben Sie die Schiffe bereits auf Kurs gebracht?" fragte der General gereizt.

„Nein, Sir, wir wollten zuerst Ihren Befehl..."

„Bewegen Sie gefälligst Ihren Arsch und setzen Sie sich mit den Geschwaderkommandanten in Verbindung, Sie Idiot!"

Der Mann flitzte davon, ohne den Befehl zu bestätigen, während Smith ihm ungläubig hinterher sah. Gewiss, die von ihm eingeführten strengeren Befehlsstrukturen mochten dazu verleiten, kein Risiko mit eigenen Entscheidungen einzugehen, aber ein wenig selbständiges Denken sollte doch noch bei seinen Offizieren vorhanden sein. Er fluchte nochmals unflätig vor sich hin und überließ sich ganz seinem Zorn. Commander Harris und seine Crew mochten sich in diesem Moment über seine Dummheit ins Fäustchen lachen, und dieser Gedanke traf ihn am härtesten von allen anderen Überlegungen. Vier Männer, die noch nicht einmal eine militärische Ausbildung genossen hatten - von Harris einmal abgesehen – übertölpelten seine Bodentruppen und die erdnahen Geschwader! Daran musste sich etwas ändern, eine engmaschigere Überwachung des Luftraums über Metropolis musste her. Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, wie leicht ein Geschwader der Asiaten in die Hauptstadt einfallen konnte, wenn man ein einziges Schiff noch nicht einmal daran hindern konnte, aus der Stadt zu fliehen, auch mit diversen Bodentruppen nicht. Dabei war Delta VII noch nicht einmal schwer bewaffnet – nun, um Segovias Ehre zu retten, musste er dem Professor wenigstens in soweit zu Gute halten, in diesem Falle Recht gehabt zu haben, als er keinen Totalangriff auf das Schiff befohlen hatte, denn ein Haufen Schrott nutzte der neuen VEGA noch weniger als ein geflohenes Schiff.

Mittlerweile konnte Smith es als sicher betrachten, dass die erdnahen Streitkräfte keine Chance mehr hatten, die Delta VII noch einzuholen und ein Dutzend Controller an den Überwachungsschirmen duckte sich vorsorglich unter die Lehnen ihrer Sessel, um einem erneuten Wutausbruch des Generals zu entgehen. Dieser aber wurde zunehmend von Resignation erfasst, wenn er daran dachte, wie lange es dauern würde, aus diesen Männern und Frauen eine vernünftig agierende Mannschaft zu schmieden. Vielleicht hätte er Montero doch nach Metropolis holen sollen, diese Frau hatte verstanden, wie er dachte und würde seine Befehle schon umsetzen, bevor er sie überhaupt erteilte. Gleich morgen würde er Hermanns anweisen, sie von Asinara abzuziehen.

Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm, der ihm keine Ruhe ließ, nämlich die Frage nach der Vorbereitung der Flucht. Im Gegensatz zu Segovia hatte e er die Berichte des Geheimdienstes noch nicht gesehen – da er sie bisher für überflüssig gehalten hatte – gedachte nun aber, dies nachzuholen. Zunächst einmal beorderte er Colonel Dumont in die Zentrale und bat ihn um entsprechende Abschriften der Gesprächsprotokolle. Noch vor Dumonts Eintreffen erreichte ihn allerdings die nächste Hiobsbotschaft, diesmal durch einen anderen seiner Adjutanten, so als hätten sie untereinander vereinbart, seinen Unmut gerecht unter sich aufzuteilen. Diesmal schickten sie einen weiblichen Major, als ändere dies etwas an der Nachricht, welche die Ärmste zu überbringen hatte.

„Sir, ich habe hier die Flugzeitberechnungen der Patrouillen in der Nähe des Kurses der Delta VII", begann sie vorsichtig und sah dabei aus, als sei sie bereit, jederzeit einen Schritt rückwärts zu springen. „Es gibt nur ein Geschwader von Tauruszerstörern, welches das Schiff aufhalten könnte, aber es müsste dazu durch den Sicherheitsbereich der Venus fliegen...wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob..."

„So, Sie waren sich nicht sicher?" Seine Stimme nahm einen beißenden Ton an. „Wir sind nicht sicher, ob wir ein einzelnes Zivilschiff aufhalten können, wollen uns aber mit Repin anlegen? Worüber sind Sie sich dabei nicht im Klaren, Major?"

„Wir dachten, die Ergreifung von Delta VII könnte Priorität..."

„Hören Sie, ich würde die Venus lieber heute als morgen der EAAU wieder angliedern, aber wir wollen doch die Reihenfolge nicht vertauschen, oder?" Smith Stimme troff von Ironie. „Nur um es noch einmal klar zu stellen: Wir brauchen erst die Delta VII, bauen sie fein in mehreren Kopien nach und dann widmen wir uns der Venus, haben Sie das begriffen, oder soll ich es Ihnen aufschreiben?" In der öffentlichen Propaganda sah das alles weitaus weniger kompliziert aus, aber man musste sich nun einmal den Fakten stellen. In Europa brodelte es, die Hauptstadt ächzte unter einer Verhaftungswelle nach der anderen und es gab noch kein wirkliches Machtmittel gegen all dies. Frustrierender konnte die Situation gar nicht mehr sein, auch wenn der General sich das nur zähneknirschend eingestand. Diese Runde hatte er verloren.

Inzwischen traf Dumont mit einem Stapel Akten unter dem Arm ein, die er dem General mit einer leichten Verbeugung überreichte, auch wenn Smith schon keine Lust mehr verspürte, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Dennoch dankte er dem Colonel und rief seinen Fahrer herbei – er wollte nur noch fort aus diesem Desaster.

OOO

Als Smith mit den Akten in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte, suchte er zunächst nach Emma Rodriguez. Allen Gerüchten zum Trotz war er nicht nur an einem Abenteuer mit ihr interessiert, sondern mochte sie wirklich – gerne hätte er sich noch ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten, ihr von seinem Zorn auf die unfähigen Leute bei der Raumflotte erzählt. Der Stachel saß tief, seine eigenen Leute waren trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit nicht fähig, ein einziges Raumschiff zu halten. Vielleicht hätte er die Sache durch Johnson und Montero klären lassen und eigenes geschultes Personal an die Sache setzen sollen. Mark Brandis, der Name des Piloten kam ihm bekannt vor, nach kurzem Grübeln kam ihm in den Sinn woher – Gerüchten zufolge hatte er auch Wallis damals einmal das Handwerk gelegt. Aber Wallis hatte über zwölf Männer verfügt und nicht wie er über einige Hunderttausend. Es war eine Demütigung! Der zivile Flügel der Partei hatte sicherlich auch schon davon erfahren und überlegte, wie man ihm einen Strick daraus drehen konnte, einen sehr dicken Strick, der seine Position in der Partei möglichst knapp halten sollte. Er fing an zu grübeln, wie man den Spieß herumdrehen könnte – die Industrie musste einfach härter an einer Alternative für Delta VII arbeiten, bessere Schiffe bauen und dies nicht nur der VEGA überlassen, alles Themen, die er bei der Gala bei Capeletti ansprechen würde. Man musste gewappnet sein...in diesem Moment entdeckte er Emma Rodriguez und wußte, dass die Chance auf einen romantischen Abend mit ihr ebenfalls vertan war.

Sie lag auf dem großen Wohnzimmersofa und schlief, einen Arm um seinen Hund gelegt. Der Collie mochte sie, ein gutes Zeichen, denn Smith verließ sich ein wenig auf das Urteil seines Hundes, was andere Menschen anging. Er selbst war nie ein besonders guter Menschenkenner gewesen, wie er sich selbst eingestand. Rodriguez hatte ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und sich eingerollt wie ein schlafendes Kind. Als der Hund ihn entdeckte, sprang er vom Sofa und lief auf ihn zu, ohne jedoch zu bellen, also schlief Emma weiter, nachdem sie einmal leise geseufzt hatte.

„Verräterin!" schimpfte der General leise, seinen Collie meinend. Rodriguez Kleidung war ein wenig verrutscht, und der konnte trotz ihrer recht züchtigen Bluse ein Stückchen von ihrer Unterwäsche sehen. Damit würde er sich wohl heute zufrieden geben müssen, denn heute brauchte er ihre Unterstützung nur noch rein dienstlich. Er weckte sie sanft, in dem er leise ihren Vornamen in ihr Ohr raunte.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er ihr einen starken Kaffee gekocht, um sie wachzuhalten und ging mit ihr in seinem Arbeitszimmer Dumonts Protokolle durch. Sie gab es nicht offen zu, aber an ihrem leichten Kopfschütteln erkannte er, wie sehr sie sich über die Dummheit der III. Abteilung amüsierte. Der gesamte Fluchtplan war abgesprochen gewesen, die Beamten hätten lediglich richtig hinhören müssen. Smith konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber glaubte in Emmas Gesicht einen Hauch von Schadenfreude über Dumonts Versagen herauslesen zu können. Smith konnte nicht anders, er musste ihr wider Willen Recht geben. Seine Ambitionen würde er mit einem solchen Team nicht in die Tat umsetzen können, er brauchte neue, klügere Menschen um sich herum und war froh darum, einen bereits neben sich sitzen zu haben.

„Sie sehen, Emma, ich bin von vollkommen unfähigen Mitarbeitern umgeben", sagte er und schenkte ihr noch einen Kaffee nach. Sie sah müde aus, und er begrub die Hoffnung auf einen romantischen Abend endgültig. Aber sie hielt tapfer durch und sah einen Bericht nach dem anderen durch, auch wenn sie hin und wieder gähnen musste. „Noch nicht einmal ein ordentliches, lückenloses Überwachungsnetzwerk können sie aufbauen."

„Es fehlt diesen Leuten sicherlich nicht an der Technik", erwiderte sie, „sondern an der notwendigen Fantasie. Ein nächtliches Trommelkonzert und ein Bordingenieur, der plötzlich beginnt, Kleider zu zeichnen, ich muss sagen, wir haben es hier mit sehr kreativen Menschen zu tun."

„Kreativ nennen Sie das?" Ihre Aussage traf ihn hart, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. „Ich nenne es eher heimtückisch und verräterisch."

„Das kommt wohl auf die Perspektive an." Sie lachte ihn an, was ihn erneut bedauern ließ, dass sich heute wohl nichts zwischen ihnen abspielen würde. Scheinbar bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie sehr sie ihn damit traf. „Und es sollte dem Geheimdienst eine Warnung sein, sich nicht nur auf Drohungen und Abhörwagen zu verlassen. Ich denke, das hat die Delta-Crew nur um so entschlossener gemacht."

Unschlüssig rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel, worauf wollte sie hinaus? Er hatte keine Alternative zu einer gewaltsamen Übernahme des Schiffs und seiner Crew gesehen, Harris und seine Männer hatten Johnson ihren Mangel an Kooperationsbereitschaft nur zu deutlich gemacht. Aber Emma Rodriguez musste es wohl aus diesem Blickwinkel sehen, sie war keine Soldatin. Manchmal erschien es ihm, als gäbe es einige unüberbrückbare Gegensätze zwischen ihnen, die ihm damals im Gefängnis nie aufgefallen waren. Heute war sie tatsächlich viel selbstbewusster als früher, was ihm oft unheimlich wurde. Er fragte sich, ob er sich nicht in den Gedanken verrannt hatte, sie verstünde ihn besser als die meisten Menschen. „Das hört sich fast so an, als würden Sie die Partei der Crew ergreifen, Emma."

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht, „ich versuche nur, wie sie zu denken. Hätten Sie denn an Harris Stelle aufgegeben? Wahrscheinlich doch eher nicht, oder?"

Damit hatte sie vermutlich recht, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, sich in Commander Harris hineinzuversetzen, der ihm das kostbare Schiff vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Dieser Mistkerl hatte die gesamte strategische Raumflotte blamiert und damit auch auf gewisse Weise ihn selbst. „Es ist jetzt auch müßig, darüber nachzudenken", sagte er resigniert, „aber ich werde meine Lehren daraus ziehen. Dieses Schiff ist verdammt wichtig für mich, wenn wir uns auf die Dauer gegen die Raumstreitkräfte der VOR durchsetzen wollen. Am liebsten würde ich Harris persönlich an die Wand stellen."

„Das würde wohl kaum noch etwas nützen, Sir", erwiderte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen. Es fühlte sich warm und weich an und erinnerte ihn daran, weswegen er sie ursprünglich eingeladen hatte. Sie hatte hübsche Hände, die nicht so kräftig waren wie die einer Pilotin und trug auch die Fingernägel nicht so kurz.

„Sie haben recht, wie sollten nichts überstürzen und unsererseits einen Plan entwerfen, wie wir das verdammte Schiff zurückbekommen." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie vorsichtig. „Aber Sie sehen aus, als bräuchten Sie dringend Schlaf, ich lasse Ihnen ein Gästezimmer zurechtmachen."

Zu seiner Enttäuschung sah sie fast ein bisschen erleichtert aus. „Das wäre mir tatsächlich recht, Sir", sagte sie und wollte schon aufstehen. Dann aber hielt sie noch einmal inne. „In der ganzen Aufregung habe ich ganz vergessen, mich noch einmal für Ihr Geschenk zu bedanken – das war sehr großzügig von Ihnen, und vor allem sehr unerwartet."

„Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich Ihnen schenken könnte." Ihre Antwort klang in seinen Ohren zwar freundlich, aber keineswegs so enthusiastisch, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Was – so schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – wenn Emma Rodriguez gar nicht das gleiche wie er empfand, sondern ihn lediglich als Vorgesetzten sah? Die Möglichkeit hatte er bisher nicht in Betracht gezogen, aber sie versetzte ihn in Nervosität. „Der Rubin schien mir so gut zu Ihnen zu passen, ich hoffe, er gefällt Ihnen."

„Er ist wunderschön." Zu seiner Überraschung beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und streifte kurz mit den Lippen seine Wange. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein so kostbares Geschenk bekomme."

Wenigstens das war ein Erfolg, dachte er, als sie ihn wenige Minuten später in seiner Frustration über die geglückte Flucht der Delta VII zurück ließ.


	13. Die Wahrheit über Collins

**Die Wahrheit über Collins**

Fast beschwingt stieg Emma aus ihrem Dienstwagen und schritt in Begleitung ihrer Begleiter auf den Eingang des VEGA Verwaltungsgebäudes zu. Ihre Müdigkeit – ihr waren nur wenige Stunden Schlaf in einem der Gästezimmer des Ministeriums verblieben – hatte sie mit einer Kanne Kaffee und der Freude auf den bevorstehenden Termin überwunden. Der letzte Abend hatte auch sie ein wenig verwirrt, vor allem ihre Verabschiedung von Smith, was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, seine Hoffnungen auch noch zu nähren? Wieso gelang es ihm immer wieder, dass sie auch noch Mitleid für ihn empfand, er, der letzte Mensch, der Mitleid verdiente und diese Regung wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal kannte? Wie so oft wusste sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr, wer hier wen manipuliert hatte, sie ihn oder er sie. Sein Geschenk jedenfalls hatte sie nicht im Gästezimmer zurücklassen wollen, sondern hütete es wie einen Schatz in ihrer Handtasche. Es stimmte tatsächlich, sie hatte noch nie so kostbaren Schmuck besessen und hatte sich tatsächlich davon beeindrucken lassen...

Jan Makonnen hatte ihr eine ihrer Uniformen und frische Wäsche gebracht, also musste sie keinen Umweg über ihre Wohnung nehmen, sondern konnte direkt zu VEGA aufbrechen. Hätte Colonel Dumont sie gesehen, wäre ihm sicherlich gleich die Vermutung in den Sinn gekommen, sie empfände pure Schadenfreude über das Missgeschick des Generals von letzter Nacht, aber da Emma den Aufruhr um dieses Schiff ohnehin nie ganz verstanden hatte, beflügelte sie tatsächlich die Aussicht, einige alte Bekannte wiederzutreffen. Wenn sie Schadenfreude empfunden hätte, dann eher wegen Dumont selbst, der nicht im Stande war, zwischen den Zeilen einer einfachen zwischenmenschlichen Unterhaltung zu lesen. Falls der Navigator der Delta VII seiner Frau nun tatsächlich ein hübsches Kleid zur Feier der geglückten Flucht gekauft hatte, so gönnte Emma es ihr von Herzen. Der General hatte den Verlust des Schiffes scheinbar ebenfalls einigermaßen verwunden, vielleicht redete er sich ein, es handele sich um ein einmaliges Missgeschick, das einem Mann wie ihm nur deshalb zugestoßen war, weil er sich nicht selbst um alles gekümmert hatte. Dieser Gedanke und Emmas gutes Zureden hatten ihn jedenfalls ruhiger gestimmt und einigen Menschen den Hals gerettet.

Mit dem Delta Programm hatte sie sich bisher nur am Rande beschäftigt, indem sie der Leitung ein paar Tipps zur Durchführung eines Langzeittestprogramms gegeben hatte, das in den Tagen der allerersten Marsmission zu Beginn des Jahrhunderts durchgeführt worden war. Emma hatte es ein wenig modifiziert und den Bedingungen der modernen Raumfahrt angepasst, vor allem was den Innenraumfaktor anging. Waren die unglücklichen Astronauten seinerzeit aufgrund der damals notwendigen dicken Strahlenschutzwände für lange Zeit auf engstem Raum eingepfercht gewesen wie Mäuse in einem Laborkäfig, so blieb ihnen heute weitaus mehr Raum, um sich auch einmal zurückziehen zu können, was das Aggressionspotential deutlich senkte. Um die technischen Details mochten sich andere kümmern.

Emmas heitere Stimmung schien auch auf Jan Makonnen überzugehen, der ihr weiterhin als Begleiter zugeteilt worden war. Nachdem Emma den General überzeugt hatte, dass der junge Finne für die harten Aufgaben der III. Abteilung nicht geeignet war, ihr aber gute Dienste leisten konnte, wurde seine Versetzung in Emmas Ressort beschlossen. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, das zuerst mit Makonnen selbst zu besprechen, aber für Smith stand die Entscheidung fest, und Jan selbst schien ebenfalls davon angetan zu sein. Auf seine Art brachte er Emma große Bewunderung entgegen und freute sich darauf, sie in Zukunft unterstützen zu dürfen, auch wenn das zunächst einmal hieß, ihr zuzuarbeiten, ihr Akten hinterherzutragen oder wie in diesem Moment die Tür zu öffnen, indem er zuerst unter die Lichtschranke trat.

In der Halle kam ihr der Direktor mit gehetzt wirkendem aber beflissenem Gesicht entgegen, auch er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht wohl kein Auge mehr zugetan, war er doch einer der ersten gewesen, den Smiths Zorn traf. Segovia reichte ihr eine schlaffe, feuchte Hand und bot sogleich an, einen Rundgang zu den einzelnen Abteilungen zu unternehmen. Unauffällig – wie sie hoffte – wischte sich Emma ihre Hand an der Jacke ab und gab vor, sich sehr auf diese Besichtigung zu freuen. Sie wurde hierbei in ihrer Hoffnung, Bekannte wiederzusehen, rasch enttäuscht, auch bei VEGA schien ein Großteil des alten Personals ausgetauscht worden zu sein, seitdem dieser unsympathische Mann das Amt des Direktors übernommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich beklommen und fragte sich, ob alle diese Menschen verhaftet oder einfach entlassen worden waren. Hier und dort sah sie ein bekanntes Gesicht und grüßte hinüber, aber die Menschen benahmen sich recht seltsam und hasteten weiter, als hätten sie den Gruß nicht gesehen. Emma versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung herunterzuschlucken und bemühte sich, mit Segovia so etwas wie eine Konversation zu führen. Er gab sich dann auch sichtliche Mühe, ihr eine interessante Führung durch das Gebäude zu bieten – so als wisse er nicht, dass sie hier bereits gearbeitet hatte - und wies wiederholt auf die Maßnahmen hin, die er seit seinem Amtseintritt zur Steigerung der Arbeitseffektivität eingeleitet habe. Natürlich ließ er auch einfließen, dass sich die Techniker unter seiner Leitung rund um die Uhr mit Alternativen für das Delta-Programm befassten, vor allem was die Triebwerkssysteme der Militärschiffe betraf. Emma kam kaum dazu, Zwischenfragen zu stellen, denn Segovia sprach in einem fort, so als habe er über Nacht ein PR-Konzept zu ihrem Empfang vorbereitet. Zwar verstand sie nicht viel von Technik, aber allein die wortreichen Erklärungen des neuen Direktors mussten jeden einigermaßen klar denkenden Menschen misstrauisch machen. Segovia redete buchstäblich um sein Leben.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir eine der Konstruktionshallen zu zeigen?" fragte Emma, nachdem sie durch endlose Planungsbüros mit ansprechenden 3D-Grafiken auf modernen Bildschirmen gelaufen waren. „Ich würde gerne etwas von der praktischen Arbeit Ihres Teams sehen, Professor."

„Aber selbstverständlich nicht, Madam", erwiderte Segovia eilfertig. „Es ist dort zwar etwas laut, aber wenn Sie das nicht stört..."

„Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal bei VEGA", sagte sie möglichst beiläufig, „den Lärm kenne ich, aber es stört mich wirklich nicht."

Als sie die große Halle betraten, fühlte sich Emma fast wie zu Hause, auch wenn der Lärm tatsächlich ohrenbetäubend war. In einer Isolationskammer wurde gerade das Modell eines Antriebs getestet, um den möglichen Schub zu simulieren, trotz der dicken Wände drang das Geräusch durch die verschiedenen Schichten in die Halle hinein. An einer anderen Stelle wurde gerade ein Taurus Zerstörer gewartet, auf den Gerüsten, die ihn umgaben, kletterte fast ein Dutzend Techniker herum. Emma sah aber auch einen Prototypen der Alphaklasse, eines Kurierschiffs, das zur schnellen Überbringung kleinerer Lasten zwischen den Raumstationen diente. Diese neuere Version schien ein wenig schmaler gebaut zu sein als ihr Vorgänger, damit sie auch in der Atmosphäre der Erde problemlos einsetzbar war. Überall fuhren kleine Wagen mit Technikern herum, die Werkzeuge oder Material beförderten.

„Wir testen gerade einen neuen Treibstoff für den Taurus", rief Segovia, um den Krach zu übertönen. „Das Projekt hat absoluten Vorrang für uns, damit wir dem General so schnell wie möglich Ergebnisse liefern können."

„Ich werde ihm natürlich ausführlich von ihren Bemühungen unterrichten", erwiderte Emma und reckte gleichzeitig den Hals, um auch hier nach alten Bekannten Ausschau zu halten. Ob Commander Serafin wohl noch für VEGA arbeitete? Oder hatten sie ihn auch schon entlassen? Sie nahm sich vor, bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen. „Können wir einen Rundgang durch die Halle machen?"

Auch hier stimmte Segovia eilfertig zu. Emma nahm Kurs auf den Zerstörer, um sich die Wartungsarbeiten näher anzusehen, als sie plötzlich glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Unterhalb des Gerüstes stand ein ihr wohl bekannter Mann und unterhielt sich mit einem der Techniker, beide lachten über einen Witz, den einer von beiden wohl gemacht hatte. Erstaunt beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, es mussten noch etwa hundert Meter bis zu dem Schiff sein. Auf Segovia, der hinter ihr her eilte, achtete sie kaum noch, sie sah nur noch den Mann, der eigentlich gar nicht hier sein dürfte. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, einfach loszulaufen, um ihn näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

Was suchte Haymann bei VEGA?

Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sie nie wieder bekommen, Haymann zu sprechen und suchte dringend nach einem Vorwand, ihre Leibwächter abschütteln zu können. Schließlich beschloss sie, dass es keinerlei Grund gab, ihre Bekanntschaft mit ihm zu verheimlichen, zumal sie ja auch schon während des Presseballs mit ihm zusammen gesehen worden war. Sie konnte also davon ausgehen, dass der Geheimdienst von ihrer Bekanntschaft wusste, und es gab keinen Grund, irgend etwas an den Haaren herbeizuziehen.

Der verwirrte Segovia hatte sie inzwischen eingeholt und stammelte eine Entschuldigung, er könne bei ihrem jugendlichen Schritt nicht mehr mithalten.

„Professor, ich glaube ich habe da jemanden entdeckt, den ich kenne, allerdings vom Militär." Emma beugte sich zu Segovia hinüber und gab sich, als wolle sie ihm ein intimes Geheimnis anvertrauen. Da sie gegen den Lärm anbrüllen musste, wirkte dies wohl ein wenig seltsam. „Gibt es da eine Zusammenarbeit, von der ich nichts weiß?"

Segovia ließ sich sofort auf ihren Verschwörertonfall ein und senkte die Stimme. „Nichts offizielles, Madam, nur ein paar alte Verbindungen. Das Hauptquartier duldet sie in der Hoffnung, einige Informationen über die Zustände auf der Venus zu erhalten - offizieller Tratsch sozusagen."

Emma deutete durch ein Kopfnicken an, sie habe ihn verstanden und entschuldigte sich bei Segovia. Nun musste sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie ohne Zuhörer – direkte wie indirekte – mit Haymann sprechen konnte. Sie winkte dem Colonel zu, aber er schien sie nicht zu beachten. Würde auch er so tun, als kannte er sie nicht mehr? Was war hier los? Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie sich über Nacht in ein albtraumhaftes Geschöpf verwandelt, vor dem die Menschen flohen und ihre Kinder in Sicherheit brachten. Zutiefst verstört ging sie auf Haymann zu, der sich am anderen Ende der Werkhalle noch immer mit dem Techniker unterhielt und sie weiterhin ignorierte. Jan wollte ihr mit zwei Männern der III. Abteilung folgen, aber Emma bat sie, zurückzubleiben, was sie widerwillig akzeptierten.

Emma winkte noch einmal und rief Haymanns Namen quer durch die Halle, in der Hoffnung, das Dröhnen der Maschinen übertönen zu können. Endlich schien der Colonel sie zu bemerken, reagierte aber noch immer nicht auf ihren Gruß. Stattdessen verabschiedete er sich ohne Eile von seinem Gesprächspartner und ging mit ruhigem Schritt auf einen Seitenausgang zu. Obwohl Emma sich fast schon lächerlich vorkam, wie sie unter den neugierigen Augen Segovias und ihrer Bewacher dem Colonel hinterher lief – es würde sicherlich einen detailfreudigen Bericht an Dumont geben – sah sie es auch nicht ein, ihren Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme aufzugeben. Da Haymann sich nicht beeilte, musste sie wenigstens selbst auch nicht in einen Laufschritt verfallen, sondern konnte ein straffes Schritttempo beibehalten. Bald erreichte sie die Seitentür, durch die Haymann die Halle verlassen hatte und fand sich in einem Gang wieder, von dem einige Türen abzweigten, hinter denen sich wohl weitere Planungsbüros befanden. Kurz vor ihr lief allerdings auch noch ein Quergang vorbei und der Colonel war nirgends zu sehen. Emma fluchte leise.

„Emma!"

Die Stimme kam von links. Sie folgte dem Rufer, in dem sie zurecht Colonel Haymann vermutete und fühlte sich plötzlich von seinen Armen gepackt. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihr den Mund zu und zerrte sie durch eine der Türen, hinter denen es aufdringlich nach Putzmittel roch – ein Abstellraum für Reinigungsroboter. Trotz Emmas gedämpften Protest zog Haymann sie in eine Ecke der Kammer und schloß die Tür ab. Dann endlich gab er ihren Mund frei.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden, Haymann?" schimpfte sie. „Warum führen Sie sich so merkwürdig auf?"

„Das wollte ich gerade Sie fragen", erwiderte Haymann zornig. „Wie können Sie das Risiko eingehen, mich in aller Öffentlichkeit anzusprechen, noch dazu in Begleitung dieses unsäglichen Segovia!"

„Der Geheimdienst weiß doch, dass wir uns kennen", wiegelte sie ab. „Es wäre viel auffälliger gewesen, Sie plötzlich nicht mehr zu grüßen. Sagen Sie mir lieber, was Sie auf die Erde führt, noch dazu in die Höhle des Löwen. Sie hier zu sehen, war so ziemlich das letzte, was ich erwartet hätte."

„Zeigen Sie mir zuerst Ihren Hinterkopf, Emma!" Haymanns Stimme klang fast schrill. „Bevor ich ein weiteres Wort mit Ihnen rede, will ich Ihren Hinterkopf sehen!"

„Sind Sie vollkommen verrückt geworden, Haymann? Was glauben Sie dort zu finden?"

Statt einer Antwort packte Haymann sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie herum, da Emma zu verdutzt war, wehrte sie sich nicht, auch nicht, als Haymann die Spange ihres Zopfes löste und mit der flachen Hand ihren Schädel abtastete. Er wiederholte den Vorgang zweimal, nun fand Emma wieder zu ihrer Geistesgegenwart zurück und riss sich los. Sie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht als ein paar ihrer Haare in Haymanns Hand zurückblieben.

„Was soll das?" rief sie außer sich. „Sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

Haymanns Gesicht wirkte ein wenig entspannter, aber er war keineswegs beruhigt. „Entschuldigen Sie, Emma, aber ich musste das tun, ich konnte mir sonst nicht sicher sein."

„Was tun?" Haymann schien ihr plötzlich sehr verändert zu sein, nicht mehr so heiter wie früher, sicher hatte er einen Grund für seine seltsame Untersuchung. „Warum wühlen Sie meine Haare durcheinander? Wie soll ich das gleich meinen Leuten erklären?"

„Ihren Leuten?" Erneut das Misstrauen in seiner Stimme. „Sie betrachten sich jetzt also jetzt als Teil des Systems und machen nicht mehr nur aus Angst mit?"

„Es blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als nachzugeben, als der General mich bat, diesen Posten zu übernehmen", erwiderte sie eisig. „Darauf wollen Sie doch hinaus, oder?"

„Ja, darauf will ich hinaus. Hatten Sie mir nicht versprochen, mir eine Nachricht zu senden? Bisher habe ich nichts von Ihnen gehört, aber die Fernsehbilder sprechen Bände. Ich habe keine Frau gesehen, die zur Mitarbeit gezwungen wurde, sondern eine überzeugte Anhängerin des Generals! Eine glühende Aktivistin der Reinigenden Flamme..."

„Wenn ich das wirklich wäre, würde ich wohl jetzt um Hilfe schreien! Es hat sich einfach noch keine Möglichkeit geboten, Ihnen etwas zu schicken, Sie müssten doch wissen, unter welcher Überwachung das Kommunikationssystem zur Venus steht!"

„Ich kenne viele Menschen, die es dennoch schaffen, weil sie bereit sind, das Risiko einzugehen. Deswegen bin ich auch hier, um weitere solche mutigen Menschen zu finden. Aber das sind Sie wohl nicht mehr, weil Sie sich einen bequemen Platz an der Seite des Generals verschafft haben, wie auch immer Sie das angestellt haben!"

Emma wusste genau, worauf er anspielte und bemühte sich, sich ihren Zorn nicht anmerken zu lassen. Leider hatte Haymann ja recht, aber er steckte auch nicht in ihren Schuhen. „Und was hat das mit meinen Haaren zu tun? Warum haben Sie sie mir fast ausgerissen? War das ein Versuch, mich für das Fernsehen unattraktiver zu machen?"

„Wollen Sie etwas behaupten, Sie wüssten nicht, warum ich dort nachgeschaut habe?"

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht klären Sie mich auf, gibt es eine Gräueltat des Generals, von der ich noch nichts weiß?" Emma staunte über die Ironie in ihrem Tonfall, wieder einmal wusste sie nicht mehr genau, auf wessen Seite sie stand.

„Mir scheint, der General weiht Sie tatsächlich nicht in alles ein, sonst würden Sie klarer sehen, mit wem Sie sich da eingelassen haben." Haymann wirkte plötzlich sehr erschöpft und ließ sich auf eine Putzmittelkiste sinken. Er rieb sich mit der Hand die Augen, als helfe ihm das, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Wir haben es von Brandis erfahren, dem Piloten der Delta VII. Er hat es bei Collins das erste Mal gesehen."

„Brandis hat Collins ermordet, so viel habe ich auch gehört. Das hat mir im Übrigen zu meinem Karriereschub verholfen, um das einmal klarzustellen." Auch wenn sie diesen Piloten nur aus Erzählungen kannte, schien er großen indirekten Einfluss auf ihr Leben zu nehmen, wie sie irritiert feststellte. „Eigentlich sollte Collins nämlich meinen jetzigen Job machen."

„Nun, Collins hat den General aber nicht freiwillig unterstützt. Smiths Ärzte haben ein wenig nachgeholfen, so wie sie wahrscheinlich auch bei Hirschmann nachgeholfen haben." Haymann straffte sich. „Übrigens war es ein Unfall, das mit Collins. Brandis wollte ihn nicht ermorden, aber der Journalist ist wohl während eines Wortgefechts auf ihn los. Wir haben alles per Funk erfahren, über einen geschützten Kanal, gestern Nacht, nachdem die Delta VII sich außerhalb der Reichweite der strategischen Raumflotte befand."

Emma ahnte nichts Gutes, die Geschichte mit Hirschmann war ihr tatsächlich seltsam vorgekommen, aber das hatte sie Haymann ja schon während des Presseballs erzählt. Sie hatte damals an eine medikamentöse Beeinflussung geglaubt. „Aber jetzt sagen Sie mir doch endlich, was mit meinem Kopf sein soll!"

Haymann griff in die Innentasche seiner Kombination und zog ein Foto heraus, es musste ein großes Risiko für ihn gewesen sein, es mitzubringen, denn er lauschte noch einmal auf den Gang hinaus, bevor er es Emma zeigte. „Der General hat sich einen Traum erfüllt, den er mit allen Diktatoren vor sich teilt", Haymanns Stimme troff von ätzender Ironie. „Er kann Menschen per Knopfdruck fernsteuern."

Emma griff nicht gleich zu dem Bild, die Information verschlug ihr fast die Sprache. „Haymann, das ist doch jetzt Unsinn", erwiderte sie ohne großen Nachdruck, „das kann doch nur Unsinn sein, wie soll denn das gehen? Wir wissen doch noch viel zu wenig über das menschliche Gehirn für solche Eingriffe..."

Haymann reichte ihr das Foto und Emma begriff, was er meinte. Sie hatten Collins etwas eingepflanzt, das wie eine winzige Antenne geformt war und sich einige Zentimeter über den Hinterkopf zog – es sah aus wie in einem abstrusen Albtraum, ein silbriges Geflecht wie ein Pilzbefall, das normalerweise wohl unter dem Haar verborgen sein sollte. Danach hatte Haymann bei ihr gesucht, und deshalb hatte der Journalist plötzlich seine politischen Überzeugungen über den Haufen geworfen und sich auf die Seite der Reinigenden Flamme geschlagen, und aus diesem Grund war er in Streit mit seinem alten Freund von der VEGA geraten. Es war geplant gewesen, allerdings umgekehrt, wahrscheinlich hatte Collins den Piloten unter Druck setzen sollen, mit dem Regime zu kooperieren.

„Glauben Sie mir jetzt?"

„Natürlich glaube ich Ihnen! Ich verstehe jetzt sogar einiges besser, Collins, Hirschmann, deswegen musste der Präsident wieder ins Hospital zurück. Weil er ein alter Mann ist, funktionierte es bei ihm wohl nicht so reibungslos wie bei Collins. Auch wenn ich noch nicht recht begreife, wie es funktioniert, es passt sehr gut ins Bild..." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh mein Gott, das ist so schrecklich, wie soll ich bloß da wieder hinausgehen und so tun als wüsste ich von nichts? Und warum hat er es mit mir nicht auch gemacht?"

„Emma, wenn Sie uns wirklich helfen wollen, dann ziehen Sie die Sache jetzt durch und finden Sie einen Weg, uns über die Ereignisse im Ministerium auf dem Laufenden zu halten!" Haymann stand auf und klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. „Warum man Sie noch nicht operiert hat, weiß ich nicht, ich kann es nur vermuten. Offensichtlich hält der General viel von Ihnen, das müssen wir ausnutzen, auch wenn es hart für Sie werden wird."

„Aber das ist so ekelhaft!" rief sie aus. Sie hatte niemals selbst gesehen, was mit den Gegnern des Generals geschah und konnte es sich nur zusammenreimen. Allein diese Vorstellung war schon grauenhaft genug und raubte ihr den Mut zum Widerstand. Offensichtlich aber plante der General mit seinen engsten Vertrauten noch weitaus skrupellosere Dinge als die Verhaftung aller Dissidenten und Einschränkungen der persönlichen Freiheit aller Bürger. Hier ging es um die Schaffung einer neuen Gesellschaft nach der Vorstellung eines einzigen Mannes, der glaubte, eine Mission zur Rettung der Welt zu verfolgen. Smith wollte nicht nur die Handlungen der Menschen kontrollieren, sondern auch ihre Gedanken - wie viel Energie er darauf verschwendete, dies zu erreichen und welche Sorgen es ihm machen musste, dass irgend jemand anders dachte als er -wenn es nicht so schrecklich gewesen wäre, Emma hätte ihn fast bemitleidet. Die Seele dieses Mannes musste ein dunkler, tiefer Abgrund sein, voll von Misstrauen und Verfolgungswahn. Er war einer jener Menschen, die ihren Berufsstand immer wieder vor Rätsel stellten, was mochte in der Entwicklung der Psyche Smiths falsch gelaufen sein, dass er derart paranoid und gleichzeitig eiskalt rational sein konnte? Vielleicht faszinierte sie das an ihm, vielleicht war es das, was sie immer bewogen hatte, sich sein Wohlwollen zu sichern, die Neugier, diesem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen. Sie bekam Angst vor sich selbst, spiegelte sich in ihm vielleicht etwas wieder, was auch in ihr lauerte? Es fiel ihr schwer, Haymanns weiteren Ausführungen zu folgen, so sehr nahm sie der Gedanke gefangen.

„Tut er Ihnen etwas an, wenn Sie mit ihm allein sind?" fragte Haymann, der ihre Bemerkung offensichtlich falsch verstanden hatte, in ihre Gedanken hinein.

Emma musste wider Willen lachen. „Aber nein, mir persönlich geht es gut, er ist sehr aufmerksam zu mir. Darüber hinaus ist bisher längst nicht so viel geschehen, wie die Leute glauben." Ihr Gesicht wurde wider ernst, auch wenn sie an den heutigen Abend dachte, an dem der General sicherlich nicht länger damit zufrieden war, sie im Arm zu halten. „Aber wenn ich all das höre...gibt es keinen Weg, mich einfach mit auf die Venus zu nehmen? Fort aus diesem Irrenhaus? Dann erzähle ich Ihnen gerne alles was ich weiß."

Ihre Frage hörte sich selbst in ihren Ohren halbherzig an.

„Wie soll ich das anstellen?" Haymann sah sie traurig an, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon selbst über diese Lösung nachgedacht. „Bitte, Emma, wenn keine akute Gefahr für Sie besteht, bleiben Sie auf dem Posten und helfen Sie uns! Versuchen Sie dem Widerstand Informationen zuzuspielen, die unsere Chancen vergrößern!"

Emma ärgerte sich ein wenig über Haymanns Reaktion, fast schien es ihr, als wolle er ihr eine Verantwortung zuschieben, die sie unmöglich tragen konnte und sich selbst in den bequemen Hintergrund zurückziehen. Doch ihr blieb keine Wahl, der Weg zu Venus blieb ihr versperrt und sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie den Mut gehabt hätte, dem Colonel spontan zu folgen, ohne nicht wenigstens ein paar persönliche Dinge mitzunehmen. Wollte sie es überhaupt? „Also gut, Haymann, ich tue, was Sie verlangen", erwiderte sie resigniert. „Aber jetzt sollte ich wohl zu meiner Entourage zurückkehren. Die wissen zwar, dass ich mit Ihnen rede, aber so viel gibt es offiziell nicht zwischen uns zu besprechen."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Emma."

„Das werde ich brauchen können." Emma drückte seine Hand und wandte sich der Tür zu.

OOO

Samuel Hirschmann erwachte nur langsam aus dem Nebel des Vergessens, der ihn umgab, nur mühsam konnte er die Ereignisse der letzten Tage rekonstruieren. Zu oft waren Pfleger mit Spritzen zu ihm gekommen, hatten diese in seine Venen gesenkt und ihn in den Schlaf zurückversetzt. Die meiste Zeit des Tages schlief er und wachte nur kurz zu den Mahlzeiten auf, die ihm die selben freundlichen Pfleger an sein Bett brachten. Sein Erinnerungsvermögen schien ihn vollkommen im Stich gelassen zu haben: Bruchstückhaft erinnerte er sich an seine Rede vor den geladenen Journalisten beim Presseball, die ihm irgendwie seltsam vorkam, so anders als alle Reden, die er zuvor gehalten hatte. Auch seine letzte Amtszeit erschien ihm rückblickend in einem ganz anderen Licht, welch Narr war er gewesen, die neue Zeit aufhalten zu wollen, die wunderbare Zukunft der EAAU. Dennoch blieb ihm ein seltsames Gefühl von Heimweh im Herzen, Heimweh nach der alten Zeit, in der die Dinge so kompliziert und dennoch so sinnvoll erschienen waren.

Manchmal wusste er noch nicht einmal mehr, wo er sich gerade befand, in seinem Haus oder in einem komfortablen Krankenbett – war das das Alter? So desorientiert und verwirrt zu sein? Aber Dr. Levy – sein Hausarzt - hatte bisher niemals Anzeichen von Demenz an ihm feststellen können, und so plötzlich stellte diese sich auch in seinem Alter nicht ein. Heutzutage gab es Tests, die sicheren Aufschluss darüber gaben, ob jemand daran litt oder nicht, zudem hätte man ihm ja auch gar nicht erlaubt, noch ein paar Tage im Amt des Präsidenten zu bleiben, wenn es so schlimm um seinen Verstand gestanden hätte. Nun, diese Last hatte ihm glücklicherweise mittlerweile der General von den Schultern genommen, ein junger, dynamischer Politiker, der etwas von diesem Geschäft verstand und klug zu entscheiden wußte.

Aber auch bei diesem Gedanken stellte sich wieder das Gefühl in seinem Herzen ein, ein leichter Schmerz, nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch, ähnlich dem, den ein Mensch empfindet, wenn er nach langen Jahren seine Heimat verlassen muss. Tief im inneren von Hirschmanns Seele rebellierte etwas, das er nicht fassen konnte, ihm aber unterbewusst zu schaffen machte. Es nagte an ihm wie eine unerfüllte Aufgabe, an die der Geist sich nicht erinnerte, aber an die ein Zwicken in der Magengegend dezent aber eindringlich erinnerte. Hirschmann vermochte das Gefühl nicht zu fassen, aber es hatte etwas mit dem General zu tun. Sein Bewusstsein sagte ihm, dass er seine Nachfolge in fähige Hände gelegt hatte, aber eine innere Unruhe teilte ihm das Gegenteil mit. Wahrscheinlich konnte er einfach noch nicht loslassen, nachdem er so viele Jahre direkt und indirekt die Geschicke der EAAU mit geleitet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich sogar daran, dass er und der General einmal in einen Konflikt verwickelt gewesen waren, eine politische Meinungsverschiedenheit, aber nun waren sie wieder versöhnt, wie Vater und Sohn. Ja, er hätte gern einen Sohn wie den General gehabt, wenn schon seine Ziehtochter Ruth sich nicht mehr bei ihm blicken ließ. Mehrmals hatte er schon nach der jungen Frau gefragt, aber seine Pfleger konnten sie nicht ausfindig machen, sie hatte ihn wohl im Stich gelassen, wie schade! Wie sehr man sich doch in einem Menschen täuschen konnte!

Auch heute kamen die Pfleger wieder mehrmals zu ihm, gaben ihm aber nicht so viele Spritzen. Er dürfe wieder nach Hause, versprachen sie, aber da er während seines Komas in eine Privatklinik außerhalb der Hauptstadt verbracht worden sein, hätte die Fahrt etwas länger gedauert. Die Pfleger kleideten ihn an und setzten ihn in einen Rollstuhl. Zum ersten Mal nahm er seine Umgebung wieder richtig wahr.

Da war es, sein vertrautes Haus in den Außenbezirken von Metropolis, dort wo es kaum Wolkenkratzer, sondern nur kleinere Bungalows und Einfamilienhäuser gab, eine Gegend, in der die Bürger in bescheidenem Wohlstand lebten. Und jemand hatte sich sogar um seinen kleinen Garten gekümmert, die Rosenbüsche standen in voller Blüte und dufteten aromatisch. Hirschmann ließ den Pfleger, der seinen Rollstuhl schob, sogar einmal kurz anhalten, damit er eine der Blüten näher betrachten konnte. Aber der Mann schien es eilig zu haben, denn er bestand darauf, in so schnell wie möglich ins Haus zu bringen, um ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer abzusetzen.

Auch hier freute er sich, die vertrauten Möbel wiederzusehen, den schönen Rosenholzschreibtisch, die Glasvitrinen voller antiker Bücher und sein altes, abgesessenes Sofa, auf dem er sein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten pflegte. Im Raum war es angenehm kühl, anders als draußen, wo ein spätsommerlicher, heißer Wind wehte, fast zu warm für diese Jahreszeit.

„So, da wären wir, Herr Präsident – alles ist für Sie bereit!" Der Pfleger schob Hirschmanns Rollstuhl vorsichtig an den Schreibtisch heran, der PC war bereits eingeschaltet. „Der General lässt Ihnen ausrichten, Sie sollen uns mitteilen, wenn Ihnen noch etwas fehlt, eine Assistentin oder Materialien, wir besorgen alles für Sie."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Hirschmann etwas verwirrt. „Fehlen wozu? Und warum bringen Sie mir nicht erst einmal meinen Tee?"

„Aber haben Sie denn den Abgabetermin vergessen, Professor?" Der Pfleger schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Der Verlag erwartet die ersten beiden Kapitel Ihrer Biographie doch bereits in zwei Wochen. Wollten Sie nicht gleich mit dem Schreiben anfangen, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen?"

Hirschmann erinnerte sich an keine Absprache mit irgendeinem Verlag, wohl aber an das Vorhaben, sein Leben schriftlich festzuhalten, als politisches Testament an die junge Generation der EAAU. Er wurde wohl doch vergesslich – oder hatte Ruth das noch für ihn arrangiert? „Nun, einen Tee können Sie mir ja trotzdem wohl vorher noch bringen", insistierte er. „Auf die fünf Minuten kommt es ja wohl nun auch nicht mehr an. Schwarz bitte, und ohne Zucker."

Der Pfleger nickte ergeben und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, während Hirschmann auf den Bildschirm starrte, auf dem eine leere Seite auf ihn wartete. Aus der Küche hörte er das Klappern von Porzellan, während er sich Gedanken zu machen begann, wie er den Text beginnen sollte. Sein Kopf schien auf seltsame Weise leer wie die Seite zu sein und ihm wollte einfach nichts Passendes einfallen, auch wenn er es genoss, wieder daheim zu sein. Irgendetwas rumorte in ihm, auch wenn er nicht benennen konnte was. Das Haus, die Möbel, alles war ihm so vertraut, ja es roch sogar vertraut, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, irgendetwas um ihn herum sei verändert.

Nun, er würde zunächst einmal tun, was alle guten Wissenschaftler taten, wenn sie ein Buch schrieben, eine Gliederung entwerfen. Ein Kapitel überschrieb er mit „Mein Misserfolg in den Verhandlungen mit Peking", auch wenn das in seinen Ohren fremd klang. Aber es würde sich alles finden, wahrscheinlich musste er sich erst einmal wieder zu Hause eingewöhnen.

Als der Pfleger mit der Teekanne zurück kam und er die ersten heißen Schlucke getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich bald schon viel besser. Mit jedem Tropfen des Getränks schienen seine Lebensgeister wieder zu erwachen.


	14. Rache

**Rache**

Ein Abend bei Capeletti, das versprach aufregend zu werden, dort tummelten sie sich, die politischen Freunde des Generals aus Industrie und Wirtschaft, Männer und Frauen, die ihm an Skrupellosigkeit nichts nachstanden. Die Menschen, die ihn aus dem Gefängnis und aus seinem Exil auf Asinara geholt hatten, um ihn zu ihren Zwecken zu benutzen. Die von ihm benutzt wurden, um seine ehrgeizigen Pläne und seine Träume von Allmacht umzusetzen, mit Hilfe all der wissenschaftlichen Tricks und Errungenschaften, die in ihren Labors und Werkstätten entwickelt wurden. Eine grauenvolle Gesellschaft, ein Gespann, das sich zusammengefunden hatte, um die EAAU, wie sie einst gewesen war, für immer zu zerstören - wie hatte Smith es genannt, ihr eine Frischzellenkur angedeihen zu lassen? Hier fanden sich alle üblen Eigenschaften, die ein Mensch besitzen konnte, zusammen, Gier, Eitelkeit, Machthunger und missionarischer Eifer. Dabei wusste niemand dieser Menschen von seinem Gegenüber, ob er wirklich von den Zielen der Reinigenden Flamme überzeugt war, oder nur dabei war, um sich ein Stück des Kuchens zu sichern. Den meisten würde es wohl auch egal sein, wenn nur die Kasse stimmte und die eigenen Interessen nicht zu kurz kamen.

Wie konnte Emma sich in diesem Haifischbecken bewegen, ohne gleich als Abtrünnige erkannt zu werden? Sie hatte für ihren Auftritt ein schlichtes bodenlanges Kleid aus schwarzem Crêpe gewählt, mit hoch angesetzter Taille, die ihr Dekolletee betonte und gleichzeitig ihre Schwachstellen unter fließendem Stoff verschwinden ließ. Das Geschenk des Generals trug sie selbstverständlich ebenfalls, dazu ein paar schlichte goldene Ohrringe. Zwar war ihr nach dem Gespräch mit Haymann nicht nach Feiern zumute, vor allem wenn sie daran dachte, welche Menschen sich heute Abend bei diesem seltsamen Industriellen einfinden würden, aber eventuell erfuhr sie dort je etwas Neues, was sie dem Colonel mitteilen konnte. Smith hatte angedeutet, dass diese Abendveranstaltung zwar offiziell eine ungezwungene Angelegenheit sei, was die Menschen aber dennoch nicht davon abhielt, Geschäfte zu tätigen, Intrigen zu spinnen oder sich aber gegenseitig abzuschätzen – Freund oder Feind? Da Emma nicht damit rechnete, bedeutend genug zu sein, um die Aufmerksamkeit der High Society von Metropolis auf sich zu ziehen, freute sie sich beinahe darauf, aus einer neutralen Zuschauerposition dem seltsamen Treiben zusehen zu können. Von den Galaabenden, welche die Militärakademie oder das Ministerium veranstalteten einmal abgesehen, hatte sie noch nie an einer Dinnerparty teilgenommen und einige recht mädchenhaften Vorstellungen entwickelt, wie es dort wohl zugehen mochte. Ob wohl alle Anwesenden Mitglieder der Reinigenden Flamme waren oder einige nur Sympathisanten? Sah man den zivilen Mitgliedern der Partei irgendwie an, dass sie zu diesem Verein von Fanatikern gehörten? Dem selben Verein, zu dem sie unzweifelhaft bald auch gehörte? Wie viele mochten beigetreten sein, weil sie wie Emma fürchteten, sonst in der neuen Zeit nicht überleben zu können? Aber sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass der General etwas von etwa fünfzig Anwesenden erzählt hatte, es musste so etwas wie der innere Kreis sein. Und sie ging an seiner Seite hin. Eigentlich konnte ihr nichts geschehen, so lang sie nur dicht genug an der Seite des führenden Hais schwamm.

Um halb Acht klingelte es an ihrer Tür – da übliche Klingeln der III. Abteilung, das keinen Aufschub duldete, aber Emma saß ohnehin schon seit einer halben Stunde wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto unheimlicher wurde es ihr bei dem Gedanken, sich unter so vielen Parteitreuen zu bewegen. Was sollte sie nur mit Ihnen reden? Sie fürchtete sich davor, jemandem könne auffallen, dass sie rein gar keine Begeisterung für die Reinigende Flamme aufbrachte oder ihr die geheuchelte Zustimmung an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und nahm dann ihre Handtasche und eine schwarze Seidenstola, die sie von ihrer Urgroßmutter geerbt hatte. Die alte Dame war für ihre Schlagfertigkeit berühmt gewesen, Emma hoffte, etwas davon würde sich auf sie heute Abend übertragen.

„Wie großartig Sie aussehen, Emma!" Der General empfing sie in seinem lang gestreckten Dienstwagen, in dessen Inneren der gesamte Innere Kreis Platz gehabt hätte. Aber nur er erwartete sie – ohne seinen Hund, dafür in Galauniform. Emma errötete und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Sitz sinken.

„Ich habe mein Bestes getan, Sie, um Sie nicht zu blamieren." Sie sortierte ihr Kleid, um nicht vollkommen zerknittert bei Capeletti anzukommen. „Ist eigentlich außer uns noch jemand vom inneren Kreis dort?"

„Dumont und Levinson haben eine Einladung erhalten, soweit ich weiß, wahrscheinlich auch Conti."

Hermanns also nicht. Kein Wunder, er hasste wahrscheinlich auch Italiener. „Levinson, wie schön", sagte Emma mit echter Erleichterung. „Gibt es etwas, was ich bedenken muss, um mich nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen hineinzubefördern?"

„Ihre Vorsicht in allen Ehren, aber Sie sollten nicht ins andere Extrem verfallen. Seien Sie einfach Emma Rodriguez, nur aus diesem Grunde habe ich Sie gebeten, mich zu begleiten." Er lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. „Und ich befehle Ihnen zudem, dass Sie sich gut amüsieren."

„Auf Befehl geht das wohl schlecht. Ich habe furchtbare Angst, ich könnte etwas falsches sagen oder tun und mich damit bei der Highsociety unbeliebt machen."

„Von diesem Gedanken sollten Sie sich ganz schnell frei machen, dort belauert jeder den anderen. Außerdem sind Sie mit mir dort, die Frauen werden Sie hassen wie die Pest, aber machen Sie sich nichts daraus."

„Das klingt nicht sehr ermutigend, Sir."

„Das ist es auch nicht", er lachte, „aber ich will, dass Sie sich daran gewöhnen. Das gehört alles zur Ausbildung."

„Zu welcher Ausbildung?" Emma verspürte ein Ziehen im Magen.

„Zur Ausbildung der besten Ministerin für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, welche die EAAU je gesehen hat. Ich will, dass Sie dort später auch alleine hingehen können, ohne Schweißausbrüche zu bekommen."

Emma war ein bisschen enttäuscht über diese rein dienstliche Beschreibung, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich schon ein wenig an seine Komplimente gewöhnt. „Sie wollen mich nur noch allein dort hin schicken, Sir?" fragte sie resigniert, worauf er erneut lachte.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie lieber in meiner Begleitung sind." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Ich sage doch, wir sind ein gutes Team, Emma Rodriguez."

Wider Willen stellte sie fest, dass es ihr nicht unangenehm war, von ihm berührt zu werden und wieder kamen ihr Haymanns Worte in den Sinn. Fast geriet sie ins Grübeln, ob es inzwischen schon feinere Methoden der Menschenbeeinflussung gab als Collins Drahtgeflecht - und der General sie bei ihr angewandt hatte. „Ich fürchte, Sie setzen zu viele Erwartungen in mich, Sir."

„Emma, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für Sie, von der bisher nur Levinson etwas weiß", erwiderte er, „deshalb auch diese kleine Lektion für Sie. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen nach Europa reisen um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen und Sie werden hier die Stellung halten müssen."

„Wegen der Unruhen?" fragte sie besorgt. „Ist das nicht zu gefährlich?"

„Deshalb werde ich Sie auch nicht mitnehmen können, auch wenn es ein gutes Erprobungsfeld für Sie wäre", er sah tatsächlich so aus, als sorge er sich um sie. „Aber ich muss dorthin, um mich selbst um die Truppen zu kümmern. Endlich mal wieder ein militärischer Einsatz!"

Glücklicherweise blieb Emma die Notwendigkeit einer Antwort erspart, denn in diesem Moment kam ein prachtvolles, hell erleuchtetes Haus in Sicht, scheinbar die Kopie einer südländischen Villa, aufgepfropft auf das Firmengebäude der Neopharm. Emma erkannte sogar eine eigene Klimaeinheit, die dem imposanten Haus samt Garten unabhängig von den ohnehin künstlich generierten frühlingshaften Wetterverhältnissen in Metropolis stets stabiles Wetter garantierte. Aus der Luft ließen sich ferner ein großer Pool und ein weitläufiger Landeplatz erkennen, auf dem schon neben den Fahrzeugen der Gäste ein paar Wagen der III. Abteilung bereit standen, um die Sicherheit des Generals zu gewährleisten. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher konnte Emma sehen, dass sogar die eintreffenden Gäste Sicherheitskontrollen unterzogen wurden. Sie sprach den ihn darauf an.

„Es lässt sich nicht ableugnen, dass es unvernünftige Menschen gibt, die meinen Tod wünschen", erwiderte er mit Gelassenheit. „Leider gibt es auch Anhänger der Partei, die lieber einen Zivilisten an meiner Stelle sähen, jetzt, da wir das Licht der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr zu scheuen brauchen. Es ist schon eine Schande, Emma, ich habe für diese Partei meine Karriere bei der strategischen Raumflotte aufs Spiel gesetzt und nun will man mich wieder ins Abseits stellen."

„Ich verstehe, Sir", erwiderte Emma, „es geht heute Abend also auch ein wenig darum, Präsenz zu beweisen? Und eine kleine, interne Kurskorrektur durchzuführen?"

„Sie sind wirklich klug, Emma. Genau, darum geht es."

Das Schiff setzte zur Landung an. „Wie gut, dass ich es diesmal rechtzeitig begriffen habe", entgegnete Emma mit sanfter Ironie. „Ich werde mich bemühen, nicht querzuschießen."

Bei ihrer Ankunft wurden sie bereits von Andrea Capeletti erwartet, Smith altem Freund – wirklichen Freund – der sich beeilte, Emma aus dem Wagen zu helfen und anschließend vorgab sie bewundernd zu mustern. Emma machte sich keinerlei Illusionen darüber, dass Capeletti sie überhaupt beachtet hätte, wäre sie nicht Smith Begleiterin gewesen, also lächelte sie nur verhalten.

„Endlich darf ich Sie kennenlernen", Capeletti küsste ihre Hand. „Gordon hat mir bereits so viel positives von Ihnen berichtet, es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er Sie mir vorstellt."

Wahrscheinlich überlegte der Mann bereits, mit welchen der von ihm produzierten Medikamente sie am sichersten auf die richtige Parteilinie zu bringen war, aber Emma hatte gelernt, Gelassenheit vorzutäuschen. „Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung, Mr Capeletti", sagte sie schlicht. „Sie haben ein wunderbares Haus."

„Ich hoffe, Sie besuchen mich demnächst häufiger hier."

Capeletti bot ihr seinen Arm an, um sie ins Haus zu geleiten, wobei Emma es nicht unterließ, das prächtige Anwesen in den höchsten Tönen zu loben. Insgeheim fragte sie sich allerdings, warum der General seinem Freund nicht in den Jahren seines Exils die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte. Während dieser es sich in seiner Finca gut gehen ließ, saß er im Gefängnis, um für die Politik seiner Gesinnungsgenossen zu büßen, keinem wirklich üblen Gefängnis zwar, aber längst nicht so angenehm wie dieses Haus hier. Man musste schon viel Geduld und Rachegelüste in sich tragen um diese Tatsache übersehen zu können. Die Blumen des Dachgartens dufteten überwältigend.

„Wie lange leben Sie schon hier?" fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Ein paar Jahre erst", erwiderte Capeletti beiläufig. „Die Firma wirft erst seit kurzem genug Gewinn ab, um sich den Luxus eines solchen Stadthauses leisten zu können. Außerdem stand mir niemand bei der Auswahl eines geeigneten Objekts zur Seite, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine..."

Emma entwand ihm mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick auf den General sanft ihren Arm und blieb vor einem großen, mit Holzplanken umfassten Teich stehen. Fasziniert beobachtete sie die großen bunten Fische darin, die sich träge durch das klare Wasser bewegten. Ein kleiner Springbrunnen sorgte dafür, dass es stets frisch blieb, trotz der exotischen Wasserpflanzen, die im Becken angepflanzt waren.

„Koi-Karpfen!" rief sie fasziniert aus. „Die teuersten Fische der Welt!"

„Eine halbe Million das Stück," erwiderte er gelassen. „Aber sie verschönern den Teich doch ungemein, oder?"

„Sind die nicht verboten? Ich meine, wegen der Einfuhrbestimmungen aus den VOR?"

„Wozu gibt es Ausnahmegenehmigungen?" Capeletti lachte unbekümmert.

„Wissen Sie, ich nehme die Ziele der Bewegung sehr ernst", Emma räusperte sich um nicht lachen zu müssen. „Und ich muss gestehen, ich finde es etwas bedenklich, dem Bürger zu verbieten, chinesisches Fleisch zu kaufen, wenn wir selbst japanische Fische in unseren Teichen haben." Im Stillen entschuldigte sie sich bei den unschuldigen Karpfen für ihre Propagandareden, weidete sich aber an Capelettis verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Gibt es die denn nicht wenigstens in den Parteifarben?" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Gordon, was sagst du dazu?", wandte sich Capeletti in gespielter Verzweifelung an Smith. „Deine Freundin ist dogmatischer als du."

Der General legte den Arm um Emma und drückte sie an sich. „Das erstaunt mich jetzt allerdings auch. Aber ich höre es gerne, zumal mir deine Vorliebe für diese Fische immer ein wenig unheimlich war."

Es wurde schlimmer, als Emma es sich hatte ausmalen können, sie fühlte sich, als habe man sie geradewegs in einer Schlangengrube abgesetzt. Während die Männer ihr in fast unterwürfiger Art Komplimente machten, schienen die Frauen sie zu belauern und auf Fehler zu warten, die sie auf dem großen Parkett der Eitelkeit machen würde. Genauso falsch wie die Komplimente der Männer waren die Wimpern, Brüste und Haarfarben der Frauen und dennoch kam sich Emma neben ihnen wie ein aufgeblasener Ballon aus den Slums von Mexiko vor, der sich in einen abgerissenen Fetzen gehüllt hatte. Leider hatte sich ihre Hoffnung, möglichst unbeachtet zu bleiben, nicht erfüllt, war sie doch an der Seite des Staatschefs und des Gastgebers im Saal erschienen, allein das sicherte ihr die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden zu. Sie zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und möglichst souverän zu erscheinen, obwohl sie am liebsten in ihre Wohnung zurück geflüchtet wäre. Dies war also die Führungselite der Reinigenden Flamme – ziviler Flügel! Die Vertreter eines gnadenlosen Kapitalismus, die sich weder um die Umwelt noch um das Schicksal der bei ihnen arbeitenden Menschen scherten, wie sie ihren Gesprächen rasch entnehmen konnte. Wie lange mochte es wohl dauern, bis der General darum ersucht wurde, die Sozialgesetzgebung der EAAU aufzuheben – oder war er bereits darum ersucht worden? Vielleicht konnte man ja all die unglücklichen Menschen, die bisher verhaftet worden waren, auch als billige Arbeitskräfte einsetzen? Emma, die selbst aus einfachen Verhältnissen stammte, hielt es fast nicht aus, mit diesen Menschen in einem Raum zu sein.

„Was halten Sie von der Idee, die wöchentlichen Arbeitszeiten der Menschen ein paar Stunden heraufzusetzen, Miss Rodriguez? Natürlich nur im Sinne der schnelleren Aufrüstung unserer Flotte." Der Mann, der sie auf dieses Ansinnen hin ansprach, stellte in seinem Konzern irgend ein Bauteil des Tauruszerstörers her, das Emma nicht genau zuordnen konnte. „Könnten Sie das den Menschen wohl propagandistisch verkaufen? Als patriotischen Dienst an der EAAU?"

„Vielleicht, wenn Sie im Gegenzug bereit sind, die Löhne entsprechend anzuheben", erwiderte sie lächelnd, worauf der Mann lachte, als habe sie einen besonders guten Witz gemacht. Er schlug ihr sogar auf die Schulter, als wäre sie ein guter alter Freund.

„Colonel Rodriguez ist wohl eine kleine Sozialistin", mischte sich Tara Stevenson, die neue Erziehungsministerin, mit einem maliziösen Lächeln ein. „Hat man in Südamerika immer noch diesen unseligen Hang zum Kommunismus?"

„Ich hätte sicherlich keine Kommunistin unter meine Minister berufen, Ms. Stevenson", warf der General ein, der Stevenson nicht leiden mochte, wie er Emma einmal erzählt hatte. „Colonel Rodriguez hat lediglich einen etwas erweiterten Blick hinsichtlich unseres Mitgliedspotentials in der Bevölkerung, ein Gedanke, mit dem ich mich selbst auch mehr und mehr anfreunde: Die Reinigende Flamme als eine Partei für alle Bürger der EAAU – Schluss mit dem Ausschluss."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Sir?" Der Taurus-Zulieferer lachte dröhnend.

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich aus Mittelamerika stamme", erwiderte Emma so liebenswert wie möglich, „auch ich glaube, dass die Partei dort draußen viele begeisterte Mitglieder finden könnte, Mitglieder, die ich mit meiner Arbeit erreichen möchte."

„So, wir sind also schon eine Partei", auch Capeletti mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein, versuchte aber, es durch ein Lachen zu entschärfen, „früher waren wir lediglich ein Geheimbund ohne besonderen Erfolg. Ich schlage vor, wir stoßen auf den General an, der uns aus unserem Versteck ans ehrenhafte Licht der Öffentlichkeit katapultiert hat!" Er winkte eine der adrett gekleideten Kellnerinnen herbei. „Und auf die reizende Emma Rodriguez, die mit Worten erreichen will, was uns bisher nur durch halblegale Taten gelungen ist."

Stevenson rang sich ein Lächeln ab und griff nach einem der Champagnergläser, worauf die anderen es ihr gleichtaten. „Also dann, wollen wir hoffen, dass Sie mit Ihrem ehrgeizigen Plan Erfolg haben."

Es folgten einige weitere Gespräche dieser Art, und Emma entging nicht, wie sehr sie weiterhin taxiert wurde. Wahrscheinlich wünschte sich die eine oder andere Dame der Gesellschaft an ihren Platz und unterstellte ihr einen Ehrgeiz, den sie gar nicht besaß. Als später am Abend auch Levinson und Conti erschienen, fühlte sie sich fast erleichtert, Verstärkung zu erhalten, denn die Spannungen zwischen Smith und einigen der Industriellen waren kaum zu übersehen. Emma hätte in diesem Moment nicht die Entscheidung treffen wollen, welche der beiden Parteiungen das geringere Übel darstellte, oder ob es überhaupt ein geringeres Übel für die EAAU gab. Außerdem erschien es ihr, als bestünden zwischen dem General und einem oder zwei der Anwesenden nicht nur ideologische Differenzen, sondern auch sehr persönliche, was früher oder später nur in einem offenem Machtkampf enden konnte. Es wurde nicht offen ausgesprochen, aber sie konnte sich zusammenreimen, dass es irgend etwas mit dem Raumzwischenfall von vor sieben Jahren zu tun hatte, bei dem ein Teil des ursprünglichen Plans nicht so verlaufen war, wie es mit dem General vereinbart worden war. Wahrscheinlich hatten diese beiden Männer einige Zusagen nicht eingehalten, aber sie konnte nicht ergründen, welche, ob sie sich nun auf die Gerichtsverhandlung bezogen oder die militärische Aktion an sich. Sie las nur im Gesicht des Generals seine mühsam unterdrückte Anspannung, als er mit den beiden sprach, die sich redlich anstrengten, sein Wohlwollen zurückzugewinnen. Anders als die anderen Anwesenden Firmenbesitzer und Vorstandschefs verhielten sie sich weder selbstbewusst noch siegesgewiss. Emmas Instinkt sagte ihr, es würde am heutigen Abend noch zu einem einschneidenden Konflikt kommen, und dann wollte sie nicht an Stelle dieser Unglücklichen sein. Smith war auf Rache aus, das fühlte sie, auch ohne ihr psychologisches Fachwissen einsetzen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich wog er nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, dann würden auch diese beiden den Weg all seiner Gegner gehen. Hatte Capeletti bewusst beide Parteien auf seine Gästeliste gesetzt, um Smith diese Konfrontation zu ermöglichen? Eine seltsame Art, eine gelungene Party zu planen.

Beinahe verzweifelt hielt Emma sich an ihrem Champagnerglas fest, während das Unheil seinen Lauf nahm. Eine der beiden betroffenen Firmen stellte kleine Versorgungsschiffe her, so viel hatte Emma bereits herausgehört, denn ihr Chef, Michael Danforth, pries gerade die Vorzüge eines neu entwickelten Antriebs, der eventuell auch einmal bei der Taurus Reihe einsetzbar sein würde, so bald die Leistung entsprechend gesteigert werden konnte. Der Durchbruch stünde kurz bevor, Danforth erging sich in technischen Einzelheiten, von denen Emma nicht viel verstand. Der General schien mit mehr Sachverstand zuzuhören und wirkte sehr nachdenklich dabei, ohne etwas zu sagen. Eigentlich war es höchst ungewöhnlich für ihn, einen Gesprächspartner so lange reden zu lassen, ohne selbst etwas beizusteuern, was Emma als weiteres schlechtes Zeichen deutete. Fast hätte sie Smith begütigend die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, aber sie fürchtete, damit genau das Falsche zu tun, also heuchelte sie weiterhin stumm Interesse an der einseitigen Konversation. Unterdessen sah sie sich möglichst unauffällig nach Hadassa Levinson um, in der Hoffnung, auf ein paar Worte zu ihr entkommen zu können, bevor das Gewitter der Auseinandersetzung endgültig ausbrach. Aber Levinson war irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden, nur die arrogante Erziehungsministerin sah zu ihr hinüber und musterte sie abfällig.

Endlich verstummte Danforth, offensichtlich auf Smith Reaktion wartend, wobei der den General nach Lob heischend anlächelte. Dessen Augen allerdings wurden zu Eis. „Sagen Sie, Danforth", begann er ruhig, „stellen Sie eigentlich noch diese kleinen Kurierschiffe her, deren Baupläne Sie damals 2062 bei den Chinesen gestohlen haben?"

Danforth wurde bleich und rang um Fassung, während Emma noch immer nichts begriff. „Welche Kurierschiffe?" rutschte es ihr heraus.

„Aus dem Projekt wurde nie etwas, wenn ich Recht verstanden habe, Emma", Smith prostete ihr kurz zu, wie zum Zeichen, dass sein Unmut nicht ihr galt. „Schon der erste Flug klappte nicht. Ein sehr wichtiger Flug übrigens, der, wenn er erfolgreich gewesen wäre, den Blickwinkel auf ein wichtiges Ereignis in meiner Laufbahn entscheidend geändert hätte."

„Das war damals nicht so einfach, Sir", verteidigte sich Danforth schwach, der wohl nur zu genau wusste, wovon der General sprach. „Die Startbedingungen waren nicht gegeben...der Prototyp nicht wirklich fertiggestellt..."

„Ah, ich verstehe, die Farbe war wohl noch nicht trocken", fuhr Smith mit beißendem Spott fort. „Unter diesem Umständen verstehe ich natürlich vollkommen, warum Sie mich damals im Stich gelassen haben, als es darauf ankam, der Reinigenden Flamme einen echten Dienst zu erweisen..."

Nun verstand Emma, was vorgefallen war: Danforth hatte wohl einen Köder liefern sollen, ein angebliches VOR-Schiff, das den Weg der Patrouille kreuzen sollte, mit der Smith unterwegs gewesen war. Ein fadenscheiniges Manöver zwar, aber eins, das von vielen konservativen Kräften in der EAAU gern als Entschuldigung für den Raumzwischenfall von 2062 aufgegriffen worden wäre. Ein VOR-Schiff hatte sich dem Konvoi in feindlicher Absicht genähert, oder auch umgekehrt - auch heute noch führte diese Ausflucht hin und wieder zu Zusammenstößen beider Weltmächte, wenn auch nicht mit so dramatischen Konsequenzen wie damals, meist schossen sich die Kreuzer nur gegenseitig ein paar Löcher in die Außenhaut und zogen dann zufrieden ihres Wegs. Der perfide Plan allerdings war damals nicht aufgegangen, weil Danforth entweder Skrupel bekommen hatte oder aber zu feige zur Ausführung gewesen war, wobei Emma letzteres vermutete. Die Tatsache, dass der Industrielle immer noch Mitglied der Bewegung war, konnte nur als weiterer Beweis dafür gelten, dass nicht alle Mitglieder der Reinigenden Flamme geschlossen hinter dem General standen. Im Prozess vor dem Militärgericht waren diese Dinge natürlich nie zur Sprache gekommen. Was mochte der andere Mann verbrochen haben, welchen Verrat hatte er an Smith verübt?

Noch hatte niemand etwas von der kleinen Auseinandersetzung bemerkt, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Emma überlegte, wie sie eingreifen könnte, um eine Eskalation zu verhindern, während sich Danforth weiterhin unter den Blicken des Generals wand und nach Ausflüchten suchte. Er stammelte etwas von Wiedergutmachung und großzügigen Parteispenden, die er zu leisten gedenke, aber das würde Smith kaum beruhigen können. Vorsichtig legte Emma nun doch noch ihre Hand auf den Ellbogen des Generals.

„Sir, wenn Sie gestatten", begann sie vorsichtig, „vielleicht wäre Mr. Danforth ja bereit, einen angemessenen Beitrag für unsere geplante Kampagne zu leisten, einen Fond für Mitgliederwerbung zum Beispiel. Es würde ihm Gelegenheit geben, seine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen..."

Kurz traf auch sie der eisige Blick Smiths, den sie so fürchtete, aber er wurde rasch milder, vielleicht weil er ihr zugestand, nichts über die wirklichen Hintergründe dieses Verrates zu wissen. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Ja, Emma, da bringen Sie mich auf eine Idee", sagte er, aber es klang nicht, als wenn er die ihre übernehmen wolle. Er wandte sich wieder dem unglücklichen Firmenchef zu, der Emma dankbare Blicke zuwarf. „Mr. Danforth, ich werde über den Vorschlag von Colonel Rodriguez eingehend nachdenken und Ihnen mitteilen lassen, wie Sie mich entschädigen können. Mich und die Partei."

OOO

„Gordon, das geht nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vorstellst!" Capeletti marschierte nervös vor Smith auf und ab, der mit einem Whiskyglas in der Hand an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte. „Eine Verstaatlichung in so kurzer Zeit – das kann nicht gut gehen. Das sage ich dir als alter Freund – es wird Unruhe geben. Ja, wenn wir keine Freunde wären, mir würde es auch Angst machen."

„Du meinst also, die Wirtschaft der EAAU darf nur so wenig wie möglich von der Aufrüstung belastet werden?" Smith lachte und dachte an Danforth, dessen Unternehmen als erstes von seinen Leuten besetzt werden würde. „Dabei hieß es doch früher immer, die Industrie profitiert am meisten von jedem internationalen Konflikt. Warum sollte das heute anders sein?"

„Weil wir heute keine Hunderte von Kleinstaaten mehr haben, mit denen wir das Kriegsgeschehen schön weit von uns fernhalten können. Heute ginge es um den ganz großen Knall – den du, und daran zweifelt niemand – herbeiführen willst."

„Willst du mir damit sagen, ich wäre der einzige in der Reinigenden Flamme, der konsequent das zu Ende führen will, was unser Parteiprogramm vorsieht? Die Erneuerung der Welt?"

„So Leid es mir tut, ja, du bist der einzige, du und deine Militärs in ihren unterirdischen Bunkern." Capeletti hielt inne und wandte sich Smith zu, der stumm darauf wartete, was sein ältester Freund in der Bewegung ihm noch zu sagen hatte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, auch ich habe ein wenig gehofft, deine Pläne zur Eroberung der VOR wären ferne Zukunftsmusik, oder es gäbe zumindest einen weniger radikaleren Weg, sie zu erreichen. Ich will nur Geld verdienen und nicht die Welt erobern."

„Und das sagst du mir jetzt, nachdem wir fast fünfzehn Jahre befreundet sind?" Smith wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er so ruhig blieb, obwohl er sich von seinem Freund verraten fühlte, verraten und betrogen. Seine freie Hand umklammerte die Tischplatte so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorragten. Ja, erfühlte die Hand fast nicht mehr, so sehr stand er unter Anspannung. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, fast so, als habe sich sein Verstand von seinem Körper getrennt und beobachte den Mann, der dort am Schreibtisch seines besten Freundes angelehnt stand. Lediglich der Druck in seinem Kopf verriet ihm noch, dass er und seine Glieder eins waren, so übermächtig war sein Zorn. „Ist es denn nicht jetzt ein wenig zu spät dazu, nachdem ich – wie ich annahm – mit deiner Hilfe an der Spitze dieses Staates stehe?"

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", Capeletti schien sich in Qualen zu winden. „Ich bin der letzte, der dir diesen Erfolg nicht gönnt, aber niemand hätte mit einem derart rasanten Aufstieg gerechnet, vor allem nicht in den Kreisen der Industrie. Die meisten haben deinen Rückhalt in der Armee unterschätzt."

„Ah, so ist das", erwiderte Smith mit ätzendem Spott. Er dehnte sich ein wenig, weil ihm das etwas von seiner körperlichen Anspannung nahm, während er am liebsten den dekorativen Briefbeschwerer hinter sich gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert hätte. Oder gegen Capelettis Kopf. Wie hatte er sich nur so in ihm täuschen können, gerade in Andy, dem einzigen, der ihm beigestanden hatte, als er im Gefängnis saß? Warum wollte sich einfach in den letzten Wochen keine Ruhe um ihn herum einstellen, so dass er sich den wirklich wichtigen Dingen widmen konnte, anstatt den Verrätern und Unzuverlässigen in seiner nächsten Umgebung? „Ich sollte noch eine Weile Verteidigungsminister bleiben und hübsche Einkaufslisten erstellen, um deine Freunde und dich reich zu machen. Ein paar Tauruszerstörer hier und da, vielleicht auch Laserbatterien und aus deinen Werken Arznei für die Wehwehchen der Armee! Und wenn das Fass eines Tages ausgeschöpft gewesen wäre, hätte man mich mit dem alten Hirschmann zusammen in Pension geschickt oder wie?"

„So ist das nicht, Gordon!" Capeletti blieb stehen und rang dramatisch die Hände. „Niemand will dich von deinem Posten entfernen! Es geht lediglich um mehr Mitsprachrecht bei deinen Entscheidungen!"

Nun war der General tatsächlich ein wenig amüsiert und entspannte sich. „Mitspracherecht?" fragte er lachend und trank einen Schluck Whisky, es tat gut, das Brennen des Getränks in der Kehle zu spüren. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden, deine Freunde dort unten verlangen Mitsprachrecht? Da haben wir jahrelang herum gejammert, dass die demokratischen Strukturen jede Entscheidung endlos verzögern – sei es um ein Gesetz endlich durchzukriegen oder es bei Bedarf auch zu stoppen – und nun haben wir die Gelegenheit dazu und es ist auch nicht in Ordnung. Wenn Ihr Hirschmann zurück wollt, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät und du selbst, Andy, hast deinen Beitrag dazu geleistet."

„Du kannst wieder nur in einem Alles-oder-Nichts Schema denken", Capeletti wurde wütend, wohl sah er sich den von Smith gehassten Industriellen zu sehr zugeordnet. „Schau dir nur den Ministerrat an, die wichtigsten Posten sind von Militärs besetzt, nur die minder wichtigen Ressorts gingen an ein paar blasse Zivilisten. Das Erziehungsministerium! Einfach lachhaft. Der militärische Flügel der Partei reißt alles an sich, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."

„Was heißt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste?" Smith kam sich ungerecht kritisiert vor – die Wirtschaft boomte wie nie, er vergab Regierungsaufträge - wenn auch nicht immer zu den von den Firmen erhofften Konditionen, was Gewinne und Zeitfenster anging - aber zahlreich und und auf Kosten anderer Ressorts. Wer seine Aufträge ordnungsgemäß durchführte, ob Zulieferer oder Endfertigungsbetrieb, hatte von ihm nichts zu befürchten. Allen anderen machte er nur ein wenig Dampf unter dem Hintern, aber wer an seiner Stelle hätte das nicht getan? „Es ist noch nie so viel Geld aus dem Verteidigungsministerium in die Industrie geflossen wie heute, deine Freunde haben keinen Grund zur Klage. Ich mache sie reich, war das nicht das, worauf sie immer hinaus wollten?"

„Du lenkst von Thema ab – es geht nicht nur um Aufträge, es geht auch um Einfluss." Durch Capelettis Gesicht lief ein kurzen Aufleuchten, als sei ihm etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. „Das Gesetz zur Regelung der Arbeitszeit zum Beispiel – hierbei bist du uns noch keinen Schritt entgegengekommen! Wie sollen wir deine Aufträge erfüllen, wenn wir weiterhin diesen Beschränkungen unterliegen? Ja, die kleineren Firmen müssen fürchten, bei der III. Abteilung angeschwärzt zu werden, wenn sie sich nicht daran halten!"

Smith schüttelte den Kopf. „So nicht, Andy! Das ist ein anderes Thema." Er selbst scherte sich zwar nicht sonderlich um das Wohl der Arbeiter, da er sich selbst auch keine Ruhe gönnte, aber er erinnerte sich noch gut an Levinsons und Rodriguez Einwände gegen eine Kappung des Gesetzes. Es widersprach einfach der Botschaft an die Bürger, ihnen die Umwälzungen als Fortschritt zu verkaufen und gleichzeitig an ihre Löhne heranzugehen oder sie wie Sklaven schuften zu lassen. Kurz, es kam nicht in Frage, das Programm zur Erweiterung der Partei durch die Aufhebung des Gesetzes zu Fall zu bringen, ohne weitere Unruhen hervorzurufen. In Europa sah es schon schlimm genug aus, und Smith war Stratege genug, um nicht noch weiteren Fronten zu kämpfen. Die Reinigende Flamme saß noch längst nicht so fest im Sattel, wie er es sich wünschte, auch wenn ihm die Erkenntnis Magenschmerzen bereitete. „Mein Beraterstab hat diese Gesetzesänderung als unethisch abgelehnt, sie passt nicht in die heutige Zeit."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das Wort Ethik überhaupt in deinem Wortschatz vorkommt, Gordon." Capeletti griff zur Whiskyflasche und goss sich einen ordentlichen Schluck von dem starken Getränk nach. „Nicht bei den Projekten, die du sonst noch planst."

„Die Arbeiter sind vorerst tabu", insistierte der General schon aus Trotz und nahm seinem Freund die Flasche aus der Hand, um sich selbst auch etwas nachzugießen. „Und meine anderen Projekte sind auch für dich sehr gewinnträchtig, vergiss das nicht."

„Du entziehst sie mir also nicht?" fragte Capeletti mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Ironie in der Stimme.

„Nein", erwiderte Smith knapp. „Aber über unsere Freundschaft muss ich wohl noch einmal nachdenken." Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und stellte es heftig auf dem Tisch ab. Gerne hätte er seinen Freund aus seinem eigenen Büro geworfen, um ein paar Telefonate mit der III. Abteilung zu führen, aber das würde er so bald wie möglich nachholen. Zunächst würde er Emma Rodriguez suchen, er brauchte jetzt dringend ihre Gesellschaft, wie auch immer sich das heute entwickeln würde.

OOO

Auf der Suche nach dem General hatte Emma seine Stimme aus Capelettis Büro gehört und sich in einem Nachbarraum – den ein offener Durchgang mit dem Arbeitszimmer verband, in eine Ecke gehockt, in der Hoffnung, keiner möge sie in dieser erläuterungsbedürftigen Stellung finden. Hier oben gab es keine Sicherheitsbeamten – und Capeletti hatte ihr großzügig die Erlaubnis erteilt, sich alles genau anzusehen. Auch Überwachungskameras hatte sie nicht entdeckt, aber das musste nichts heißen, vielleicht waren sie nur gut versteckt. Atemlos lauschte sie der heftigen Diskussion, an der gerade eine langjährige Freundschaft zerbrach. Offensichtlich hatte auch Capeletti Smiths Durchhaltevermögen unterschätzt, und vor allem den Willen des Generals, seine Ziele durchzusetzen. Emma konnte sich über diese Unfähigkeit, offensichtliche Tatsachen zu erkennen, nur wundern. Sie hielt sich selbst nicht für gescheiter als andere Menschen, aber sie war nie so dumm gewesen zu glauben, Smith wäre nicht bereit sich auf einen globalen Krieg einzulassen, wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance auf einen Sieg sah. Nicht umsonst bezeichneten ihn seine Gegner als Verrückten. Etwas erstaunt registrierte sie, dass Smith sich weigerte, die Rechte der Arbeiter anzutasten, was Levinson und sie ihm dringend angeraten hatten, aber das mochte ein momentane Laune sein. Dennoch fühlte sie sich ein wenig geschmeichelt.

Mittlerweile kam Emma sich wie eine Geheimagentin wider Willen vor, schienen ihr die Beweise für die Kriegsvorbereitungen des Generals geradezu vor die Füße zu fallen. Man hätte fast annehmen können, er und Capeletti legten es gerade zu darauf an, der Welt ihre Absichten mitzuteilen – nun der General tat dies ja schon zuhauf in seinen Ansprachen, wenn er sich auch bedeckt hielt, was die Kriegsmittel anging. Vielleicht lag der Offenheit ja auch das Prinzip der Abschreckung zugrunde, denn wenn Emma schon ohne große Anstrengungen an die Pläne herankam, würde es dem Geheimdienst der VOR auch nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Was wirklich gespielt wurde, wusste wohl nur der General selbst.

Als die Männer jeder für sich das Büro verlassen hatten, schlich sie vorsichtig um die Ecke und trat an Capelettis Schreibtisch heran, einen großen Eichentisch im antiken Stil, aber mit modernstem technischem Gerät ausgestattet. Wie auch auf dem Bildschirm des Generals fand sie hier merkwürdige Risszeichnungen vor, die sie nicht zuzuordnen wusste. Wie seltsam, dass diese dreidimensionalen Abbildungen so präsent waren, so offen liegend, als beschäftigten sich die beiden Männer rund um die Uhr damit und riskierten lieber die Entdeckung durch einen Unbefugten, als sie auch nur einen Moment wegzuklicken.

Es musste sich um ein großes Projekt handeln, denn sogar vom Abriss einiger Gebäudekomplexe am Rande der Stadt war die Rede. Zudem würde eine große Parkanlage planiert werden müssen, um für Mitarbeiterparkplätze und die Gebäude der Sicherheit Raum zu schaffen. Natürlich beschrieb Capeletti keine Details, auch nicht darüber, was das neue Werk produzieren sollte. Das wurde selbstverständlich unter vier Augen besprochen, aber Medikamente waren es wohl nicht. Die produzierten die Fabriken in Europa und Amerika wohl zuhauf, genug, um sämtlichen Erkrankungen der westlichen Hemisphäre Herr zu werden. Für die Produktion von Waffen, vor allem taktischer Waffen wie des verbesserten Kalten Lichts, einer hochgezüchteten Neutronenbombe – waren wiederum zwei andere alte Kameraden des Generals, die im Vorstand der Ammotec Europe saßen, zuständig. Wahrscheinlich rieben sie sich seit der Machtergreifung jeden Abend glücklich die Hände über ihre neuen, ungeahnten Profite. Was blieb also?

Emma tippte ein kleines Icon in Form der VOR-Flagge an und eine 3-D Grafik des geplanten Gebäudekomplexes erschien auf dem Flachbildschirm, aus der sie aber nicht recht schlau wurde. Mit der Maus navigierte sie ein wenig in den interaktiven Plänen herum und ließ sich einige Gebäudeabschnitte vergrößern. Sie fluchte leise, denn auch hier ließ sich keine genauere Beschreibung finden, lediglich die Größenangabe des Abschnitts. Interessant schien ihr allerdings, dass die Anlage an die Luftüberwachung von Metropolis angegliedert werden sollte, und dies diente sicherlich nicht nur dem Schutz vor Industriespionage. Es war wie bei dem Zylinder, dessen Pläne der General auf seinem PC hatte, die Beschriftungen waren außerordentlich mager angelegt. Vielleicht lagen die Pläne deshalb so offen, weil nur eingeweihte Personen etwas damit anzufangen wussten.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Wenn der General den Schutz durch die strategische Raumflotte beisteuerte und Capeletti das technische Know-How, dann konnte dies nur eins bedeuten: In dieser Fabrik sollten entweder chemische oder biologische Waffen produziert werden. Deren Einsatz erforderte weder den Einsatz fähiger Piloten noch eine große Zahl von Bodentruppen in Laserbatterien, sondern nur ein paar geschickt gezielte Langstreckenraketen, die über Peking, Tokio und Bombay ihre tödliche Fracht entluden. Zwar waren diese Waffen seit Jahrzehnten geächtet und galten bisher auch nicht als besonders effektiv, da sie bei jedem Wetterumschwung sehr schnell die eigene Bevölkerung treffen konnten, aber für dieses Problem fanden die gescheiten Männer und Frauen aus Smiths Seilschaft sicherlich auch eine raffinierte Lösung. Der Zylinder – war er einer der Bunker, von dem Capeletti gesprochen hatte – eine kleine unterirdische Stadt, in der Smith und seine Getreuen einen Gegenschlag der VOR überleben sollten?

Das konnte unmöglich Zufall sein, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sie gerade jetzt mit einer Kampagne zur Mitgliederwerbung betreut wurde, die letztendlich nichts anderes darstellte, als ein großes Ablenkungsmanöver für die Öffentlichkeit und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch für Peking. Noch stand nichts zu befürchten, denn dem General fehlten die personellen Mittel, um einen groß angelegten Feldzug gegen die VOR zu führen, so hieß die Botschaft nach außen hin. Emma wurde schwindelig, wie widerwärtig konnte ein Regime denn noch sein? Nicht nur, dass die harte Verhaftungspolitik ohne Probleme weiter durchgeführt werden konnte, nein, die Schraube der Gewalt konnte noch härter angezogen werden. Und eine Technologie, die den VOR als Friedensmaßnahme zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, sollte Milliarden Menschen zum Verhängnis werden. In einem Aufwasch wurde zudem noch Hirschmanns Name beschmutzt, der sich – daran hatte Emma nicht den geringsten Zweifel – mit besten Absichten an dem Klimaprojekt beteiligt hatte. Offen blieb lediglich die Frage, wie der General auf das chinesische Klimasystem Einfluss nehmen wollte. Aber auch dafür gab es sicherlich einen Weg.

Emma warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, und setzte sich dann rasch in den bequemen Schreibtischsessel – diese Gelegenheit kam sicher nicht so bald wieder. Ein wenig plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen, denn wenn diese Aktion aufflog, würde es zunächst Capeletti in Erklärungsnöte bringen, dann aber sagte sie sich, dieser Mann verdiene ihr Mitleid nicht. Er meinte sicherlich nicht das Schreiben konspirativer Mails, wenn er davon gesprochen hatte, sie solle sich wie zu Hause fühlen, aber dann begann sie zu schreiben:

_Mein lieber Colonel H.,_

_bitte wundern Sie sich nicht über die Absender-IP dieses Schreibens, aber diese sichere Möglichkeit stellte sich mir überraschend zur Verfügung, Sie zu erreichen. Zunächst möchte ich mich für mein langes Schweigen entschuldigen, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht früher von meinen Verpflichtungen frei machen. _

_Die Situation in Europa beunruhigt den Stab derzeit sehr, es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass sich dort ein erster organisierter Widerstand gegen den General formiert. Wenn es auch keine Anzeichen für Unruhen unter den Militärs gibt, so scheinen doch viele Zivilisten unzufrieden zu sein und machen ihrem Unmut öffentlich Luft. Bald wird es nicht mehr möglich sein, diese Aufstände schnell niederzuschlagen, ohne dass die übrige Bevölkerung etwas davon bemerkt und sich eventuell von der Revolution mitreißen lässt. Der General plant deshalb, wie ich soeben erfuhr, eine mehrtägige Reise in die betroffenen Regionen, wobei bisher allerdings keine feste Reiseroute festgelegt worden ist. Meine Begleitung hat er bedauerlicherweise abgelehnt, so dass ich Ihnen nichts näheres berichten kann. Es wird Sie vielleicht interessieren, dass Deutschland als Mittelpunkt der oppositionellen Aktionen gilt, vor allem die jungen Intellektuellen stellen sich den Zielen der Reinigenden Flamme mehr und mehr entgegen. Bisher ist es allerdings noch nicht zu bewaffnetem Widerstand gekommen. _

_Zudem gibt es in Metropolis einige seltsame Bauvorhaben, deren Sinn ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht ergründen kann – es handelt sich wohl um eine Kooperation von Neopharm mit dem General. Ich halte die Produktion biologischer Waffen nicht für unwahrscheinlich, weiß aber noch nichts genaueres._

_Es versteht sich wohl von selbst, dass eine Antwort auf mein Schreiben keinesfalls an diese Adresse gerichtet werden darf._

_Viele Grüße_

_Ihre Freundin im Ministerium_

_PS: Nicht viel Neues von Präsident Hirschmann, ich glaube, dass er in Algerien gefangen gehalten wird. Dort gibt es ein Lager für prominente Gefangene._

Zufrieden las sie ihr Mail noch einmal durch, sandte es ab und löschte es anschließend aus dem Ausgang, wie es ihr ein Mitarbeiter aus der EDV Abteilung des Ministeriums einmal in großzügiger Laune erklärt hatte. Es blieb immer noch ein hoch riskantes Unternehmen, aber sie baute darauf, dass niemand beim Geheimdienst den Mut besaß, den Computer des besten Freundes des Generals einer näheren Prüfung zu unterziehen. Anschließend warf sie noch einen Blick auf Capelettis Schreibtisch, ob sie dort auch nichts verändert hatte und korrigierte die Lage einiger Schriftstücke. Es schien fast zu einfach: Smith und Capeletti, die gefährlichsten Männer dieser Welt, ließen wichtige Informationen vor ihr einfach herumliegen. Da beide in Gedanken an ihren Streit auseinander gegangen waren, hatte Capeletti wohl einfach vergessen, die Daten wieder zu verschlüsseln.

Emma warf einen kurzen Blick in den Gang und trat dann hinaus, niemand schien dort zu sein. Als sie allerdings um die erste Ecke ging, prallte sie fast mit Smith zusammen, der wie sie auf dem Weg zur Treppe zu sein schien, um zum Rest der Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, auch wenn ihnen beiden nicht danach zumute war.

„Fast wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung", sagte sie geistesgegenwärtig. „Nur dass ich keinen Stapel Akten bei mir trage."

Der General zog sie in eins der stilleren Seitenzimmer, Capelettis privates Wohnzimmer, wie Emma anhand der schlichteren Möbel vermutete. Die Deckenbeleuchtung brannte nicht, nur eine kleine Tiffanylampe auf einem Beistelltisch spendete warmes Licht. Smith schloß die Tür zum Gang und setzte sich mit ihr auf eines der Sofas. Er war noch immer sichtlich aufgebracht, freute sich aber ebenso deutlich, sie zu sehen.

„Emma, wo waren Sie so lange? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich habe mir ein wenig das Haus angesehen, Sir", sie hoffte, dass er ihr Zittern nicht bemerkte, aber er hatte es schon gesehen und interpretierte es glücklicherweise falsch.

„Ist Ihnen dort unten so sehr zugesetzt worden?" fragte er fürsorglich. „Dort trifft sich so ziemlich das arroganteste Pack der gesamten EAAU, wie ich zugeben muss."

„Das sind ja furchtbare Menschen!" sagte sie in aufrichtiger Empörung. Fast hatte sie befürchtet, er würde sie für ihr mangelndes Durchhaltevermögen tadeln, sollte sie doch die Abendveranstaltung als eine Art Ausbildung ansehen. „Wie haben Sie es nur all die Jahre mit denen in einer Partei ausgehalten?"

„Manchmal muss man Opfer bringen für die eigene Karriere", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Und diese Industriellen bringen nun einmal das Kapital mit, das die Reinigende Flamme für ihren Aufbau benötigt hat. Ohne sie geht es nicht, wenigstens nicht ganz ohne sie."

Emma stand noch deutlich das Gespräch mit Danforth vor Augen. So widerlich sie die Menschen dort unten auch fand, sie schienen es zu sein, die Smith größtes Hindernis für einen bevorstehenden Vernichtungsschlag gegen die VOR darstellten, was sie im Hinterkopf behielt. Vielleicht war es nicht gut, ihrem Zorn auf diese Menschen allzu sehr nachzugeben und den General somit noch in seiner Ablehnung zu bestärken. „Da muss ich Ihnen leider Recht geben", sagte sie vorsichtig, „auch wenn ich mich gewiss nicht wohl gefühlt habe in deren Gesellschaft. Aber es wäre wohl unklug, sie alle auf einmal zu verprellen."

„Ich würde lieber heute als morgen alle Betriebe verstaatlichen", erwiderte er und stand auf. Wie so häufig, wenn er nachdachte, begann er wie ein Tiger im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Aber sie sind noch zu mächtig und sie haben die notwendige Erfahrung bei der Entwicklung schnellerer Schiffe. Auf VEGA allein kann ich nicht bauen, das haben wie ja leider erfahren müssen."

Emma überlegte, in wie weit sie ihn in die VEGA-interne Gerüchteküche einweihen sollte, wenn er die Verhältnisse dort nicht schon ohnehin genau genug kannte. Segovia allerdings hatte ihm sicher nicht alles erzählt, schon um sich selbst nicht ins schlechte Licht zu rücken. Vielleicht war es gut, ein paar von ihren Kenntnissen preiszugeben, um Smiths Vertrauen zu stärken. „Das Problem bei VEGA ist, dass dort nicht unbedingt die erste Garde von Wissenschaftlern arbeitet", bemerkte sie vorsichtig. „Die meisten benutzen das Institut nur als Sprungbrett in die Wirtschaft, weil die besser zahlt. Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, den Etat für Personalkosten etwas zu erhöhen, um dem entgegenzuwirken?"

Er blieb stehen und nickte ihr bewundernd zu. „Keine schlechte Idee, Emma Rodriguez. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, welche Vorschläge Sie zu machen haben – eigentlich hätte Segovia diese Idee haben sollen. Wir könnten fähige Ingenieure abwerben, und wenn das nichts hilft, üben wir eben ein bisschen Druck auf sie aus. Damit holen wir uns die Kompetenz ins eigene Haus und die Industrie liefert nur noch das Material."

Emma war ein bisschen stolz auf sich, dass sie ihm einen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, der eventuell ein weiteres, brutales Vorgehen verhindern würde. Auch wenn dadurch das Unvermeidliche nur hinausgezögert wurde, es war für den Moment abgewendet. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, den General von seinen Kriegsplänen abbringen zu können, aber wenigstens wollte sie nicht dazu beitragen, ihn in seinem Hass auf eine Gruppe von Menschen zu bestärken, die daraufhin Gefängnis und Tod zu befürchten hatten. Es gab schon genug Unfrieden in der EAAU. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt lieber wieder hinuntergehen, Sir, bevor sich die Leute dort unten unnötige Gedanken machen." Sie stand auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt. „Mr. Capeletti wird sich sicher auch schon fragen, wo wir bleiben."

„Capeletti!" sagte er verächtlich. „Dazu werde ich Ihnen auf der Heimfahrt noch etwas erzählen! Aber gehen Sie nur schon hinunter, ich habe noch einige Anrufe zu erledigen, dann komme ich nach."

„So spät noch Dienstliches, Sir?" Emma hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und dachte an den unglücklichen Danforth. Würde Smith so weit gehen, Gäste mitten aus der Party heraus verhaften zu lassen? „Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?"

„Leider, Emma, bin ich immer im Dienst."

Als sie die Party endlich verlassen konnten, hatten sich Emmas schlimmste Befürchtungen bewahrheitet, Smith hatte sich tatsächlich nicht davon abhalten lassen, den Industriellen verhaften und abführen zu lassen, auch wenn es sehr diskret geschah. Er murmelte beim Ausgang etwas von einer Spezialbehandlung, was sie nicht ganz verstand, aber nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. „Keine Sorge", entgegnete er auf ihren besorgten Blick, „wir bringen Danforth nur wieder ein bisschen auf Kurs, sonst nichts. Schon in wenigen Tagen wird es ihm viel besser gehen."

Während Emma noch über diese Aussage nachgrübelte, erzählte ihr der General sichtlich aufgebracht von seinem Streit mit Capeletti, wobei er sich ein weiteres Glas Whisky – wie viel vertrug der Mann eigentlich – aus der Bar des Dienstwagens eingoß. Emma hatte Mühe, vollkommene Ahnungslosigkeit vorzugeben, während sie der Schilderung zuhörte und nur hin und wieder ein bestätigendes Nicken beisteuerte. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, ausgleichend wirken zu müssen, denn Capelettis Meinung hinsichtlich des bevorstehenden Krieges mit den VOR schien ihr die weitaus vernünftigere zu sein, auch wenn sie den Mann als rücksichtslosen Kapitalisten verachtete. Aber er wollte Smith von einem unüberlegten, furchtbaren Schritt abhalten, allein das zählte. Sie wußte, wenn sie Capeletti offen zustimmte, würde Smith auch ihr sein Vertrauen entziehen, also überlegte sie fieberhaft, wie sie vorgehen konnte, um ihn mit seinem alten Freund wieder zu versöhnen.

„Emma, wir haben gemeinsam davon geträumt, diese Welt zu erneuern, und wenn das Opfer für alle Menschen bedeutet", schloß der General, „und nun, so kurz vor dem Ziel, lässt Capeletti mich im Stich und stellt sich auf die Seite meiner Gegner. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie mich das enttäuscht hat? Capeletti stellt alles in Frage, wofür die Reinigende Flamme steht, und das in nur wenigen Minuten, dabei dachte ich, er würde mich bei meiner Mission vorbehaltlos unterstützen."

Smiths Mission, diese stand über allem. Emma schauderte, der Mann war wirklich besessen davon, erhandelte nicht allein aus dem Willen nach Macht, sondern um so schlimmer, er glaubte, das Richtige für die Menschheit zu tun. Mit einem einfachen Verbrecher konnte man eventuell verhandeln, aber mit einem Besessenen nicht, also wählte sie ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Sir, ich war bei dem Gespräch nicht dabei", begann sie vorsichtig, „aber haben Sie einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass Ihr Freund Sie lediglich davor warnen wollte, zu früh zu handeln?"

Der General trank einen weiteren Schluck Whisky, er schien in Selbstmitleid versunken zu sein. „Glauben Sie das wirklich, Emma? Es ehrt Sie, dass Sie sich so für meinen Freund einsetzen wollen, aber seit heute Abend kann ich einfach nicht mehr glauben, dass es eine Freundschaft zwischen uns gibt. Andy hat sich auf die Seite seiner Freunde in der Industrie gestellt, die sind ihm wichtiger als ich."

„Ich meine ja nur, dass es einfach untypisch für ihn wäre, nachdem er Sie jahrelang in schlechten Zeiten unterstützt hat."

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne glauben, Emma", erwiderte er und legte den Arm um sie. „Aber ich muss über das alles noch nachdenken. Ich habe keine leichte Aufgabe zu bewältigen, wissen Sie? Wer immer mich auch beneidet, er sollte einmal an meiner Stelle stehen und meine Entscheidungen zu treffen haben. Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens zwischen uns nun alle Missverständnisse ausgeräumt sind und wir ganz von vorn anfangen können."

„Reden Sie noch einmal mit Capeletti, Sir", sagte sie in sanftem Ton. „Ich bin sicher, auch mit ihm wird es möglich sein, wieder eine gemeinsame Basis zu finden. Werfen Sie eine jahrelange Freundschaft doch nicht einfach über Bord."

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, auf wessen Seite Sie stehen, Emma", sagte er mit Enttäuschung in der Stimme, ließ seinen Arm aber auf ihrer Schulter. „Verstehen Sie denn wirklich nicht, was mich so zornig gemacht hat? Ich brauche loyale Mitstreiter für meine Sache und keine halbherzigen Schönwetteraktivisten."

„Das beste wird sein, wenn Sie erst einmal darüber schlafen, Sir", riet sie ihm. „Sie sind jetzt zornig, das kann ich sogar gut verstehen, aber Sie sollten nichts übereilen."

„Da redet wieder die Psychologin in Ihnen", sagte er lachend, „oder mein Hirschmann-Blumenkind. Sagen Sie, Emma, wie kann ich es erreichen, dass Sie ein wenig energischer werden? Zielbewusster, eine echte Kämpferin für unsere Sache?"

„Bin ich das denn nicht bereits?" fragte sie. Sie spürte, dass sie in seiner Umarmung zu schwitzen begann, und das nicht, weil es im Wagen zu warm war. Er hatte bisher noch nicht einmal das Angebot gemacht, sie zu Hause abzusetzen. Sie dachte an ihre Mail an Haymann und den damit verbundenen Hochverrat, gewiss war sie keine aufrichtige Kämpferin für die Sache, weder für die eine noch die andere. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen worden, auf ihrem alten Posten, der zwar auch Stress bedeutete, aber sie nicht in die Politik mit hineinzog. Und noch weniger wollte sie so etwas wie ein ideologisches Mündel des Generals werden, Ziehkind und Geliebte zugleich. Die Situation überforderte sie mehr und mehr, aber es gab keinen Ausweg.

„Sie sind auf einem guten Weg, aber es liegt noch viel Arbeit vor Ihnen. Ihr Vertrauen in mich ist einfach noch nicht stark genug, so als hätten Sie die alte Zeit der EAAU noch nicht hinter sich gelassen." Er stellte das Whiskyglas fort, mit dem er gefährlich vor ihrem Gesicht gestikuliert hatte. „Emma, es ist seit ein paar Tagen etwas völlig Neues angebrochen, und Sie sind Teil davon, wenn Sie nur wollen – wir werden eine neue Gesellschaft schaffen, nicht nur eine neue Regierung. Und ich erhoffe mir dabei nicht nur Ihre dienstliche Unterstützung, sondern ich will, dass Sie als ganzer Mensch dabei sind, so wie ich es bin."

Emma nahm es längst als beschlossene Tatsache hin, dass er sie vollkommen vereinnahmen würde, auch ohne ihr ein Geflecht aus Draht in den Kopf einpflanzen zu lassen. Notfalls würde er wohl auch das tun, aber alles war besser, als ein ferngesteuerter Automat zu sein. So lange sie noch klar denken konnte, gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit, sich diesem Wahnsinn zu entziehen. „Sie erwarten vielleicht mehr von mir, als ich geben kann, Sir", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich bin längst nicht so stark wie Sie glauben – früher oder später werde ich Sie enttäuschen, auch wenn ich es nicht beabsichtige."

„Ich bin bereit, es darauf ankommen zu lassen", erwiderte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Sein Atem roch nach Whisky und Zuversicht.


	15. Umerziehung

**Umerziehung**

Samuel Hirschmann wiegte sich bedächtig in seinem Schaukelstuhl vor und zurück und genoss von seiner Terrasse den Ausblick in seinen Garten. Der Duft der exotischen Blüten, der ihn umwehte, bereitete ihm jeden Tag aufs neue große Freude, auch sah er gern den großen Schmetterlingen nach, die zwischen den Sträuchern und Blumenrabatten hin und her schwirrten. Das Klima schien ihm ein wenig zu heiß für einen Herbstnachmittag in Metropolis, aber den Pflanzen bekam es ausgezeichnet. Einmal am Tag sah ein Gärtner vorbei, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alle Beete ausreichend mit Wasser versorgt waren. Hirschmann grüßte ihn stets freundlich und winkte ihn auf ein paar Worte zu sich heran, aber der arme Mann schien es stets eilig zu haben und tauschte kaum mehr als ein paar unverbindliche Nichtigkeiten mit ihm aus, daher gab der Präsident es irgendwann auf, ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen.

Ein wenig still war es um ihn herum geworden, selbst Ruth ließ sich nicht mehr blicken, sonst fragte sie ihn doch immer um Rat wegen ihrer Dissertation. Nun, wahrscheinlich war sie längst mit diesem Testpiloten verheiratet und ließ es sich irgendwo in der Karibik gut gehen. Ein wenig enttäuscht dachte er an ihre fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit zurück, gern hätte er wieder einmal mit Ruth ein wenig über die Weltpolitik und ihre Arbeit an der Universität geplaudert, aber so waren die jungen Menschen, sie vergaßen die Alten schnell und wandten sich angenehmeren Beschäftigungen zu, als sich deren Wehwehchen anzuhören. Dabei ging es Hirschmann noch nicht einmal so schlecht, gerade heute morgen hatte er ohne Hilfe bis zum Gartentor spazieren können, bis sein schmerzender Rücken ihn zwang, umzukehren. Nun, eigentlich verspürte er auch kein Bedürfnis mehr, weiter zu gehen und sein Haus zu verlassen. Hier ging es ihm gut, warum also sollte er auf Reisen gehen?

Was ihm allerdings Sorge bereitete, war seine zunehmende Vergesslichkeit. Gewiss, sein fortgeschrittenes Alter gestattete keine sportlichen Höchstleistungen mehr, aber sein Gedächtnis funktionierte bis vor Kurzem noch ausgezeichnet. Sein Arzt erzählte ihm, bei seinem letzten Herzinfarkt habe wegen des kurzen Komas auch sein Gehirn Schaden gelitten, aber Hirschmann hielt das für ausgemachten Unsinn. Ohnehin kam ihm Dr. Levy sehr verändert vor, wie ein anderer Mensch. Noch nicht einmal das obligatorische Gläschen Brombeerschnaps trank er mehr mit ihm, als ob ihm ein Schluck Alkohol je etwas ausgemacht hätte. Außerdem erschien er ihm viel distanzierter als früher, nicht unfreundlich, aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise unpersönlich. Als Hirschmann ihn einmal nach seinen beiden Töchtern fragte, gab er nur ausweichende Antworten, auch über seine liebenswerte Frau erzählte er nichts mehr.

Nur ein treuer Freund war ihm geblieben, der stets zuvorkommende General Smith, der an seiner Seite manche politische Krise durchgestanden hatte. Hirschmann konnte ihn nur dafür bewundern, wie er damals in jenem unseligen Jahr 2062 uneigennützig seine eigene Karriere geopfert hatte, um die Welt vor einem furchtbaren Krieg zu retten, in den einige gewissenlose Politiker die EAAU stürzen wollten. Solche Menschen gab es nur noch selten auf der Welt, deshalb hatte er sich auch gern bereit erklärt, seine eigenen politischen Fehler in einer Autobiographie zu veröffentlichen, die den Bürgern die Augen über die gewissenlose Politik der letzten Jahrzehnte öffnen sollte. Wenn er sich doch nur besser erinnern könnte! Doch alles, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, lag für ihn in einem undurchdringlichen grauen Nebel der Verwirrung. Noch vor ein paar Monaten galt er als einer der brillantesten Köpfe der Republik, aber heute fühlte er sich wieder einmal wie ein von Demenz geplagter Greis. Sicherlich, Ruth hätte ihm helfen können, sich zu erinnern, aber wo steckte sie nur? Er würde Dr. Levy bitten müssen, sie ausfindig zu machen, so treulos, ihn in dieser vertrackten Situation im Stich zu lassen, würde sie schon nicht sein...

Dr. Talan betrat das schlecht klimatisierte Büro von Major Bertram in sichtlich erregtem Zustand, langsam hatte er genug von diesem albernen Schauspiel, ständig musste er fürchten, sich zu verraten. Bertram musste ihn endlich von diesem Job befreien, oder ihm erlauben, seine wahre Identität offenzulegen. Erst gestern hatte ihn dieser Hirschmann nach seiner Frau Danielle gefragt, dabei war er noch nicht einmal verheiratet, geschweige denn, dass er Kinder großgezogen hätte. Was studierten die Töchter dieses Levy noch mal? Physik und Geschichte? Oder war es Philosophie? Zudem musste er den religiösen Juden mimen, ohne eine Ahnung von dieser Religion zu haben, ging er doch noch nicht einmal in die Moschee!

Er wollte gerade seine Beschwerde in den Raum rufen, als er sah, dass Major Bertram, der Kommandant des Lagers, sich in einer Besprechung mit Sergeant Duprey befand, wobei beide Männer grübelnd auf einen Flachbildschirm starrten, der Hirschmanns künstlich errichtetes Domizil im Überblick zeigte. Ein Computer generierte dabei eine Übersicht der kritischen Punkte, so wurde das Gartentor stets rot markiert und besonders überwacht. Nicht auszudenken, sollte der alte Mann eines Tages die psychische Sperre überwinden und durch die lediglich holographisch generierte Straßenszene hinaus in das Lager treten! Die algerische Wüste besaß nun einmal nur wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Metropolis und vor Hirschmanns Haus hatten sicherlich nie Militärbaracken und eilends errichtete Containerhäuser gestanden. Zwar funktionierte seine medizinische Regulierung im Allgemeinen recht gut, aber auch diese stieß an Grenzen, vor allem dann, wenn der Präsident aus alten Gewohnheiten herausgerissen wurde.

"Die Klimaregulierung hat heute morgen mal wieder versagt", berichtete Duprey, der Hirschmanns Gärtner mimte. Er lachte auf. "Das Wetter sei für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich heiß! Na der sollte mal die Temperaturen außerhalb seiner Käseglocke erleben!"

Major Bertram lachte ebenfalls und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein nass geschwitztes Hemd. "Lange müssen wir das hoffentlich nicht mehr aushalten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum der General nicht kurzen Prozess mit dem Alten macht. Was ist sein Wort denn noch wert?"

"Offensichtlich denkt der General darüber anders", erwiderte Duprey grinsend. "Er scheint auf eine sentimentale Art, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, an dem alten Hirschmann zu hängen. Wahrscheinlich möchte er ein bisschen von der Beliebtheit ab haben, die der kleine Mann auf der Straße dem Alten entgegenbrachte."

"Sentimentalität?" Bertram lachte bei dieser Vorstellung. Keiner der beiden hatte bisher Talans Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen. "Komische Vorstellung. Aber das ist Sache des Generals und braucht uns nicht zu kümmern. Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht, ist diese Autobiographie, Hirschmann kommt und kommt nicht voran, und ich schwöre Ihnen, Duprey, der General wird uns ganz unsentimental dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

"Kann man denn medikamentös nichts mehr machen?" fragte der Sergeant.

Talan hielt das für ein gutes Stichwort, um in das Gespräch einzugreifen und räusperte sich geräuschvoll. "Wenn ich etwas dazu bemerken dürfte..." Allein die Erwähnung des Generals hatte ihm jeden Mut zur Beschwerde genommen. Zudem war er sich der Tatsache, dass die Militärs ihn nicht besonders ernst nahmen, schmerzlich bewusst. Mit Bertram allein hätte er sich eventuell noch auseinander setzen können, aber zwei Offiziere auf einen Schlag überforderten sein Selbstbewusstsein bei weitem.

"Ah, Dr. Talan!" Bertram lächelte ihn zunächst an, aber seine Miene wandelte sich schnell zu purem Vorwurf. Das Lächeln schrieb Talan der Tatsache zu, dass der Major in seiner Person den idealen Sündenbock für die Schaffenskrise Hirschmanns gefunden hatte. "Sie kommen gerade Recht! Was sagen Sie? Wie bringen wir den alten Hirschmann dazu, produktiver zu werden? Haben Sie da kein geeignetes Mittel in Ihrer Arzttasche vorrätig?"

"Nun", begann Talan vorsichtig, "um es einmal so auszudrücken: Wenn wir dem alten Mann noch mehr Medikamente verabreichen, dann brauchen wir uns bald keine Sorgen mehr um ihn zu machen. Seine Leber ist bereits jetzt...mh... ein wenig überstrapaziert."

Bertrams Miene verfinsterte sich noch einmal um ein paar Nuancen. "Sie wollen mir also erzählen, dass Sie nichts tun können?" Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Duprey. "Dass wir dem General bei seinem nächsten Anruf - der spätestens heute Nachmittag hier ankommt - sagen müssen, der verantwortungsbewusste Arzt, den wir ausgewählt haben, hat seine Mittel ausgeschöpft?"

"Wir könnten die Medikamente reduzieren", schlug Talan vorsichtig vor. "Und mehr auf klassische Konditionierung setzen. Dazu bräuchten wir allerdings mehr personelle Mittel."

"Mehr personelle Mittel?" Bertram lachte ungläubig. "Sie wollen mehr personelle Mittel? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie die persönlich aus Metropolis anfordern? Das Projekt ist bereits jetzt ein finanzielles Fiasko, aber das macht ja nichts!"

Duprey warf dem Arzt einen mitleidigen Blick zu. "Wie geht es denn in Metropolis voran? Da gibt es doch noch einen alternativen Plan, wie ich gehört habe?"

Talan seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf.

"Nicht viel besser als hier", bemerkte Bertram grimmig und wischte sich ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. "Hirschmanns Assistentin ist unauffindbar! Wir wissen zwar noch, wann sie verhaftet wurde, aber dann verliert sich ihre Spur im Wust der Verwaltung. Die III. Abteilung kommt einfach nicht mehr damit nach, alle Gefangenen zu registrieren, es sind zu viele..."

"Reden Sie von dieser O'Hara?" fragte Talan vorsichtig. "Hirschmann fragt manchmal nach ihr."

"Und das sagen Sie mir erst jetzt?" brüllte Bertram.

"Es erschien mir nicht so wichtig." Insgeheim wünschte Talan sich, er besäße eine Tonaufnahme des eben mitgehörten Gespräches der beiden Offiziere, den General würde es sicher interessieren, was der loyale Major Bertram über seine angebliche Sentimentalität dachte...

„Alles, was Hirschmanns Arbeitseifer steigert, ist wichtig", ereiferte sich Bertram. „Und wenn diese Frau einen positiven Einfluss auf ihn hat, will ich sie hier haben, und zwar sofort! Die Sache duldet keinen Aufschub!"

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir, das hat mir keiner gesagt..."

Aber Bertram hatte bereits besseres zu tun als sich mit Talans Unterlassungssünden zu beschäftigen, statt dessen wählte er sich bereits hastig in das Militärnetzwerk ein, um die III. Abteilung eine dringende Nachforschung zu bitten. Doch sein Missgeschick schien an diesem Tage nicht abreißen zu wollen, man teilte ihm mit, die Suche könne ein paar Tage in Anspruch nehmen, trotz Priorität. Die Bürokratie hinkte hinter der Vielzahl von Verhaftungen hinterher. Bertram hätte fluchen können, aber es nutzte nichts. Wenn er das dem Hauptquartier mitteilte, würde nicht nur er eine ordentliche Rüge bekommen...

OOO

„Colonel Rodriguez, entschuldigen Sie..."

Als Emma nach unruhigem Schlaf erwachte, wusste sie zunächst einmal nicht mehr, wo sie sich befand, zu irreal erschienen ihr die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends. Nein, sie lag tatsächlich nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett und auch nicht in einem der Gästezimmer des Ministeriums, sondern unter einer Bettdecke, die ein wenig nach Hund roch. Ja, sie hatte sich noch Mut angetrunken, was wohl ihren desolaten Zustand erklärte, und auch die starken Kopfschmerzen, die hinter ihrer Stirn pochten. Die Stimme einer jungen Frau erreichte sie wie durch einen Nebel, sie wagte kaum die Augen zu öffnen, vielleicht träumte sie ja auch noch.

„Bitte, Colonel Rodriguez, ich bin gebeten worden, Sie zu wecken."

Emma schlug widerwillig die Augen auf und sah eine junge blonde Frau in der schwarzen Uniform der III. Abteilung, eine der Adjutantinnen des Generals, wie sie vermutete. Dezent geschminkt und adrett frisiert blickte sie auf Emma hinunter, die sich am liebsten die Decke wieder über den Kopf gezogen hätte. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert, ganz abgesehen von dem einsetzenden schlechten Gewissen, das sie mit jeder Sekunde mehr plagte. Denn was geschehen war, war schließlich in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen geschehen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, und sie hatte es genossen, mehr als ihr lieb war. Eine Ausrede gab es diesmal nicht, so viel stand fest. Emma brummte etwas von Kopfschmerztabletten und wurde tatsächlich von der jungen Frau verstanden, die sich unverzüglich auf den Weg machte, ihr welche zu holen.

Als sie sich aufsetzte, konnte sie auch die Quelle des Hundegeruches identifizieren, der Collie lag nämlich dort, wo eigentlich der Platz seines Herrchens gewesen wäre und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Vorsichtig wickelte sie die Bettdecke um sich und überlegte, was die junge Frau veranlasst hatte, sie aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Eventuell sollte sie ihr ja nahelegen, sich dezent aus der Wohnung zu entfernen, bevor der Hausherr wieder erschien, der schon längst wieder seinen Staatsgeschäften nachging. Der Gedanke nagte an ihr, was, wenn ihre Anwesenheit nun tatsächlich nicht mehr gefragt war, nachdem der General zum Ziel gelangt war und sein Interesse an ihr verlor? Einerseits hätte das einige Probleme gelöst, aber die Vorstellung war einfach demütigend. Emma dachte an die hübsche junge Frau aus seinem Stab und wagte erst gar nicht, einen Vergleich mit ihr anzustellen, objektiv gesehen war diese Offizierin weitaus attraktiver als sie. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie tun konnte, einem Rauswurf zuvorzukommen – auf dem Sessel vor dem Bett lag noch ihr Abendkleid, die Schuhe mussten irgendwo im Wohnzimmer sein. In diesem Moment kam die junge Frau mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Tablette zurück und reichte beides an Emma weiter.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Mühe machen", sagte Emma zwischen zwei Schlucken, „ich bin so schnell wie möglich hier verschwunden, ich suche nur noch meine Kleidung zusammen, dann nehme ich einen Dienstwagen. Sie müssen mich nicht hinauswerfen." Innerlich fluchte sie auf den General, der sich so schäbig verhielt und ihr wohl noch nicht einmal ein Frühstück gönnte. Aber was hatte sie erwartet?

Die junge Frau sah sie erstaunt an. „Von einem Rauswurf hat mir niemand etwas gesagt, Madam, im Gegenteil, ich bin angewiesen worden, Ihnen einige Kleidungsstücke hierher bringen zu lassen. Der General meinte, es wäre Ihnen lieber, wenn eine Frau sich darum kümmert, da es wohl in der Vergangenheit einige Missverständnisse gegeben habe." Sie deutete auf eine Reisetasche, die neben dem Bett stand. „Ich hoffe, ich habe die richtigen Dinge für Sie ausgewählt. Eine neue Uniform für Sie müsste auch sofort hier sein, damit Sie Ihren Termin einhalten können."

Emma wurde noch verwirrter, die Schmerzen hämmerten in ihrem Kopf. Immerhin schien der General begriffen zu haben, dass sie es gar nicht schätzte, wenn Beamte der III. Abteilung in ihrer Wohnung ein und aus gingen – mit Schrecken dachte sie an den ersten Besuch der Damen und Herren zurück. Die Spuren waren auch jetzt noch nicht vollständig beseitigt. Zudem wusste sie nichts von einem Termin – am Nachmittag sollte sie ihre neue Abteilung in Augenschein nehmen und entscheiden, ob die ihr zugeteilten Assistenten ihr zusagten, aber für den Vormittag war nichts geplant gewesen. Jedenfalls gab es keinen demütigenden Rauswurf aus der Wohnung des Generals, ja es sah im Gegenteil so aus, als plane er bereits ihren Umzug hierher. Natürlich ohne sie vorher zu fragen, aber etwas anderes war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Sie war in sein Eigentum übergegangen, als zweites, sprechendes Haustier, wie es ihr ironisch durch den Kopf ging. „Verzeihen Sie, aber ich weiß nichts von einem Termin", sagte sie gequält. Warum erfand Capeletti nicht einmal etwas wirklich Sinnvolles, zum Beispiel Schmerztabletten, die unverzüglich wirkten? „Oder ist mir da etwas durchgegangen?"

„Colonel Dumont wartet in einer Stunde aus Sie, er meinte, er habe Sie bereits gestern erwartet, es geht wohl um Ihren Parteibeitritt, Madam, aber Genaueres weiß ich nicht."

Die Erwähnung Dumonts reichte aus, um Emma endgültig wach werden zu lassen. Ja, sie erinnerte sich, nach ihrem unrühmlichen Propagandaauftritt vorgestern hatten sie etwas vereinbart, sie sollte in seinem Büro vorbei schauen, aber das hatte sie komplett aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war, wollte sie diesem unsympathischen Menschen aus dem Weg gehen – und ihrem Parteibeitritt sah sie auch nicht mit Zuversicht entgegen. „Colonel Dumont also?" Emma schlang die Decke fester um sich und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Sagen Sie, gibt es hier einen Bademantel oder etwas ähnliches? Ich möchte gern ins Badezimmer."

Die junge Adjutantin fand die Situation wohl vollkommen unverfänglich, jedenfalls ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, ob es ihr peinlich war, Emma unbekleidet zu sehen. Sie erfüllte ihr auch diesen Wunsch so rasch wie möglich und so konnte Emma sich eine halbe Stunde später frisch geduscht und in adretter neuer Uniform an den fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch setzen, auf dem neben frischen Kaffee und Croissants auch ein hübscher Blumenstrauß für sie bereitstand. Emma dankte der jungen Frau für ihre Mühe, dabei bekam sie vor lauter Zorn fast nichts hinunter. Schon unter der Dusche hatte sie sich über Dumonts Dreistigkeit geärgert, der anstatt sie selbst über Jan Makonnen zu kontaktieren das Büro des Generals informiert hatte. Das würde wieder einmal ein schlechtes Licht auf sie werfen und einen weiteren Beweis ihrer Unentschlossenheit und mangelnden Dienstbeflissenheit liefern. Smith würde zwar nicht toben, aber es würde ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzen und ihn in seinem Bemühen bestärken, Emma in seinem Sinne weiter zu erziehen wie ein kleines Kind. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass er Menschen wie sie als seine Rohdiamanten bezeichnete, Männer und Frauen, in denen er ein gewisses Potential entdeckt hatte, das er zu seinen Gunsten weiterentwickelte. Das ersparte einem zwar die Umerziehung in der Art, wie sie Collins zuteil geworden war, erwies sich aber oft als der anstrengendere Weg.

Emma würgte ein Croissant mit Butter und einen Milchkaffee hinunter, fühlte sich dann aber auch ein wenig besser. Auch das Schmerzmittel tat endlich seine Wirkung und das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf verblasste zu einem leichten Druck. Irgendwann kam auch der Hund zu ihr herunter getrottet und schmiegte sich bettelnd an ihr Bein. Sie streichelte das Tier und fütterte es mit einigen Stückchen der Croissants, was es mit eifrigem Schwanzwedeln belohnte. Der bedauernswerte Collie war wohl auch viel zu oft allein hier.

Kurz später erschien sie in einigermaßen präsentablen Zustand in Dumonts Büro, der gemeinsam mit dem General bereits auf sie wartete. Etwas abseits saß ein weiterer Mann, den Emma nicht zuzuordnen wusste, vielleicht war es ein Offizier der III. Abteilung, dem sie bisher noch nicht begegnet war. Dumont machte sich sogar die Mühe aufzustehen und ihr die Hand zu schütteln, um ihr dann einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch anzubieten. Emma kochte innerlich vor Wut.

„Da hat es ja wohl vorgestern ein bedauerliches Missverständnis zwischen uns gegeben, Colonel Rodriguez", begann der Chef des Geheimdienstes. „Ich erwartete Sie schon gestern in meinem Büro, um die Formalitäten zu erledigen."

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir einen festen Termin vereinbart hatten. Ich glaubte, die Sache habe keine Eile, Colonel, und wäre irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen auf sie zugekommen." Wie leicht ihr die Lüge von den Lippen ging!

„Es war mir wichtig, dass die Angelegenheit noch vor meiner Abreise nach Europa erledigt wird, Emma", mischte sich nun auch der General ein. „Es sähe einfach nicht sehr gut aus, wenn heraus käme, dass unsere Ministerin für Information selbst nicht Mitglied der Partei ist."

Auf dieses Argument konnte sie schlecht etwas erwidern, also nickte sie. „Also gut, was muss ich unterschreiben?"

„Nun", Dumont räusperte sich umständlich, „ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie eine der ersten Personen sein sollten, die unser neues Beitrittsverfahren testen sollte, schon auf Grund Ihrer Stellung als Ministerin für Information. Wir haben es ganz neu entwickelt, es erspart uns eine Menge Bürokratie hinsichtlich der Mitgliederlisten."

Emma warf einen ratlosen Blick in die Runde, sie verstand nicht, wovon Dumont sprach. Der General fing ihren Blick auf. „Ich habe es auch schon getestet, keine Angst, es ist vollkommen harmlos."

Der Mann, der bisher stumm in der Ecke gesessen hatte, erhob sich. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er etwas, das wie ein Infusionsgerät für Impfungen aussah, allerdings war es etwas größer und hatte ein Display an der Oberseite. Emma sah nun auch seine Kragenspiegel, er gehörte zum medizinischen Korps sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, Übelkeit und Panik. Was hier vor sich ging, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dieses neue Verfahren, auch wenn sie noch nicht wußte, worin es bestand, war ihr unheimlich.

„Madam, würden Sie bitte Ihre Jacke ausziehen und Ihren Ärmel hochkrempeln?" Der Arzt lächelte gewinnend. „Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh, jedenfalls nicht mehr als eine gewöhnliche Blutentnahme."

Emma saß wie erstarrt. Bilder von Tom Collins und Hirschmann zuckten ihr durch den Kopf, nun war es auch bei ihr so weit. Sie wollten sie auf dem medizinischen Weg auf den richtigen Parteikurs bringen, sie war gefangen, es gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Wenn sie sich weigerte, der Anweisung des Arztes zu folgen, würde Dumont endgültig seine Vermutungen bezüglich ihrer Parteitreue bestätigt sehen. Offenbar sah er den Zeitpunkt gekommen, eine Kurskorrektur bei ihr vornehmen zu lassen, wie der General es gestern ausgedrückt hatte. Smith und der Colonel sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, während der Arzt neben ihr ratlos wirkte.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und machte keine Anstalten, den Anweisungen des Arztes zu folgen.

„Einen harmlosen kleinen Eingriff, Colonel Rodriguez", erklärte Dumont. „In Zukunft werden wir dieses Verfahren bei allen neuen Mitgliedern durchführen, als Ersatz für einen Mitgliedsausweis sozusagen. Es wird uns auch die Straßenkontrollen enorm vereinfachen – wir werden sofort erkennen können, wer zu uns gehört und wer nicht."

„Ein kleiner Chip, nicht größer als ein Stecknadelkopf", erklärte Smith, „man fühlt kaum etwas davon, aber er enthält alle Daten, die wichtig sind – einen genetischen Fingerabdruck, das Geburtsdatum, das Beitrittsdatum zur Partei und einiges anderes Wissenswertes. Am liebsten würden wir die gesamte Bevölkerung damit ausstatten, aber dazu ist das Verfahren bisher noch zu aufwändig."

„Also gut, da weiß ich wenigstens, worauf ich mich einlasse." Widerwillig zog Emma ihre Jacke aus und öffnete die Ärmelmanschette ihrer Bluse. Der Gedanke, wie ein Zootier mit einem Chip markiert zu werden, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich funktionierte das Ding auch ähnlich und diente gleichzeitig als eine Art Peilsender. Und wer konnte schon wissen, was sich sonst noch in dem Chip verbarg? Sie hielt es durchaus für möglich, darüber auch jene Substanzen in den Körper einzuschleusen, die Hirschmann gefügig gemacht hatten. Früher oder später_ würde_ der General das auch tun lassen, die Bevölkerung würde sich in eine ferngesteuerte Masse von Gefolgsleuten verwandeln.

Emma atmete heftig ein, als der Arzt das Gerät auf ihren Oberarm legte. Er drückte eine Taste an der Oberseite und es zischte einmal leise, Emma spürte einen kurzen Schmerz. Ein winziger Bluttropfen quoll aus der Einstichstelle, den der Mann mit einem Tupfer fort wischte. „Und schon haben Sie es hinter sich."

Unwillkürlich fuhr Emma über die Einstichstelle, man fühlte tatsächlich kaum etwas, nur eine winzige Erhebung. Stolz wollte der Arzt demonstrieren, wie man die Daten auslesen konnte, aber der General winkte ab, dafür sei auch ein anderes Mal Zeit. Daraufhin wurde er entlassen und verabschiedete sich eilig. Emma brachte ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung und fragte sich, was jetzt noch folgen würde. Beide Männer machten nicht den Eindruck, als sei die Unterredung schon beendet.

„Es wird Sie interessieren, Colonel Rodriguez, dass wir in Ihrem Fall einige Modifikationen an dem Chip vorgenommen haben." Dumont schien sich zu winden, es war etwas geschehen, das ihm überhaupt nicht behagte. „Der General bat mich, Ihr Eintrittsdatum in die Partei etwas – hm – vorzuverlegen. Sie werden verstehen, dass dies ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Schritt ist, von dem nichts an die Öffentlichkeit dringen darf. Wir müssen also mit Ihrem Stillschweigen rechnen können."

„Wann bin ich denn in die Partei eingetreten?" fragte Emma, bemüht, nicht zu sarkastisch zu klingen.

„Wir dachten, dass 2062 ein gutes Datum wäre, kurz nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen." Der General beugte sich lächelnd vor, und nun war es an ihm, ironisch zu werden. „Ich nehme doch an, dass unser erstes Gespräch einen so tiefen Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen hat, dass du nichts anderes mehr wolltest, als ein Mitglied der Reinigenden Flamme zu sein."

Emma spürte eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Unterarmen, der ironische Unterton gefiel ihr absolut nicht. Fast hatte sie den Eindruck, zwischen Dumont und Smith habe es ein Gespräch über sie gegeben, dessen Inhalt für sie nicht gerade günstig gewesen war. Der Colonel blieb ihr weiterhin hartnäckig auf den Fersen und wollte ihr um jeden Preis Illoyalität nachweisen, darüber machte sie sich keine Illusionen. Die Stelle, an der die Injektion erfolgt war, begann unangenehm zu jucken. „Nun, die meisten meiner Kollegen haben die letzten Jahre genau das von mir gedacht." Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Der Gedanke ist also nicht allzu abwegig."

„Colonel Dumont, wären Sie so freundlich, mich einen Moment mit Colonel Rodriguez allein zu lassen?" Smith nickte dem Colonel zu, der sich sofort aus seinem Sessel erhob um der Bitte des Generals nachzukommen. Emma fühlte sich unbehaglich – sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Dumont ihm Informationen zugespielt hatte, die sie in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen ließen.

„Emma, warum bist du gestern nicht gleich zu Dumont gegangen?" fragte Smith dann auch sofort nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Colonel geschlossen hatte. „Er sagt, du hättest ihn einfach versetzt!"

„Aber wir hatten doch keinen Termin", verteidigte sie sich, „ich glaubte, das hätte noch Zeit, zumindest ein paar Tage. Warum hat er denn nicht bei Captain Makonnen vorgesprochen? Dann hätten wir einen vereinbaren können."

„Dumont ist davon ausgegangen, dass die Sache keinen Aufschub duldet. Und das war auch mein Wunsch, nachdem er mir deine Akte gezeigt hat. Es gab da einige Punkte, die mich sehr beunruhigt haben, wie ich zugeben muss. Emma, wenn wir uns nicht so gut kennen würden, wärst du auf der Liste der zu überwachenden Offiziere gelandet! Wir können froh sein, dass Dumont damit direkt zu mir gekommen ist, anstatt es in der III. Abteilung breitzutreten."

Also so hatte es der Colonel gedreht, als einen Akt der Diskretion! Emma hatte Mühe, ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Was genau steht denn in dieser Akte?" fragte sie mühsam beherrscht.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?" Er rieb sich müde die Augen, das Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, ja, er wirkte enttäuscht. „Nach den Richtlinien des Ministeriums – nach denen, die ich aufgestellt habe – lautet der Vorwurf vor allem mangelnde Disziplin bei der Umsetzung von Befehlen, unorthodoxe Arbeitsweise und Missachtung der Hierarchien, vor allem im Umgang mit den niedrigeren Rängen. Du hast deinen Offizieren zu viel durchgehen lassen, Anordnungen recht freizügig ausgelegt und dir sehr viele Freiheiten genommen, die heute nicht mehr duldbar wären. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darüber denken soll, aber es beunruhigt mich, da ich von dir den Aufbau einer effektiven Abteilung erwarte."

„In unserem Bereich ging es damals lockerer zu", sagte sie trotzig. „Dennoch haben wir nicht schlecht gearbeitet. Und was den Umgang mit meinen Leuten angeht, ich habe versucht, sie zu motivieren, mehr nicht." Es sah Dumont ähnlich, gerade jetzt mit solchen Vorwürfen zu kommen, er wollte ihre Arbeit offensichtlich torpedieren.

„Manchmal denke ich, ich weiß viel zu wenig über dich", erwiderte Smith nachdenklich. „Ich mag dich sehr, Emma, vielleicht war ich deshalb nicht objektiv genug um dich zu beurteilen. Dein Zögern eben, als es um den Chip ging, scheint mit Dumonts Befürchtungen noch zu bestätigen – du zweifelst noch zu sehr, was die Partei angeht. Du gehörst nicht mit Leib und Seele dazu."

Das traf die Tatsachen ziemlich genau, und Emma wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, zu lügen. „Ja, ich hatte eben Angst", gab sie zu, „Angst davor, was da mit mir gemacht wird. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Haustier, mit dem Ding in meinem Arm."

„Das ist es doch nicht allein." Er stand auf und setzte sich auf die Kante von Dumonts Schreibtisch. Nachdenklich blickte er auf die hinunter. „Du zweifelst an den Zielen der Reinigenden Flamme, das habe ich auch gestern gespürt, als es um meine Auseinandersetzung mit Andy ging. Aber ich spüre auch, das du nicht meine Feindin bist, es gibt etwas Verbindendes zwischen uns. Aber was ist das? Ich und die Bewegung sind untrennbar miteinander verbunden, wie kannst du die Bewegung anzweifeln und dennoch auf meiner Seite sein?"

„Es gibt noch andere Bindeglieder zwischen Menschen als die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Partei", erwiderte sie und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie hasste es, wie er auf sie hinab blickte. „Vielleicht mag Capeletti dich einfach als Mensch und sieht in dir nicht gleich eine Institution." Emma wusste, dass sie damit an den Grundfesten seines Selbstbewusstseins rüttelte, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich, ihm verlogene Schmeicheleien zu sagen um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Und auch ich sehe in dir nicht nur den General, sondern einen Mann, der mir nahe steht. Die Partei kann doch nicht das einzige sein, das uns zusammengeführt hat, ebenso wenig wie sie das einzige ist, was du und Capeletti gemeinsam haben, sonst wäret ihr doch nicht über Jahre miteinander befreundet gewesen."

„Manchmal verstehe ich dich wirklich nicht, Emma", er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, offensichtlich in tiefer Verwirrung. „Ich lebe seit Jahren für nichts anderes als die Reinigende Flamme, ihre Ziele sind zugleich mein Lebensinhalt. Es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, von meinem Weg abzuweichen, auch wenn das ein hohes Risiko für mich bedeutet hat. Ich will eine neue Welt schaffen und biete Euch an, an dieser Aufgabe mitzuwirken – ja, zu den neuen Machthabern dieser Welt zu gehören, aber vor allem bei dir habe ich den Eindruck, dass du gar kein Interesse daran hast, die Karriereleiter nach oben zu klettern. Fehlt dir denn jeglicher Ehrgeiz dazu? Willst du mir nicht helfen, das neue System zu gestalten? Du bist doch eine moderne Frau, gebildet und begabt!"

„Ja, es ist tatsächlich so, dass mir dazu der Ehrgeiz fehlt, denn ich war mit meiner alten Aufgabe durchaus zufrieden", sie lief ein paar Schritte im Raum auf und ab, um sich zu beruhigen. „Vor allen graust es mir davor, mit Männern wie diesem Dumont zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Er ist ein fanatischer Bürokrat, für den jeder Mensch ein potentieller Feind ist."

„Deshalb erfüllt er seine Aufgabe ja auch so gut. Dumont hat ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, wer gegen uns arbeitet und wer nicht. Sein Wort ist mir wichtig, er hat gute Vorschläge zur Wiederherstellung der öffentlichen Ordnung gemacht." Der General blickte nachdenklich zur Decke und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vorschläge, die du grausam nennen würdest, weil du ihre Notwendigkeit noch nicht erkannt hast. Dumont ist leider auch der Meinung, dass du nicht in den Stab passt, aus den Gründen, die ich dir vorhin genannt habe. Aber verdammt, ich will dich nicht so leicht aufgeben, Emma, und schon gar nicht will ich, dass du nur unter Zwang begreifst, was notwendig ist. Ich weiß, dass du deinen neuen Posten ausfüllen kannst, und ich werde dich so weit bekommen und wenn ich dir persönlich jeden Tag über die Schulter schauen muss!"

„Besser du, als Dumont." Emma hätte ihn am liebsten angefleht, sie wieder in ihre alte Abteilung zurückkehren zu lassen, dort wo sie glücklich gewesen war. Aber sie wußte, wie sinnlos diese Bitte sein würde, der General würde noch nicht einmal verstehen, warum sie freiwillig auf einen niedrigeren Rang zurückkehren wollte. „Ich hasse die Vorstellung, mit diesem Mann zusammenarbeiten zu müssen."

„Dann wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen", erwiderte der General ungerührt. „Ich kann mir keine Reibereien dieser Art in meinem Stab leisten. Wenn Dumont dir Unrecht tut, dann wirst du lernen, dich dagegen zu wehren, du willst doch nicht nur in meinem Schatten stehen? Ich weiß, dass du die Stärke dazu hast, Emma."

„Vielleicht hat er ja wirklich recht, und ich bin als Ministerin fehl am Platz", sagte Emma hoffnungsvoll. „Dann ist es gut, wenn wir das Experiment frühzeitig abblasen..."

„Nein, das werden wir nicht." Smith stand von der Schreibtischkante auf und kam zu ihr hinüber, um ihr von hinten die Hände schwer auf die Schultern zu legen. Die Geste wirkte dominant und fürsorglich zugleich und Emma zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Aber genug davon – ich will nicht mit dem Gedanken nach Europa reisen, dass meine eigenen Leute sich hier zerfleischen. Versichere mir wenigstens deine Loyalität, damit ich beruhigt bin."

„Du weißt, dass ich nichts gegen dich unternehmen werde." Wie leicht ihr die Lüge von den Lippen ging, kaum zwölf Stunden nach ihrer Mail an Haymann. „Warum denkst du so etwas von mir?"

„Weil du unberechenbar bist, laut deiner Personalakte", er lachte ein wenig und begann sanft ihre Schultern zu massieren. „Aber du bedeutest mir trotzdem sehr viel."

OOO

Auch auf dem Unterdeck konnten die Gefangenen spüren, dass ein anders Schiff an der Najade angedockt hatte, die Erschütterung rüttelte das altersschwache Transportschiff gehörig durch. Auch die Wachen schienen in Bewegung zu geraten, unter ihnen entstand sofort Unruhe, nachdem der kommandierende Offizier eine Nachricht über Funk erhalten hatte. Die Gefangenen wussten bereits aus Erfahrung, dass nun die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Bewacher für ein paar Minuten nachlassen würde und sie die Gelegenheit nutzen konnten, brisante Informationen auszutauschen. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte seit Tagen, je größer die Verzweifelung der Menschen im Unterdeck wurde, desto mehr überschlugen sich die angeblich wahren Meldungen, die irgendwer aus Metropolis oder einer anderen Stadt der Erde erfahren haben wollte. Manchmal schnappten sie tatsächlich von den Wachen ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf, aber meist hielten diese sich zurück. Mit der Ungewissheit wuchs die Angst, und das war durchaus eingeplant. Die „Politischen" sollten keine Hoffnung auf Rettung mehr haben, das neue System demonstrierte ihnen seine Macht. Niemand zweifelte mehr an der vollständigen Machtübernahme des Generals und seiner Junta, Hirschmann war längst beseitigt worden und auf der Erde regierte der blanke Terror. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis weitere Gefangene zu ihnen stoßen würden. Vielleicht brachten diese ja Neuigkeiten mit.

„In Europa wehren sie sich immer heftiger", sagte einer der Männer gedämpft, während er den dünnen Mittagsbrei aus einer Plastikschale löffelte. „Ich habe gehört, wie die Wachen sich darüber unterhielten. Die hören da nicht mehr auf die Propagandalügen des Generals und seiner Leute, sondern proben den Aufstand. Sogar Teile der Armee sollen sich der Revolte angeschlossen haben."

Iris spürte, wie die Menschen um sie herum die Hoffnung auf baldige Befreiung fast aus den Worten des Mannes heraus saugen wollten, und auch sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Es gab Leute, die etwas gegen die Ungerechtigkeit des neuen Regimes unternahmen, anstatt passiv abzuwarten, allein diese Tatsache gab ihr Mut, so elend sie sich auch durch die ständigen Medikamentengaben fühlte. „Weiß man etwas darüber, ob die Revolte Aussichten auf Erfolg hat?" fragte sie.

„Das weiß niemand – aber sie macht dem General zu schaffen, allein das zählt. Smiths Plan, die EAAU mal eben im Handstreich zu erobern, ist nicht aufgegangen, die Menschen jubeln ihm längst nicht so zu, wie er sich das erhofft hat." Der Mann kratzte die letzten Reste des gräulichen Breis aus der Schale.

Auch Iris würgte die Reste ihres Essens herunter. Die Verpflegung im Unterdeck war eine Katastrophe, sie bestand meist aus Brot mit ein wenig synthetischer Margarine oder eben jenem Brei, der aus irgend einer Getreidemischung und Wasser angerührt wurde. Vor allem gab es immer viel zu wenig zu essen, es reichte gerade aus, um am Leben zu bleiben, meist aber blieben die Probanden hungrig. Iris verschwieg wohlweislich, dass Bergmann ihr hin und wieder etwas zu Essen zusteckte, manchmal einen Riegel Schokolade oder ein richtiges Sandwich, das er aus der Kantine mitgenommen hatte. Sie musste immer alles schnell in einem unbeobachteten Moment herunterwürgen, um weder von den Wachen noch von den anderen Gefangenen gesehen zu werden. Sie wollte nicht, dass diese neidisch auf sie würden und ihr das Leben zur Hölle machten, außerdem sollte Bergmann keinen Ärger bekommen, er versuchte schon, ihr zu helfen, wann immer er konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Unruhen nicht alles nur noch schlimmer machen", meinte eine Frau, „oder meint ihr etwa, Smith schert sich um ein paar Tausend Demonstranten? Er wird mit ihnen das selbe machen wie mit uns, wenn er sie nicht gleich alle abknallen lässt. Dieser Mann hat doch keine Achtung vor Menschenleben, auf ein paar Untertanen mehr oder weniger kommt es ihm nicht an, wenn er nur seine Pläne verwirklichen kann."

„Aber warum sind wir dann hier?" fragte Iris dazwischen. Sie mischte sich selten in die Diskussionen ein, da sie sich keinen Ärger aufladen wollte. Wer bei aufrührerischen Reden erwischt wurde, riskierte zumindest einige Nahrungsrationen. „Ich habe gehört, die Medikamente, die sie an uns testen, sollen so etwas wie Drogen sein, mit denen man Menschen ruhig stellen kann. Deswegen sind wir ja auch immer so müde. Ich glaube nicht, dass der General es sich leisten kann, alle seine Gegner umzubringen, er hat irgendwelche anderen Absichten."

„Uns alle umzudrehen, meinst du?" Die Frau lachte schrill. „Ja, das sähe ihm ähnlich, sich einen Haufen unkritischer Ja-Sager heranzuziehen. Menschen, die alles bejubeln, was er von sich gibt, und wenn es der größte Unsinn ist."

„Aber gerade deshalb ist es wichtig, dass sich ihm so viele Menschen wie möglich entgegenstellen", warf der Mann ein, „und wenn sie es ihm nur ein bisschen schwer machen. Smith kann sich nicht beides leisten, einen Krieg gegen die eigene Bevölkerung und einen Machtkampf mit den VOR – damit ist der Herr General eindeutig überfordert."

Sie kamen nicht dazu, das Thema weiter auszuführen, da in diesem Moment an der Schleuse Unruhe entstand. Die Bewacher stießen einige Gefangene, die sich mit ihren Breischüsseln auf die Stufen vor dem Tor hingesetzt hatten, brutal in den Mittelgang hinein, um Platz zu schaffen. Aus schlechter Erfahrung heraus wagte niemand gegen diese raue Behandlung zu protestieren, hätte es doch nur weitere Misshandlungen zur Folge gehabt. Stattdessen drückten sich die Männer und Frauen resigniert an die Wände und warteten mit den anderen ab, was geschehen würde. Ein Zischen kündigte das Öffnen der Schleuse an, die wenige Sekunden später auffuhr.

Eine Traube von Menschen quoll in den Mittelgang, Männer und Frauen in den Overalls der Probanden. Die Wachen trieben sie mit vorgehaltenen Laserwaffen voran und duldeten keine Verzögerung. Wer nicht zügig genug weiterging, wurde weiter gezerrt oder einfach gestoßen. Eine Frau, die gestolpert und beinahe hingefallen wäre, wurde von ihrer Nachbarin im letzten Moment aufgefangen. Alle Gefangenen trugen den gleichen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, den auch Iris gehabt hatte, als sie das erste Mal in die so genannte Quarantänestation gebracht worden war. Niemand musste genau wissen, was hier vor sich ging, die Atmosphäre von Angst und Gewalt lag in der Luft, wie der allgegenwärtige Gestank von Desinfektionsmitteln und menschlichen Ausdünstungen.

„Neue", flüsterte die Frau neben Iris. „Vielleicht erfahren wir von denen was. Sie müssen später von der Erde gestartet sein als wir."

„Vielleicht wollen wir gar nicht wissen, was sie zu sagen haben", erwiderte Iris leise, die in die verzweifelten Gesichter der Neuankömmlinge blickte. Manche von ihnen waren unzweifelhaft misshandelt worden und trugen Spuren von Schlägen auch an den Armen. Ein Offizier brüllte ihnen einige Verhaltensregeln zu und drohte mit den Konsequenzen eventueller Verstöße. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass der Horror gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen angefangen hat, was wird erst in ein paar Monaten los sein, wenn der General sich endgültig durchgesetzt hat?"

„Aber die Unruhen...", begann der Mann wieder. Beide Frauen sahen ihn strafend an.

„Daran glaubst du doch selbst nicht, oder?" Iris warf ein weiteren Blick auf die neue Gruppe von Gefangenen, die verstört im Gang warteten. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn in diesem Moment noch weitere Schiffe wie dieses unterwegs sind, und keiner weiß wohin und zu welchem Zweck."


	16. Wiedersehen mit Ruth

**Wiedersehen mit Ruth**

Weit entfernt saß Emma Rodriguez in ihrem neuen Büro im obersten Stockwerk des Verteidigungsministeriums und bereitete sich auf eine Sitzung des inneren Kreises vor. Als Ministerin für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit - oder Propaganda, wie manche es weniger schmeichelhaft nannten - fiel ihr auch das Ressort der Anwerbung neuer Mitglieder für die _Reinigende Flamme_ zu.

Zum Missfallen des Generals begannen seit einigen Tagen aber auch die Neueintritte zu stagnieren. Das Ansehen der Partei litt in der Öffentlichkeit, seitdem die Verhaftungswellen so rapide zugenommen hatten. Fast jeder Einwohner von Metropolis hatte einen Verwandten, der im Gefängnis einsaß, oder kannte zumindest jemanden, der jüngst mit einer lächerlichen Begründung festgenommen worden war. Niemand war daher geneigt, dieser Bewegung auch noch Mitgliedsbeiträge zu zahlen, die statt der angekündigten Steigerung der Lebensqualität den Bürgern lediglich karge Gefängniszellen zu bieten hatte. Emma hatte bestes Verständnis für diese Haltung der Menschen und suchte nur noch nach einem diplomatischen Weg, dies dem inneren Kreis auch mitzuteilen.

"Emma, meine Liebe, ich bin sicher, das ist die richtige Aufgabe für dich", meinte der General, als er ihr seine Entscheidung mitteilte. "Hermanns ist zu unsensibel dafür und Dumont besitzt nicht deine Wortgewandtheit. Ich brauche dich für diesen Job!" Emma gab sich alle Mühe, den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf zwischen den Zeilen zu überhören: Sie galt als viel zu nachgiebig, um ihr die wirklich entscheidenden Aufträge des Staates zu übertragen, so etwa die Planung und Koordination neuer Haftanstalten für Dissidenten. Außerdem widersprach man dem General nicht, schon gar nicht in Staatsangelegenheiten. So wartete er ihre Antwort auch gar nicht erst ab, sondern warf ihr ein paar Akten auf den Tisch und wandte sich dann wichtigeren Aufgaben zu, der Vorbereitung seines Gepäcks für die Reise nach Europa. Wie sehr er sich auf die Koordination der Truppen dort freute! Es war fast makaber, mit welchem Elan er sich darauf vorbereitete, die Aufständischen dort in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

Emma beschloss, die Mitgliederlisten durchzustöbern, um herauszufinden, ob sie sich unter den Parteiveteranen Verbündete suchen konnte. Sie dachte an eine kleine Werbekampagne, die einige Frauen und Männer der Bewegung kurz in Fernsehinterviews vorstellte. Vor allem suchte sie Mitglieder, die nicht aus Metropolis stammten, kriselte die Stimmung doch in Europa und Afrika besonders. In Hamburg hatte es erneut heftige Studentenunruhen gegeben, die man gerade noch ohne viel Staub aufzuwirbeln eindämmen konnte, während am Flughafen Orly die Zivilpiloten murrten, dass ihnen wegen der vorrangigen Abfertigung der Militärflüge unendlich lange Zeiten in der Warteschleife zugemutet wurden.

Das Durchsehen der Mitgliedslisten erwies sich als interessanter, als Emma zunächst befürchtet hatte. Viele prominente Politiker, Wirtschaftsmagnaten und sogar Künstler tauchten darin auf, die ihre Mitgliedschaft nie öffentlich gemacht hatten. Anscheinend hatte die _Reinigende Flamme_ seit ihrer Entstehung eher wie eine Geheimloge agiert, nicht als Partei, der jeder Interessierte beitreten konnte. Von jenen pöbelhaften Auswüchsen unter Thorben Wallis einmal abgesehen, der mit seinem stümperhaften Versuch im Jahre 2049, eine abgelegene Raumstation in seine Gewalt zu bringen, die Bewegung in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt hatte, war kaum ein Mitglied der Partei je in der Öffentlichkeit negativ aufgefallen. Der Fall Wallis wurde dann ja auch schnell zu den Akten gelegt, man deklarierte ihn vor der Presse als den Führer der Bewegung und ließ es so aussehen, als sei die Sache – und die Reinigenden Flamme - damit erledigt.

Emma stellte schließlich eine Liste von zwanzig Personen zusammen, die sie für ihr Projekt gewinnen wollte. Fast musste sie Acht geben, in dieser Aufgabe nicht doch noch so begeistert aufzugehen, so dass sie ihr eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verlor. Colonel Haymann wartete schon seit Tagen auf eine neue Botschaft von ihr, täglich redete sie sich ein, dass eben jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür sei, oder es in diesem Moment zu gefährlich wäre, eine Nachricht zu schicken, Ausreden gab es genug. Sie verbrachte einfach zu viel Zeit in Gegenwart des Generals, der es oft verstand, seinen Stab derart mitzureißen, dass sie kaum noch wusste, auf wessen Seite sie stand. Sie war auf bestem Wege, sich an der Reinigenden Flamme die Finger zu versengen. Was den General selbst anging, musste sie sich oft vor Augen halten, für welche Verbrechen er verantwortlich war, um ihre Gefühle noch unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

Dann war da aber die Liste seiner alten und geplanten Verbrechen an der Menschheit, der Überfall auf Indira vor sieben Jahren, seine Pläne für den Bau einer Waffenfabrik und daraus resultierend die immer konkreter werdenden Pläne eines Angriffskrieges gegen die VOR. Der Slogan der _Reinigenden Flamme_, die Welt neu zu formen und dann zu einem bessern Anfang zu führen, bekam plötzlich eine sehr konkrete Bedeutung, es war nichts anderes geplant, als mit einem Streich alle missliebigen Menschen vom Erdball zu fegen und mit ein paar treuen Anhängern des Generals die Schöpfungsgeschichte noch einmal von vorn beginnen zu lassen. Wem die Freunde des Generals in Industrie und Wirtschaft dann noch ihre Produkte verkaufen wollten, blieb ihr schleierhaft. Wie bloß konnte sie Colonel Haymann davon unterrichten? Sie würde niemals diese Pläne unbeachtet durch das Netz schicken können, Anhänge wurden immer einer besonderen Sicherheitsprüfung unterzogen. Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden...

Als Jan Makonnen gegen Mittag in Emmas Büro erschien, kritzelte sie gerade auf einem Notizblock herum und arbeitete erste Entwürfe für ihre geplante Diskussionsrunde aus – _was Menschen bewegte, der Reinigenden Flamme beizutreten_. Der Titel klang noch viel zu sperrig, aber ihr fiel nichts Gescheiteres ein, außer _wie die Reinigende Flamme mein Herz entzündete_, aber diesen Titel hatte sie zuerst verworfen. Schließlich wollte sie keinen Liebesfilm drehen. Ihre Füße ruhten auf der Tischplatte, neben einem riesigen Kakaobecher, den Jan Makonnen ihr zum Dienstantritt geschenkt hatte. Es würde Emmas erste TV Produktion werden und auch wenn ihr genügend Assistenten zur Verfügung standen, so setzte sie doch einigen Ehrgeiz daran, möglichst viel des Konzepts selbst auszuarbeiten.

„Colonel Rodriguez, Madam, ich bin hier, um Sie an den Termin zu erinnern." Emma freute sich immer, Jan Makonnen zu sehen, aber heute wirkte er seltsam bedrückt. Jan war einer der wenigen Offiziere in den oberen Etagen, der kein gezwungen hartes Gesicht auflegte, sondern stets freundlich und besonnen auftrat, aber heute schien ihn etwas Unangenehmes zu beschäftigen.

„Was für ein Termin?" fragte Emma ratlos. Das Heim für Veteranen der strategischen Raumflotte hatte sie bereits am Vormittag – nach dem Gespräch mit Dumont - besucht, danach eine Einheit der Raumüberwachung, die in einem engen Bunker für die Sicherheit von Metropolis sorgen musste. Heute Nachmittag sollte ihr Kalender eigentlich leer sein, außerdem hatte sie beim besten Willen keine Lust mehr auf eine Propagandaveranstaltung.

„Eine Strafanstalt für minderschwere politische Delikte", erklärte der Captain. „250 inhaftierte Frauen, alle unter dreißig. Colonel Dumont glaubt, es gäbe noch gewisse Chancen, die Damen zu rehabilitieren und hat den Besuch heute Vormittag auf Ihren Terminplan setzen lassen."

„Dumont hat Zugriff auf meinen Terminplan?" Emma nahm mit einem Ruck die Füße vom Schreibtisch und sprang auf. Das Wort Strafanstalt allein ließ sie zusammenfahren und weckte üble Befürchtungen in ihr. Sie griff zum Telefon und wählte Dumonts Nummer. „Seit wann das? Und warum sagt mir das niemand?"

Der Chef der III. Abteilung nahm nach einigen Sekunden persönlich ab und grüßte Emma auf seine eigene, verlogen freundliche Art. „Ah, Colonel Rodriguez, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Als freue er sich, sie zu sehen!

„Ich erfahre eben von meinem Assistenten, dass Sie mir schon wieder einen Termin verordnet haben", sagte sie mühsam beherrscht. „Warum haben Sie das nicht mit mir besprochen?"

„Sie schienen mir zu sehr beschäftigt", erwiderte Dumont süffisant. „Zudem haben Sie ja dem General wohl mitgeteilt, sie zögen es vor, keine persönliche Korrespondenz mit mir zu betreiben. Ich ging allerdings davon aus, dass er Sie bereits informiert hätte, daher hinterließ ich in Ihrem Büro auch nur eine Kalendernotiz."

„Also schön", Emma seufzte resigniert, wenn es mit Smith abgesprochen war, gab es wohl keine Chance dagegen zu rebellieren. „Würden Sie mich aber bitte wenigstens darüber aufklären, was mich in diesem Knast erwartet? Ladendiebinnen und Bankräuberinnen?"

„Aber wo denken Sie hin?" erwiderte Dumont entsetzt. „Das sind ausschließlich junge Frauen, die vom rechten politischen Weg abgekommen sind und der sanften Führung bedürfen. Wandschmierereien oder ähnliches, aufmüpfige Schülerinnen, denen die Vorteile des neuen Systems nicht einleuchten wollen. So weit ich weiß, gibt es keine gewalttätigen Frauen dabei, vergessen Sie also Ihre Klischees über derartige Korrekturanstalten. Ich habe mir gedacht, Sie wären die richtige Person für einen Besuch, da Sie ja auch zu ein wenig Unkonventionalität neigen, das könnte dafür sorgen, dass die Damen sich nicht ganz so verstockt zeigen." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz. „Sie sind also genau die Richtige, um diesen Damen aufzuzeigen, dass keine absolute Parteidisziplin notwendig ist, um der Reinigenden Flamme anzugehören."

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Emma den Vorwurf zwischen den Zeilen begriff, aber dann hatte sie Mühe, sich noch zu beherrschen. Dumont war einfach ein bösartiger, verschlagener Mistkerl! Noch immer glaubte er nicht an ihre Loyalität und ließ sie das auch deutlich spüren. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass er seine Begründung für den Besuch dem General in genau diesen Worten mitgeteilt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Colonel auch ihre Personalakte nochmals zum Thema gemacht und war damit bei Smith auf offene Ohren gestoßen. „Nun gut, gibt es sonst etwas, was ich wissen sollte? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mich absichtlich in eine Blamage hinein laufen lassen wollen."

Emma nahm sich fest vor, den Spieß herumzudrehen, sollte sich diese Farce als ein Streich Dumonts herausstellen. Wie hatte der General gesagt, sie solle es mit ihm selbst klären, wenn sie Probleme mit seiner Vorgehensweise hätte? Genau das würde sie tun. Sie musste sogar in Zukunft entschlossener handeln wenn sie nicht wollte, dass der Colonel auch weiterhin seine Intrigen gegen sie spann und ihr das Wasser abgrub. Die innere Zerrissenheit nagte an ihr, einerseits verstrickte jeder Erfolg, den sie gegen Dumont auf dem politischen Parkett verbuchte, sie weiter in das Regime des Generals, andererseits bemerkte sie einen wachsenden Ehrgeiz an sich, sie wollte nicht als Smith Anhängsel gelten, sondern sich eine eigene Karriere aufbauen. Wenn der General sie schon aus ihrem alten Job herausgerissen hatte, der sie sehr erfüllt hatte, so wünschte sie sich nun nichts sehnlicher, als eine neue, erfüllende Aufgabe.

„Sie haben volle Handlungsfreiheit, so lange Sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, die Damen allesamt in einer Aufwallung von Mitleid auf freien Fuß zu setzen. Sollte aber die eine oder andere dabei sein, die wir ernsthaft für unsere Sache gewinnen können – und sei es nur zum Verteilen von Flugblättern auf dem Schulhof – lassen Sie es mich wissen. Dann können wir über eine kleine Amnestie nachdenken." Er beugte sich näher an den Bildschirm heran. „Es wäre im Übrigen auch nicht schlecht, wenn wir einige Probandinnen für unser neues Verfahren gewinnen könnten."

„Ich werde es überdenken, Colonel, auch wenn ich es gar nicht schätze, dass ich Ihre Botengänge erledigen soll!" Darauf lief es also hinaus, Dumont wollte Versuchskaninchen für seinen Chip rekrutieren und schickte sie vor, weil sie den harmloseren Eindruck hinterlassen würde. Emma beendete das Gespräch mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch und wandte sich an Makonnen. „Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?"

„Wir sollen eigentlich in fünf Minuten dort sein, Madam."

„Na großartig!" Emma stellte sich vor die Glastür des Büros, die man notfalls auch als Spiegel benutzen konnte. Ihre Uniform saß einigermaßen, sie hatte die Hose zum Glück in einer legeren Größe bestellt, welche die Folgen zu guten Essens recht gut kaschierte. Auch die taillierte Jacke kniff noch nicht, als sie sie zuknöpfte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und sah in ihrer Handtasche nach, ob sie ein paar Schminkutensilien dabei hatte. Sie fand nur eine Puderdose, aber das musste genügen. „Dann wollen wir mal los, Jan."

Vor dem Büro warteten bereit einige Männer der III. Abteilung, die zu ihrem Schutz abgestellt waren. Emma hasste es, mit Eskorte ausgehen zu müssen, aber der General bestand darauf. Die doppelte Funktion dieser Beamten war ihr durchaus bewusst, sie bewachten sie in zweierlei Sinn. Ihr sollte nichts zustoßen, sie sollte sich aber auch jedes Wort überlegen, das sie äußerte. Vielleicht würde der Chip in ihrem Arm diese Art der Bewachung ja bald überflüssig machen – es war eine seltsame Vorstellung, sich Colonel Dumont auszumalen, der an einem Bildschirm saß und ihre Wege überwachte...

Die leitende Beamtin wurde Emma als Major Dempsey vorgestellt, doch obwohl die Frau sich fast vor Freundlichkeit überschlug, mochte Emma sie nicht sonderlich. Dempsey war eine fanatische Anhängerin der Partei vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Wie Emma bemerkte, hing das obligatorische Portrait des Generals nicht wie üblich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch an der Wand, sondern zierte die Schreibplatte desselben in einem silbernen Rahmen. Als wäre sie mit ihm verheiratet, dachte Emma. Dempsey, die ihren Blick sehr wohl zu deuten wusste und der auch bewusst war, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, wurde ein wenig verlegen. Als Emma ihr die Hand gab, spürte sie, dass die Frau vor Aufregung schwitzte, was wiederum sie nervös machte. Die Rolle als Repräsentantin lag ihr nicht, es war eine Sache, von einem Podium aus zu sprechen, aber eine andere, den Menschen dann auch als hochrangige Politikerin zu begegnen.

„Ich hoffe, mein Besuch macht Ihnen keine Umstände, Major", begann Emma möglichst freundlich. „Leider war es uns aus organisatorischen Gründen nicht möglich, uns früher anzumelden, bitte sehen Sie mir den Überfall also nach."

„Aber natürlich, Madam", erwiderte Dempsey unterwürfig. „Es ist mir nur so unangenehm, dass wir das Haus nicht besser vorbereiten konnten. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, falls die Ordnung nicht ganz Ihren Standards entspricht."

„Sie leiten ein Gefängnis und kein 5-Sterne Hotel, oder?" Emma versuchte, einen heiteren Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen. „Nun, da ich hoffentlich nicht in einer der Zellen übernachten muss, werde ich Ihnen sicher die eine oder andere Spinnwebe verzeihen können." Sie hoffte, diesen Termin möglichst bald hinter sich zu bringen, um wieder zu ihren Notizen zurückkehren zu können. Das war ja grauenhaft! „Jedenfalls bin ich in meiner Planung flexibel und überlasse es ganz Ihnen, was Sie mir zeigen wollen und was nicht. Haben Sie sich einen Ablauf überlegt, oder ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich die Besichtigungstour vorgebe?" Sie musste im Hinterkopf behalten, dass Dumont diesen Besuch angeordnet und das Gefängnis nicht darum gebeten hatte, denn beinahe hätte sie gefragt, was sie für Dempsey tun könne.

„Nun, die Frauen warten bereits in der Sporthalle auf Ihren Besuch, ich habe ihnen Ihre Rede bereits angekündigt." Rede? Was für eine Rede? „Dann habe ich mir überlegt, einigen ausgewählten Häftlingen, die sich durch gute Führung hervorgetan haben, einige Fragen an Sie zu gestatten – wenn Ihnen das Recht ist. Anschließend würden wir Ihnen gerne die Leistungsfähigkeit unserer Küche vorführen, bei einem kleinen Umtrunk mit dem Personal. Ist das für Sie akzeptabel?"

„Aber natürlich." Emma hatte eine vage Erinnerung an den Geruch von industriell hergestelltem Kartoffelsalat, wusste aber nicht mehr woher. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt mit dem Programm beginnen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Madam, folgen Sie mir." Dempsey gab den anderen Vollzugsbeamtinnen ein Zeichen, die sich daraufhin wie ein Kometenschweif um sie herum gruppierten. Als Emma sich zu ihr gesellte, taten ihre Begleiter es den Frauen gleich, so dass ein beachtlicher Tross von zwei Dutzend Männern und Frauen entstand. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung durch einige schier endlose Gänge, bis schließlich von weiten die Stimmen laut durcheinander redender Frauen laut wurden. Dempsey sah aus, als wolle sie im Boden versinken, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Wir werden die Damen natürlich für dieses unpassende Verhalten zur Rede stellen, Madam."

Sie gab einer der Beamtinnen einen Wink, die daraufhin vorauseilte, um Ordnung zu schaffen. Emma musste wider Willen lachen. „Aber das ist doch keine Katastrophe, Major. Wie ich hörte, sind hier hauptsächlich junge Frauen inhaftiert, da ist es doch ganz normal, wenn es hin und wieder ein bisschen lauter zugeht."

Als sie endlich die zu einem Appellhof umfunktionierte Turnhalle betraten, verging ihr allerdings das Lachen. Sie sah eine gleichförmige Masse junger Frauen mit verhärmten Gesichtern vor sich, die alle den gleichen, sackartigen grauen Overall trugen. Einigen von ihnen waren die Haare abgeschoren worden, wie sie später erfuhr, gehörte das zu dem üblichen Verfahren bei jungen Frauen und Männern, die sich das Haar bunt gefärbt hatten oder eine Frisur trugen, die dem System nicht gefiel. Den übrigen Frauen waren die Haare straff zurückgebunden worden oder sie trugen militärisch anmutende Raspelschnitte. Einige der Gefangenen waren fast noch Kinder, höchstens siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt, wahrscheinlich direkt vom Schulhof verhaftet. Im Raum roch es nach Putzmittel und Kernseife, der Boden war auf Hochglanz poliert.

An den Wänden hatte jemand blau-rote Girlanden aufgehängt, an der Stirnseite gab es eine große Staatsflagge direkt über einem Bild des Generals, der strafend auf die Gefangenen herab sah. Wann war diese Aufnahme entstanden? In Blickrichtung der Frauen waren einige Klappstühle und ein Rednerpult aufgestellt worden. Scheinbar wurde von Emma eine feurige Rede erwartet, in der sie den Frauen noch einmal den Kopf zurecht rückte. Aber Dumont hatte recht, beim Anblick dieser unglücklichen Gefangenen wurde Emma so von Mitleid gepackt, dass sie am liebsten persönlich die Türen zu allen Zellen aufgeschlossen, das Tor geöffnet und alle in die Freiheit entlassen hätte. Was konnten diese unglücklichen Frauen denn schon Schlimmes verbrochen haben? Wenn Jan Makonnen ihr nicht durch einen leichten Griff an den Ellbogen bedeutet hätte weiterzugehen, wäre sie wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Dempsey schritt forsch ans Rednerpodium heran, stieg auf die kleine Erhöhung und ergriff das Wort. „Meine Damen, wie ich Ihnen heute Morgen ankündigte, haben wir hohen Besuch. Daher bin ich höchst enttäuscht, dass Sie offensichtlich den Moment meiner Abwesenheit genutzt haben, um sich privaten Unterhaltungen zu widmen. Wie ich Ihnen bereits ankündigte, wird das nicht folgenlos bleiben. Daher hoffe ich, dass Sie sich wenigstens jetzt entsprechend benehmen, wenn die Ministerin zu Ihnen spricht. Bitte stehen Sie bequem, Colonel Rodriguez wünscht nicht, dass wir heute zu streng sind."

Ein erleichterter Seufzer ging durch die Reihen. "Sie mögen sich oft gefragt haben, warum Sie hier sind", fuhr die Frau fort. Sie hatte in diesem Moment nichts von einer Aufseherin, wirkte eher wie eine freundliche Ärztin oder Lehrerin, attraktiv, aber durchaus professionell. "Die meisten von Ihnen sind wegen geringfügiger Vergehen hier inhaftiert, die in Zeiten der alten Republik als Kavaliersdelikte galten, ja noch nicht einmal als das. Ist es nicht ungerecht, eine junge Studentin einzusperren, die doch nur ein paar Spottverse über den General an eine Klotür geschmiert hat?" Sie lächelte und ein leises, zustimmendes Kichern erklang. "Empfinden Sie es nicht auch als grausam, eine Mutter von ihren Kindern zu trennen, die nichts anderes getan hat, als ihr kleines Mädchen unter einem erfundenen Vorwand von der staatlichen Grippeimpfung fernzuhalten? Oder eine Schülerin, die kurz vor dem Abitur steht, nur weil sie die neue Staatsflagge als Brandfetzen bezeichnete?"

Die Beamtin hielt kurz inne, um die Reaktionen der Frauen zu beobachten. Die meisten hingen gespannt an ihren Lippen, fühlten sich von ihr verstanden. Hier und dort schluchzte es ergriffen, in den hinteren Reihen nickten sich zwei Frauen begeistert zu. Emma allerdings empfand keinerlei Entspannung, kannte sie diese Art Rhetorik doch inzwischen nur zu gut. Auch der General bediente sich ihrer nur zu oft, er warb erst um Verständnis, und wenn er sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Menge sicher sein konnte, schlug er umso unbarmherziger zu.

"Nein, es ist nicht ungerecht!" rief die Beamtin dann auch plötzlich und trat einen Schritt auf die erschrockenen Frauen zu, die geschlossen zurückwichen. "Und es sind auch keine Kavaliersdelikte! Eine Studentin, die Agitation betreibt, wenn auch nur mit hingekritzelten Worten, eine verantwortungslose Mutter, die ihr Kind einer tödlichen Gefahr aussetzt, und auch die Schülerin, die gegen den Staat hetzt, können von uns nicht ignoriert werden! Ihr Handeln mag unbedacht sein, aber sie legen damit den Keim zu größeren Verbrechen gegen die neue Ordnung, für die der General und alle gesetzestreuen Bürger kämpfen! Sie mögen ihr Handeln nicht als Sabotage betrachten, aber sie verursachen dennoch unheilbaren Schaden an den Seelen ihrer Mitmenschen!"

Wieder machte die Beamtin eine rhetorische Pause und begann, das Podium mit einem raschen Schritt verlassend - erregt vor den wartenden Frauen auf und ab zu gehen wie ein unruhiger Tiger im Käfig. Fast vermittelte sie den Eindruck, als seien all diese furchtbaren Verbrechen an ihr persönlich begangen worden. "In den Zeiten, als die _Reinigende Flamme_ und der General noch verfemt waren, haben wir genug Spott und Hohn über uns ergehen lassen müssen, aber nun sind wir stark und dulden derlei Angriffe nicht mehr."

Die Frau konnte offensichtlich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten von absoluter Unterwürfigkeit zu einem strengen Befehlston wechseln. Emma hatte sich nicht getäuscht, sie war unsympathisch, aber der General hätte gesagt, dass man für diese Aufgaben unsympathische Menschen benötigte. Widerlich! Als Dempsey das Podium für sie räumte, freute sich Emma fast, zu den Frauen zu sprechen und ihnen ein wenig Freundlichkeit geben zu können.

„Meine Damen", begann sie und ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen wandern, „bisher gibt mir Ihr Benehmen keinerlei Grund zur Verärgerung, daher möchte ich Major Dempsey bitten, Nachsicht walten zu lassen. Wir Frauen sind nun einmal neugierig, was auf uns zukommt, wenn wir neue Menschen kennenlernen und müssen das auch dringend miteinander besprechen." Einige Mädchen kicherten zustimmend, andere verharrten in abwartender Stille. Ganz hinten sah Emma ein Gesicht, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber die Frau stand zu weit weg, um sie richtig sehen zu können. Sie begann zu improvisieren. „Wenn ich auch eine gewisse Disziplin befürworte, so kann doch nicht unser ganzer Tag nur daraus bestehen. Genau diese Einstellung ist es auch, die den General dazu veranlasst hat, gerade mich zu ihnen zu entsenden." Dumont würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, falls Jan ihm das weiterleitete. Der General wohl auch, wenn sie mit dieser Taktik keinen Erfolg hatte. „Wir werden nachher noch darüber sprechen können, welche Vergehen Sie in diese Einrichtung gebracht haben, aber wie ich hörte, besteht bei Ihnen allen eine gute Prognose zur Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie zu Ihren Verstößen gegen das Recht bewogen hat, aber wie mir meine Kollege, der Justizminister mitteilte, haben wir es wohl in Ihrem Falle hauptsächlich mit Übermut oder jugendlichem Zorn gegen das System zu tun. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, wir haben ein gewisses Verständnis für Ihren Unmut und Leichtsinn, aber verstehen Sie auch uns. Auch wir als Regierungsmannschaft haben es im Moment nicht leicht, wir kämpfen gegen die Versäumnisse der Vergangenheit an und bauen an einer besseren Zukunft für unser Land. Ihre Taten waren gewiss keine großen Verbrechen, aber in ihrer Gesamtheit tragen sie zu einer Verunsicherung der Bevölkerung bei, die im Moment für niemanden von Nutzen ist, deshalb waren wir gezwungen, darauf zu reagieren. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass Sie keine schlechten Menschen sind und schon gar keine Verbrecher, sondern dass Sie lediglich Antworten auf Ihre drängenden Fragen benötigen und ein wenig Beistand von uns. Heute bin ich bei Ihnen, um Ihnen diese Fragen zu beantworten und Ihnen die Hand zu reichen, vorausgesetzt, Sie sind bereit sie zu ergreifen." Sie beschloss, noch eine persönliche Anekdote einzuflechten, auch wenn dies ein erneuter Anlass für den Zorn ihrer Kollegen sein könnte. „Wissen Sie, ich war ähnlich wie Sie eine Frau mit zu viel fehlgeleiteter Energie, ich wollte Gutes tun, stiftete aber eine Menge Chaos. Der General sagte zu mir, ich bräuchte lediglich die richtige Aufgabe, um dem Staat angemessen zu dienen und gab mir eine Chance auf einen Neubeginn. Auch Sie sollen diese Chance erhalten, wenn Sie bereit dazu sind."

Die Frauen begannen zu applaudieren, was Emma zeigte, dass sie den richtigen Ton getroffen hatte, denn der Beifall war echt. Sie lächelte noch einmal in ihr Publikum, bevor sie vom Podium stieg. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte sie einen Blick auf die junge Frau, die ihr vorhin schon aufgefallen war – sie schien die einzige zu sein, die starr stand und keine Hand rührte. Wer war sie bloß? Auch Dempsey machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck, sie hatte wohl mehr Härte von ihr erwartet, keinesfalls aber so viel Verständnis für die Belange der Frauen. „Eine sehr interessante Ansprache, Madam", brachte sie hervor, während der Beifall anhielt. „Wenn auch ein wenig unorthodox." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Nun, sicher haben Sie Ihre Gründe."

„Nur damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen, Major", sagte Emma, „ich bin hierher gekommen, um einige Damen in den Schoß der Partei zurückzuholen. Hat man Sie darüber nicht aufgeklärt?"

„Nein, das hat man unterlassen. Aber ich bin ja nur ein unbedeutendes Rädchen im Getriebe der Partei." Dempsey fiel wieder in ihr unterwürfiges Gehabe zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Möchten Sie nun einigen der Damen vorgestellt werden, Madam?"

„Aber gerne, Major. Schließlich hoffe ich mit einigen Erfolgsgeschichten ins Ministerium zurückzukehren." Emma lächelte auffordernd, worauf Dempsey ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe heranwinkte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon dafür gesorgt, dass die wirklich interessanten Fälle in der Masse untergingen und nur ihre Lieblinge in Emmas Sichtweite geholt. Die Kleine, eine zierliche Blonde, blieb dann auch brav vor Emma stehen und wagte kaum, sich zu rühren, ihr Händedruck war schlaff und feucht. Armes Mädchen, dachte Emma mitleidig, das Gefängnis hatte sie schon gebrochen.

„Und, was wird Ihnen zur Last gelegt?"

„Ich kam in eine Straßenkontrolle und habe meinen Pass vergessen gehabt", erwiderte die junge Frau leise. „Als man mich daraufhin einem genetischen Scan unterziehen wollte, habe ich mich geweigert, weil ich dringend zur Arbeit musste. Daraufhin wurde ich festgenommen. Verzeihen Sie Madam, aber ich war in dieser Woche schon dreimal zu spät, wegen der Kontrollen und mein Chef hat mit Kündigung gedroht."

„Dann hätten Sie eben früher aufstehen müssen", warf Dempsey ein. „Und an Ihren Pass denken. Ich dachte, das hätten Sie inzwischen begriffen!"

„Wenn Vergesslichkeit strafbar ist", sagte Emma scharf in Dempseys Richtung, „dann werden Sie mich auch festnehmen müssen. Die junge Frau kommt auf meine Liste." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Kleine Dumonts Voraussetzungen erfüllte, aber das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie winkte Jan Makonnen herbei, der sich in seinem Handcomputer Notizen machen sollte. Jan hatte sichtlich Freude an dieser Aufgabe, zählte doch auch er zu den eher untypischen Mitgliedern der Partei. Er warf sogar einen weiteren, freundlichen Blick auf das Mädchen, der nicht rein dienstlich zu sein schien.

„Haben wir noch weitere, ähnlich schlimme Vergehen hier?"

Emma erfuhr von Wandmalereien und an Metrowagen geschmierte Graffitis. Zwei Schülerinnen zeichneten sich dafür verantwortlich. Nun gut, hier waren wohl strengere Worte angebracht. „Sind Sie bereit, den Schaden abzuarbeiten?" fragte sie. Die Mädchen nickten schuldbewusst, das war wohl besser, als hier einzusitzen. „In Ordnung, dann werden wir schauen, ob wir eine angemessene Arbeit für Sie finden, in einer der Jugendorganisationen zum Beispiel. Ich gehe natürlich davon aus, dass Sie bereit sind, dort nach besten Kräften mitzuwirken."

So ähnlich ging es weiter, bis Emma eine stolze Liste von zwanzig jungen Frauen beisammen hatte, die bereit waren, der Partei beizutreten, wenn auch nicht gerade aus Überzeugung. Anschließend forderte sie Dempsey auf, ihr Kopien der anderen Fälle ins Ministerium zu schicken. Damit würde sie immerhin eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Die Frauen jedenfalls waren sehr zufrieden, gab es für sie doch wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihrem tristen Häftlingsdasein. Auch Emma fühlte sich erleichtert, es freute sie, etwas für die jungen Frauen getan zu haben. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, den Posten angenommen zu haben, wenn er ihr ermöglichte, ein paar Erleichterungen für die Bürger durchzusetzen und Dumont ein wenig in seiner Paranoia auszubremsen. Öffnung der Partei, das würde ihr neues Schlagwort sein, das ihr weiteren Handlungsspielraum verschaffte. Sie würden schon sehen, die Hardliner im Stab! Eines blieb ihr jedoch noch zu tun, sonst konnte sie nicht beruhigt ins Ministerium zurückkehren.

„Dempsey, ich habe da eben in einer der hinteren Reihen eine rothaarige Frau gesehen, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Würden Sie sie bitte mal herholen? Ich möchte gern sehen, ob sie tatsächlich eine Bekannte von mir ist."

Dempsey sah Emma an, als habe sie ihr gerade befohlen, ohne Handschuhe in einen Ameisenhaufen zu greifen. „Aber, Madam, das ist einer unserer schlimmeren Fälle, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie mit dieser Frau schon einmal Umgang hatten."

„Sie würden staunen, mit wem ich schon einmal Umgang hatte, Major. Also wären Sie so freundlich, sie herzuholen? Oder wäre es Ihnen lieber, ich ginge selbst hin?"

„Selbstverständlich rufe ich Sie Ihnen herbei, Madam. Aber ich fürchte, mit der wird kein Gespräch möglich sein, sie widersetzt sich ständig unseren Bemühungen." Dempsey machte sich widerstrebend auf den Weg.

Emma erschrak, als die Frau endlich vor ihr stand, das rote Haar strähnig und straff zusammengebunden. Sie sah bleich und erschöpft aus, gar nicht so, wie sie sie damals kennen gelernt hatte. Wie war sie nur hier hinein geraten? Hatte es etwas mit ihrem Verlobten, diesem Piloten zu tun? „Ruth! Was machen Sie hier?" rief sie erschrocken. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend", entgegnete Ruth kühl. „Ihnen scheint es ja zwischenzeitlich auch nicht schlecht ergangen zu sein, wie ich sehe, haben Sie unter der neuen Flagge richtig Karriere gemacht."

Dempsey schaute entsetzt von einer Frau zur anderen, es schien ihr wohl unglaublich zu sein, dass diese Verbrecherin etwas mit einer Ministerin der neuen Regierung zu tun hatte. Emma aber war erst einmal über Ruths kühle Begrüßung enttäuscht, die pure Verachtung in ihrem Blick, als habe sie eine entstellende Krankheit. „Ruth, Sie müssen mir erzählen, warum Sie hier sind. Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas für Sie tun, Sie sind doch keine Verbrecherin, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Das bin ich mir auch, aber Ihre Freunde in der Partei sehen das wohl anders." Ruths Blick ruhte auf ihren Kragenspiegeln mit der Reinigenden Flamme und den zwei gekreuzten Schwertern, die Emma als engste Mitarbeiterin des Generals auswiesen. Kein Zweifel, die andere Frau war angewidert und entsetzt. „Jedenfalls hat mir das die III. Abteilung sehr deutlich gemacht."

„Dempsey, ich will einen Raum, in dem ich mich mit Miss O'Hara unter vier Augen unterhalten kann. Wir kennen uns nämlich tatsächlich schon von früher und ich habe einiges mit ihr zu besprechen."

„Madam, Sie werden doch nicht mit dieser Frau in einem Raum allein sein wollen? Denken Sie doch an Ihre Sicherheit! Ich wage nicht, mir vorzustellen..."

„Das ist wohl meine Verantwortung, nicht Ihre", erwiderte Emma schroff. „Geben Sie mir jetzt einen Raum oder muss ich Ihnen erst einen offiziellen Befehl erteilen?"

Fünf Minuten später saß sie mit Ruth allein in einem kleinen Zimmer, das früher einmal für Verwandtenbesuche gedacht gewesen war, aber die andere Frau wirkte kein bisschen aufgeschlossener. Außer einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen gab es kein Möbelstück, durch ein kleines, schmutziges Fenster schien trübes Tageslicht hinein. Ruth beugte sich über die Tischplatte zu Emma hinüber. Ihr Blick sprach Bände, ein freundschaftliches Gespräch würde das nicht werden. „Hören Sie, ich weiß es durchaus zu schätzen, dass Sie sich noch wohlwollend an mich erinnern und in mir keine Verbrecherin sehen. Allerdings wundere ich mich, dass Sie sich die Mühe machen, mit mir zu reden, da das Urteil über mich doch ohnehin schon gesprochen ist."

„Ruth, ich habe gute Verbindungen..."

„Das sehe ich allerdings", Ruth lachte bitter, „Sie haben sich wohl außerordentlich gut mit den neuen Machthabern arrangiert, nein, ich korrigiere mich, Sie gehören zu den neuen Machthabern, das haben Sie ja eben deutlich verkündet. Warum also sollten Sie sich für mich verwenden? Ich bin die Verlobte eines flüchtigen Regimegegners, also wohl kaum der passende Umgang für Sie, wie Dempsey so treffend bemerkt hat."

Emma fragte sich, warum Ruths Verhalten sie so verletzte. Vielleicht weil sie sich unter anderen Umständen mit dieser Frau gern angefreundet hätte, vielleicht aber auch, weil Ruth es sich schwerer gemacht hatte als sie, und das bereitete ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was Ihnen vorgeworfen wird", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich. „Warum sitzen Sie in diesem elenden Knast?"

„Warum? Weil ich es im Gegensatz zu Ihnen vorgezogen habe, mich nicht mit dem Regime zu arrangieren. Ich habe das Verbrechen begangen, zu meinem Verlobten zu stehen und noch schlimmer, ich wollte ihm in die Freiheit nachfolgen. Ja, ich wollte mit ihm auf die Venus fliehen, wo es noch ein bisschen Demokratie gibt und keine Reinigende Flamme. Das nennt sich heute Beihilfe zu einem Kapitalverbrechen." Ruth lehnte sich zurück, sie kochte offensichtlich vor Wut. „Sie sehen also, dass ich noch Glück hatte. Man hätte mich genauso gut erschießen oder in ein weitaus schlimmeres Gefängnis stecken können."

„Das tut mir Leid, Ruth. Aber mein Angebot gilt weiterhin, wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen!"

„Haben Sie dann ein besseres Gefühl, bei dem was Sie tun? Wenn Sie ein paar Menschen helfen, während Tausende andere weiterhin im Gefängnis verrotten?"

„Das ist meine Art, etwas zu unternehmen!" entgegnete Emma wütend. „Wenn ich es ein paar Menschen leichter machen kann, was ist falsch daran?"

„Sie suggerieren den Menschen, dass es unter der Reinigenden Flamme so etwas wie Menschlichkeit gibt, das ist falsch daran", rief Ruth ebenso zornig zurück. „Dass der General den Menschen eine Chance gibt – das haben Sie sich ja wunderbar zurechtgelegt! Ist das die neueste Propagandalüge, die er sich ausgedacht hat? Oder sind Sie etwa selbst darauf gekommen, weil Sie durch Zufall das Glück hatten, nicht auf einer seiner schwarzen Listen zu stehen? Schämen Sie sich eigentlich nicht für das, was Sie tun?"

Emma sprang wütend auf. Natürlich schämte sie sich, auch für ihre eigene Naivität. Ruth hatte Recht, sie machte den Menschen falsche Versprechungen, aber sie tat es in bester Absicht, außerdem warum musste sie sich eigentlich vor ihr rechtfertigen? „Also gut, dann bleiben Sie eben hier, wenn Sie es nicht anders wollen! Vielleicht sind Sie ja wirklich tapferer als ich, aber bilden Sie sich ja nichts auf Ihre Sturheit ein! Was glauben Sie denn zu gewinnen, wenn Sie in diesem Knast bleiben?"

„Meine Integrität", sagte Ruth schlicht. „Ich werde auch noch guten Gewissens in den Spiegel sehen können, wenn dieser Spuk einmal vorbei ist, und das wird er eines Tages sein. Aber Sie arbeiten eher daran, das bittere Ende herauszuzögern, weil durch ihre Propaganda die Wahrheit über dieses Regime vertuscht wird."

„Aha, ich hätte mich also nicht für diese Mädchen einsetzen sollen, die wegen lächerlicher Anklagen hier drin sitzen? Damit sie als Märtyrerinnen für die gute Sache hier verrotten, oder was? Wem wäre bitte damit geholfen?"

„Sie erkennen immerhin noch, dass es lächerliche Anklagen sind", erwiderte Ruth etwas milder. „Vielleicht sind Sie Ihren Parteigenossen ja doch noch ein Stück voraus. Aber warum sind Sie überhaupt bei denen gelandet? Sie sind doch eigentlich keine von diesen Fanatikern? Wie haben die Sie für sich gewinnen können?"

„Ruth, man hat mir jahrelang vorgeworfen, eine Anhängerin des Generals zu sein, weil ich vor sieben Jahren einmal zu seinen Gunsten ausgesagt habe – besser gesagt, ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, aber die war damals so unpopulär wie Ihre Wahrheit heutzutage." Emma stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte um den Tisch herum. „Der General bot mir diesen Posten sozusagen als Belohnung an. In Ihren Augen mag es falsch sein, dass ich angenommen habe, aber für mich war es die einzige gangbare Alternative. Oder haben Sie einmal selbst versucht, den General von einer Idee abzubringen?"

„Ich hatte bisher nicht das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ihm zu begegnen."

„Dann sollten Sie auch nicht über mich urteilen." Emma seufzte. „Also, was ist nun? Soll ich schauen, ob ich etwas für Sie tun kann, oder ziehen Sie es vor, hier zu versauern?" O'Hara schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, keine Frau blieb wohl freiwillig in diesem Gefängnis, obwohl es noch längst nicht das schlimmste in der Hauptstadt war. Aber die junge Frau war stark, viel stärker als Emma in ihren Entschlüssen. Emma traute ihr durchaus zu, dass sie sich lieber jahrelang einsperren ließ, bevor sie nur ein wenig mit dem Regime kooperierte. Mit Bewunderung musste sie diese Tatsache anerkennen.

„Ja, Sie können etwas für mich tun", sagte Ruth schließlich, diesmal mit echter Verzweifelung in der Stimme. „Finden Sie für mich heraus, ob Mark die Flucht gelungen ist!"

Emma lächelte, eigentlich durfte sie diese Frage gar nicht beantworten, aber das gesamte Gespräch hatte ja schon einen ungewöhnlichen Verlauf genommen. Sie räusperte sich. „Ihr Verlobter ist nicht in unserem Gewahrsam", sagte sie schlicht.

„Und Hirschmann? Lebt er noch?"

„Hirschmann geht es gut, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Damit haben Sie mir schon geholfen, Emma, ich danke Ihnen."

„Uns Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass ich nichts für Sie tun kann?" fragte Emma noch einmal. „Vielleicht gibt es die Möglichkeit, Sie unter Hausarrest zu stellen, dann wären Sie wenigstens nicht mehr dieser Dempsey ausgeliefert."

„Muss ich dazu auch der Reinigenden Flamme beitreten?" Ruth lächelte ironisch.

„Warum sollten Sie etwas tun müssen, das ich selbst erst im letzten Moment getan habe?"

Nun war es an Ruth, vor Erstaunen zu schweigen.

OOO

„Jan, was ist mit Ihnen los?" fragte Emma ihren Begleiter auf dem Rückweg. „Sie wirken irgendwie anders als sonst."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Madam."

Sie waren allein in ihrem Dienstfahrzeug, weil Emma darauf bestanden hatte, ihre Eskorte auf die übrigen Wagen zu verteilen. Eine Ahnung hatte sie dazu bewogen, denn Jan hatte nach ihrem Gespräch mit O'Hara keinen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck gemacht. Er teilte Dempseys Bedenken offensichtlich, aber das wollte Emma selbst erkunden. „Weil ich mit O'Hara gesprochen habe?"

„Die Frau ist eine Verbrecherin nach unseren Gesetzen." Jan schaute unglücklich zu ihr hinüber. „Darf ich offen zu Ihnen sein, Madam?"

„Ich hoffe sogar sehr darauf, Jan."

„Es heißt, Colonel Dumont beobachte jeden Ihrer Schritte."

„Das ist nichts Neues für mich", Emma lachte freudlos. „Dumont hasst mich wie die Pest und würde mich lieber heute als morgen absägen."

„Mit Verlaub, da täuschen Sie sich." Jan machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Es ist nicht Dumonts Art, jemanden für Repressalien herauszupicken, er ist ein sehr kühler, emotionsloser Mensch. Wenn er jemand unter besondere Überwachung stellt, hat das meist einen guten Grund, meist den, dass er Zweifel an der Loyalität desjenigen hat oder ihn für einen Dissidenten hält, und meist irrt er sich nicht. Auch wenn ich niemals nur im entferntesten an Ihrer Loyalität dem General gegenüber zweifeln würde, so verwirrt mich Ihr Verhalten doch manchmal, so wie heute, als Sie mit dieser Frau sprachen. Ich verstehe das nicht, Sie sind doch keine Dissidentin...warum ziehen Sie willentlich den Unmut des Colonels auf sich?"

„Vielleicht weil ich mich seiner Definition von Dissidententum nicht beugen will, sondern eigene Ansichten dazu habe."

„Aber die Auffassung des Colonels deckt sich sehr mit der des Generals", erwiderte Jan unglücklich.

„Der General vertraut auf meine unkonventionellen Methoden, Jan. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, wie Sie sich um mich sorgen, aber Sie sollten sich nicht zu sehr den Kopf zerbrechen."

„Darüber hinaus haben Sie das neue Beitrittsverfahren nicht angesprochen", fuhr Jan hartnäckig fort. „Auch das wird den Colonel verärgern. Er wird einen Bericht darüber an den General schicken, und der wird nicht positiv für Sie ausfallen."

„Das lassen Sie auch mal meine Sorge sein", unwillkürlich griff sie sich an den Oberarm. „Sollte ich die Mädchen denn gleich wieder verschrecken? Sie werden noch früh genug davon erfahren." Wenn es schon zu spät war, fügte sie für sich hinzu. Heute hatte sie Dumont ordentlich zugearbeitet, eigentlich sollte er keinen Grund zur Klage haben – die Mädchen würden sicherlich auch dieser Bedingung zustimmen, wenn sie nur aus Dempseys Einflussbereich entkommen konnten. Emma fragte sich nur, ob der Chip wirklich so harmlos war, wie der Arzt ihr erklärt hatte, oder vielleicht gab es ja auch verschiedene Varianten davon. Sie traute Dumont und seinem Geheimdienst alles zu.


	17. Versuchung

**Versuchung, das Richtige zu tun**

Als der schwere Frachter Scorpio die Raumstation INTERPLANAR XII erreichte, lebten in den unteren Decks nur noch zwei Drittel der Passagiere, die anderen waren unterwegs qualvoll gestorben. In den oberen Decks sah es etwas besser aus, die angeworbenen Probanden erfuhren eine weitaus bessere medizinische Betreuung und wurden darüber hinaus nicht für die besonders riskanten Testreihen eingesetzt. Die so genannten Hochrisiko-Gefangenen allerdings genossen keinerlei Schonung, und ihre ärztliche Betreuung beschränkte sich darauf, dass die Ärzte ihren Zustand in Karteikarten registrierten.

Iris sagte sich, dass sie wieder einmal Pech im Leben gehabt hatte, warum musste sie auch auf dem falschen Deck untergebracht gewesen sein? Warum ausgerechnet in jener Kabine, in der das erste Opfer starb? Schnell stand fest, dass Sonja keineswegs an einem Virus gestorben war, sondern weil ihr irrtümlich ein Medikament verabreicht wurde, das eigentlich nur an den politischen Gefangenen im Unterdeck getestet werden sollte. Dr. Bergmann ließ es sie im Flüsterton wissen, obwohl er eigentlich zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet war. Sie wusste nicht, warum dieser Bergmann ihr hin und wieder Informationen, eine Extraration Lebensmittel oder aber Placebos anstatt der grässlichen Medikamente zukommen ließ, aber ohne diese Aufmerksamkeit wäre sie längst ein bewusstloses Wrack gewesen oder gar in einem Leichensack über Bord gekippt worden. Auch in den sozialen Brennpunktgebieten von Metropolis tat einem hin und wieder einmal jemand einen Gefallen, aber nie ohne irgendwann einmal eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Bergmann forderte nichts von ihr, was Iris auch nicht verwunderte. Längst litt sie unter immensem Haarausfall, ihre Haut sah teigig und picklig aus und in ihren Füßen sammelte sich Gewebewasser, ein Mann musste schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er sie anrühren wollte. Vielleicht tat sie ihm ja auch einfach nur Leid.

Wenigstens funktionierte ihr Verstand noch einigermaßen, also beobachtete sie die Ereignisse um sich herum aufmerksam. Bisher verstand sie nicht, was die Firma Neopharm mit diesen Menschenversuchen bezweckte, an wen wollten sie denn Medikamente verkaufen, welche die Menschen krank machten und nicht gesund? Auch Bergmann wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage, er konnte nur vermuten, dass die Auftraggeber der Neopharm herausfinden wollten, was die höchst verträgliche Dosis der getesteten Mittel war oder ob man die Menschen an eine höhere Einnahmemenge gewöhnen konnte.

Die Lebensbedingungen auf INTERPLANAR XII stellten sich als noch härter heraus, als die auf dem Frachter. Wieder wurden die freiwilligen Probanden in den oberen Stockwerken untergebracht und zu relativ unschädlichen Versuchsreihen eingeteilt, während die politischen Häftlinge und die unglücklichen Zeugen des Zwischenfalls mit Sonja Schneider in kleinen Zellen zusammengepfercht wurden. Anfänglich bedauerte Iris sich noch selbst, sie war nie eine Gegnerin der Reinigenden Flamme gewesen, musste nun aber mit den berüchtigten Dissidenten einsitzen. Wütend beschwerte sie sich bei ihren Wächtern darüber, schwarz uniformierten Soldaten der III. Abteilung. Die lachten sie aber nur aus, diese Ausrede hätten sie schon zu oft gehört, um ihr noch zu glauben.

Dann aber begann Iris, den Gesprächen der anderen Gefangenen zuzuhören, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten, wen die Wachen ihren Rundgang auf der anderen Seite des Häftlingsblocks machten. Bisher glaubte sie, das alle diese Männer und Frauen schon irgendwie berechtigt verhaftet worden waren, wegen Randalierens etwa oder gewalttätiger Ausschreitungen. Wie viele Bürger von Metropolis begrüßte sie es, dass nun endlich einmal Schluss sein sollte mit der liberalen Politik gegen Drogendealer und Säufer, die in den Wohngebieten der Stadt ihr Unwesen trieben. Also ging sie davon aus, Verhaftungen würden erst einmal bei dieser Personengruppe beginnen, die ordentlichen Bewohner der Stadt belästigten. Nichts dergleichen aber war der Fall. Hier gab es Journalisten, die kritische Artikel gegen den General geschrieben, Lehrer, die ihre Schüler vor den Gefahren des Faschismus gewarnt, und Kabarettisten, welche die _Reinigende Flamme_ in Sketchen verulkt hatten. Und das wohlweislich, als er noch nicht einmal Chef des Staates war, sondern noch Verteidigungsminister. Die Justizministerin ließ ihm bei allen Verhaftungen freie Hand und hieß auch unter dem Deckmantel der Notstandsverordnungen die hanebüchenen Schnellverfahren gut, in denen diese Menschen verurteilt worden waren. Iris verstand nicht viel von Politik, aber ihr Gerechtigkeitsgefühl sagte ihr nur zu deutlich, dass diese Menschen nicht fair behandelt wurden. Selbst einem wirklichen Schwerverbrecher würde sie diese Behandlung nicht wünschen. Wie mochte es erst jetzt aussehen? Man munkelte, auf der Erde käme es zu immer blutigeren Ausschreitungen und täglich neuen Verhaftungswellen.

Iris musste jeden Tag aufs Neue mit sich selbst ringen, um die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren. Sie machte sich längst keine Illusionen mehr, diese Station noch einmal lebend zu verlassen, aber vielleicht konnte sie ja erreichen, dass ihre Lebensbedingungen wenigstens etwas erträglicher wurden? Seit Tagen schon hatte sie keinen frischen Overall mehr bekommen, der Stoff roch muffig und nach Erbrochenem. Auch die Zelle, die sie mit fünf anderen Probanden teilte, stank entsetzlich nach menschlichen Exkrementen und dem Angstschweiß der Insassen. So musste es in den Gefängnissen der Diktaturen des 20. Jahrhunderts zugegangen sein, von denen sie in ihrer Schulzeit Bilder gesehen hatte. Es war aber etwas ganz anderes, diese Zellen auch zu riechen und am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, was es bedeutete, der Willkür der Wächter ausgesetzt zu sein. Damals als Schülerin machte sie sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden über die Bilder der verhärmten Gefangenen lustig, eigentlich langweilten die ständigen Geschichtsstunden mit ihren Mahnungen an demokratische Werte sie nur. So etwas konnte doch nur längst überholte Vergangenheit sein, Jahrhunderte weit weg von der Lebensrealität der Menschen in der EAAU. Außerdem gab es ja noch ihre Eltern und deren Bekannte, die fest davon überzeugt waren, das sich Kriminalität einzig und allein durch härteren Strafvollzug bekämpfen ließ und die ständig über die angeblich naiven Ideen eines Präsidenten Hirschmann von einem verständnisvollen Umgang mit Straftätern schimpften. Unbewusst hatte Iris dieses Weltbild übernommen, hatte mit über ihre asozialen Nachbarn geschimpft, denen ein ordentlicher Knastaufenthalt einmal gut täte, und jetzt saß sie selbst in einem Kerker, dazu noch Millionen Kilometer von ihrer Heimat entfernt und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass ein Regime wie das des Generals nicht nur gegen Kleinkriminelle durchgriff, sondern sehr schnell jeden Bürger zum Häftling machen konnte.

Ihr Magen rebellierte wieder einmal. Kaum schaffte sie es noch, rechtzeitig zur Toilette zu kriechen.

„Sörensen, zum Fieber messen!"

Auch heute stand Dr. Bergmann wieder vor ihrer Tür und holte sie unter einem Vorwand für einige Minuten aus der Zelle. Mühsam raffte sie sich auf, ihm zu folgen. Es fiel ihr jeden Tag schwerer, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, so müde und erschöpft fühlte sie sich, manchmal musste sie sich sogar an der Wand festhalten, um nur nicht umzufallen. Bergmann hätte sie sicher gern gestützt, aber er durfte es nicht, welche Ironie, die Ärzte durften die Patienten nur zu Untersuchungszwecken anfassen. Der junge Arzt führte sie in einen kleinen Untersuchungsraum am Ende des Zellentraktes und schaltete das rote Licht neben der Tür ein, das Zutritt nur nach Aufforderung erlaubte. Eine nutzlose Geste, denn die anderen Ärzte platzten trotzdem herein, aber es beruhigte irgendwie. Zudem stank es hier nicht, nur ein bisschen nach Desinfektionsmittel.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Iris?" fragte Bergmann mitfühlend.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst, aber erstens fehlte ihr dazu die Kraft und zweitens sagte sie sich, dass er es ja nur gut meinte. „Wie soll es mir gehen, Bergmännchen?" erwiderte sie stattdessen ironisch. „Beschissen wie immer!"

„Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", verlegen wandte er den Blick ab und kramte in seiner Kitteltasche. „Ich habe was für Sie, aber essen Sie es nicht zu schnell, sonst ist es gleich wieder draußen."

Er übergab ihr einen in Plastikfolie verpackten, braun gebratenen Hähnchenschenkel. Ein echter Hähnchenschenkel! Iris hatte seit Wochen kein Fleisch mehr gegessen! Hastig wickelte sie das kostbare Gut aus seiner Verpackung und biss hinein. Das Fleisch war sogar noch ein bisschen warm, es schmeckte frisch und köstlich. Sie musste tatsächlich an sich halten, es nicht zu schnell hinunterzuschlingen, trotz der stets vorhandenen Übelkeit. „Bergmännchen, Sie sind ein Engel!" nuschelte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. „Wenn ich Sie nicht hätte..."

„Hören Sie, Iris", begann Bergmann wieder. „Ich hab's geschafft, Sie morgen in eine Gesundheitsuntersuchung einzuschmuggeln, leicht war's nicht."

Iris anerzogenes Misstrauen erwachte. „Ich kann Ihnen nichts dafür geben, das wissen Sie doch. Ich hab nichts mehr."

Der Arzt lachte verlegen. „Aber ich will doch gar nichts von Ihnen, Sie sollen nur wissen, welches Risiko ich eingehe, nichts weiter."

„Ok", sie seufzte erleichtert auf. „Was kommt da auf mich zu?"

„Erst mal, und das dürfte das Angenehme sein, können Sie duschen und kriegen frische Wäsche." Seine Verlegenheit wuchs. Iris begriff plötzlich, wie ekelerregend ihr Gestank auf ihn wirken musste, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Anblick. „Irgendein Verwaltungsmensch von Neopharm macht eine Inspektion auf der Station, er will wohl wissen, wie die Regierung die Forschungsgelder verwendet, die der Konzern in die Station pumpt. Also hat er darum gebeten – oder besser gefordert – bei der Zwischenuntersuchung einer Forschungsreihe dabei sein zu dürfen. Natürlich will der Kommandant nicht, dass der Mann sieht, wie es hier wirklich zugeht. Also sollen die Probanden möglichst gut hergerichtet werden."

„Und Sie wollen, dass ich bei dieser Show mitmache?" Iris sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Das kann eine Chance für Sie sein! Vielleicht kann ich erreichen, dass Sie wieder nach oben verlegt werden, in die harmloseren Versuchsreihen!"

Iris versuchte, sich an einen anderen Dokumentarfilm zu erinnern, den sie einmal gesehen hatte, über dieses Konzentrationslager, in dem zum Schein eine kleine Stadt aufgebaut worden war. Der Name wollte ihr nicht einfallen, aber auch dort wurden scheinbar gut genährte Gefangene den Inspektoren des Roten Kreuzes vorgeführt, die anschließend beruhigt abreisten. So schlimm war es dort ja nicht! Warum die Menschen dort gefangen gehalten wurden, fragten sie allerdings nicht.

„In diesem Konzentrationslager, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es hieß, haben die Nazis das auch so gemacht", sagte sie leise. „Die Gefangenen erst vorgeführt, und als die Gäste dann weg waren, wurden sie auf der Stelle umgebracht. Soll das meine Chance sein? Dass ich nach dieser Vorführung gleich umgebracht werde?" Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht mal so schlecht für mich, fügte sie im Stillen dazu, dann hätte ich es hinter mir.

„Aber Iris, wie kommen Sie denn auf diesen Unsinn? Meinen Sie, ich würde Sie in eine solche Falle laufen lassen? Ich riskiere hier doch selbst meinen Job für Sie!" Bergmann schien beleidigt zu sein.

„He, ich wollte sie nicht kränken, Bergmann, aber seitdem ich begriffen habe, dass Neopharm mich ziemlich verscheissert hat, traue ich denen alles zu. Wie sehen denn die harmloseren Versuchsreihen aus?"

„Um es kurz zusammenzufassen: Weniger Medikamente, mehr Essen und bessere Unterbringung." Bergmann kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Soweit ich herausgefunden habe, werden an den Gefangenen die höchst verträglichen Mengen eines neuen Medikaments getestet. Man will wohl herausfinden, bei welcher Dosis der Stoffwechsel total zusammenklappt. Aber es soll noch schlimmer werden, demnächst sollen auch Tests für das Militär durchgeführt werden, Gegenmittel für biologische Waffen und so etwas, auch neue Schutzanzüge. Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum Sie versuchen sollten, wenigstens hier unten rauszukommen?"

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte Iris. „Woher haben Sie denn das?"

„Man schnappt so dies und das von den anderen Ärzten auf", erwiderte Bergmann ausweichend. „Manchmal will ich es gar nicht hören, aber in der Kantine lässt es sich nicht immer vermeiden, dass man etwas mitbekommt."

Iris nickte stumm. Schlimmer konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr werden, warum sollte sie sich also nicht auf seinen Vorschlag einlassen? „Also gut", sagte sie matt. „Wann holen Sie mich ab?"

OOO

Emma schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht, O'Haras Worte klangen ihr noch im Ohr. Gerade weil sie fürchtete, die andere Frau könne Recht haben, sie verkaufe den Menschen die Illusion möglicher Menschlichkeit unter der Herrschaft des Generals und seiner Entourage, zu der sie unzweifelhaft nun selbst gehörte. Sie stützte das Regime durch ihre netten Worte an potentielle Regimegegnerinnen, an Menschen, die unentschlossen waren und eventuell ohne diese Unterstützung den Mut zum Widerstand gefunden hätten. Und im Gegensatz zu Tom Collins tat sie dies alles freiwillig und freudig und bisher ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Dieses meldete sich nun um so lautstarker, bestärkt durch Ruths Worte. Ja, sie war feige, sie nutzte ihre Stellung nicht, um dem Widerstand zu unterstützen. Andere Offiziere bewiesen weitaus mehr Mut als sie und riskierten ihr Leben, um die Freiheit der EAAU wiederherzustellen. Wie viele mochten es sein? Dutzende, Hunderte? Es lag in der Natur der Sache, dass man dies nie genau wissen konnte. Haymann hatte auch nichts erwähnt, was auf eine zentrale Koordination der Regimegegner hinwies, vielleicht gab es diese einfach noch nicht, schließlich dauerte die Herrschaft des Generals erst ein paar Wochen an.

Leise stieg sie aus dem Bett und streifte ihr Nachthemd über. Wie in Metropolis und jeder anderen Großstadt der Welt üblich, war es nicht vollkommen dunkel, sondern die Beleuchtung der Cabs und Hopper warfen gedämpftes, flackerndes Licht ins Zimmer. Metropolis schlief nie vollkommen, es würde immer einige tausend Banker und andere Angestellte geben, in deren Büros bis tief in die Nacht hinein die Lampen brannten. Sie ging in die Küche hinunter, wo der Collie leise schnarchend auf seiner Decke lag. Als sie den Raum betrat, hob er nur einmal kurz den Kopf um sich kraulen zu lassen und schlief dann rasch wieder ein. Sie füllte ein Glas mit Mineralwasser, lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und sah auf ihre Zehen hinunter. Die Situation kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Hier in der Höhle des Löwen lebte sie ein komfortables Leben, während der normale Bürger der EAAU jeden Tag in Furcht vor weiteren Einschränkungen seiner persönlichen Freiheit verbrachte. Aber dies schien weit weg von ihr zu sein, wie in einer anderen Welt, die sie nur aus Erzählungen kannte. Zu schnell hatte sie vergessen, dass es sie ja auch schon einmal getroffen hatte, wenn auch in lächerlich geringer Form im Vergleich zu anderen Menschen, die nächtlichen Besuch von der III. Abteilung erhalten hatte. Hatte sie es vergessen und verdrängen wollen?

Auch andere Faktoren trugen dazu bei, dass ihr das Verdrängen leicht fiel. Die letzten sieben Jahre waren sehr einsame Jahre gewesen, nur im Dienst hatte sie erfüllende und freundliche Kontakte zu anderen Menschen gehabt, aber Freundschaften waren daraus nie entstanden. Ihre wenigen Freunde hatten sich damals nach dem Prozess mehr oder minder schnell von ihr abgewandt oder sie hatte sich aus Scham zurückgezogen, also kannte sie auch niemanden, der ihr nahe stand und Opfer des Regimes geworden war. Ruth O'Hara hatte die dunklen Seiten des Regimes am eigenen Leib erfahren, sie war von ihrem Verlobten getrennt worden und ihrem Mentor, dem bedauernswerten Samuel Hirschmann. Für sie hatte es nie einen Zweifel an der Grausamkeit der Reinigenden Flamme gegeben, sie wusste klar und deutlich auf welcher Seite sie zu stehen hatte.

Emma stellte ihr Glas in die Spülmaschine und schüttete wie mechanisch noch etwas Trockenfutter in den Napf des Hundes. Wie mochte es ihrer Katze wohl bei den Nachbarn gehen? Die Kinder hatten das Tier immer geliebt. Mein Gott, dort draußen wurden die Menschen terrorisiert, und ihre Gedanken galten ihrem Haustier! Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie die Treppe hinauf. Der General schlief noch immer tief und fest, von keinen Gewissensbissen geplagt und schnarchte ein bisschen, vielleicht träumte er schon von seiner morgigen Reise. Emmas Blick fiel auf die stümperhaft ausgeführte Tätowierung an seiner rechten Schulter, ein kleines Flammensymbol mit der Unterschrift GBS RF 2047. Gordon B. Smith, Mitglied der Reinigenden Flamme seit 2047, bedeutete es, wie sie mittlerweile wusste. Als junger Offizier war er beigetreten, vor über zwanzig Jahren! Und niemand wollte etwas gewusst haben, niemand hatte ihn aufgehalten. Es leuchtete ihr ein, dass ein Mitglied des zivilen Flügels de Parteimitgliedschaft vor seinen Mitmenschen verbergen konnte, aber ein Soldat, der ständig mit seinen Kameraden auf engstem Raum lebte? Ein Offizier, der die Karriereleiter so schnell empor geklettert war wie Smith? Emma war überzeugt, dass seine Vorgesetzten es immer geahnt und wohlwollend geduldet hatten.

Auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett lagen seine Uniform, auf Grund ihrer privaten Abschiedsfeier nicht sonderlich geordnet. Seine Dienstwaffe lugte unter der Jacke hervor, die Energiezelle zeigte durch ein grünes Licht an, dass sie einsatzbereit war. Fasziniert blieb Emma stehen und starrte auf die Waffe, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie wohl der einzige Mensch in der EAAU war, der eine realistische Chance hatte, der Herrschaft des Generals rasch ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie musste nur zu diesem Sessel gehen, seine Pistole nehmen, entsichern und abdrücken. Selbst wenn er durch ihre Schritte wach wurde, konnte sie noch schnell genug schießen, um ihn zu töten. Solange er noch schlief, würde er sich noch nicht einmal quälen müssen, es wäre vorbei, bevor er überhaupt begriff, was sie plante. Zudem konnte sie sich durch diese Tat endlich von den Vorwürfen freisprechen lassen, die sie in den letzten Jahren verfolgt hatten.

Emma ging einen Schritt näher an den Sessel heran. Ruth O'Hara würde es an ihrer Stelle tun, Haymann auch. Sie konnte die Vorwürfe der beiden beinahe hören, dass sie überhaupt zögerte. Aber hätte Ruth O'Hara auch auf Brandis geschossen, falls dieser Mitglied der falschen Partei gewesen wäre? Mit Sicherheit nicht!

„Emma, was stehst du denn wie ein Gespenst im Zimmer herum?" brummelte Smith in sein Kissen. Sein Schlaf schien doch nicht so tief zu sein, während seiner Ausbildung hatte er wohl gelernt, wachsam zu bleiben. „Komm bitte ins Bett zurück, ich kann sonst auch nicht schlafen."

Wie ein Automat folgte sie seiner Anweisung und kroch neben ihn unter die Bettdecke. Er legte sofort besitzergreifend den Arm um sie und lächelte sie seltsam an, wobei er ihr mit einer zärtlichen Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, wie einem kleinen Kind. Emma konnte nur Mutmaßungen anstellen, aber sie war fest überzeugt, dass er genau wusste, was ihr im Kopf herumgegangen war, aber ebenso, dass sie gar nicht in der Lage war, ihm etwas anzutun. Sonst hätte er seine Waffe nicht so offen herumliegen lassen – wie hatte sie nur etwas anderes annehmen können. Sie seufzte und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Leider hatte sie begonnen, zu viel für ihn zu empfinden und hasste sich selbst dafür.

OOO

Als der General am Morgen sein Flugzeug bestieg – einen Überschalljet modernster Bauart, der sich auch in den obersten Schichten der Atmosphäre bewegen konnte – hatte er seine Bürouniform bereits gegen eine Kampfkombination eingetauscht. Die Uniform saß wie angegossen, noch in der gleichen Größe wie damals, dachte er stolz, sein tägliches Fitness-Programm zahlte sich eben doch aus. Er hatte den Kampfanzug mit Bedacht gewählt, die Soldaten in Europa sollten nicht denken, er habe sich in einen reinen Bürohengst verwandelt, der das Schlachtfeld scheute. Es war an der Zeit, ihnen ein deutliches Signal zu geben, sie standen nicht allein im Kampf gegen die revolutionären Kräfte und er würde sie nicht nur mit Durchhalteparolen unterstützen. Smith war nicht zu feige, sich selbst in Gefahr zu begeben, im Gegenteil, es reizte ihn, wieder einmal im Einsatz zu sein, in einem improvisierten Kommandostand zu stehen oder gar selbst in einer Laserbatterie mitzufahren. Er dachte an seine Zeit auf Asinara zurück, so demütigend es gewesen war, zu einem Haufen verwilderter Soldaten versetzt zu werden, so befriedigend hatte er es empfunden, sie später als gut ausgebildete Truppe zu verlassen, die sich wieder wie eine ordentliche Armee verhielt.

Dennoch galt es bestimmte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen, denn der General war auch kein Selbstmörder. Die Situation in der Armee kriselte, einige Bataillone hatten der alten Regierung die Treue gehalten und verlautbaren lassen, sie nähmen ihre Befehle nur dem verschwundenen Hirschmann entgegen, den sie noch immer als den rechtmäßigen Präsidenten betrachteten. Bevor Hirschmann nicht wieder aufgetaucht sei und erklärt habe, sie sollten sich Smiths Befehl unterstellen, würden sie für den General keinen Finger rühren. Smith ärgerte sich über diese Tatsache, er betrachtete die kommandierenden Offiziere als Hochverräter, ja noch ärgere Verbrecher als die revoltierende Bevölkerung. Ihm war zumute, als wäre ihm aus den eigenen Reihen ein Dolch in den Rücken gestoßen worden. Die Situation stellte sich außerordentlich unerfreulich dar, die ihm treu ergebenen Einheiten mussten nicht nur Demonstranten in Schach halten, sondern darüber hinaus auch gegen ihre eigenen Kameraden kämpfen. Gerne hätte er Truppen aus Afrika und Amerika abgezogen, um die meuternden Militärs ein für allemal aus dem Weg zu räumen, aber dieser Schritt wäre alles andere als klug gewesen und hätte neuen Unmut in den Reihen der Armee geschaffen. Hier waren gewisse Spezialeinheiten gefragt, die Colonel Dumont unterstanden und von deren Existenz außer ihm, Capeletti und dem Geheimdienstchef niemand etwas ahnte. Capeletti, das war ein Problem, das er später lösen musste!

Über eine abhörsichere Leitung rief er Dumont in seinem Büro an, worauf der Colonel geradezu gewartet zu haben schien, denn er nahm den Anruf schon nach dem ersten Signalton entgegen. Smith grüßte ihn knapp und fragte ihn nach dem Fortschritt der Einsatzkommandos.

„Erste Erfolge dürften sich schon in wenigen Stunden einstellen, Sir", erklärte Dumont nicht ohne Stolz. „Das Verfahren ist in den letzten Wochen deutlich verbessert worden und funktioniert jetzt unauffälliger und schneller. Wir benutzen eine Modifikation des Chips, der auch für die Parteimitglieder geplant ist, er ist nur unwesentlich größer..."

„Ersparen Sie mir die technischen Details, Dumont", erwiderte Smith ungeduldig. „Wie viele Offiziere haben Sie schon behandeln können?"

„Etwa zwanzig, Sir. Wir haben uns vornehmlich auf die höheren Ränge konzentriert, auch wenn es schwieriger war, an sie heranzukommen. Unter den zwanzig waren sieben Generäle in Schlüsselpositionen, quer über Europa verteilt, das sollte uns schon einigen Einfluss verleihen." Dumont lieferte eine kurze Aufzählung der Standorte, die tatsächlich von Italien bis an die Nordspitze Skandinaviens reichten. „Wir werden vorsichtig vorgehen, Sir, ein zu schnelles Umschwenken würde die Soldaten zu misstrauisch werden lassen, zunächst einmal werden wir darauf hin arbeiten, dass sie sich aus den Kampfhandlungen heraushalten."

Smith gefiel dieses zögerliche Vorgehen nicht, aber er musste Dumont wider Willen Recht geben. Wenn die Generäle plötzlich begeistert seinen Namen skandierten, konnte dies tatsächlich zu weiteren Unruhen führen. „In Ordnung, aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Gerüchteküche weiter brodelt, vor allem in Bezug auf Hirschmann – die Geschichte mit dem Sanatorium hat sich ja bisher als recht nützlich erwiesen."

„Es gibt übrigens Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf Hirschmann", warf Dumont rasch ein, „sie haben sich durch Zufall ergeben. Wir haben Ruth O'Hara ausfindig gemacht, seine ehemalige Assistentin. Er hat wiederholt nach ihr gefragt, sein Arzt meinte wohl, es könne nützlich sein, sie zu ihm zu bringen."

Der General erinnerte sich an den Namen der jungen Frau, war Emma Rodriguez nicht einmal mit ihr zusammengetroffen? „Es kann sein, das wir Hirschmann nochmal aktivieren müssen, um in Europa für Ruhe zu sorgen", meinte er grimmig. Der alte Mann war noch immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn. „Wo ist diese Frau jetzt?"

„In dem Gefängnis, das Miss Rodriguez aufgesucht hat. Es war mehr ein Zufall, dass wir davon erfuhren, da Miss Rodriguez mich um eine Hafterleichterung für Ruth O'Hara ersuchte." Dumonts Gesicht war die Missbilligung deutlich anzusehen. Auch Smith wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder sich ärgern sollte, es sah Emma ähnlich, Mitleid mit dieser O'Hara zu empfinden. Aber wenigstens hatte das Zusammentreffen beider Frauen diesmal etwas Nützliches – wenn Hirschmann seine Assistentin unbedingt wieder haben wollte, sollte er sie eben bekommen.

„Dann sehen Sie mal zu, dass O'Hara zu Hirschmann kommt. Oder warten Sie", ihm kam eine Idee, „ich werde Colonel Rodriguez bitten, sich mit ihr in Verbindung zu setzen. Sie wird es der Frau als Privileg verkaufen, damit es keinen Ärger gibt."

Der General beendete sein Gespräch mit Dumont und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, Europa würde in den Griff zu kriegen sein, dachte er zuversichtlich. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zu seinem Eintreffen in Berlin, genug Zeit, um auch Emma noch anzurufen. Dumonts kurzer Bericht hatte ihn erneut nachdenklich gemacht, wie kam sie auf die Idee, O'Hara helfen zu wollen? Manchmal verhielt sie sich wirklich merkwürdig, in der vergangenen Nacht war es ihm fast so erschienen, als habe sie ihn im Schlaf beobachtet, als sie im Nachthemd vor dem gemeinsamen Bett stand. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie zu seinem Dienstrevolver hinüber gesehen hatte, als fasziniere sie die Waffe. Sie würde ihn sicherlich niemals angreifen wollen, aber er spürte einfach ihren Widerwillen gegen einiges, das er tat. Dann aber war sie wieder so sanft und weich gewesen wie am Abend zuvor und er hatte die Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden deutlich spüren können. Vielleicht reizte ihn ja gerade das an ihr, er wusste längst noch nicht alles über sie, nur eines war sicher, sie war Teil seiner Zukunft. Er wählte ihre Dienstnummer.

Bei ihr dauerte es etwas länger, bis ihr Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erschien, der Grund war rasch erkennbar, sie hatte ein Schwätzchen mit einer ihrer Assistentinnen gehalten, die rasch mit errötendem Gesicht davonstob, als sie ihn auf dem Bildschirm erkannte. Emma lächelte, als sie ihn sah und setzte den großen bunten Kaffeebecher ab, aus dem sie gerade getrunken hatte. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er sie mochte, sie behandelte ihn weder mit Abscheu wie seine Gegner noch mit der Unterwürfigkeit, die seine Leute ins einer Gegenwart an den Tag zu legen pflegten. Er erzählte ihr von den Informationen, die er bezüglich O'Haras von Dumont erhalten hatte.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Emma", sagte er, „geh noch mal in diesen Knast und erzähle der Frau, dass wir sie zu Hirschmann lassen. Ich will nicht, dass sie von Anfang an durchschaut, was wir mit ihr vorhaben, lass es also wie einen Besuch aussehen, den wir ihr zubilligen."

„Ein Besuch mit dienstlichem Hintergrund", erwiderte Emma mit leichter Ironie, die ihn ein wenig provozierte. „Aber ich bin sicher, selbst wenn sie deine Absichten durchschaut – und das wird sie, egal wie ich es ihr verkaufe – sie würde alles tun, nur um zu Hirschmann zu kommen. Was soll ich ihr erzählen, wenn sie nach dem Grund für unseren plötzlichen Meinungsumschwung fragt?"

„Die Wahrheit, wir haben sie nicht früher ausfindig machen können." Nun lächelte auch er, um Emma aufzumuntern. Sie sah ein wenig verschlafen aus, kein Wunder, sie hatte wohl in der letzten Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. „Emma, das ist wirklich wichtig, ich verlasse mich auf dich. Es kann sein, dass wir Hirschmann noch einmal für eine Ansprache brauchen, er muss bei Laune gehalten werden. Und das heißt, dass wir auch O'Hara vorerst bei Laune halten müssen."

„Ein Auftrag, den ich gerne erfülle", erwiderte sie und lächelte noch breiter. Der General dachte an die letzte Nacht und beendete das Gespräch mit ein paar zärtlichen Worten an sie. Dann war es wieder Zeit, sich seinen Plänen für die Niederschlagung des Aufstands in Europa zuzuwenden. Vor ihm lag einer Liste der ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Bataillone. Es würde viele Opfer geben, aber das war die Reinigende Flamme ihm wert.


End file.
